The Mystery of the Four Stones
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: Complete! The myth of the four stones exsisting has finally been heard to be the truth, Sesshomaru decides to look for himself, if it is it could mean world destruction. But it seems the stones only open to one person, Rin
1. Just the Beginning

_Well here I am once again! This is supposed to be more of an adventure but I think this will end up a romance like all my other stories. Anyway cutting this short, just read on for me, and please review! _

_(Divider)_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the dog demon stopped his random pacing at the sound of young Rin's voice. Turning so he was facing her short form he waited for her to speak, "Lord Jaken has fallen ill, we cannot travel like this!" she cried frantically waving her arms to and fro in worry.

Sesshomaru personally thought that the pair hated one another but it seemed they were closer then he had first realized. "It is nothing you foolish (cough) human (cough) girl!" a shaky voice screeched from inside the tiny wooden hut that Rin had let the toad demon rest.

"Yes there is something Jaken! Now stay in bed before I have to tie you to it!" Rin yelled in warning as Sesshomaru suppressed a smirk. Then the toad wobbled out from the hut and Sesshomaru truly did believe the toad was sick, his regular green composure was now a ghostly white and his eyes seemed lighter then usual.

"Listen to Rin," Sesshomaru ordered as the toad sent him wide eyes before falling to his knees. "Please forgive my foolishness Lord Sesshomaru!" the little toad cried before being attacked by fits of sputters and coughs.

"That's enough Jaken, you need rest and you need it now!" Rin ordered trying to push the ignorant toad back but he would have none of it as he smacked her with his staff but she merely ignored the slight pain as she picked up the little man.

He hollowed and screeched but Rin showed no move of restraint or mercy, from the sounds coming from the hut Sesshomaru was certain she had gotten severely angered by Jaken not listening to her requests. Then the girl came back out while rubbing her hands together like she had just taken out something that had set her on fire.

"Alright, I believe Lord Jaken will be resting for some time now," she stated while smiling her usual grin. Sesshomaru did not comment but then turned and began to walk towards the South. To Darkened Cave to be exact, his footsteps stopped when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of another's footsteps. Turning he saw that Rin was walking behind him like she had for the past seven years.

"No, Rin you will stay here with Jaken, until I return," Sesshomaru ordered as Rin stopped a look of hurt in her dark eyes. "But-" she tried to say but Sesshomaru shook his head his eyes cold. "Listen to me," he commanded, and then Rin clenched her hands into fists. "But I never travel with you when you go to fight! Why is that!" she cried as Sesshomaru let his eyes widen slightly.

"How do you know that I was going to fight someone?" he asked as Rin then looked away a look of guilt all over her face and on her scent. "I listened in when that cougar demon came a fortnight ago," she whispered as Sesshomaru then narrowed his eyes cutting off all thoughts of even allowing her to travel with him.

"You know that I strongly dislike you meddling in matters that don't concern you," Sesshomaru responded as Rin nodded her head softly. "I'm sorry Milord but I was so curious when that demon gave me that smile, I thought that it might have been good news or something that he had brought that would make you happy," she answered letting her foot hit the gravel floor lightly.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath remembering the conversation that he had had with that demon...

(_Begin flashback_)

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you again," the oversized cougar stated as Sesshomaru merely nodded.

The Cougar had only become somewhat his ally when Sesshomaru had killed the wolves that had got in his way that had been, by mere fate, the enemy that the cougars were fighting. "I have some news that I have heard from my tribe and a few villages," he stated as Sesshomaru waited again getting annoyed that the cougar was beating around the bush.

"The tale of the four stones is at high now; demons are saying that it isn't just merely a myth but truth. My people have no idea what to believe I thought that you might want to know about them, for we all fear that if they are not kept by their "user" that they will destroy the world as we know it if it is held in the open too long," he explained as Sesshomaru held his crimson eyes for a few seconds before sighing and getting up.

"It seems this information will be handy for me, sitting around and walking aimlessly is far more boring that I had imagined," Sesshomaru replied as the cougar grasped his arm. Sesshomaru then let his golden eyes pierce the foolish demon as the cougar then retrieved his hand and then bowed in forgiveness.

"I'm sorry but I noticed a young female human with you, you aren't planning on letting her go with you are you?" he asked as Sesshomaru let his thoughts travel to Rin, she was defiantly not a person that Sesshomaru would want to keep with him when so many demons were after the stones. "No, I'm going to leave her in Jaken's hands," the dog demon answered as the cougar's eyes widened.

"But she is so helpless, not even a weapon on her, let me take her and your toad friend, I will keep them in good care I promise. My son will take a liking to the girl as well I just know it, that way she will be out of your hands for good," he suggested but Sesshomaru did not look at him. _Hmm... letting Rin go with him will surely get her somewhere safe where she won't have to worry about getting killed_ but as he finished that thought a picture of Rin's smiling face entered his mind and he questioned about how he would survive without her smiling up at him or her showing him flowers that she found beautiful.

Then the thought about a cougar demon with his hands all over Rin sent an angry shiver down the demons spine as he subconsciously began to growl low in throat. No, he would not let her become pray to a demons desires, especially a full demon, not even Jaken would be able to fight off someone as powerful as a cougar.

"No, I trust Jaken with her," Sesshomaru answered opening the paper door of the room that they had just finished their conversation.

(_End flashback_)

Now he was looking down at the girl giving him a glare that looked severely out of place on her soft features. "Why won't you let me travel with you on this journey?" she asked and by the annoyance in her voice he guessed that she had been asking more then once.

"It is too dangerous for a human like you to take, it is best you stay and take care of Jaken," Sesshomaru replied as the girl then looked away. Rin never disobeyed her lord but always waited for him to return when his life was in danger, it always made her uneasy.

"Please, just this once! Maybe I can be of some help to you," she pleaded as the dog demon could smell her dedication to going with him. "And what of Jaken? What if we get attacked, poor Jaken is too weak to fight against any demons and-" she didn't even have to finish for Sesshomaru had grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his broad shoulder as she gave a surprised gasp.

She felt kind of bad not telling Jaken that they were leaving but she was afraid that the toad would blow her chance at finally being able to be at Sesshomaru's side when he went on one of his "journeys". After about a half of a day Rin felt her stomach begin to ache from the pressure of Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Uh...Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked a goofy grin on her lips, "I think my stomach has just gone numb, may I switch positions?" she asked as Sesshomaru stopped his rapid pace and let her go gently on the floor before kneeling down his back to her.

When he did not look at her Rin thought the worst but then he looked back at her, "Are you coming?" he asked as Rin gave a surprised "o" before uneasily getting onto his back her hands on his shoulders as his big hands wrapped around each leg as he began to jump up and up the nearest mountain.

Rin gave a happy sigh as they moved over the mountain to see all plains ahead, meadows and streams glistened in the afternoon sun as Rin held one hand to her eyes to see better but then regretted it when she lost balance and then had to squirm slightly to get back in her usual position. But all the moving caused Rin to be smashed into the back of Sesshomaru's head or his hair.

She blinked twice at how soft the hair felt as it caressed her face, it smelled of oak and prairie as she then relaxed in his hold more exhausted then she first realized as her eyes closed and she gave up to slumber. "Rin?" a deep voice sounded, Sesshomaru then gave up when he heard no response.

By her scent she seemed to have fallen asleep, letting her rest he continued faster pushing against tree branches and large rocks by the ball of his feet.

The cougar had said that Darkness Cave was holder of a sword that might come in handy, deciding to go there first Sesshomaru then altered his direction from South to East. He knew no other ways to the stones so he decided to go to wherever he knew first.

Suddenly the sun had set and they were surrounded in darkness as Sesshomaru slowed his pace when a large mouth of a cave caught his eyes. Stopping to study the enormous works he heard the rustle of clothes and noted his guest was awake. "Lord...Sesshomaru?" she asked in her sweet young voice, "I'm right here Rin," he answered reassuringly.

"Oh good, for a second there I thought that you might have left me somewhere," she responded with a smile. Suddenly the smile was wiped off when Sesshomaru felt her shudder, "What is the matter?" he asked his voice filled with slight concern. "This cave...Something about this cave feels weird," she replied.

Letting her fall on her own two feet Sesshomaru then inspected the outer cave longer when a letter caught his eyes as he moved away a spare branch and then he was removing braches from all around the cave's mouth.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked as Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the letter revealing themselves slowly every time he removed a branch. "There is incantations all over the cave's mouth," he answered as Rin then helped removed the last bit of branches from the right side of the cave.

Then a few words were visible to her as she let her fingers slide across the incantation, "The four stones rest in peace but soon will be freed, unless by its own blade then it shall fight against rivals. Unless their power is shielded by their own scabbard they will never stop their destruction." It read as Sesshomaru turned to her when Rin read it aloud.

"It seems that the four stones hold more power then we thought," he whispered to himself wondering if he should even waste his breath on this senseless journey but he brought Rin along and knew that he should not give up on this pointless trip until he was certain it was pointless.

"I guess we should enter then," Rin said as Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod before jumping down to stand next to her. "Keep your guard up," he warned as Rin nodded but her senses were on their toes with every breath she took in this unknown territory.

After the first five minutes of traveling the pair was met with a bright pinkish light. Both stopped to stare, the pinkish light was coming from a pink sphere that was resting on an old looking well-like structure.

A sword was lying in the middle of the bubble as Sesshomaru neared, "Why would a sword be hidden here, it defiantly isn't heavily guarded nor is there demons dwelling about," he stated his voice hushed as Rin turned to him with worried eyes. "Wait Milord," she commanded grabbing his right arm and then taking it back right after knowing he hated being touched by those lesser then himself. "What if it is a trap?" she suggested her voice high with fright.

Sesshomaru then softly smiled, "Even after fourteen years you are still frightened of me Rin?" he asked as the girl turned to him with wide eyes. "No milord, it is just that I, well I was afraid of my own foolishness that's all," she responded waving him off.

Sesshomaru did not respond but stepped closer to the pinkish sphere, stinking his clawed hand in it he reached for the scabbard of the sword but a sudden spark showed that the sword was rejecting him. "_It would be wise to stay away from here demon," _a voice stated as Rin looked around frantically but found no body for the voice.

"So it seems this sword has a soul tied to it," Sesshomaru stated as Rin then gasped, "A sword with a _soul?"_ she asked nearing the sphere looking at the sword with wonder. "Come Rin, this sword is of no use to us," he stated while turning as Rin slowly followed.

But after a few slow steps she turned back and wondered, "It wouldn't hurt I suppose," Rin whispered as she neared the sphere and then stuck her hand inside and then held back a feeling to puke when her hand met something sticky like blood as she felt forward and then clasped the scabbard.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin's scent was no longer next to him, he knew before that she had gone back by the sound of her footsteps but he decided to wait for her to return. But when the sound of her screaming pierced his sensitive ears he turned back and in a quick run hurried back to where they had just left.

Rin was now holding tightly to the sword and then the sphere's liquid, or so she hoped it was some kind of liquid, seemed to swarm around her arm. "_A pure heart, only a pure heart can wield me,"_ the voice stated and then the sphere swirled before cutting in half and bursting, Rin screamed when the liquid squirted everywhere as she tried to hide against the well from the horrid substance.

Luckily she had not been touched by the disgusting liquid; it was now sputtered all over the cave's floor as she clutched the sword to her chest seeing the blade for the first time.

The scabbard had four black holes lying on either side of the wood and then Rin reached down and touched one of the holes and it closed immediately as did the rest. When there was black hole now there were four white strong spots on the scabbard.

Looking at the blade itself she saw that on the side facing her there was what looked like a carving of fire resting against the scabbard and then seemed to reach up to where the picture met another in the shape of icicles. Turning the blade over she saw that the picture of a lighting bolt reached from the blade's point to about half way down to were it met with what looked like waves that then collided with the scabbard like the fire did.

"Rin," the girl jumped from her studying at the sound of her lord as she looked up to see Sesshomaru studying the sword. Standing Rin then stood next to him. "I got the sword out," she stated as Sesshomaru nodded. _It seems that Rin has become important on this journey_

(Divider)

_Okay my hands really hurt, I wrote this non stop and now I need a break, I know I'm a wimp but oh well. Hope you liked it, it seems like I keep writing different stories off and on now sorry! _


	2. a few questions answered

_Wee! I'm back! Sorry, my friend has been doing that for ages and now I think it is rubbing off on me! Ok anyway to the review corner!_

_Review Corner _

_D-Chan3: Yeah sorry about that, well I hope there is less errors in this chapter, I'm glad you like it, this is my try at more action the romance but I don't know how long I'll last until the romance gets the better of me. _

_Ham girl: You LOVE it? **Feels incredibly special** Well here is the next update for you._

_In Obsessed o.o: Yay your back for another one of my stories! And I will finish my stories! Eventually! I promise you that. _

_Angellaggaine: Yay you loved it too? I've been getting great reviews so far I'm so happy! Well here is the next update, enjoy!_

_(Divider)_

_Of all the places to hold a sword...why a cave?_ Sesshomaru thought back when the cougar had told him of the mysterious sword's whereabouts.

"_Why a cave you ask?"_ Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned to the sword in Rin's hands when a male voice erupted from it. "_Why that is your answer my boy, a cave is one of the last places anyone would look for a famous artifact. So it is the most sensible place for me to be," _he answered Sesshomaru's unsaid question. "So you can read my thoughts then," Sesshomaru stated more as a fact then a question.

"_If I have offended you then my greatest apologizes, but when I am met with such an impassive visitor it is my old habit to read their thoughts in search of what they think of me,"_ the sword replied as Sesshomaru made no move to answer.

"Rin," Sesshomaru acknowledged his companion as she froze from the sudden attention, "Please bring the sword to me, I wish to see it," Sesshomaru ordered but for the second time, Rin disobeyed his order. "No milord," she answered her voice stronger then it had been for the past few hours.

Sesshomaru stepped forward anger obvious by the way his muscle in his jaw flexed, "You will bring it to me Rin," he answered his own voice stern, sterner then he had wanted it to be.

Rin wanted terribly to answer her lord's calls but the sword was telling her things that she had not wanted to let the sing song voice stop. "_Don't let him touch me, he is tainted by blood lust and will only cause my down fall. Protect me from bloodied hands and I shall protect you in return," _he seemed to be next to her whispering in her ear.

Sesshomaru took a few hasty steps forward and Rin recoiled in return as she noted Sesshomaru's fresh anger in his golden eyes. "I-I cannot give you the sword milord," Rin stated her head bowed slightly as Sesshomaru stopped his steps to watch her.

"You understand that you are disobeying my order," he stated his voice impassive which made it all the more horrific. Rin's head shot up and Sesshomaru didn't miss the way she had just winced.

"I cannot give the sword to you, he tells me not to, he promises to protect me," she stated as Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed. "And I am not a protector to you?" he asked as Rin then widened her chocolate eyes as she then shook her head frantically trying to tell him that he had it wrong.

"_She means that she cannot always rely on you in times of true fright, you see, she has fright that you might kill her on the spot right now. Is that protection? I think not," _the sword butted in. Sesshomaru felt a low growl erupt from his throat; this _sword_ was saying that he was not trustworthy. "I would never break my word," he replied as Rin then looked from the sword to her lord.

"_I sense that from you, Lord of the Western lands, but it doesn't mean that you will always be at the spot when you are most needed, I am just adding an extra amount of protection for her greater good," _he stated as Sesshomaru had the feeling that the sword had had a lot of practice with words. At first it seemed like the sword was rivaling about who would be protecting Rin, now it seemed like they were on the same side.

"Should we leave this cave?" Rin chimed in as both males were silent for a couple of moments before Sesshomaru nodded and Rin then followed close behind. "_Why is your mind troubled so?"_ Rin was taken aback at the sudden question that she didn't answer for a couple of minutes. "I am worried, this cave and the four stones are giving me mixed feelings. I worry the worst," she answered.

"_I see, but now you have a very powerful ally, I shall protect you in the most horrendous of times," _he answered as that brought a smile of relief from Rin, she somehow felt better. Once the bright sunlight hit the trio's eyes all conversation was terminated for a couple of seconds before all eyes adjusted.

"Explain sword," Sesshomaru ordered once he had seated himself under the shade of a large oak. Giving Rin permission to sit next to him the girl then held the sword's scabbard in her hands as the sword seemed to be thinking things over.

"_Explain what Milord?"_ the sword retorted as Sesshomaru didn't even bother to cover the snarl hovering at his mouth. "Why it seems you can see, you are just a piece of metal as I see it," he answered as he noted the sword shiver slightly as if offended.

"_Well as you explained before, I have a soul, so it is just the same as a guardian soul protecting a grave or artifact. Sooner when all of my allies appear I will be freed from this guardianship, until then I shall be kept inside this "piece of metal"" _the sword replied.

"Why do you have those odd marks on your blade?" Rin asked but then shrank away looking up at Sesshomaru in shame, she had spoken without permission. Sesshomaru then nodded gently but did not make a move to correct her. "Here Rin, I shall let you handle this anyway you see fit, it seems only you can pry answers from this sword," Sesshomaru stated as Rin then nodded a small grin brightening her features, Sesshomaru had just given her permission to act almost like his equal, in his way of saying it.

"_These "odd marks" as you call them, are signs of my varies powers, but each power is also a demon, or my ally in battle," _he explained, "_First there is fire," _he began and the incantation of fire on his blade showed red as blood. "_Next there is ice," _he continued as the ice marks by the blades tip glowed a bright blue almost white. _"Turn me over girl," _the sword commanded as Rin did as she was told.

"_Coating from my blade to the next sign is thunder, or storm," _he explained as the bolt shined a fine gold, almost like Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "_And last is water,"_ he finished as the waves changed from their silver hue to a dark blue before all colors changed back into the steel color they were before.

"Answer me this, why are you important for the finding of the four stones?" Sesshomaru asked as the sword took a few moments to answer as if afraid of telling too much. _"I am the contactor of the stones; if one is close enough I can sense its exact location. Other_ _then that, you will have to figure out my other uses in time,"_ he stated.

Rin stayed silent when she thought about the second she let the sword free of that pinkish bubble, there had been four dark holes in its scabbard and when she touched then they closed. What could those four dark holes mean?

"_You must be confused on why I picked such a pure heart and not a wielder with experience,"_ the sword stated as Sesshomaru's brows shot up slightly at the remark, he had not thought about that.

"_You see a long time ago I did just that and instead of my sword being used to help with the stones my wielder used me to kill innocent beings, I wasn't even used for the purpose that I was created for. Soon I thought only to be wielded by that of a pure heart. Also my scabbard is small for a sword blade my size so it was made for that of a small slender hand," _he explained as Sesshomaru slightly nodded. It made sense, looking at the scabbard in Rin's hand now he did realize that it did seem small for a man's hand.

"_I see you understand, good, so in truth I was created for the hands of a woman, and when your hand grabbed a hold of me I felt that I had finally found the one I had been honed for," _Rin blushed for an uncertain reason but hearing that she was meant for someone made her feel special. Sesshomaru also took this as a mental note, a very big mental note.

"_Shall we begin our journey then?"_ the sword asked as Sesshomaru's only answer was to stand while Rin followed. _"Do we plan to walk like this to find the four stones?" _the sword questioned, Rin answered saving Sesshomaru from breaking the blade in two, barrier or no barrier.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru had left Ah and Un back where we first heard the news about the stone; they are a two headed dragon that I use to travel quicker with Lord Sesshomaru, because Lord Jaken had fallen ill so he needed someone there to protect him. We couldn't let Lord Jaken go unprotected," she replied as she felt the sword seem to vibrate in her hands. "_Why, what a kind hearted woman you are, and the lord as well, never Lord Sesshomaru, would I have guessed you feeling sorry for your servant,"_ the sword stated as Rin thought she saw Sesshomaru's shoulders tense. But unknown to her was it wasn't the sword's comment but the thought that Ah and Un were back at the hut with Jaken, he felt like hitting his head in anger. He could've left Rin with the two headed dragon.

"_But you didn't want to leave her did you_?" the sword asked as Rin sent the blade a confused gaze. Sesshomaru turned sideways to stare at the blade silently cursing it for being able to read his mind. Sesshomaru knew that in truth he didn't want to leave Rin back there with Jaken, but he knew that it was stupid to bring her along. She would only slow his pace down.

"Pray tell sword, as why you cannot tell us where the stones are to be found?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin stopped walking awaiting the sword's answer. _"It is not a matter of telling you where they are, for I have no idea where they could be hidden, only I can sense them when we are close to finding them,"_ the sword answered.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called as Rin turned to look at him, "What village do you wish to travel to first, it seems we are going to have to look for the stones the old fashioned way," he stated as Rin's eyes widened in happiness and surprise.

It seemed Lord Sesshomaru was giving her more freedom then just his servant, she was glad. "Let's travel to the village up ahead, Ayame Village," she instructed as Sesshomaru nodded and knelt down again on the floor. Rin now knew what he intended and she hurriedly climbed on his back letting her legs wrap around his waist and her hands hold tightly to his shoulders. Rin had tied the sword to her left hip from a hook in her kimono, as Sesshomaru jumped from the ground and jumped from branch to branch as before.

"_Lord Sesshomaru giving human rides on his back, why this will certainly be an interesting trip,"_ the sword chimed in as Sesshomaru then let his hands ball into fists, this sword was getting on his nerves...

(Divider)

_Well that isn't as long as my other chapters but I have a party today so I could only have an hour to write. _


	3. Ayame Village

_Ok now I'm back with hopefully enough time to write, but I again have no idea how long this will be. _

_Review Corner _

_Angellaggaine: Yay! You love it!_

_Ham girl: Yay you love it too! Here's the next update hope this sparks your interest! _

_In Obsessed o.o: yay it was a good chapter? Really? I've read some of your stories and they seem long to me! I won't tell anyone I promise, lol I am hoping people see that the sword is supposed to be annoying if only to Sesshomaru. _

_True-miko15: Yay! Everyone who has reviewed has loved it! I am sooo happy! **Dances** Well ah uh come later but Jaken is supposed to be ill the whole story really, he might show up now and then but not too much. Rin is supposed to be twenty I am hoping that I didn't mess up and put a younger age down. If I did then she is twenty no matter what this chapter says. _

_Inu-yokai-angel: I am going to try to update as soon as possible for every chapter and I am glad you enjoyed this, I hope that the story throughout will be to your liking. _

_(Divider)_

Sesshomaru sat down next to a relaxed stream the soft breezing calming him somewhat; his nerves were ready to blow. Rin then followed almost as if they were one, they had traveled south and Ayame village no where to be found.

Now he wondered if the village even existed anymore, in six hundred years a village could collapse_. "Why it is much more fun to listen to you think then watch you glare down at everything that moves," _the sword stated as Sesshomaru then looked away making sure his impassive mask was in tact, this sword was driving him nuts!

If he could he would've thrown the blasted thing in the river where they stood now but he knew that the sword was needed. For it to reject him and to pick a human, yes it was defiantly needed, the Tetsuiga was exactly the same.

"Milord?" Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin holding up a rice ball directly under his nose, it seemed that Rin had made them lunch without him knowing. He wanted to reject the gift but knew that it would only cause Rin sadness, he didn't need the woman upset now.

Taking the rice ball, ignoring his mind yelling at him for even _thinking_ about accepting a gift from a human, he took a bite into it. Rin smiled obviously satisfied that her lord had taken her freshly made rice ball without complaint.

"_Wow, you can make rice balls too? If only I had a body, I bet those rice balls taste wonderful," _the sword chirped in a wistful voice, Rin smiled down at it and patted its sheath softly.

Sesshomaru had traveled before, north to the tree that had made the sheaths for his and Inuyasha's sword and was given another sheath to keep the newest sword intact. Now he truly, with all his heart, wanted to toss the bloody thing down to an endless pit, or throw it at that monk with the wind tunnel in his right hand. Sighing worried that the sword would tell Rin about his thoughts and make her angry he took another bite of her rice ball.

Looking over to the woman by his side he took in her features, Rin was very attractive for her kind, Sesshomaru knew as much. Her eyes were kind and gentle even when he would order her around. Her hair was still long as it had been before and a bit wavy but it only seemed to frame her face more giving her a more of a cute look.

Her lips had changed from the kind smile of a child to the gentle and attractive full lips of a woman. She had grown in height as well, before she had barely reached his waist, now her head met to his chest almost to his collar bone.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" he blinked as he looked down at Rin his thoughts no longer hazy from memories. A small confused smile was on her lips, and a bright spark in her eyes, "Is something a miss?" she asked when it had grown silent and Sesshomaru gave a small sigh wishing he could tell her what he was suffering, but he was afraid of her response.

He shook his head slightly and looked ahead of them watching as two butterflies flew by, they were flying oddly close to one another and seemed caught in an endless dance as they crossed the stream. He only wished that courting was so easy, now a days it seemed that picking a mate was much harder then just picking a random woman who sparked your interest, she would be obedient and would be gushing at your every word.

Now it seemed women had more mind to them then letting themselves be picked a mate, but his kind, the demons, he was sure that the old way hadn't changed. But oddly enough to him the sound of mating with a demon gave him an odd miserable feeling, it sounded like someone wanting to keep him locked in a cage with shackles on his legs.

A demon woman usually seemed to have no soul, no spark to keep you guessing, and then he sighed again. In all odds in his mind he was replaying images of Rin being his mate, but for some reason the thoughts caused his cheeks to grow a bit rosy. She always was doing things kind for him, either it be cooking or making a bouquet of flowers.

At other times like lately, she had also been disobeying his order, he had no idea if it was the sword or she was gaining a backbone. _"Watch what you think,"_ a voice purred in a knowing way as Sesshomaru then turned to glare at the blade, even if it looked stupid he knew the soul inside the blade could see him clear as day.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru was broken from his death glare by Rin's surprised gasp, looking to the right of him he noted a human man staggering to them. His entire right leg was covered in blood and his body convinced Sesshomaru that he was only that of a young man. His shoulders were bony rather then broad and his arms seemed like sticks rather then muscles.

Sesshomaru saw no threat in him but kept his guard up; he blinked in surprise when Rin stood up as if instinct and hurried over to the man showing no sign of being on her toes. "Are you alright?" Rin asked once she made it to the man, he looked up to her but groaned instead of answering as Rin noticed all the blood on his leg as she gave another surprised gasp.

Kneeling down when he had fallen to his knees she then tore the ends of her kimono all the way around and then tied it around the slash in his leg. It seemed to stop the bleeding for now as Rin then turned to ripe off another piece when she felt the man touch her shoulder. Turning back she saw that he held a piece from his kimono to her with a soft smile, smiling back she took it gratefully and then hurried to the stream next to her lord and dipped the cloth into the water and hurried back. Dabbing the man's leg she rubbed off all traces of blood within but ten minutes. The man nodded to her thankfully as she took his arm and pulled him to his feet when she had gotten her own footing.

Bringing him over to her two other companions she settled him down as he cleared his throat lightly and gave Sesshomaru scared glances while he seemed to be calculating how fast he could run without the demon catching him and eating him. "You have nothing to fear," Rin soothed as the man turned to her and his dark eyes softened.

"Thank you," he stated and Rin nodded, his voice was soft and sounded kind as if he was that of a caring person. "What are you doing around here?" Rin asked forgetting that it was none of her business.

"I was in search for Ayame village, my family has just moved there and I wanted to check on them," he answered as Rin nodded; he _was_ caring, if he wanted to check on his family. Most families didn't keep in touch after a moving process, "We were headed that way as well," Rin added as the man then smiled gently at her. "Were you now?" he replied as she nodded.

Sesshomaru stated silent during this ordeal watching, it seemed fate was killing him, during the past few days Rin had seemed to be overly friendly with male visitors. He vowed to himself that she would never travel with him on his journeys again. "What is your reason for traveling?" he asked back.

"We are in search for the "Four Stones"" Rin responded as the man's expression turned grim. "Leave off the mission at once," he ordered his voice filled with warning and hatred. Rin subconsciously moved back at the sudden change of attitude.

Sesshomaru turned to the human with interest, "And why do you say that?" he asked as the man turned to him with wide eyes, it seemed that this human thought he couldn't speak.

Then reclaiming his grim expression he stared down both of them, "No one has ever found them let alone free them, and if one did the sacred powers would only cause destruction. My brother went on a journey to find them and had never returned, and now I believe he never will," the man responded.

Sesshomaru didn't seemed interested at this comment for he turned his piercing golden gaze from his dark eyes and looked down at the water in the stream as if it were fiercely interesting. Rin ignored her lord as she looked at the man with horror, "But isn't there a way to hold the stones? So they wouldn't try to destroy the world?" she asked as the man turned his gaze full on her.

"Not that I've heard of, only about five hundred years ago a strong priestess was able to hold their power and used her sacred powers to use them for good but soon the demons broke from her hold. She had been a demon as well, so the demons, as people say, didn't trust her so broke from her powers and killed her. But before she died on her throne the nearest villagers had built for her she used the last of her powers to seal the demons into four stones. Varying their powers, that is how the stones were made as people say," he explained as Rin nodded.

She wondered if Inuyasha would be useful for this mission, his mate was a priestess, or had priestess powers now that she thought of it the woman was from a different time so she suspected she wasn't a priestess anyone knew. "I don't know if the stones will ever awaken again but from my point of view I hope they don't, those demons will be hard to put back into those stones once more. Also the stones won't be able to be pulled from their resting places unless by the one of a true heart, the sacred sword, or the reincarnation of that priestess who held them before," he continued on.

Rin nodded once again and then turned to Sesshomaru to see him still sitting staring at the stream. Sesshomaru had been starring at the stream because for split moments he was sure that he saw the water seem to form into shapes, such as fish or sharks. But then again he wondered if the sun was playing tricks on his eyes, water fish? What was next? Fire in the shape of dragons?

Tearing his eyes from the stream he then looked back at the two humans who were giving him strange looks,_ "Shall we go to Ayame then?" _a voice asked as the human man gave a start and then looked around frantically. "Who-who said that?" he asked as Sesshomaru sighed angrily.

"Sword, stop your rambling, I have had enough of you speaking of anything you wish," Sesshomaru ordered as the man gave a horrified look at Sesshomaru before looking at the blade resting at Rin's hip.

"It speaks?" he asked as Rin nodded and she thought that his face had turned white, _"Are you quite alright?" _the sword asked as the man then fell to the floor the look of shock and confusion in his eyes.

Rin sighed and then bent over to shake the man but he seemed intent on staying on the floor. "Sir, we need to get to Ayame Village," Rin stated trying to shake him back into reality; it seemed to work because he shot up the next moment and nodded his eyes bright. "Yes of course!" he stated as he then stood, "I suppose we are now a group then?" he asked wistfully as Rin then nodded and grinned.

Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed that Rin didn't ask his approval but he then remembered that he had let her do things as she saw fit so he thought, by some strange madness, that letting another human travel along was fit.

"By the way what is your name?" Rin asked as the man then turned to her, then flushed, "I never had a name," he stated shamefully as Rin looked at him as he if had just said that he had two heads. "My true parents died before giving me a name, I was with my foster parents but they never called me by a name," he explained as Rin then looked up as if in thought.

"I'll call you Neko!" she cried as the man gave her a strange look, "Cat?" he asked as Rin the nodded, "It is a cute name, besides cats are adorable," she stated and Sesshomaru had the odd urge to ask what she thought of dogs but kept his mouth shut.

"So what is your name," Neko asked as Rin then smiled, "Rin," she answered and Neko smiled. "What a beautiful name," he commented and suddenly had the odd feeling of someone shooting daggers at his back with golden eyes. _"Yes it is a beautiful name, sometimes I wish I was free of this blasted spell so I could flatter Rin to no end," _a sword chimed in and Rin could not mistake the growl that erupted from Sesshomaru's throat.

Sometimes she never knew if he was doing that as a father protecting his daughter or he was jealous, it had to be father love she thought. Sesshomaru, jealous? Hah! Rin cracked herself up, Rin then turned back when she heard the odd sound of children laughing and the sound of parents calling to their loved one.

Looking fully now she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips, the town was filled with light and laughter. It felt like a home that everyone wished to have, a dream home.

Houses were next to one another in lines and people were walking around looking relaxed, "So this is Ayame," she whispered in awe and Neko then patted her shoulder. "We can't gawk at it forever Rin, maybe you'll find something here. There usually is everything here in Ayame," he answered as she smiled but was surprised when she saw Sesshomaru walk up and swipe Neko's hand off her shoulder and pushed it forcefully to his side his eyes a piercing gold, almost as light as the sun.

Neko sent Sesshomaru a wary gaze before putting distance between him and the couple, Sesshomaru said nothing when Rin sent him a confused look but kept walking. He was getting annoyed at the way Rin seemed to be the center of every male's attention ever since they left the hut were Jaken was now resting still ill.

He was even more annoyed when he noticed that he was bothered, _bothered_, that Rin was getting all this attention from males of her own kind. He was acting like a mate would to his spouse or a teenage boy on his first date with his girlfriend.

He should be glad and send her off with any male that wanted her but the thought of her being away from him sent him strange surges of dread. Rin followed obediently as she now wondered if he was jealous, but still doubting that, she hummed a merry tune as they passed by the village.

"Were exacting does your family live?" Rin asked when she felt that Sesshomaru had finished his strange mode. "All the way to the end of this village, on the top of the hill," he answered.

Once they reached the hill Neko was speaking of Rin stared in wonder, the house was gigantic! Not as big as Sesshomaru's castle mind you, but still big in her eyes. She turned at the sound of Neko's laughter as he watched her. "You look like you have heard that the world was going to end tomorrow," he stated as Rin blushed that Neko would notice her at all.

She wasn't attracted to him really but just the thought that she was noticed by other men gave her happiness. Being with Sesshomaru she only got the demon men attention and mostly they weren't interested in her in the way she wanted, usually they wanted to kill her.

"Let's go in shall we?" Neko asked moving so his right hand was stretched out in a polite manner signaling to go first. Rin grinned and stepped forward but then stopped when she felt the odd feeling of being alone. Turning around she saw that Sesshomaru was not following her but looking up at the clouds.

Sesshomaru was sure that he had just seen a gigantic bird fly overhead, it had been the exact color of the clouds and he wondered if his eyes were playing even more tricks on him. Water in the shape of aquatic animals, flying bird clouds? His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought, why, did it seem, that what tricks were playing on his mind seemed to be the same elements as the four stones. He couldn't mistake the strong stench of a demon, he was sure that the bird had to be a demon.

"The demons broke from the priestess's hold when they thought her a threat and killed her," the human male's words ringed in Sesshomaru's ears and he wondered if...? No, it couldn't be true, but to keep for further questioning he noted that the bird and fish had all been flowing to the north.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the dog demon turned when he heard Rin's voice and saw that Rin was looking down at him in worry, shaking his head he then walked slowly up the hill joining the others. "I can see why you stopped, the scenery around Ayame is beautiful," Neko stated but Sesshomaru made no move to comment just let the man think what he wanted.

"My, my! You have returned!" an older woman's voice yelled as the group turned to see a woman in her mid eighties walk on the porch outside of the house. Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes seemed strangely blue. "Yes I have, I've missed you," Neko called back as the man hurried over and hugged the older woman as she patted his back.

"Who is with you?" she asked looking over to Sesshomaru and Rin, "They helped me when I was injured and they were heading to your village so they let me travel along with them," Neko explained.

"Well you two!" she called letting Neko go and motioning to the couple standing a few yards from the porch, "don't sit around for the world to end, come in, come in!" the woman cried as Rin followed a smile on her face, it has been a while since she had been invited into a house. Sesshomaru followed silent as ever, something about this woman sent him on edge, but he hadn't a clue why.

"Oh! A dog demon? It has been awhile since I've seen you around," she stated when she let the group in and closed the large wooden door. Sesshomaru sent her a confused look but then stepped back when the older woman flung her arms around his shoulders and brought him into a tight hug. He blinked twice and then tried to force her away but she was like a bull that had just seen a red flag.

"It _has_ been awhile Lord Sesshomaru, why I remember when my great great great great and so on went to celebrate your birth. Why she told my elder ancestors about how beautiful you were when you were born and that you looked just like your mother. After the baby shower she has told my family and for me to tell my descendants to always have our doors open for that of dog demons such as yourself," the woman explained while holding Sesshomaru at arms length.

Sesshomaru had no idea how to respond but did remember the lady, or her great so on grandmother. He couldn't remember the face but remembered the death grip hug all too well.

"Well now why don't I interest you in some tea? I would like to hear all your stories, plus I suggest that you sleep here tonight. A real bed beats sleeping on the floor any day," the woman stated as Rin nodded her head enthusiastically.

(Divider)

_Well now, it seems that Rin and the rest of the group shall be busy with the new person, what does she know? Is she someone they can trust or is she going to try something? Who knows, well I do but-ahem- I cannot say what. Anyway see you all in the next chapter hopefully this chapter made sense! _


	4. reminded of the past

_Haha! Back hello again, well on to the review corner!_

_Review Corner _

_Angellaggaine: here is the update for you! _

_Ham girl: lol it is always a pleasure to hear from you! I feel like I am actually torturing someone for leaving suspenseful endings! Yes I will update, glad you said the magic word._

_Inu Obsessed o.o: oh I feel so loved when you always review my chapters! I'm trying to keep up with your stories too. But yes I used the name from the Inuyasha game, it so rocks! I've played it like ten times, I know I'm so lame for using that but I can't think of any village names. I hate waiting too! (Gives you pockey to munch on while you wait) _

_AznAnimeFanXP: what does ooc mean! I hear it all the time but I don't get it! (Runs around going crazy over the thing she doesn't understand). Well thanks for reviewing too! _

(Divider)

"My, my I swear, this village always gets more lively each year," the woman stated with a big smile while Rin smiled slightly. This woman seemed to be a very happy woman, she was always smiling!

The group was seated in a room at the end of the house, the table seemed to be made of marble and Rin couldn't help but stare in wonder at the fine stone. The cups they were drinking from were made of such a fine glass that Rin was worried that even when if her fingers glazed the cup it would shatter.

"It's alright dear, the tea won't eat you," the woman stated still smiling, Rin blushed slightly and nodded taking a piece of bread from the silver plate in the middle of the table and nibbled on the edge. The older lady nodded in approval before taking a sip from her cup, Neko then smiled down at Rin, "Are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked kindly as Rin nodded quickly with a grin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me why it seems that you have become kinder of late?" she asked when Sesshomaru turned to look at her, once she finished speaking his eyes narrowed. Rin blinked twice, Sesshomaru nicer...then usual? "My ancestors told me that when they first met you as a young boy you hardly cared for anything, even a demon of your rank." She stated and then turned to look at Rin who jumped at the sudden attention.

"Now you have a human girl and boy traveling with you, why?" she asked as Sesshomaru stayed quiet not so sure about that himself. Rin had actually let the boy travel with them but he knew that the question was directed sonly on Rin. Even _he_ didn't fully understand why he let her travel with him. But he knew if he told the woman that when she had began to follow him he enjoyed having another around, another who dealt with Jaken. That her smiles always seemed to cause a strange flutter in his chest.

But that was too human for him, he had to stop this feeling, but he didn't know how or if he wanted to stop it. "_Haha, it seems our ally is too tongue tied to speak, I say you have a way to put this guy on the spot, I applauded your talent," _a voice stated as the woman looked to Rin and the girl immediately placed the sword on the table so the woman knew that another was present.

"Well I thank you for your charms but I think that it is rude for someone to butt in on another's conversation." The woman answered as the sword stayed quiet shortly after. Sesshomaru suppressed a grin, finally that sword found someone that was able to shut him up.

"Well if the topic makes you uncomfortable then I will not push, I am not like my great and so on grandmother only in looks," she stated as Sesshomaru took the moment to take in the woman's features. Her hair was long and reached her shoulders, it was white but not as silvery and rich in color like his and half brother's. Her eyes were blue with sparks of mischief that he wondered if she was the usual daredevil woman of humans when she was younger.

She was tall for a woman, her face reached up to his chin making her about 5'8'' or so, she had many wrinkles around her lips he at once knew that throughout her life she always had been smiling. It reminded him of Rin; he wondered when she grew older if she would resemble this woman.

A sudden knocking jolted everyone back into reality as the woman laughed slightly, "Oh it seems that we have a visitor, please excuse me," she stated while getting up from her chair to get the door.

Rin loomed over the table trying to see who was at the door before her shoulder was pushed down gently but firmly as she fell back on her seat. "Rin, it is not polite to stare," Sesshomaru stated coolly as Rin then looked down at her legs in shame.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes soften with guilt when he felt her shiver under him, there were tears shimmering in her dark eyes as his firm grip relaxed to more of a caress. Letting his hand fall when nothing was said he then turned back to waiting for the woman to return, she soon did with another, a shorter person then even Rin.

It was a man surely in his late seventies early eighties, he had a small cap atop his balding head as he looked down at the people seated at the table. Rin first noted the large mustache on the man above anything else on his face. It was longer in width then his face and it was stiff as it forcefully pulled back all the time. "I see, he is here as you stated," he explained but all didn't know if he was speaking of Neko or Sesshomaru. "Otaku it has been awhile," the man stated his features darkening. Rin blinked at the sudden foreign name. "_Yes it has,"_ Rin gasped slightly when the sword answered back, _his name was Otaku? _

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked as the man turned to look at the demon, "I am the lord of this village, pleased to meet all of you," he answered while bowing his head slightly in respect.

"I came as soon as I heard that a demon and human has stopped by your house Mizu," (A/N: if you didn't know, how to say Mizu is Me. Zoo, thank you for your time).

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the name, could it be...? He did not ask as the woman nodded while smiling. "I couldn't believe that Otaku still lived after all these years," the lord stated as Mizu nodded yet again. _"You act as if I am not here my dear friend," _Otaku responded.

The man grinned, "Excuse my rudeness," he retorted tipping his hat, "Well I believe I must be going, it seems that I have interrupted you, please excuse me," the lord stated but stopped when his eyes landed on Rin.

"Hmm.. have we met before?" he asked stepping closer to Rin and Sesshomaru growled in warning moving closer to Rin, she turned to look at her lord before tearing her eyes away to look back at the lord.

"I don't believe so," she answered in a small voice as the lord nodded his head, "But I'm sure I saw you somewhere before, wait! Aren't you-" he was cut off by Mizu grasping his arm rather tightly her eyes no longer smiling. "I believe, milord, that you have overdone your stay, let me see you out," she stated as Rin suppressed a shiver the woman had no emotion in her voice as if the lord would reveal something that they shouldn't know about.

"Yes, I see well it was nice meeting all of you, enjoy your stay," the lord replied bowing again as he departed, Rin watched closely to see that Mizu let her grip lessen once they left the room and she noticed her whispering in the lord's ear as he pulled back afterward as if she told him something outrageous. He then nodded and departed in a rush, Mizu then turned around to come back and her blue eyes met with Rin's eyes and for a split second fear consumed her body before Mizu smiled like she always did and returned.

"It seems that we have had an exciting evening but if you excuse me I have to resign in my room for a bit, it is so hard on a woman my age, I hope you understand," she stated standing by the doorway as the men nodded but Rin kept silent and did not move a muscle.

Neko then stood, "Do you need help Lady Mizu?" he asked as Sesshomaru turned to him, Lady Mizu? She shook him off and then retreated to the stairs and went to, he supposed, her room to rest.

"What exactly is this woman about?" he asked the younger man as he sent the lord a confused look before nodding. "She has been a widow for over thirty years; she wasn't able to bear children so she adopted over ten. I included, she was a very loving mother but after the years I think all the work on a woman is too much. I fear her welfare for the coming years, the rest of the children she had adopted have grown up and I haven't heard of any since. We all called her Lady Mizu once we became adults for she thought "Mom" or "Mother" and she always wanted a life with the royals so we called her that nickname to bring her happiness," he explained as Rin nodded, the woman truly was kind.

"If you excuse me I would like to check on her, she has been retreating to her room often even before she moved up here," he stated as Rin nodded and Neko departed. And so only Sesshomaru, Rin, and Otaku were left at the table.

"_Say, Rin what do you say to a tour of the house?" _Otaku asked wistfully as Rin then turned to the blade, "You have been in this house before?" she asked as Otaku then laughed, _"Of course! But that was a few hundred years ago, lets see if the house has_ _changed, what do you say?"_ he asked as Rin smiled. "Sure," she answered and looked back at Sesshomaru who nodded letting her go.

Standing she then glanced back at her lord one last time feeling abandoned for her lord not accompanying her but he was looking back at the door to the edge of the kitchen exit. Shrugging it off she then walked up the stairs, the length of the stairs made her jaw drop. There had to be at least six stories of stairs!

Taking in a deep breath she began her climb, "Boy, how does Mizu do it?" she asked her self but got a chuckle from Otaku.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru waited back in the empty kitchen seeing that he was alone for once in about fourteen years, sure when he had his journeys he didn't have Jaken or Rin but he had Ah Uh with him. Now he was truly alone, before he would've enjoyed the silence but now for some reason he felt upset about being alone.

Growling at his human emotions he then shook his head, he needed to forget that woman, and forget her now! "I see you seem to be fighting yourself," a voice stated with a chuckle as Sesshomaru turned to see Mizu standing there.

"If you're wondering why I am here and not in my room is because I knew that the boy would come after me to check on me. I like seeing him worry, this is obviously shake him up," she grinned.

"I also came back to talk to you, I want to know the reason why you have this girl with you," she stated her eyes suddenly turning serious the smile gone from her face. "She is a follower that is all," he answered as Mizu cocked a brow. "Oh? Then I guess a better question is what have you or do you do with the girl?" she asked again.

"If you think that I would take advantage of her you're wrong, she isn't my type," he replied a smile upon her lips but there was no humor in her eyes. "But she was five hundred years ago," she retorted as Sesshomaru's eyes darted back to stare at Mizu's blue orbs. "What is it that you speak of?" he demanded his senses on edge.

"Why she was my great great great great grandmother," she answered, "my name should've jolted your memory well, my older family told me about your affair." She responded coldly.

"It was nothing but a mistake," Sesshomaru answered as Mizu's eyes grew hard, "Oh really? So the love that you spoke of then is no longer there?" she asked. "There was never love," he replied his anger rising, how dare the human keep hounding him with questions! "She just thought that, and fooled me into thinking that as well, she just used me to bring her enemies down. She wasn't in love with me, she was in love with love," he stated.

"But you would have none of that I suppose?" Mizu asked as Sesshomaru stayed quiet, "I was just surprised that's all, the girl is beautiful, more then she should be, I just thought that she sparked your interest and that you would let her die like you did my ancestor," Mizu stated absolutely no emotion in her voice or eyes.

"I did not let Mizu die," Sesshomaru growled, "She did that on her own," he finished as Mizu let her eyebrows furrow forward. "Oh and I suppose that you were too lazy to help her?" she asked as Sesshomaru then grew angered enough that he slammed his fist atop her marble table, surprisingly it didn't break but he left a very big fist printed dent on her table.

"I was not, if I could've helped her I would've, I told her from the start that she shouldn't have awakened them! But she didn't listen, she never listened to me, she just used me as a barrier and someone to blame for everything she did wrong," he responded, then letting his hand relax he turned to look at the woman now standing before him.

Unknown to him was that Rin had stepped into the hallway by the kitchen hearing the bang and now placed her ear by the side of the door. "_I don't think this is a good idea Rin," _Otaku stated but she ignored him and listened in.

"I was too naïve then to tell what she had done until it was too late, soon I was wrapped around her finger, I would let her blame me and I would second her cry just so that she would love me," he continued as Mizu watched him with wary eyes.

Rin stepped back at that, who was he talking about? Not caring she then pushed her ear against the door again.

"Is it true then?" Mizu asked as Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes this time, surprising the older woman there was fresh hot emotion in his eyes. "Yes, and it will always be true," he replied.

"Then say it, say it so I will believe it," Mizu stated her eyes on the verge of tears, the man that her lovely ancestor was facing her and telling her what he had felt for that long deceased woman.

"I love Mizu, I've loved her then and I still love her now, nothing will ever stop me from loving her and nothing has," he stated but stopped when he heard a gasp from the kitchen door. Mizu jumped at the sound as well and waited while Sesshomaru went to answer it.

Rin was positive that her heart had just stopped, Sesshomaru, loved Mizu? Not the old Mizu for she was sure if he did he would've said I love you but it still stung her lungs and her heart.

Through the years she had grown fond of her lord, more fond then that of a daughter to her father. But now her hopes of that ever surfacing died that very second. Her knees grew weak and she couldn't stop the hot tears that began to appear in her eyes.

He had said that he loved Mizu and that nothing had altered his decision, she couldn't help but feel abandoned and rejected. She wanted her lord to love her for so long, ever since she turned fifteen but now that dream was shattered, for good. The swinging of a door brought her back to the present as she saw Sesshomaru standing there in the doorway.

His eyes were wide in surprise as he looked down at her, Rin could feel the tears stream down her cheek but she didn't brush them away. "Rin..." her eyes widened when she heard her lord whisper her name on his lips but she couldn't handle it, his hand was outstretched and it was about to wipe a stray tear coating her cheek but she pushed his hand away and ran off to the farthest place possible, the yard in front of the gigantic house.

Sesshomaru had never seen Rin tears before; well he had when she was frightened but not in pure sadness. His whole body felt numb with regret. "This is the best for both of you," Mizu stated her voice stern but Sesshomaru did not answer her and hurried off after the woman who had changed his life forever.

Rin was the woman who brought tears of remorse and regret to the Lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

(Divider)

_Aww, I'm sorry you action/adventure lovers out there but I had to do this! It will get better in later chapters but I had to get a little romance and heartache in there! _


	5. cuddling by the fire

_Ok back now, for you action adventure people I will get back on track with the fighting! Sooner or later!_

_Review Corner_

_Ham girl: Yay thanks glad you liked it!_

_AznAnimeFanXP: lol well then this chapter is going to disappoint you (nervous laugh) but there is a little of the mystery solved, can you guess what form one of the stones are? _

_Angellaggaine: Oh she will, she will, (grins) trust me. _

_(Divider)_

"_Sesshomaru!" a woman cried in disbelief as the young Sesshomaru fell to the floor holding his sword to his chest in defense. Only at age ten the young demon was constantly hit and beat from his mother for his weakness._

"_Do you want to be like your father!" she asked her voice raised in a high pitch scream as Sesshomaru winched, her tone was causing a very annoying ring to start in his ears._

_At her question his father appeared in his mind a soft smile upon the lord of the land his hair was in a high ponytail and he had just given Sesshomaru a small red ball to fetch and play with. _

_Now Sesshomaru was here being beat and cussed at by his mother, standing up on shaky legs he then hurried over to attack her but with a graceful swipe of her sword he was sent reeling back._

_His back was met with the wall and a fresh set of tears appeared in his eyes at the coming pain, "Men never shed tears Sesshomaru! That shows that they are weak! Are you weak?" she asked as Sesshomaru shook his head quickly not wanting to upset his mother._

"_For every tear you shed Sesshomaru, is an extra hour of practice got it!" she cried as Sesshomaru nodded and swiped away his tears with his left sleeve and stood once more. _

"_Tears show that men are weak, never cry my son, for then you shall show your enemies what they thirst to see..." his mother whispered before Sesshomaru pushed off the wall with the heel of his feet and charged._

With a strong curse Sesshomaru swiped away the tears at his eyes angered at his own weakness for Rin. _Why? Why, of all the women in the world to care for, why care for one that is most vulnerable and kind? _Not answering that thought Sesshomaru sped up when adrenaline pulsed in him with his growing anger. _Curse you Rin! Curse you!_ His mind screamed.

(Divider)

Seating herself on the grass at the base of the tree by the stream that they had traveled past before Rin sighed as she hid her face in her hands.

"_Now, now Rin...This is nothing to cry about..."_ Otaku tried to soothe but that only brought out a sob from Rin as the sword shivered slightly on her hip. "I'm so stupid..." Rin whispered as she sniffled and tried to hold back another sob.

"_No you're not Rin...just a little confused that's all," _Otaku answered his voice soft, as Rin smirked sadly from behind her hands, "If only that were true, I'm such a fool to feel these things for a man that doesn't feel, at least for me," Rin added the last part remembering what Sesshomaru had told Mizu in the kitchen.

Shuddering slightly as another sob escaped her she then pulled her knees to her chin and hid her face there. That had let Otaku see her face slightly and had not mistaken the redness in her eyes or the stain of tears on her cheeks_. "Of all the men to fall for why the one that was the worst of them all?"_ Otaku asked when it had grown silent.

"Because I am a fool," Rin answered as Otaku replied in a heartbeat, _"Will you stop calling yourself that! You are not a fool or an idiot; you're just infatuated with that man. It is hard to tell the difference but just think that," _Rin then looked up and turned her head to the stream seeing two fireflies fly around the water their lights blinking a bright gold in the dark sky.

It was hard to believe that it was already dark and late, the moments seemed only like seconds. "I wish I could, but if you were traveling with a woman for over fourteen years, (A/N: I am terribly sorry but in the first chapter I put that they were together for seven years, I meant fourteen.) Wouldn't you hold her dear?" Rin asked as Otaku was silent.

"_Of course I would but I wouldn't love her,"_ he answered as Rin then let her eyelids lower on her chocolate orbs as she felt fresh hot tears burn the back of her eyes. "But what if you never saw another woman but her, all your life you traveled with her and you were constantly together?" Rin asked as Otaku took this to note, obviously Rin had been traveling with Sesshomaru her whole life, or most of it anyway.

"_I see..." _mumbled Otaku as he did not respond further seeing that Rin looked like a poor woman who had just learned that her life was over. "It can not be helped though, I will have to face Sesshomaru someday, and I won't do it with a heavy heart. I may love him or be infatuated as you say but I will not leave because of it," Rin explained, oblivious to her was that Otaku or his spirit, smiled sadly at her.

_She is one of a million _Otaku thought to himself but was broken when Rin stood on shaky legs but regained her balance when her right hand rested upon the tree she had recently been sitting under. Letting one more tear fall Rin then brushed it away before beginning to walk back the way she had come, it was better if she didn't keep Sesshomaru waiting. He was probably angry at her for running away from him, or maybe he was happy she was gone.

That thought caused her to stop her proceeding, what if he wanted her gone? "_You look like you have a lot on your mind,"_ Otaku observed as Rin then smiled. "Just thinking is all," she responded. Her eyes widened when she heard a soft whisper coming from a bush just a head of her as her eyes brightened when she saw that whatever was coming to her had silvery hair...

(Divider)

Sesshomaru stopped his rapid running when he found no sign of Rin, her scent was completely gone, trying harder to sniff her out he then went from tree to tree, much to his disgust, and sniffed there too to try and catch her.

A sudden picture of Rin appeared in his mind, her eyes were wide and filled with sadness and betrayal as Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly as he looked to the ground. _Don't look at me like that Rin..._ he silently asked but the picture only seemed to become clearer in his mind.

A scream piercing the sky brought Sesshomaru back to his senses when he recognized the bell like sound of her voice.

"Rin..." he whispered before sprinting into a run, it sounded like it had come from the stream, which would explain why her scent seemed to disappear.

_Please be alright when I find you... Rin._

(Divider)

Mizu looked from her living room window when she saw Sesshomaru hurry after the young woman who had ran from her house. Looking back at the old painting mounted on top of her fire place Mizu then sighed.

"Oh Mizu, what should I do? I saw that man shed tears when the woman ran; it seems that he cares for her deeply. But he should love you! Not that reincarnation of you! So why then, do I feel like they belong together?" Mizu asked the painting of a beautiful woman as her blue eyes stared back at her.

"Maybe I was too fast to judge the man, maybe he isn't so bad after all." The old woman whispered as she let her hands rest on the large window. "I should hope that they would be split up forever but, the way that man reacted when he saw that the girl had heard us. It seems that there is much more that would be needed to split them up then just me."

"I just hope that I can make it up to Lord Sesshomaru...that was an obvious blow in their relationship. Please, bring that girl, Rin back safely and let Sesshomaru be with her," Mizu prayed as she looked back once more at the painting of Mizu.

(Divider)

Rin's chocolate eyes widened when she saw that the mass of silvery hair was not Sesshomaru's but of a man she did not recognize. His yellow eyes glowed like that of a fire fly as he stared her down.

It defiantly was not Inuyasha either this man had to be as tall as Sesshomaru; his straight nose seemed to point at her as he watched her intently. The man looked like a human, no demon traits to him but Rin knew that most of the strongest demons could hide all signs of their heritage.

Otaku pulsed at her hip twice as if feeling angered at the unknown man in their path, his hair was wavy almost curly at his lower back and his lips curved into that of a smile as he began to speak. "My, my what a delicious looking woman," he stated as Rin backed up slightly.

This man seemed to radiate evil as if it were a perfume; even Rin could feel the evil seem to caress her body. "_Pull me out of the hook on your kimono Rin,"_ Otaku ordered as Rin nodded and obeyed.

Holding the sword out as if it were Sesshomaru holding his own blade Rin awaited the man to attack. He sniggered slightly before grabbing a sheet of paper from his waist pocket of his black kimono and sent it flying at the sword.

The paper latched onto the sheath as the Otaku was sent flying out of Rin's grasp as she gave a surprised gasp. A bright blue light consumed the sword as Rin then looked to Otaku in shock, then the man turned to her as she then reversed her eyes back to him.

His eyes seemed to look at her greedily as he then took a strong step forward, her eyes widened as she stepped back until her foot nearly tripped at the stream's edge. Her foot was hit with the cold water as she gave a small gasp at its sheer cold temperature.

Looking back at Otaku wanting desperately for him to come protect her as promised Rin waited but the sword did not move and the blue light did not falter but seemed to slighter around it like that of a snake.

"There is no one to help you now, that seal prohibits any demon from attacking, even a spirit of a demon," the man stated as Rin stayed silent fear causing her to shiver. "Now don't fight me, for I only wish to bring you to a safer place," the man stated but a sly smirk was on his lips and Rin highly doubted his words.

But in a second the man was in front of her and his hands had grasped both of her arms as she then screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone would save her.

But the man only smirked at her attempt to call for help, "Scream all you want girl, no one will come for you." His words shook her, not really what he meant but the words brought Sesshomaru to mind.

"_No one will come for you,"_ the man's words ringed in her ears as she then felt like she was going to cry once more. Sesshomaru's flowing silver hair and his impassive eyes appeared in her mind as she tightly shut her eyes hoping, praying, that not one single tear escaped her.

Then the sound of a cry in pain made Rin open her eyes as she saw that she was let go and she was falling but it seemed in slow motion. Her eyes brightened when she saw that Otaku was there in front of her body a pinkish light hitting the man as he was sent back into a tree.

Otaku had come and helped her, but now she was falling and seeing that she was so close to the stream she had no choose but to fall in. A tight gasp broke from her lips one her body was consumed by the water, it seemed a lot colder then it had when it had hit her foot.

The sudden change caused her to shiver as she then broke up for air, but much to her dismay it seemed that the stream was much stronger and livelier at night. As a strong wave suddenly appeared Rin felt her head go under once more as she clawed the water trying to surface again but the water seemed like a gigantic hand pushing her further and further down.

Then suddenly she felt a light hit her face as she saw a flaw in the water, it seemed like there was a fish there in the light as she then grabbed hold of it as it seemed to swim for air.

Then her head broke from the water as she then took a large gulp of air, trying to doggy paddle for her life to the edge of the stream she then was swept away by the rushing waves. She tried to reach the grass or a rock, anything that would bring her to a stop but she was too far away to reach anything.

She felt like this was the end, water was getting in her mouth and in her eyes as she tried to gulp air but what met her was more and more water. She desperately wanted someone there to save her; she wasn't that much of a swimmer. She would either drown or be crushed by the water's growing pressure. _Please someone, help me! _She silently cried but she knew that no one would come save her this time.

She wondered if her lord would come and save her, not wanting to get her hopes up too high she then paddled harder to get more air and higher up so her voice could be heard. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please come save me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs but nothing could reach the open air for water was mostly blurring her speech.

Suddenly a bright light seemed to form under her as Rin looked down to see what looked like the fish from beforeunder her. She gasped when it then swam up so her back was pressed against its head as she was pushed to the open air.

She blinked back tears of happiness as she took in greedy amounts of air before trying to scream again for her lord. "LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE COME SAVE ME!" she cried and it was sent into the air. Taking a happy sigh she then hoped someone would hear her. But before she could celebrate the fish seemed to vanish as she was sent into the water once more, gurgling she tried yet again to swim but to no reward.

When she was brought to the surface again her back was rammed into a large boulder as the air escaped her. With the rush of the current she was pulled back roughly into the water as she was pulled down deeper then before.

Looking up to the sky in defeat her eyes then widened as she thought a vision of Sesshomaru appeared before her. His left hand was outstretched to her and his golden eyes seemed to bore into her soul like they always did.

She wanted desperately to grasp his open hand but thought that it was just a vision, when her lord loved another why would he return for her? Pulling her hand back she then looked away from the image and closed her eyes, she didn't know if tears were in her eyes or it was just the water but she let its wetness free.

Looking back at the image of Sesshomaru for a split second more she then closed her eyes in defeat for the lack of air.

And then a strong set of hands wrapped around her waist as she was pressed up against a very hard chest before she blacked out completely.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru had just reached the river when he looked over the scene before him, he noticed the sword was producing a barrier around the stream's edge and a demon with silver hair was beating against it as if his life depended on it.

Looking over the scene once more he noticed with dread that there was no Rin to be found. Taking out Tokijin he then sent a blue wave of its attack, Dragon strike, upon the demon but he dodged it with ease and it disintegrated at the sword's barrier.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru...I was waiting to see you again," the demon purred as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he asked as the demon smirked. "To tell you that I have finally found the thing that can bring the mighty Lord of the Western Lands down," the demon answered before fleeing as that of a firefly.

Sesshomaru showed no notion to follow him but looked back at Otaku, "Where is Rin," he asked as the sword lowered itself to the ground before answering. "She fell into the stream," he answered as Sesshomaru let his eyebrows furrow down in anger.

"What?" he asked trying to keep his anger at bay, Otaku let Rin fall into the stream! "I couldn't very well grab her and keep her from the stream since I am but a humble sword," he responded as Sesshomaru then glared.

"Why didn't you protect her from the demon?" Sesshomaru asked as the sword showed no restraint on answering. "I was overtaken by a spell, I was paralyzed for an amount of time," Sesshomaru stayed quiet but then unbelted the armor of spikes on his breast piece and over his shoulder.

Then he stripped off his shirt before letting the top part of his breast piece fall to the ground with his shirt. "This is no time to save your clothes! Rin could be very well dead!" Otaku screamed in annoyance as Sesshomaru turned to glare at the sword. "I am leaving my shirt and armor behind for a purpose. The shirt so when I get Rin back I have something warm to wrap her up in and the armor so I don't injure her if I have to press her against me," he replied as Otaku shut up.

Letting his tail wrap around his shoulder tighter he then faced the stream and took in a breath of air before diving in. As graceful as a swan Sesshomaru dived into the freezing water, it took him by slight surprise but did not surprise him into a state of shock. But for humans he thought otherwise, he wondered if Rin was pulled into a state of shock from the temperature.

Scattering that thought he swam through the water as if it were as calm as it had been that morning. With no sign of Rin he pulled back up and turned frantically looking for Rin and then was blessed with the sight of her pushing her head up for air. Following her he then went under once more and swam kicking his legs much faster.

He pulled up again when he thought that he heard her voice and sure enough he saw her seeming to float on the water calling his name. A strange surge of happiness struck his heart that she would call his name and his alone.

But forgetting that he then hurried after her once more but didn't miss the sound of her gasp as he broke again to see her back ram into a large boulder before she sank like a dead weight into the water.

Diving in as well he then saw her seem to fall into the endless blue around her, her eyes were open and she seemed to be in great fear and then he was soon over her body as she looked up at him. At first he saw thankfulness in her dark eyes but then it turned into that hurt look that she had given him when she had ran away and he felt his heart begin to strain yet again.

Then she turned from his outstretched hand and he was sure that he had seen tears start at her eyes when she had turned. Moving down he then wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed her shorter body to his.

Moving up he then broke for air but then fear consumed his heart when he didn't see Rin gulp for air but seemed unconscious in his arms. _Please by all that is holy let her be alive _Sesshomaru prayed as he then swam to the edge and got to dry land, holding her protectively close he then, with his demonic speed, sprinted back to where the sword and his armor and shirt lay.

Otaku was there to meet him half way his armor and shirt balancing on his sheath as Sesshomaru gratefully took the warm shirt and wrapped Rin's body in it. Then Sesshomaru went to grab his armor but then Otaku hovered slightly away from him, _"No, take Rin and let's go back to the house so she can get some more warmth and a good hot bowl of soup," _Otaku stated as Sesshomaru nodded and gently took Rin into his arms as he made sure that his shirt was tucked around her enough so most of her body was covered in warmth.

Her eyelids tightened slightly as if she would awaken but then she relaxed once more, Sesshomaru did not miss this as he moved a stray strand from her wet face. Before thinking he placed a soft kiss on her forehead thanking the gods that she was alright and not harmed.

Otaku didn't miss the silent exchange as he smirked to himself as he levitated back to the mansion-like house of Mizu's.

(Divider)

Mizu let out a sigh of relief when she recognized Sesshomaru and Rin in his arms, hurrying out of the house to the front yard she then met her blue eyes with Sesshomaru's golden ones. She didn't miss how when she had neared his arms had protectively tightened around Rin's still form, but once she smiled slightly he then let her come closer until she saw that Rin seemed alright, only slightly pale looking.

"She will live," Mizu stated more to herself then the others but Sesshomaru nodded slightly as he then walked past her into the house. Mizu trailed after him intent on apologizing for her past behavior. She had been untrustworthy and unkind.

Once Mizu caught up with Sesshomaru she saw that he had started a fire in the living room fire place and Rin was lying peacefully on the feather soft couch closest to the fire's heat.

Otaku had also entered and was pressed against the fireplace as well but far away from the flames itself. Mizu noticed that Sesshomaru was soaked as well and shirtless since his shirt was wrapped around Rin, "You must be freezing, go take a warm bath so you will feel better," she stated worry in her voice.

Sesshomaru turned to the old human woman, his eyes cold as ever as Mizu was sure that he could make ice shiver with that stare. Then his eyes darted to Rin's still form as Mizu then noticed what he was thinking at once as she then glared at the man.

"IF you think that I would harm Rin in anyway then you are terribly wrong sir. I know that how I acted before was selfish and inconsiderate but I now promise you that I will be a respectful adult and a trustworthy friend," she huffed as Sesshomaru turned his impassive eyes back to her.

Then Otaku butted into the conversation, _"I will be here too Lord Sesshomaru, if Mizu_ does _try anything I will be the first to kill her,"_ Sesshomaru then turned to the sword, "You weren't there when Rin was attacked, what if the same happens again?" Sesshomaru asked as Otaku stayed silent but Sesshomaru didn't miss the way the sword quivered, obviously offended.

"If you're so worried about Rin then just take her to the bath with you!" Mizu cried out before she thought over what she had just said. Sesshomaru blinked rapidly fast at this but then Otaku began to laugh. "_My dear! If we left Rin and Sesshomaru together in a_ _bath who_ knows _what they would do other then scrub their own backs," _Otaku then erupted into louder chuckles as Sesshomaru sent daggers at the blade.

Mizu had turned into an apple at the thought as she looked to Rin and then Sesshomaru, "They obviously are old enough," she told Otaku as he laughed harder, if that is possible. _"Well I like you already Mizu," _he complimented as Mizu giggled like a young school girl.

Sesshomaru was ready to blow at the comments but made sure his impassive mask was still intact. All noise stopped when a sudden sneeze filled the room as the group turned to a now awake Rin. Her cheeks were a bit rosy and she looked very tired as she rubbed her right eye.

"Mmm...Where am I?" she asked as Sesshomaru moved closer to her and let his hand rest on her forehead. She was burning up, "You're sick," he stated as Rin blinked up at him but smiled, "Well obviously, I was just thrown into a very cold stream," she responded before sneezing once again.

"You need some broth, I'll go make some dear," Mizu stated patting the girl on the hand as Rin nodded and smiled up at the older woman. "Thank you," she replied as Mizu nodded and smiled back before taking off into the kitchen with Otaku hovering by her side.

Of course Otaku made an obviously _loud_ comment from the kitchen telling Mizu that he wanted Sesshomaru and Rin to get some _alone_ time together which caused Mizu to giggle once more.

Rin giggled slightly before sneezing again as Sesshomaru then took the sleeves of the shirt and tied them around her waist bringing the shirt tighter around her body. Rin blushed slightly but Sesshomaru did not take notice thinking that it was the fever.

Once he finished Rin smiled at him "Thank you, that feels a bit warmer now," she whispered as she then sighed.

"Isn't Lady Mizu so nice?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru looked at her a small spark of confusion in his eyes but soon it evaporated away. "Most of the time," he answered as Rin gave him a confused look but shrugged it off.

Then giving yet another sneeze Rin then shivered slightly, "Oh, I'm still so cold, sometimes I still think that the stream shouldn't have been so cold. It's the coldest one I have ever touched," Rin stated with a small smile as Sesshomaru did not answer but picked Rin up off the couch and nestled her in his lap letting her body press up against his chest for support.

Rin blushed at the sudden skin contact but then felt much more comfortable since Sesshomaru's body was warmer then the couch and closer to the fire. "You didn't need to move me," Rin stated as Sesshomaru looked down into her chocolate eyes. "You need heat, my body warmth isn't much but it is something to help you regain your strength," he replied as Rin looked away smiling.

"I saw a fish in the water, it saved me," Rin added as Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her mane of dark wet brown hair. "A fish?" he asked as a sudden image of the sharks and fish he had seen that same morning appeared in his mind.

"Yes, it was big and it pushed me up so I could get a breath of air and call for you," she answered as Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed forward.

Could the fish be connected somehow? Not wanting to think about it since his eyes were getting heavy Sesshomaru then tightened his hold on Rin as he then fell backward as Rin fell with him since his arms where around her as she blushed harder.

But soon the position grew comfortable as she rested her right hand on his muscular chest and her right cheek rested on his chest as well but her face was pointed at the crock of his neck as she then fell asleep with her lord.

(Divider)

"_Should we check on the lovebirds?"_ Otaku asked thoughtfully as Mizu nodded, "The broth is done," she answered showing the blade the tray with the steaming brew.

But once Otaku held the door open with his sheath Mizu noticed the position that her two guests were in and blushed. "We may have come too late," she stated as Otaku let the door close as he hovered over the couple and poked Sesshomaru in the cheek before moving Rin's hair from her eyes in a friendly way. When neither moved or showed any sign of feeling him he hovered back to Mizu.

"_They both are asleep, Rin's face looks more in color now and she isn't sneezing_ _anymore. I think they will be fine like that,"_ Otaku answered as Mizu nodded before she pushed the door of the kitchen open and set the soup on the table just in case the couple wanted a midnight snack.

(Divider)

_I'm sorry not really a lot of action in there! But this scene and chapter needed the romance! I will not break a promise twice! _


	6. The first stone

_Back as always, well I hope that you all liked that last chapter; hopefully I'll get back on track action adventure people! _

_Review Corner_

Angellaggaine: yay you love it lots and lots, wow that is like really cool, I hope you continue reading!

RahneSinclairDacosta: Yeah I know, I'm updating pretty fast too at least for this story lol aren't I a stinker?

Ham girl: Lots and lots is really common now but I never tire from hearing it! Thanks for yet another review!

AznAnimeFanXP: Yep hopefully this is some action for you; the fish should've given you a clue! Read on and think hard I know you'll figure it out!

Inu Obsessed o.o: Lol it is alright it was like I was getting two reviews so that made me happy, there is another Inuyasha game! I'm getting it! Hmm, I wonder if it will have any Sess/Rin moments. Did you know that in the game you have now that there is a Sess Rin moment! I saw it It was sooo cute! Anyway I loved Ayame village, I love when Koga and Inuyasha get into fights, anyway onward to the story!

_(Divider)_

"Mmm..." a soft moan came from Sesshomaru's mouth as he clenched his eyelids shut, something was keeping him from fully relaxing.

Opening his eyes he found himself by the tree from last night, the stream was calm and quiet while soft breezes ruffled his silvery hair. Narrowing his eyes in confusion and suspicion Sesshomaru looked around but everything looked at peace.

Butterflies were fluttering by with an easy pace and ducks were floating on the water, looking still he found the reason why this place seemed so strange. No sound, it was as quiet as a grave, his thoughts scattered when a flower fell onto his lap.

Gently cupping the flower he noticed its violet color, Rin's favorite flower, was now resting in his open palms. Looking up he noticed that the tree was blossoming the flowers; some more fell onto the ground as gracefully as a swan.

Suddenly a sound filled his ears with surprise as he darted his head up to the clouds and saw a single bird fly across the blue sky. Its long neck was stretched out wide as if it were aiming for something. It was heading in the northern direction. Its powerful and large white wings were beating against the blue to Sesshomaru's surprise that was the only sound he heard.

To further his surprise he saw the bird's head turn in his direction as the bird flapped its wings once before it was falling to his destination. Its speed almost matched his own as the bird stared into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

Its black eyes seemed lifeless but the bird did not smell of the dead, rather it had no scent at all. It was as if it were a spirit...

Pulling himself up from the floor Sesshomaru noticed that he was in the living room of Mizu's house. Taking in a deep breath he noted that it was all a dream, the sounds of birds singing and the crackling of dieing ash met his twitching ears.

A soft mumble brought his gaze to his arms to see Rin lying securing between them, her head was resting against his chest and her right hand was softly touching his left shoulder. She still had his shirt attached to her body with a tight knot at her waist and color was back to her cheeks.

It seemed that she somewhat healed during the night, smiling slightly at this Sesshomaru then grasped her lightly by the back of her knees and her shoulders he then gently set her on the couch nearest to the fire and placed new firewood into the fire place.

Soon a strong fire was blazing over the dead ashes as Sesshomaru turned to Rin once more feeling strangely at lose for not having her so close to him any longer but kept his thoughts at bay as he went in search of new clothes.

"Oh, you're up," a female voice stated as Sesshomaru turned to see Mizu there with a red and black shirt in her arms. Two black snakes outlined the red material as they seemed to coil around each sleeve. "Here, this will keep you warm and make you look more presentable." Mizu suggested as Sesshomaru took the shirt and pulled it over his head, it wasn't his usual shirt so it didn't fit him perfectly but it would do. Getting his armor he the strapped on the breast piece and belt of spikes.

"You might want the matching pants with that shirt, you look sort of like a clown with a red and black shirt and white pants," Mizu stated as she handed him the pants that were pitch black, not commenting he went to a room where there was space and switched his pants with the newest ones.

They fit much better then the shirt did but he wasn't complaining, it was much better then walking around the house shirtless. Coming back to the living room he saw Mizu looking up at a painting mounted on the wall over the fireplace.

She turned when he entered and smiled, "Much better, I must say that truly brings out your pale complexion," Mizu complimented as Sesshomaru stayed silent. He walked the distance to her side before turning his body to the painting to inspect it further.

"I see you have Lady Mizu's picture here," he stated coolly as Mizu nodded, "Yes, she was the one who my family line has looked up to," she answered as Sesshomaru turned to the old woman with impassive eyes.

"Do you miss her if even the slightest bit?" Mizu asked before she could think and then bit her bottom lip. She wasn't supposed to talk about Mizu when Rin was there or ever again or then Sesshomaru would grow suspicious once more.

"She was a woman who only searched for power and protection, she wasn't even a person. You must remember back then I was not so heavily guarded nor as smart," Sesshomaru replied. Mizu nodded and looked back over to Rin; with her eyes closed like that she looked exactly like Mizu did.

The only thing different between the women was that Mizu's hair was as straight as string while Rin's was wavy and thick, full of life. While Mizu's eyes were always concentrated on everything and blue Rin's eyes were always bright like Mizu's once was. Also Rin's eyes were dark brown, chocolate looking, other then that she was sure that both could pass off as twins.

"She is so peaceful there huh?" Mizu asked as Sesshomaru took his eyes from the painting to look at Rin and nodded his head slightly. A sudden knock at the door brought the two back from studying Rin as Mizu went to answer the door, she nearly fell over in shock when she saw the lord of Ayame there once again.

"Ah! Lady Mizu it is wonderful to see you again! Oh there is the man I was looking for!" the lord shouted with a wide grin as he pointed to Sesshomaru who showed absolutely no interest what so ever in the man. "Him Milord?" Mizu asked as the lord nodded before walking into the house not invited much to Mizu's anger. Shooting daggers into the lord, Mizu followed back to the living room.

"You look different somehow," the lord observed scratching his chin and twirling his mustache in deep thought. Holding back a sigh of annoyance Sesshomaru waited for the lord to speak once more on his uninvited visit.

"I wanted to get to know you more my boy! A friend of Mizu's is greatly welcome in this town. If you wouldn't mind you could bring that lovely lady with you as we-" the lord didn't finish for Mizu pointed to the sleeping Rin as the lord looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, well I suppose that she won't accompany us then, let me buy you a drink or something lad," the lord stated as Sesshomaru turned to Mizu who made a shooing signal to him, when he turned to Rin she nodded and smiled while he turned to the man.

"I'll take up your offer," Sesshomaru answered as the lord broke into a wide grin, "Wonderful! I shall show you everything there is to know about Ayame!" he stated while walking out of the house Sesshomaru on his heels.

"Have a good time now you two!" Mizu called from the front porch as the lord waved but Sesshomaru did not incline that he heard the woman as the two men continued their stroll.

"Oh yes back to Rin! I have to get her up, Sesshomaru will be greatly surprised what he finds when he returns," Mizu chuckled evilly rubbing her hands in a playful way as she tip toed to the couch where Rin lay peacefully resting.

(Divider)

"_Are you sure about this?"_ Otaku asked Mizu when she came down looking left to right, "I am positive, now that dress is here somewhere. I know that Sesshomaru will absolutely love it!" Mizu cried as Otaku hovered after her hurried form.

"_You seem very energetic about this," _Otaku observed as Mizu nodded while sticking her head into one of the closets and throwing clothes all about the room. With an unhappy sigh she then went to the room next door as Otaku nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"_What about the clothes in here! You aren't going to leave them are you?"_ he asked as Mizu grinned, "Relax, I love cleaning, I'll just pick it up later," she soothed as she then rummaged through yet another closet.

"_Where is Rin anyway?" _Otaku asked, "She is taking a bath, I tell you when I told her about having a bath I have never seen a more grateful person in my entire life." Mizu replied.

Suddenly Mizu grabbed a piece of cloth with her hand as she pulled it up in a triumphant cry, _"But Mizu...that isn't a dress,"_ Otaku stated as Mizu grinned, "Oh I know but I thought that you all will be leaving and traveling in a dress is kind of hard, so I'm going for the next best thing!" she cried showing Otaku a kimono that looked like it only met at the waist if that.

"That is a little short..." he stated but Mizu then waved him off, "But she is short, no offense to her, so this will meet at least to her upper knees." Mizu answered but Otaku didn't feel so happy about it.

"Just think, they will match!" Mizu obsessed as she waved the cloth around and Otaku got a good look at it. It was with a black material and two violet flowers decorated around the left chest area. Otaku then sighed but smirked, _Oh will Sesshomaru enjoy being slapped a couple of times. _The flower was very noticeable; Rin was going to get the wrong idea many times from now on when it came to men and her lord.

But what seemed to drag away the big design was that there were pretty much no sleeves. Also there was a small button opposite of the flowers that held the kimono together; it was as violet as the flowers. The collar was around the neck concealing as Otaku thought that it wasn't that bad of an outfit.

Otaku hovered after Mizu as the older woman then placed the outfit on the door knob and knocked lightly. "Rin?" she called as the young woman pulled her head up from the warm water.

"Yes?" she called back, "Your outfit is hanging on the outside doorknob whenever your done dear," Mizu answered as Rin called back a thank you.

Mizu then went to retrieve Sesshomaru's shirt that Rin had left on the bed next door to the bathing room and she also grabbed his pants and began to wash them. "They obviously won't be wearing those clothes forever, at least I know that Sesshomaru will be very deniable at letting Rin walk around in that outfit," Mizu stated as Otaku hovered by her shoulder.

Pulling Sesshomaru's shirt from soaping and washing she then placed it on Otaku's sheath as the sword then quivered. _"Hey! Do I look like a clothes line to you!"_ Otaku yelled as Mizu smiled. "You do now," she answered as Otaku then relaxed and continued to hover as Mizu placed Sesshomaru's pants on his sheath as well.

"Now stay here while I get Rin's clothes," Mizu commanded as Otaku stayed silent much like Sesshomaru as the older woman retreated back into the house. "Lady Mizu!" the older lady turned at the sound of her name as she saw Rin walk out a small blush on her cheeks as she took in her new outfit.

It hung from her shoulders lightly more like a night gown then a kimono as Mizu grinned, " I almost forgot about the ribbon," she stated after grasping a violet ribbon from the closet nearest and tied it gently but firmly around the woman's waist brining the cloth closer around Rin's body.

"That feels much better," Rin commented as Mizu continued grinning, "And it looks wonderful on you dear, I'm glad that it reaches your knees, I used to wear that when I was young, before I grew a couple inches that is," Mizu informed as Rin nodded listening.

"But once I grew the blasted thing only reached my thighs and you must know that it was very embarrassing to go walking around like that," Mizu stated as Rin nodded once more.

"But I must say that it looks much better on you then it ever did on me," Rin blushed at the compliment as she shook her hands, "No, no I'm sure that it looked wonderful on you!" Rin claimed as Mizu smiled. "I only wished but truly, it also shows your curves much better now then that other kimono. Which reminds me, do you think you can lend me a hand getting the rest of the laundry done? That other boy is fast asleep, it seems that he was on a wild goose chase after you and Sesshomaru disappeared and the poor guy was up all night worrying." Mizu replied as Rin smiled and was obliged to help.

Grabbing a basket from the living room that Mizu had filled before she hurried after the older woman and then began her task at cleaning clothes.

(Divider)

"What a nice day!" the lord cried as Sesshomaru stayed silent, "You have to say that today has to be one of the nicest days you have ever seen!" the lord cried as Sesshomaru held in the growing urge to kill the loud and annoying lord.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered as they made their way to the bustling sounds of the town, "Oh wait! You have to put this on your head," the lord commented as he took out a black hat and placed it on Sesshomaru's head.

Holding his anger in very well Sesshomaru turned to the lord, "Why do I have to wear this?" he asked making sure his voice was impassive as always. "So the villagers don't fear death since you're a full blooded demon," he answered and Sesshomaru felt his esteem for the man increase, he wasn't as stupid as he looked.

Letting the hat shadow his pointed ears Sesshomaru continued on with the lord as he continued his blabbering. "This shop was made over six hundred years ago!" and "That woman has been here over seven hundred years, we think she is some kind of witch, she has no demonic aura," and "This cabin has the best beds you will ever sleep in,"

Sesshomaru was already getting tired of hearing the man's voice and he had only begun the tour of the village. "I was wondering about that girl you have with you," the lord stated his voice lowered from it's before booming volume. Sesshomaru turned his head to the lord at the question, "What about her?" he asked back.

"Well she just reminded me of a woman who used to live here, except that girl with you now has brown eyes rather then blue. I heard rumors about a dog demon that had fooled around with the woman," the lord stated but then shrank away when he was sure that he was being frozen in place by the demon's glare.

"We were not _fooling _around," Sesshomaru commented as the lord bobbed his head frantically. "Yes-yes of course not!" he added as Sesshomaru then turned his gaze back to the road.

Giving a heavy sigh the lord soon followed happy that he was still in one piece, "Not to add to the flames but wasn't that woman named Mizu?" the lord asked as Sesshomaru did not turn his head but moved his eyes to the human.

"Yes, her name was Mizu, but the woman who is traveling with me now is not named Mizu," Sesshomaru answered as the lord nodded. "The woman that you are now traveling with is very beautiful I must say, but don't you think her kimono is a tad bit child like? The kimono's I see women wearing now are much higher on the legs and more form fitting," the lord stated as Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch in anger.

"I believe what she is wearing is fine," Sesshomaru answered as the lord then grinned, "Is it that you are afraid of your desires if she was caught in one of the newest kimonos?" Sesshomaru then looked at the lord full on and the man was sure that a couple years had just melted away on his life span.

Laughing nervously the lord trailed after the demon as he walked with bigger strides, "Hey lord!" a voice cried as Sesshomaru stopped and turned with the Ayame lord following suite.

A young man was standing there with a long sword and a knife in the other hand; a few other men were at his back as Sesshomaru then watched with interest.

"Lord we want you dead!" one man screamed as the short man hid behind Sesshomaru, "Why-why is that?" the lord asked safety hidden by Sesshomaru's bigger frame. "There is a bounty on your head in the next village, a very comfortable amount, so come with us peacefully and we won't hurt you," another man sneered, Sesshomaru could smell the man's fear behind him as he turned slightly back at the lord.

"Well then you're going to have to get past my bodyguard!" the lord cried motioning to Sesshomaru who sent him a glare. "Body guard?" he whispered as the lord bobbed his head, "Oh please help me! These guys look strong," the lord squeaked as Sesshomaru suppressed the need to roll his eyes.

"I am not going to protect you but I'm going to kill these human for they are in my way," Sesshomaru stated as the lord nodded his head and whispered a thank you but Sesshomaru glared at him once more, "I am not doing this for you," he replied as the lord shrank back in fear.

"Get out of the way now before you lose your lives," Sesshomaru warned but the men held their ground, "Do you think that you can take out all three of us?" the guy in the middle asked as Sesshomaru stayed silent annoyed by the detour.

A flapping of wings broke Sesshomaru's concentration as his golden eyes turned from the humans to the sky as his mind clicked when he saw a large body of a bird flying in the clouds, its long neck was stretched forward as if pointing towards something as Sesshomaru then recognized it from his dream. A stronger feeling to follow the bird hit him as he turned to the humans and without waiting for them to attack he lunged forward.

The guy in the middle held his sword up high a smirk on his lips but soon it was swiped away when Sesshomaru punched the sword out of the way with the effort of a love tap.

Then sticking his claws into the human's heart the man let out a gurgled scream as he fell to the floor blood falling from his mouth as he coughed and breathed with some difficulty. The two others then charge at him as Sesshomaru let his fingers glow with acid as a whip formed and with grace twirled around in circles letting the whip attack and melt at the humans' flesh.

Soon both men fell dead as their comrade as the lord then jumped up in glee, "That was amazing! How did you get to be so strong?" he asked but Sesshomaru did not answer but walked back the way they had come, from the looks of the bird's direction it was heading back to where he had stayed last night, at Mizu's house.

(Divider)

"Oh we're out of water, Rin dear would you mind getting some more water from the stream for me?" Mizu asked as Rin nodded and picked up a bucket and walked to the stream.

Otaku was still hovering soaked in bubbles and water, by Mizu while Rin traveled alone, once she reached the stream she then placed the bucket into the water waiting for it to fill.

Sighing Rin then smiled up at the clouds, today was such a beautiful day...the sound of gurgling brought Rin back to the water when she saw what looked like a hand reaching out to her but it wasn't a hand of flesh but was water.

It then tried to grasp her arm as she pulled the bucket out and her hand as she fell back onto the ground. When the hand then fell back into the water Rin then slowly crawled to the stream's side and looked in the water, she saw no hand but she saw a very familiar bright light in the shape of a fish.

Gasping Rin then stuck her hand in the water and felt her hand skim across the fish's skin, surprisingly she felt scales prick at her flesh as it swam in circles around her hand.

Then it pushed upward so its back was in the air as it splashed its tail wildly, confused Rin then let her hand skim the fish's back as it cooled slightly but then flapped wildly once more.

"I wonder..." Rin whispered as she then stood and slowly stepped onto the fish's back before settling herself in its back like it was a horse as the fish gave a cry that sounded like a musical note as it then dived into the freezing water.

Rin wanted to scream but then she noticed that the water wasn't as cold as yesterday's but she also didn't have the feeling of needing air any time soon. Opening her eyes she saw that the fish was swimming fast towards something, traveling north to be exact as Rin noticed the fish stopping when they hit a cave.

Strangely the cave opening was very small, almost too small for Rin to fit in, but when the fish swam away from her and began touching the cave with its tail Rin supposed that the fish wanted her to go inside the cave.

Doggy paddling into the opening she then noticed that she was a perfect size for the opening as she then saw the water end at the top. Pushing off the cave's end she then was sprouted upward until air filled her lungs once more.

Looking around she noticed that she was indeed inside a cave; it was lit by some weird light from the water as Rin then got out and walked around, the cave was only about the size of the living room at Mizu's house.

A sudden blue light caught her attention as she looked and her eyes widened.

Sitting there in a pink sphere atop a small shrine was a blue stone...

(Divider)

"Wait!" the lord cried as he huffed and puffed from running after the demon, "Don't leave me alone what if another group tries to kill me!" he squeaked as Sesshomaru glared, "I don't care," he answered as he continued his rapid pace but was stopped when he sensed a human throwing something his way.

Easily dodging the object Sesshomaru turned to see a man there with a knife in his palm; the man was looking at him with lifeless eyes as Sesshomaru jumped forward and slashed the human with his acid claws and the human fell in two with foam coming from his wound.

"This was done by dance of the dead...Kaugra," Sesshomaru stated impassively as the lord looked back at him with confusion, suddenly more and more people came from their houses with weapons of all sorts and they were slowly walking towards the two men.

"Are they all dead?" the lord asked as Sesshomaru merely nodded but then let his acid whip grow from his fingertips once more and took out a few good number of humans but still more remand.

Suddenly a chain wrapped around Sesshomaru's left arm and another wrapped around his neck bringing him crashing to the floor, the lord panicked as he tried to free Sesshomaru but the demon kicked him away and stood up.

"I don't need help from a human," Sesshomaru stated as he then broke the chains with ease. Letting the metal weapons fall to the floor Sesshomaru descended to the humans and destroyed one by one.

"This will last too long," Sesshomaru observed as he then took out Tokijin and sent a dragon strike upon the villagers as the rest fell to the floor with a plop as foam appeared in each human's wounds.

"What happened to them?" the lord asked, "They were already dead and Kaugra used them to try and kill us," Sesshomaru answered his eyes still impassive.

"Kaugra?" the lord asked, "A wind sorceress, a reincarnation of Naraku," Sesshomaru answered but it only made the lord more confused.

Forgetting that Sesshomaru then slowly began walking once more back to Mizu's house, if Kaugra's dead soldiers were here then it would mean that she was somewhere nearby as well.

(Divider)

Mizu wiped sweat from her brow as she looked back and forth, "I don't see Rin yet, I hope she is alright," Mizu stated as Otaku agreed. A sudden wind broke the conversation as Mizu looked up to see what looked like a big feather fall from the sky, and on that feather was a woman.

"Hmm...she isn't here," the woman stated as Mizu then glared at the woman, "Don't you know that it is rude to appear on someone else's property?" Mizu asked as the woman turned to her.

"I don't care hag, I'm looking for a girl named Rin," she stated as Mizu glared harder, "I haven't heard of a girl named that now please leave," Mizu answered a Kaugra glared. "I didn't come all this way on false information, Naraku wants her," Kaugra answered.

"I said please leave," Mizu repeated as the wind sorceress then prepared to send a large amount of wind on the old woman but was blocked by a barrier from a sword. Glaring Kaugra noticed that Rin wasn't there and the sword had a strong barrier the woman then grabbed a feather from her bun of hair as she sent it in the air and took off.

"Who was that I wonder...?" Mizu whispered as Otaku returned to his post as her clothes line. "Who knows, but now we know that Rin is in trouble, that woman had a strong aura around her," Otaku answered.

Mizu nodded and looked back to where Rin had disappeared to, "I hope she is alright," Mizu stated as she then began folding the dried clothes.

(Divider)

_Well there is a little more action there for you all; I hope you all liked this one! _


	7. encounter and a soft whisper

_Ok back once more, this one I really have no idea when it will come out because I'm getting kind of writer's block. _

_Review Corner_

_AznAnimeFanXP: Well you'll find out in this chapter! Hope you like it!_

_Ham girl: Haha and I have updated! Anyway this one is a little romantic hope you like it! _

_FROM THE QUILL OF FIDEL: wow, well that was one long review, well I don't know if I should take that as I compliment/ flame/ threat but yeah thanks anyway for reviewing. I wish I could kill Kaugra but...yeah you'll see later. Plus changing Sesshomaru's name is kind of hard at the moment. If you want you could always copy and paste and replace Sesshomaru with Fidel._

_Inu Obsessed o.o: Yep she coming now, yay you say it! I was so laughing as well when I saw Jaken get bossed around by Sesshomaru. Yeah there is another scene when Sesshomaru saves your life as well. Well here is another chapter and a little romance for you too. _

_Inufire: Thank you so much, I hope this chapter is just as good for you._

_(Divider)_

Rin blinked twice as the stone glowed a crystal blue, its massive brightness almost made the sun a flame in comparison.

Stepping closer she then reluctantly moved her fingers closer to the pink sphere, but something inside her told her to wait. Snatching her fingers back she then cradled them to her chest.

Why was she getting this feeling of dread all of the sudden? Not wanting an answer she then went to inspect the shrine, a small red roof lay above the small stone but it looked over hundreds of years old. Its red paint seemed scratched and battered with age.

Also its thick wooden walls seemed ready to collapse at any given moment, Rin was afraid about it collapsing on her hand if she tried to grab at the stone once more.

"Mi...zu..." a voice whispered but it seemed to echo around the enclosed area as Rin gave a start before whirling around. Her chocolate eyes were met with a sight that she thought impossible, there stood a man but he truly wasn't a man for instead of flesh on his body he was made entirely of water.

He was mythical looking, the only thing that looked different from him was his eyes, they were the same color and brightness of the stone.

Rin looked to the man's feet but saw that she couldn't see them, the man started from his knees up, the rest was hidden inside the water, it was almost like a funnel shape where he stood. Rin had the biggest urge to touch his face to see if it felt like water but she kept it at bay waiting for him to speak once more.

"So long...it has been..." he whispered as Rin gave the water creature a confused look, then suddenly the name he had called her ringed in her ears. _Mizu?_ "Mizu? You must be mistaken I am not Mizu," Rin stated as the man then narrowed his eyes.

"Your eyes..." he whispered and suddenly he moved forward but still his feet did not show the water from the lake just followed him as he drew nearer to her.

Soon he was in front of her as Rin fell backward and landed on her knees watching the man reach forward and trace his watery fingers along her cheek. To her surprise she noted that his body _was _made of water she felt the freezing temperature of his fingertips like last night.

"Yes...such dark warm eyes..." he continued to whisper as Rin studied him, he seemed to drop the idea of calling her Mizu but how was that woman tangled in the mess with the four stones?

"Who _are _you?" Rin asked but the water creature only smiled, "I am...water...and man and fish..." he responded as Rin was stuck further in this mysterious man's description of himself.

"Must...free me from...spell," he stated as his eyes traveled to the sphere behind her as Rin turned to see the blue stone glow brighter.

"You are the water stone?" Rin asked as the man only smiled as Rin stood and brushed off some stones that had attached themselves to her new kimono. "So long...since I have...seen a person...as beautiful as you..." he whispered as Rin blushed at the sudden compliment.

It seemed that both Otaku and this man were charmers, scattering the thought she then turned to the stone and to her surprise the water man followed her as, without fear or feelings of dread, reached into the pink sphere.

The same feeling of vomiting appeared in Rin's stomach when her fingers felt the pink liquid caress and wrap around her hand as she reached in for the stone. Her fingers then closed around the hard object as she heard the man next to her give a sigh of relief and then the sphere glowed and Rin knew what would happen next as she then tore the stone from the sphere and hid against the shrine as the sphere exploded.

The water man did not move as the liquid hit him full force but it merely slid off his body and the outline of clothes on him. (A/N: Yes the guy has clothes that are made of water as well, freaky no?)

After the cave had stopped echoing the sound of the explosion the man then smiled full force as he turned to Rin and walked up to her before kneeling to her level. "Thank...you..." he whispered and leaned in at first Rin thought he was going to kiss her but just when their lips were a hair breath away he was formed into a ball of light and disappeared into her hand. Once she opened her palm she saw a small fish swimming in circles around it before that faded and the stone looked like any ordinary rock, except blue.

Sighing she then brought the stone close to inspect but no fish or man appeared in the rock, looking forward she saw a small trail of water from the opening of the cave to her hiding spot, the water looked normal enough as she went to poke it.

But just when her fingertip grazed the liquid it then gently wrapped around her finger as she gave a surprised gasp but then moved her finger away but just like her hand the water followed her.

Intrigued she then moved her finger quickly to the left and the water followed, when she pointed right it slithered after. Looking freshly at the wall she then pointed towards it as the water coiled around her arm before shooting itself full force to the wall.

A small crack was in the wall at the force as Rin gave a small yelp of laughter, it was like the water was at her control. The water did not return to her hand after though, it just fell into the lake and joined the body of water as if it were there already.

Stepping over the droplets she then tested the water and felt it freezing once more, she didn't want to get back in, especially since that fish had made it much warmer for her.

"Relax..." a voice whispered and Rin noticed that it came from the stone, "Place me in the water..." he ordered as Rin then obeyed but felt a little upset when she saw the stone sink.

Then a bright light showed and the fish appeared again but this time there was what looked like a saddle of some kind on its back. Sitting comfortably on it she thought it felt weird, it felt like she was sitting on water but she wasn't sinking.

"I'll keep you dry," the voice of the man stated as Rin nodded and took hold of the front of the saddle as the fish dived, and true to his word they were engulfed in a bright blue bubble that felt as dry as the cave had been. To her delight she noticed that her hair was drying as was her kimono, once they reached the surface again she was completely dry as if nothing happened.

Setting onto the grass Rin then turned to the fish and grinned, "Thank you," she stated as the fish then jumped in the air but before it hit the water it was overcome by a bright light and a stone took its place as it hovered over to Rin's hand as she squeezed it gently before hurrying to Mizu's, forgetting the pail that was pressed to the tree.

Once the large house came to view Rin grinned bigger as she waved wildly, "Mizu! Otaku!" she screamed as the pair turned to her, "My, Rin dear, you seem very energetic," Mizu observed as Rin showed her the small blue stone in her hand as Mizu inspected the rock.

"Hmm...It is pretty but what is special about it my dear?" Mizu asked as Rin then felt her grin falter slightly, "It is one of the stones," she stated and then Mizu's eyes grew huge and she then jumped in the air with delight but much higher then a woman her age should as she rubbed her back regretfully afterwards.

"That's wonderful!" she cried as Rin nodded Otaku then shook off the clothes that were drying on his sheath as he hovered near.

"Is it true Rin?" he asked as Rin turned to him and nodded showing him the stone, Otaku then gasped, "Why it is! I can't believe it," Otaku replied in awe. Suddenly the incantations entered Rin's mind as she listened to it carefully.

_Unless their power is shielded by their own scabbard they will never stop their destruction. _

Scabbard! Her mind screamed as she then grabbed Otaku's scabbard savagely as Otaku gave a surprise cry. "What is it Rin?" he asked but Rin then placed the blue stone against the first white hole on Otaku's scabbard. When she had first gotten Otaku there had been four open slots on his scabbard, and there were four stones...

Suddenly like she had been predicting the top slot opened as Rin dropped the blue stone inside it. Suddenly the stone once more glowed and grew into the same stone she had seen when she had tried to free it.

Mizu gasped as Otaku was silent as if not knowing what was going on, once the immense glowing subsided Rin looked at the sword with a new light. The first slot was now filled with the water stone and when she turned it over it also was on that side. It glowed like a fine gem as Rin heard Otaku take a large breath.

"So you have figured out the first of the puzzle," he praised as Rin then grinned, "I did didn't I!" she cried and jumped in the air with a gleefully shriek. Mizu chuckled lightly at this and then she touched Rin's shoulder.

"Alright now my dear, don't over work yourself, you must come and have a snack with me and tell us how you found the stone." Mizu instructed as Rin nodded and followed her into the house, it seemed all thoughts of laundry were gone.

(Divider)

"Mi...Milord!" a woman's scream stopped the two men as the Lord of Ayame turned to see a woman come out from her home, so it seemed there were survivors. The lord then grinned, "So all was not lost!" he cried as he approached the woman, "Are there others that are safe?" he asked as she nodded moving to the side to show two small boys holding on to her kimono.

"Wonderful!" the lord cried as Sesshomaru stayed silent and a few feet from the scene, a rustle brought his eyes to the left of him to see a man come out from a shop, soon there was at least over fifty people come from their home none wounded.

"It seems that most of the village was not attacked or killed!" the lord cried with relief, "I'm so glad," the lord stated his eyes more serious. "We should all have a party in celebration!" he suggested but Sesshomaru didn't feel so at ease all of the sudden.

"Aren't you being a bit rash?" the dog demon asked as the lord then shooed him off with his hand, "A party isn't rash my dear boy! Why I had thought everyone had died, seeing villagers brings such happiness to me that I _must_ hold a party," the lord answered s Sesshomaru suppressed another urge to roll his eyes.

"But first I think we should check on Mizu and that girl that was with you, hopefully nothing has happened to them," the lord stated his eyes less bright when he spoke of Mizu or Rin getting hurt. Sesshomaru had suddenly felt on edge as well, he had not thought of how Rin could've gotten hurt.

When she was just a girl Kaugra had kidnapped her, now that Rin was older it couldn't stop the wind sorceress from doing what she wanted with her. "Let's start back," Sesshomaru ordered as the lord nodded his own expression losing its light.

After awhile the large house came to view and the lord gave a shout of happiness to see Mizu there hitting a shirt that had recently been held out to dry. To Sesshomaru's surprise to see that the shirt was his that she held, she must've seen them for her head turned and she then grinned and waved wildly at them.

"Mizu! You are alright!" the lord cried before bringing Mizu into a tight hug as the old woman giggled flirtingly. "My, milord what has gotten into you?" she asked with a small smile after he had let her go. "Well the most dreadful thing happened in the village, most of the villagers had been killed and then taken over to kill us!" the lord answered as Mizu gasped her own smile faltering.

"How horrible," she sighed as the lord nodded, "And we hurried over to make sure you all were all right," the lord replied as Mizu smiled, but in her eyes there was fear and stress that Sesshomaru noted.

"That is very kind of you, nothing came this way," Mizu soothed but Sesshomaru heard the small catch in her voice and a small feel of fear for Rin clung to his heart as he waited for her to speak of Rin. "So where is the girl I saw before?" the lord asked as if reading Sesshomaru's mind.

"Oh Rin? Oh yes she is perfectly fine, actually she brought us al little something she had found at the bottom of the stream a little ways from here," Mizu responded as the lord's eyebrows flew up but Sesshomaru kept his cold mask over his fleeting emotion at hearing that Rin had gone to the stream again.

"Actually, I think that you will be pleased to see her current form," Mizu stated a very strange smug smile on her lips as she then turned from the men as if ignoring them but cupped her palms around her lips before calling out.

"Rin dear! Please come here! The men have returned!" at the sound both men saw a shadow of a figure show out from the white sheet that was currently bringing pulled off from Otaku's sheath.

Suddenly Rin poked her head out and then grinned when her eyes rested on Sesshomaru's form. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried before showing her figure from the covering white sheet as Sesshomaru felt ready to fall over in shock.

She had on a new Kimono but Sesshomaru that that it couldn't' be a kimono, it barely reached to her knees and it was very form fitting, and he meant _very_ form fitting. His eyes lazily went over her body as he noted that she had a better figure then he had first thought, the kimono she always wore hardly showed her womanly figure. Of course he had used that for selfish reasons; her innocent face was enough to bring interest in his eyes.

Now he had her body to worry about as well, wonderful. But he had to admit that she did look ravishing in her new outfit. But the thing that bugged him the most was that there was a very big violet flower above her left breast area that he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from.

When he smelt her scent go from ease to embarrassment he then retrained his eyes back to her face to see her blushing and holding his gaze. "Well do you like it?" Mizu asked as she could hardly keep from giggling like a school girl when she had noted the way Sesshomaru had looked over Rin very slowly.

"Take it off," he commanded as Rin then blinked a few times before her cheeks grew even redder. "What did you say?" Mizu asked suddenly thinking that maybe she was making this thing go a little _too_ fast.

"Change back to your other kimono," he added as Rin then nodded but he caught the way her eyes seemed to glow brighter then usual, was she upset? He couldn't keep a small fraction of his sadness in as he then sighed before following Rin's retreating figure, then to his greatest embarrassment he noted that Rin had silky long legs then he had first realized.

Her old kimono that he usually gave her hid her legs so he had never seen them out in the open before, but that brought him back to the present as his eyes narrowed. If he noticed this then he was sure that the full male race demon or human would as well.

Once he was inside the house he saw Rin go into a room and close the door, following after he flung open the door. Trying hard not to flush he noted that Rin had the top button undone on her short kimono and it looked more of a night gown on her.

Seeing her lord barge in like that had made her gasp silently and she noticed that he looked oddly uncomfortable. She grabbed the kimono and held it to her body making sure the material didn't fall off her since it seemed bigger when not tied by the violet ribbon.

Seeming to shake off the weird feeling of un comfort Sesshomaru then cleared his throat lightly as he looked at Rin slightly before speaking. "If you wish to wear the kimono then you may," he stated as Rin's eyes brightened and was about to smile when a thought held her back.

"But you said-" she tried to say but Sesshomaru silenced her with a look as he then began, "Forget what I said back there, I am saying now that you may wear the kimono if you so desire to," he answered as Rin then nodded and buttoned up the kimono before trying to tie the ribbon but to no success.

"Let me," Sesshomaru stated his voice a whisper as he walked behind her and gently but firmly went to tying her kimono together. Rin felt a small blush coming on her face but she ignored it as Sesshomaru then finished for she felt the warmth of his hands leave her back.

"Thank you," Rin whispered waiting for him to lead the way but he stayed right behind her. This time a blush really did appear on her cheeks as she waited longer but caught her breath when she felt his voice on her ear.

"You look beautiful..." he had whispered in her ear as she sucked in a large breath before he stepped back and walked out of the room and Rin soon followed.

"Wait!" she called as her lord stopped and turned to watch her as she then caught up to him, "I found a stone," she stated as Sesshomaru raised a brow. "The stones we are looking for I found one!" she cried as she noted Sesshomaru's eyes widen but only slightly.

"Where is it?" he asked his voice still impassive as Rin then lead the way out the door where she saw Mizu look at her and then her outfit before grinning. "Otaku!" Rin called as the sword hovered obediently to her side.

"Yes Rin?" he asked as Rin grabbed his scabbard and then showed Sesshomaru, the dog demon looked at the hilt before noticing that in one of the slots there was what looked like a blue gem in it.

"A...demon," a voice stated as Rin nodding knowing from Otaku that the all the stones could see them like he could. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows before just thinking that the stone could talk just like Otaku could, how _wonderful_.

"Uka, show some restraint, you must learn to stop stating the obvious," Otaku scowled as the water man stayed silent. "Rin! You look like a goddess!" the Ayame lord complimented.

Rin blushed at that as Otaku laughed, "Oh Uka you will love Rin after awhile, she can blush so easily and is the nicest woman I have ever had grace of knowing," Otaku stated as the stone then vibrated from its hold in the scabbard. "And the...most beautiful woman...sometimes it stinks...to be water," the stone answered as Otaku chuckled and Rin blushed harder as Sesshomaru felt a dark feeling of envy for an odd reason.

These two objects could easily compliment and flirt with Rin all they liked without having a very strange wave of nervousness over come them. It seemed they were constantly flirting with Rin, or Otaku was.

"Now I hope that you will attend the party I am hosting," the lord stated as Rin blinked. "Party?" she asked wistfully as the lord then nodded. "Of course! And you are invited and I do hope you will come with your friends," he answered as Rin then grinned her eyes bright as usual as she clasped her hands together.

"How wonderful!" she cried before fastening her gaze on Sesshomaru, "Oh please can we go Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked giving him her biggest brightest eyes she could master as Sesshomaru then sighed and a soft smile edged at his lips as he nodded and she then jumped in the air with excitement.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Rin cried.

(Divider)

_Oh won't it be so much fun Rin! Well you'll have to see for you selves if it will be good, until next time everyone! _


	8. a few new questions arise

_Well here I am once again sorry for the delay but yeah I was in Canada and kid of busy at the moment...he he...well forgetting that on with the next thing. I also was getting a major writer's block and couldn't even think! Ok enough gossip._

_Review Corner _

_Angellaggaine: well here you go! Another update!_

_Ham girl: yay glad you loved it; I hope this one is cute for you too!_

_AznAnimeFanXP: yay I'm glad you're eager to read on but I think that...well you might get another cliffy ._

_Inu Obsessed o.o: ha-ha, umm well I guess not really festival time yet but some more mystery for you to think about. Oh I know, well this one Sesshomaru gets some weird feelings towards Rin. Read on!_

_Duvet: Oh this will be more mystery for your senses! I'm glad that you have reviewed, I always love a newbie! Please continue on! _

(Divider)

The lord of Ayame village sat perched on one of Mizu's comfortable coaches as he gleefully sipped his tea that Mizu had recently served. "I am very glad that you are willing to come to the party I am hosting. My, when I told the townsfolk they all looked overly pleased to have their savor in person in this little old town," he stated grinning across the marble table to Sesshomaru who merely nodded.

Oblivious to the guests was that Sesshomaru was only half listening, from looking at the two elderly humans and to the window he was quiet preoccupied. Rin had of course insisted to get the rest of the laundry when Mizu had remembered the sheets were still hanging outside drying.

She hadn't appeared after that and the sun was setting obviously a bad sign, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this and silently cursed at the reason why he cared so much where the young woman had disappeared to.

"Sesshomaru dear, are you quiet alright? You look sort of...in another realm," Mizu stated holding up a small tea cup in her wrinkled fingers. "I am fine," he stated and inwardly flinched at how sharp he had said the statement. Mizu obviously took this to note for she turned to look at the window and then back to his amber eyes with a smug smirk.

"Rin is taking awhile...I wonder if it was smart to send that boy with her..." Mizu stated touching her chin looking back at the window but heard the way Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. "A boy?" he asked and she didn't hide the way her lips curved up in a gleeful grin.

Turning to look at him she then set the small tea cup on the table and gave Sesshomaru her full attention. "Why yes, that dear boy that you saved a while back, he seemed overly eager to help her so I sent them off _together_ to get the laundry. But seriously I wonder what could be keeping up the _couple_," she answered and she didn't miss the way his eyes darkened.

_It seems that even demons get jealous _she thought smirking as she then pointed her finger at the window. "Mind checking on the two for me?" she asked but she didn't even have to finish for Sesshomaru was out the door in her mid sentence.

The lord chuckled, "My he was out pretty fast, I don't know if it was to get away from our constant talk of the town party or the urgency to see his little lady," Mizu grinned over to him. "I hope it is the latter, how romantic..." she whispered as the lord grinned her way.

"Reminds me of our old days," Mizu stated as the lord then narrowed his eyes before standing and taking her protectively in his arms, "Who said it was the old days? Has it ever stopped?" he asked as Mizu smiled up at him before he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we should tell them of the second part of the party?" Mizu asked as the couple then shook their heads at the same time before erupting into fits of chuckled and giggles.

(Divider) (Old people love...weird on my part I tell you)

Rin patted one sheet after another soon growing weary, laundry of a great amount was harder to finish then it looked. "You okay?" a male voice sounded from her right as she placed a grin on her lips.

"Just fine, a little bushed but other then that-" she was interrupted when Neko stood only a few feet away from her. "...Neko?" she asked a catch in her voice showing fear. His finger came from resting by his side to gently caress her cheek as he then bent so his forehead almost touched hers.

"You are a very kind and beautiful woman, you know that right Rin?" he asked as Rin suddenly blushed, why, all of the sudden, was Neko being overly friendly?

"I don't want to hurt you...but I must do my job," he whispered before then beginning to lower his head but Rin was confused on his words. Hurt her? Do his job? What was he talking about?

Before any questions were answered she suddenly felt her nose being touched by Neko's as she then came back to the present. _He wants to kiss me!_ Her mind must surely being playing tricks on her, sure Neko was attractive but not enough to her so why was she feeling like this had all happened before, as if she wanted this to happen?

A sudden image hit her as her eyes widened; a woman...with long brownish straight hair was standing by trees. A man, no, it was Neko! His hand was caressing the woman's cheek much like he had done a few seconds before to her.

Her eyes were a crystal blue as she looked up to him as his mouth then crushed down on hers as she was pressed up with passion. Wait, how did Rin know what the woman was feeling? Trying to keep her thoughts straight she watched the pair but just as the couple were about to break a part she saw a flash of light come from Neko's back pocket.

But before she could identify what it was another man appeared, his long silvery hair blowing in the wind. Rin's eyes then widened further as she then recognized the man to be none other then Sesshomaru.

She smiled and tried to call out his name but her voice didn't work and her throat suddenly was over come with immense pain as she then clutched it trying to sooth the burning sensation.

She watched as her lord spotted the pair and to her surprise she saw his eyes grow huge and then his golden eyes turned lighter then usual as Rin tried not to gasp. Her lord was showing emotion!

A sudden and unexpected pain hit her heart as she watched Sesshomaru snarl before pulling Neko off the woman as Rin truly did gasp. That woman, that woman... was her.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru could hardly control his fury as he spotted Neko lowering his head on a very scared looking Rin. Once he made it to the man the couple was almost a hair breath away from each other as he grabbed the man by his slender shoulders and tore him from Rin.

Neko was sent flying as his back made contact with the tree and all his breath was lost with the sudden contact but Sesshomaru didn't care. No he hardly noticed, the one thing that he did notice was that a single tear had made its way down Rin's face.

It caressed her soft cheek as she shuffled down a sob; Sesshomaru submerged the thought to brush it away and hold his young ward but then snarled. Whirling around he sent his death glare to the young man who was now trying to regain his balance.

"You," Sesshomaru seethed barely able to keep his voice from catching as Neko turned his dark eyes to the very angered demon that was slowly approaching in his direction. Before Neko could bring his hands up to fend off Sesshomaru the dog demon had the human hanging from his neck.

"What did you do to her?" he asked as Neko then tried to claw at Sesshomaru but the dog demon barely felt the human's nails digging into his flesh. His anger was beyond boiling point, even of his entire body was broken to pieces he wouldn't have felt it.

When Neko did not answer the lord's question his hold tightened as the human then began to gulp and sputter. "What did you do to Rin?" his voice was more urgent and more threatening as Sesshomaru noted the fear beginning to form in Neko's eyes.

"Stop Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru felt his entire body go numb at that instant as his ears registered what had just been screamed. Turning slightly he saw Rin looking at him with such fear and sadness that he felt the oddest urge to drop the pitiful human and take Rin into his embrace and chase away her fears.

But he couldn't do that, it was unlike him, changing his glance he then focused on Neko who was now more urgently clawing at his hand. Soon he saw blood when Neko coughed in attempt to grasp air.

"He didn't do anything!" Rin screamed moving closer, her lord looked ready to kill Neko if she didn't say anything. She didn't want that, she knew that Neko must have some explanation for his prior actions.

Soon Rin was only a few steps away from the enraged dog demon as she turned her gaze to a dieing Neko before she then broke into a loud sob before screaming once more. "He was possessed by a demon!" Sesshomaru stopped at this as he looked back to his ward but he couldn't' tell if she spoke the truth for her eyes were too clouded over in tears.

"Please...let him go," this was merely a whisper as Rin then let tears escape, "He did nothing to me, the demon is gone," Sesshomaru fought the urge to kill the human and be done with it but instead listened to Rin.

His hold on Neko's throat lightened before it disappeared all together as the man fell onto the grass with large gulps and sighs of air; he rubbed his aching throat but sent Rin a thankful glance before hurrying away hoping to not endanger his life once more.

Rin felt horrible that tears were streaming down her eyes, she had just lied to her lord, _lied_, how could she be so treacherous? And all to save the life of a man who had nearly kissed her, a man who had shown that he would be dangerous. But he had given her a vision and she felt that she needed all she could get.

That woman hadn't truly been her, for she had had blue eyes and straight hair, but she still couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat when she had seen Sesshomaru's expression when he found the two together. It was obvious that he had feelings for the beauty and she wanted to know their relationship.

Looking away she let another sob escape when she realized that she had saved Neko's life out of selfishness. Lied to the man that she trusted with her life to see if he was in love with another, how could she have become so selfish?

"Rin..." the soft deep voice of her lord brought her back to the present when she saw him come closer to her side his hand outstretched as if to wipe away her tears but she did that on her own. Feeling lower then she had in her entire life she didn't want comfort from the one she had just thrown his trust into the dust.

She saw how his eyebrows had furrowed further and she had the strangest urge to gently caress his eyebrows and sooth the anger and stress from his face. But she kept her hands on her face and then to her sides.

"I sorry, I must look horrible all teary eyed like this, you always said that tears weren't necessary," she breathed trying to pull a smile but hardly succeeding. But he seemed to ignore her as he looked her straight in the eye.

His golden orbs seemed to study her as he then asked, "Did Neko hurt you Rin?" he asked his voice serious as she then shook her head, it was the truth. "If he didn't then why do you cry?" he asked as Rin sucked in an uncertain breath as she thought it over.

She had cried before Sesshomaru had come because of the woman who had sparked Sesshomaru into showing emotion and how _she_ lacked that power and love. The thought caused her entire body to start to shack and go numb.

Did she want her lord to love her? She did before but that was as a father not as...something else. But now she was sure that she didn't want his love as that from a father, for she wanted him to caress her and kiss her to tell her that she was only woman that he would ever love.

But most of all she wanted him to tell her that she was beautiful, truly from the heart and show her how beautiful she was.

Shaking the thought away she came up with another lie but inwardly flinched and stifled back a cry of protest. If she told him that she lied he might go and truly kill Neko. He didn't deserve that, "It was just that...when the demon appeared around Neko it scared me and I thought that he...would be killed so I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't answer me so I thought that he already was beyond my reach," to her dismay her voice caught at least twice in mid sentence.

Her lord must've noted it also for his eyebrows furrowed even further forward but he did not comment. Oblivious to Rin was that Sesshomaru did believe her lie, overly so in fact, that it sent him in a whirl of doubt. Was she in love with that human? The thought sent a fresh flood of anger to consume him as he barely stuffed a growl from erupting deep in his throat.

Before she knew what was coming she felt her lord rest his index finger along her cheek and swipe a stray tear that was about to fall from her eyes. She nearly began to cry once more at how tender he was, as if she would break at any instant.

Sesshomaru could hardly believe that he was touching Rin, pushing away her tears, it was unlike him. He was the lord of the Western lands, cold calculating Sesshomaru, never showing emotion so why then, was he here barely able to keep himself from grabbing and holding Rin tightly to his chest.

Why did he want to protect her more then a father to a daughter but as a lover to his lover. Then the question of Neko in her eyes burst into his mind as he thought to get the question out of the way but surprisingly he felt nervous of the answer.

"Rin...do you," he began and then cursed silently for the strange nervousness that was overcoming his stomach at the moment. "Yes?" she asked but her voice was slightly shaky as if afraid as he turned his gaze back to her.

"Do you... do you-" he couldn't finish for another's voice decided at _that_ very moment to speak. "_There you two are! Oh...am I interrupting?_" a smug voice asked as the couple turned to see Otaku levitating over to them.

Sesshomaru then sighed, "No, but why were you looking for us?" he asked annoyance clear in his voice even when he had tried to conceal it.

"_Well we saw Neko come home a bit scared looking and we were worried for the worst so we all split up and went looking for you. Well mainly me and that lord, Mizu stayed to help heal Neko, I say he has the biggest bruise on his neck, it actually looks like marks_ _made from a_ hand_,"_ Otaku stated as Sesshomaru showed no indication that he had anything to do with Neko's recent injuries.

Rin hurriedly hid behind Sesshomaru's broad form and swiped away her tears and rubbed her eyes hoping that they weren't red and swollen. "_Rin? What's the matter?" _Otaku's voice rang from behind her as she walked from behind Sesshomaru to smile softly.

"Oh nothing just making sure that nothing was behind us, you never know what kind of demons could be around here," she answered as Otaku "Uh hum" ed as Sesshomaru assumed that Rin had forgotten or didn't know that Otaku could read minds.

"_Well I think that we should head back, Mizu might die of worry, she thought that you all were taking awhile with the laundry," _Otaku replied as Rin's eyes widened, "Oh!" she practically screamed before scurrying forward back the way she had come to get the rest of the sheet patted and folded into the tiny wooden basket.

(Divider)

"I do hope that they are alright," Mizu muttered as she placed yet another cold cloth atop Neko's head. "You should really learn Neko, it isn't right to trifle with Sesshomaru, remember what happened last time?" she scowled but was surprised when Neko slightly nodded.

"Though he didn't hang me by my neck back then, I wonder..." he whispered as Mizu looked him straight in the eye. "If you don't watch yourself Sesshomaru one day will kill you, I don't understand why you even try to win every woman that Sesshomaru travels with, which isn't many mind you," Mizu scowled further as Neko glared her way.

"It is none of your business," he snapped back as the older woman held her hand to her chest in amazement. "I don't know how you changed Neko but I don't like it. Has something happened a long time ago to you?" she asked but Neko only looked away from her not answering.

"_I found them!"_ a male's voice rang in the house as Mizu sighed in relief relieving Neko of her pestering. The elderly woman some set her blue eyes on the pair as she grinned, "Oh thank goodness," she breathed as the pair walked up the stairs but to her dismay both had looks of dread on their faces.

"Now is that a party face? I think not!" Mizu cried before pulling Rin into a short hug and then Sesshomaru but neither showed any move of a smile or smirk. Sighing she took both of them and placed them in her kitchen before grumbling.

"Neither of you are getting out of here until I see both of you in lighter moods," and with that she slammed the door and a light sound of a click sounded in the deathly silent room.

Rin folded her hands on her lap and stared at them not uttering a word, she felt horrible for lying and she felt like her lord was purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Do you love her?" the sudden question brought Sesshomaru to whirl his head to gaze at Rin but his barrier didn't falter. By the look in her eye he didn't even have to ask who she spoke of, that night at the stream, it seemed that her little faint didn't fully cause her to forget what he had proclaimed to Mizu.

When he did not answer Rin felt her throat become dry once more, it must be true, but she didn't want to hear it from his lips so she went to the next best thing, she began to babble. "Oh you must think me a fool, asking you about past things that don't concern me," and then she blushed and Sesshomaru submerged the feeling to smirk at her shyness.

"It doesn't concern you, for now," he answered as Rin's head shot up, for now? Did it mean that later on he would share it with her? Trying to keep her joy from spilling she tried his mask but to no avail.

Forgetting her place she then got out of her chair and flung herself into his chest as her head snuggled into his tail. Sesshomaru blinked twice confused slightly on the sudden turn of events but he did not voice his confusion. Partly because he knew that his voice would deceive him and he sort of liked having Rin pressed up against him.

After a couple of seconds she brought her face from his tail to look up at him and he felt a smile trying to tug at his lips as he noted thankfully that her eyes glowed as they usually did. "Does this mean that you do not hate me?" she asked as Sesshomaru could barely conceal his surprise that Rin even noticed it which caused her heart to flutter unnecessarily.

"Well I guess that is enough for you two-" Mizu's voice rang as she opened the door that at first Sesshomaru had thought a mean of danger which caused his arms to quickly and protectively wrap around Rin's small frame. But once the older woman entered the room she could only grin, "Why I didn't think that you two would make up this well or quickly but I am certainly happy," she stated gently resting her hands on her hips.

Rin blushed and tried to pull away but to her dismay, and delight, Sesshomaru's hold only tightened preventing her escape. She could hardly think when Mizu spoke next for when Sesshomaru had tightened his hold her head had moved from his tail to his chest. She couldn't help but sigh slightly as her left hand rested atop his chest as well.

Sesshomaru heard the soft sound, it seemed to ring in his ears as he looked down to the young woman to see her head nodding off and before he could warn Mizu she was fast asleep atop his chest.

"Oh, the poor dear, it seems she is quiet comfortable," Mizu observed with an inward smile. "You wouldn't mind hold her for awhile would you? If you do then I could put her in Neko's arms but I don't know if she would be as comfortable," Mizu asked but at the thought of Neko even _looking_ at Rin caused Sesshomaru to protectively growl.

Mizu chuckled as she then patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"I wish you all the luck, don't let her go no matter what," she advised as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't intend to let her out of my sight," he replied but Mizu's eyes narrowed as well.

"Keeping her in your _sight_ and keeping her in your _arms_ are two different things my boy, and I say that you better not mix the two up or you'll pay in the near future for your mistake," and with that the older woman showed herself out as Sesshomaru then looked down to Rin's soft wavy hair before gently moving her so she lay in his lap rather then pressed against his chest.

Then the hunger to caress her arose in him as he gently let his index finger once again touch her left cheek as she sighed and then mumbled illegible words before nodding off once more.

His eyes narrowed before he retrieved his finger and then looking ahead of him, she would be fine, Mizu was just overreacting. He wouldn't make the mistake, he never made mistakes, or did he?

(Divider)

_Ok I'm sorry that I never got to the party part but I will sooner or later I promise! _


	9. The party, and a surprise!

_Haha! I'm back! (Parties) anyway I am hoping that this chapter won't lead me in other directions like last time. Onward we go! _

_Review Corner _

_AznAnimeFanXP: good, you're supposed to be confused! Well I guess you are going to have to keep guessing until the end!_

_Angellaggaine: yay! You are like awesome, reviewing so much! gives you pokey _

_Ham girl: well I hope this chapter is just as good as the last for you!_

_Inu Obsessed o.o: Yay! Fluffy moments! This one a bit less but a few more funny moments or so I hope. I love long chapters! I just make sure that I don't stop until I'm sure that I left you all at the most suspenseful moment. _

_(Divider)_

"_Rin? Rin? Earth to RIN!"_ a voice called as the young woman then sprang up from her lying position but regretted it for her head began to spin. It seemed she was still a bit asleep.

"Mmm...what is it Otaku?" she asked rubbing her right eye and yawning, _"We have a_ party _to get to_," he answered as Rin nearly fell over the bed, that was right! Getting up she hurried to the closet expecting to see her outfits like at Sesshomaru's castle but found them empty.

Taking in a surprised breath Rin looked from left to right in the closet but there wasn't one piece of cloth to be found. Then she remembered that she wasn't at Lord Sesshomaru's castle. She was in Mizu's home, taking in another breath but this one of relief she then huffed and walked back to the bed and sat down.

"_Rin what are you doing! We have to get ready! Or you do, I'm already done_," Otaku ordered as Rin looked to see that he looked exactly the same. "I think you're seeing things Otaku, you look the same to me," she answered as the sword shivered before huffing. _"Well my sheath was polished and my blade was sharpened,"_ he replied his voice cut in bitterness.

Rin squinted her tired eyes and indeed saw that Otaku was shinier then normal, but believed him on the sharpening part since she couldn't see the blade itself. "Wow you _do_ look nice Otaku," Rin complimented as Otaku chuckled and returned to his usual self.

"_Why thank you and you look stunning as ever in Mizu's night gown which seems much_ _too_ _large on you,"_ he responded as Rin looked down to see a soft silky night gown overlapping her body. It did seem rather big but it was very comfortable. And even though it was a plain pink she loved it none the less.

"Wait, how did I get into one of Mizu's night gowns?" she asked as Otaku's voice notched down to that of one telling another that a family member died. _"Why Sesshomaru changed you of course, but first made sure to lavish his tongue all over you,"_ he stated as Rin's entire face turned a rose red before Otaku erupted into fits of laughs.

"_My dear girl! You are a fun one alright,"_ he stated before gently letting his scabbard rest on her shoulder. _"I was only joking_," that made Rin take a deep breath but her cheeks were still in a flush, "_Mizu changed you of course and gave you a bath hoping that_ _you would change quickly_. _And when you didn't wake up they sent me to get you, but I_ _swear Sesshomaru seemed ready to come up here himself and get you,"_ Otaku explained a hint of laughter in his voice.

At first Rin thought Otaku was kidding again but when he didn't deny it the truth Rin's cheeks grew even brighter_. "Well now that you are awake Mizu gave me this for you to_ _wear,"_ Rin looked down to see her kimono that she had just gotten from Mizu on his sheath.

But it seemed cleaner and its flower seemed so beautiful that at first glance looked real enough that she wanted to stretch out her hand and caress it. Its vibrant violet color seemed even more noticeable now that the black of the short kimono had a velvety hue.

"_Well hurry now we don't have all day,"_ Otaku stated as Rin grabbed the outfit and Otaku gave her a slight push to the bathroom as she disappeared into it. Gently taking the night gown off she let it pool at her feet, then taking the new and clean outfit she pulled it around her body and buttoned the top of the kimono before taking the ribbon and trying to tie it around again but seeing that she couldn't tie right since she couldn't see it.

Taking in an annoyed sigh Rin then called out, "Otaku?" the sword gently hit the closed bathroom door. _"Yes?"_ he called back. "Can you tell Mizu that I need some help with the ribbon on my kimono?" Otaku called back a yes before seeming to make a humming noise as he departed the young woman's room.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sat on one of Mizu's couches by the fire place as the Lord of Ayame and Mizu stared back at him. He sat down in the outfit that the lord of Ayame himself bought from the town. It was a comfortable pair of black pants and a white shirt and seemed to stick to his chest showing every strain and muscle of his broad built.

His white hair pooled onto the couch at his waist and his golden orbs seemed to pierce both guests as he waited for that a cursed sword to return. Neko was still in his room, supposedly afraid of Sesshomaru, his lips moved into a satisfied snarl at the thought. Good let the petty human cower in fear in a dark corner.

All silence was broken when Otaku came floating in, "_My, my! I must admit Mizu, the_ _pick of the night gown was truly a master piece, Rin looked beautiful!"_ the sword exclaimed as Mizu blushed but grinned. "I'm glad you think so, did she take her outfit for today well?" she asked back as the sword answered in a yes.

"_The new wash made it extra beautiful_," Otaku commented as Mizu nodded and the sword didn't miss the way that the Lord of Ayame squeezed the older woman's hand.

"_Oh I almost forgot! Mizu Rin asked me to come down and tell you that she needs your help," _Otaku stated as Mizu blinked but nodded and began to take the steps up to get to Rin's room.

"What did the dear girl need help on?" the lord asked as Sesshomaru twitched his ears slightly intrigued himself. "Her ribbon I'm afraid, she couldn't get it to tie around her waist," both lords nodded but Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed that Rin asked for Mizu's help rather then his own.

Soon he just gave up to the assumption that she thought it embarrassing for a man to help her dress. _"So tell me dear Lord, do you have feelings for our Lady Mizu?"_ Otaku asked as the Lord of Ayame flushed slightly but replied. "I think I do, quiet known to her already though. I asked her to marry me a long time ago but she was taking care of all the parentless children that she had adopted and didn't want me hassled with taking care of them," the lord answered as Otaku chuckled.

"_But I take it that the children didn't stop you?"_ the sword asked as the lord once more flushed but nodded "I actually came over a lot to raise them myself, she was surprised and a little reluctant to let me help her but soon she let me and all the kids were sent off. Soon I was able to romance her again but she still was reluctant to marry. And I was reluctant to let her go, she means the world to me, I would give up everything for her if her life was in danger. I couldn't imagine a life without her or with any other woman," he explained, Sesshomaru did not comment but felt slightly envious for he could smell the love that had radiated from Mizu when the lord had squeezed her hand only moments before.

Both had love for one another and he was sure each were oblivious of the other's feelings, it annoyed him when two humans loved one another but couldn't see it. He had seen it many times when he would journey far leaving Rin with Jaken.

Some had been married couples others had been merely pups just growing into adults, his thoughts were stopped when Mizu reappeared with a look of pure bliss. "I think she is ready," Sesshomaru looked to see that Mizu had put her hair up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck showing her face much more then with her hair down.

She looked younger for some reason to him as he noted that her eyes seemed to radiate from her face like small oceans. He could smell the lord sitting across from him grow nervous but a small scent was stored in that smell, the smell of love. The same scent that he had smelled between his late father and step mother.

His concentration snapped then when he noted Rin looking over Mizu's shoulder like that of a small child who was in trouble. "Rin c'mon now child, don't be frightened, you look stunning, the poor girl thinks that it is too eye grabbing," Mizu stated to the group as Otaku chuckled. _"Rin no outfit could grab eyes as much as your beautiful and radiant face,"_ Otaku soothed as Rin smiled slightly.

Taking a deep breath the young woman stepped from behind Mizu and she was sure that if Otaku had a face his jaw would drop. The outfit had of course looked beautiful by itself but on Rin it looked as if it were made for her.

The flower seemed to glow from her chest as the short kimono barely reached her knees but seemed to have shrunk causing it to only stop at her mid thigh. Much to Sesshomaru's discomfort, she was beautiful by herself she didn't need to show the whole world that she had something that could only be described as a man's deepest and darkest desires.

Keeping the mask in tact Sesshomaru nodded in approval even though his mind hollered that he would regret this immensely later. Rin's lips then pulled back in a grin as her chocolate eyes brightened from her lord's approval. "Well it seems that we are all ready, shall we head out?" the Lord of Ayame asked. (A/N: I really got to get a name for this guy, writing Lord of Ayame over and over again is annoying and takes up more time.)

Rin nodded frantically while Sesshomaru merely grunted and Mizu hooked her arm around her favorite man as the two walked out with the dog demon, younger woman, and sword soon following.

(Divider)

Neko looked out the window of Mizu's house to see the group taking off, letting out a sigh he then rubbed his neck slightly gulping gently. That demon really had a death grip. Cursing the man then looked back to make sure that the demon and Rin had for sure left.

Pulling his chestnut hair back the man yawned before stretching and looking at the ceiling in deep thought. He had seen Rin walk out in her outfit and couldn't help but stare. She was a rare beauty alright; her flowing hair was always making him desire to run his fingers through it.

He couldn't help his desires, he remembered a long time ago the woman that Sesshomaru had loved, she was a beauty but pretty much had no soul. She was kind and gentle at first but once she had you around her finger she turned into the lifeless monster she was. Rin was not like that, at least not yet.

He smirked when he remembered the terror he had seen in her eyes as he neared her, her fear had caused something in his stomach that made him want to grin in amusement. How he had wanted to intensify that fear at that moment but that dog demon had gotten in the way.

He remembered back when he had known that woman Sesshomaru had loved long ago, she showed no fear and that had jolted him. Jolted him to the core, he was in blind rage that he had told her to meet him at a scarce place amongst the forest by a well soon after to be known as the forest of Inuyasha.

Oh how he wanted to take her life then and there, give that woman what she asked for but that annoying dog demon got in his way and took is life.

He still had the scar on his back from the dog, his poison claws taking his life, but he would get that demon back. A snarl brought the man's lips up to show pointed fangs as he clenched and unclenched his fists when the scar began to glow and cause pain to flourish within his body.

Neko stared back at the window grabbing his shoulder with his right hand until his knuckles turned a deathly white. It seemed that the new girl with Sesshomaru was almost like a twin of Mizu. Was that why the demon wanted her? To have Mizu somehow closer to him? Without knowing the answer Neko let a numbing smirk play across his face as a dark fire began to burst into life under his flesh.

Even if Sesshomaru didn't hold this woman as closely as Mizu, he _would_ make the dog demon suffer for stopping him when he had almost gained his release from blood lust.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest as he sent daggers to the older couple grinning and giggling at him. "Oh please Milord! It is a tradition!" Mizu cried handing a red ribbon in his hands as he sighed. _Tradition my foot_ he seethed in his mind as he waited for the couple to repeat what they wished to do.

"It is what most heroes in this village wanted! This red ribbon is your token to great pleasures! If you tie this in any woman's hair it is meant that you find her attractive and wish to accompany her for the rest of the day and she is subject to your every whim" the lord explained as Sesshomaru once more shoved a sigh down his throat.

To think, these two thought that any woman in this village, (Excluding Rin of course) could spark his lust interest? This party had not gone the way he had wanted.

"_Well if you don't want it Milord, I could gladly use it,"_ Otaku stated picking at his hand with his scabbard. "And what would you do with it, pray tell?" Sesshomaru asked as the sword chuckled. "_Why tie it in Rin's hair of course so I could follow her lovely being all_ _day,"_ Otaku answered and for an odd reason a blinding white fury hit behind Sesshomaru's eyes at the mere thought of Rin going off with a man, even if he was as harmless as Otaku.

"_If you don't want me to have her then by all means tie it in her hair,"_ Otaku suggested his voice silky which, to Sesshomaru, meant that he had read his mind. Sesshomaru did not respond but knew Otaku was right, besides, he noted, that most of the woman in this village were hardly able to compare to Rin's beauty.

He mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't compare women here to Rin, it was as if he wanted to show the world that she was much better then any other woman alive, demon or human.

Shaking his head he sighed and rested his head on the wooden wall that he had a few moments before been resting his back on. A suddenly voice brought him back to the present as he turned to see Rin kneeling on a large box of wood next to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru? You look troubled," she observed as he merely shook her off stating that it was nothing. "It is a beautiful day..." Rin breathed out of the blue as Sesshomaru looked to the sky and nodded.

"Milord! Milord! Milord!" the screams of the villagers brought the couple to look forward to see many women and men with offerings and trays of food. Sesshomaru sniffed but none of the food seemed good enough to eat. His thoughts changed when he saw Rin leaning forward her eyes large and her mouth watering.

Sighing he watched as the men gave glances to Rin, a few sending charming smiles, he stuffed a growl down his throat trying to keep his possessive side in check he only allowed his eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"Oh this food looks wonderful!" Rin stated as a man gave her a vine of grapes as she ate greedily while Sesshomaru's gaze softened somewhat. "Which one do u want?" he asked as she looked up to him.

"Oh I couldn't possibly choose!" she answered looking over each on considering before taking her lower lip in her mouth and gently worrying it. "I...I can't, it all looks so good!" Rin exclaimed as Sesshomaru took this to thought before, "I'll take it all, place it before us," he ordered as the villagers quickly followed suite.

Rin blinked in surprise and looked at her lord but his face gave nothing away, not even if he was annoyed or amused by the sudden quick answers to his wishes. "Now, if you desire each one of these plates you can eat whichever and whatever you wish," Sesshomaru stated to Rin.

She smiled up at him but stopped when she noted all the villagers watching her intently, her cheeks grew slightly flushed at all the attention that she looked down at her knees too embarrassed to eat in front of all these people.

"Leave us," Sesshomaru ordered as the villagers all bowed and quickly hurried off to do whatever they had planed for the rest of the party. Rin then grinned up at him, "Thank you Milord," and with that she quickly grabbed a hold of another grape vine and began eating the tasty fruit.

Sesshomaru sighed again as he stood in the shade of the hut's roof, the Lord of Ayame had given him a long jacket of sorts to wear over his black pants and white shirt, along with a black hat to hide his demon ears. The lord told him that he didn't want the villagers to get the wrong idea when they say a demon in their village.

Looking up towards the heavens he watched as soft clouds passed along the bright blue calm sky. Only the sounds of horses' hooves and people talking could be heard over the peaceful bliss that the sky created for Sesshomaru.

A sudden sound then caught his sensitive ears as he looked more frantically to the sky to see the shudder of wings and the sight of white feathers.

His eyes widened as he noted with further inspection that it had black eyes that seemed to see right through him. An adrenaline rush hit him hard as he looked down to Rin who was silently licking her fingers as he bent down to her level.

"Rin...I think I have just found another stone," he whispered as Rin's eyes widened, "Where?" she asked her eyes turning surprisingly serious.

"It is passing us as we speak, it is a gigantic bird, a swan," he stated and by the way order seemed to radiate from his voice Rin knew that he wanted her to do something.

With a smile Rin looked him straight in the eye, "How can I help?" she asked.

With a smirk Sesshomaru moved his left hand forward until it was level to her own hand, then gently opening his fist Rin's eyes fastened on a soft velvety red ribbon in his palm.

(Divider)

_Haha! I end in suspense! What will happen now? And what is Neko up_ _to? Will Sesshomaru find out or will it be too late? _


	10. the stone of storms

_Ok sorry I took so long but I had to reword this over and over again, it was the hardest chapter to write in this whole story I think. Well here it is._

_Review Corner_

_Faded Moonlight: oh how I love cliffys and here is another one for you to enjoy!_

_Angellaggaine: lol actually I'm not tired of you saying that but thanks anyway! Glad you liked it; I hope this one is good for you too!_

_AznAnimeFanXP: Well I can't tell you just yet, but you'll find out sooner or later, here's the next one for you! _

_Inu Obsessed o.o: glad you liked it a lot; well hopefully this one will be worth the wait. _

_Angels Heart 1622: lol yay! A newbie! Well here is the next update!_

_Ham girl: Yay! Great! Whooo! Okies now I'm done... _

(Divider)

"Are you sure about this Milord?" Rin asked nervousness deep in her sing song voice as Sesshomaru merely nodded. "When I say we move, move quickly. The bird is large which means that it will be out of sight in mere minutes. We need to split up to get all the villagers off our backs. The ribbon in your hair should keep some people off you," he replied in his mind thinking of the _men_ that would hopefully stay away at the flash of red in her hair.

"Alright, but do I _have_ to steal a horse?" Rin asked her voice still holding nervousness in its wake; Sesshomaru had to almost physically bite down on his tongue to keep from saying words of comfort to her obvious distress.

"You are not fast enough on your feet and us being together will only cause people to follow, seeing at least one of us for a bit will keep their suspensions down," he replied as Rin nodded but still felt unease creep at the back of her neck.

"We will meet at the beginning of the forest, if you do not see me there follow the bird in the sky," he ordered as he pointed upward to a small white dot that was supposed to be the bird or element for the next stone.

Rin just nodded as her lord nodded once before taking off into a ball of light heading for the skies to follow the large creature. Rin didn't waste any time after that as she sprinted forward moving her head from right to left looking for a horse that would be fast but have enough stamina to last a long time. Who knew how far or long that bird would fly?

A sudden large form caught her eye as a large chestnut horse stood grazing lazily by the side of the road. Two large bars were tied on its sides and attached to those bars was a large cart full of gigantic stacks of hay.

_If that horse can pull that, it must be strong_ and with that Rin hurried forward but then forget she didn't have anything to take the bars off with. "I guess I will improvise," she muttered as she slowly neared the horse.

Its large ears perked up as she was a mere three feet from its cart as it raised its powerful head to look at her with its large dark eyes. She made a soft cooing noise before she gently rested her hand on its strong neck as it relaxed and began to graze once more.

Rin then tore her eye from its large body to see very frail strings tied around its immense back as Rin gently but quickly undid the knots. Setting the now unattached cart bars down Rin then jumped on its back as the horse gave a surprised grunt before moving restlessly under her but did not move one hoof forward.

"C'mon, Sesshomaru will be displeased if I take forever to move," Rin muttered her voice pleading as the horse's ears perked up. "Hey!" a voice screamed as Rin whirled her head around to see a man coming out of a small hut with his fist in the air.

"Oh no," Rin murmured with worry as her eyes grew huge, the horse must of noted her distress for it reared high on its large hind legs before taking off. Rin held onto its long black mane as it galloped at a pretty slow pace for a horse as Rin held back a sigh.

The horse was strong but slow, she needed a fast horse, looking back she saw the man from before on a black stallion swiftly on her tail. Looking back upward Rin then noted a white stallion standing around fidgeting under a young man's hold as Rin gracefully jumped from the big horse's back to the other horse's.

Grasping the reigns Rin kicked its sides as the stallion gladly began to gallop, "Thank you, sorry about your horse!" she screamed back as the man stopped his following to watch her as the young man gave her big eyes as he watched his recently wild catch run off with an unknown woman.

(Divider)

"_Where in the world did those two go?"_ Otaku asked annoyance in his usual rich voice as Mizu yawned but shrugged. "Who knows with those two, they are young, the young should live their lives as if they would die tomorrow," Mizu advised as Otaku rested his sheath on the bench next to Mizu.

"_But you haven't lived out your life have you?"_ Otaku asked his voice tender rather then teasing as Mizu turned to look at the sword resting next to her. "I must admit I haven't, but I can't tell him, at least not yet, he won't have me now," she answered sorrow clutching at her throat causing her voice to catch.

"_I wouldn't say that,"_ Otaku stated obvious teasing in his voice now as Mizu looked down not sharing his joke and at that moment the man of the hour walked up looking down at the maiden of his dreams.

"_I'll just go search for Rin now, you two play nice,"_ Otaku teased as both flushed before sending glares at Otaku as he floated away chuckling.

(Divider)

Flying softly on thin air Rain set his wings gently on the clouds as he rested slightly sniffing for the dog and catching his scent closing in on him. Good, he thought but stopped when he noted that the woman was not with him.

_Where was she?_ Looking through the clouds he saw her, she was on top of a white stallion with a man after her with a fist in the air. Descending the sky the swan let his gigantic body begin to fall as he saw more men chasing after the distressed woman.

(Divider)

Rin looked behind her to see the man had merely stopped to call back up to chase after her with the young man as well. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Rin scowled as she kicked her horse in its sides again as it picked up the speed so she was further in front.

"Come back here wench!" the man cried as she looked back once more. "I gave back your horse! Aren't you happy?" she yelled back but the man merely answered, "But you stole my son's newest horse!" Rin took in a surprised breath before sighing.

"Just my luck," she murmured before she noted that the horse was slowly down, obviously too overworked to run any faster. Rin patted its neck before making it stop. "Might as well take the punishment as it is before I kill the poor creature," Rin mumbled as the men hurried over to her before roughly pulling her off the horse and taking it further away from her.

"Ow! That hurts!" Rin complained as the man's grip tightened on her forearm, "You should know better then to steal from me woman!" the man yelled pulling his hand up to strike her but Rin did not hide away, she was used to her old village beating her. She could take it, but before the blow could make contact the man was thrown off her as she was sent reeling back.

Gaping she looked up to see white feathers begin to fall as a gigantic bird landed in front of her squawking at the men as the man that had almost struck her stood wiping off some blood on his swollen lip. "What demon is this?" he asked outrage clear in his voice.

The bird narrowed its black eyes as it sent its left wing into fast flight as it hit the man making him soar into the wall of a hut leaving a body mark on the wood. "Get the demon!" the young man yelled as the others jumped off their horses with spears that had been attached to their horse's saddles.

"Oh no!" Rin cried as she sprinted forward and spread out her arms like wings in front of the swan. The men stopped to watch her as she waited for one to step forward and strike but none came. Oblivious to her was that the gigantic swan had spread its wings as well showing its powerful muscles and talons on its feet. The men then backed up seeing the swan begin to glow an odd whitish glow.

"Retreat the demon is too powerful to trifle with!" the young man yelled as Rin watched the men scurrying around like mice getting to their horses and getting the poor unconscious man that the swan had swiped at. Soon the road was deserted once more as Rin blinked twice before turning around to face the bird perched behind her.

Once she began to turn Rain shuffled his wings down to rest at his sides and his aura calmed as he looked down to the woman below him. "You did not need to waste your breath on those men, I did not need your help," he stated as Rin looked up to him with big eyes.

"Oh...it was just that, well I didn't want the men to hurt you since they were after me," Rin answered as Rain waited for her to proceed in her explanation but she looked away her cheeks red in embarrassment as she ringed her fingers together.

"Thank you, no human has ever even had the thought to risk their life for me," Rain stated as Rin looked up in surprise but then only grinned and shook him off. "Come," he commanded as he bent down so his left wing served as that of an increasing plane.

Gently Rin climbed up feeling his soft feathers as she grabbed from one to another, silently apologizing every time her foot accidentally kicked its wing. Once she was comfortable at the base of its neck she held on as it took flight.

Once they were taking it easy in the sky Rin waited impatiently as she searched for her lord amongst the large trees but to no luck. "He is directly below us small one," the swan stated as his left wing pointed down towards the ever continuing green but sure enough Rin's chocolate eyes spotted a white blur once a clearing of the trees appeared under where they flew.

"There he is!" she cried in happiness as the swan descended its flight before landing a little away from where Sesshomaru was destined to pass. Sure enough only a few moments after did the dog demon stop in front of the large bird.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the swan stated in a mellow voice that showed kindness and respect as it lightly bowed its large head. Sesshomaru waited as the bird moved to look back at the demon. "I have heard many rumors of your strength though this region from other passing villagers and demons is it true that you control the Western territories?" Sesshomaru merely nodded silently awaiting for Rin to appear soon, she was taking quiet awhile.

"Milord!" a small voice cried as Rin's head poked out from behind the swan's neck as she enthusiastically waved at the demon, he could not suppress his surprise nor his relief to see her unharmed.

"The poor girl was almost beaten by a human man moments before I appeared to save her," the swan stated looking down at the demon before him. He shuffled in a knowing smile when he saw the demon's eyes go red slightly but then he regained his power looking pointedly at the swan.

"I should thank you for saving her but I don't think a demon of your authority deserves my thanks," Sesshomaru replied coldly as he noted the swan flinch slightly in annoyance but did not respond. "I am Rain," he soon said as Rin looked up at him with wonder.

"Rain...such a beautiful name, you are positively the most gorgeous bird I have ever seen!" she replied as the swan turned his long neck to peer at the woman though a side ways glance. "What flattery, you must be a beautiful maiden as well, even now with no make-up as I see on other maidens," Rain stated as Rin slightly blushed.

"We mustn't keep stalling, bird, tell us where your stone lies," Sesshomaru ordered curtly as Rain looked back at the demon but merely scoffed, "I hope you can fly for I'm not letting you on _my_ back," he replied as Sesshomaru waited impatiently.

Rain soon noted Sesshomaru's anxiousness as he ruffled his feathers before taking off with Rin on his back. Letting his tail cover his legs Sesshomaru watched as he took flight slowly after the swan.

"Hopefully your mate isn't slow," Rain stated with a friendly scowl as Rin blushed, "Uh...he is not my mate," she answered as Rain turned his black eye on her. "Are you sure? His scent is smothered all over you, I would only guess that mates would let the other smell of them so strongly," he observed as Rin grew even redder.

Turning the subject Rin asked, "So where exactly are we going?" Rain turned his head back to the front to look out. "Where my stone lays, the stone of storms," he answered and for some reason Rin was positive that she had heard thunder somewhere.

Suddenly a thought hit her as she gasped in horror, "What troubles you so?" Rain asked, "I forgot... Otaku isn't with me, he needs to keep the stone in his scabbard," she breathed but Rain only chuckled. "I am a step ahead of you small one, I sent for Otaku already, he must not have told you but the four stones can telepathically chat with one another," Rin felt her eyes widen before she relaxed.

"Alright," she agreed as Rain nodded, "He is coming now, I believe that he is with that dog demon now, chatting harmlessly," to Rin though, by the way Sesshomaru looked annoyed Rin was sure that Otaku was being anything but harmless.

(Divider)

"Otaku...what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as the sword rested against his tail as it wrapped around his shoulder. _"Why I was harmlessly following since Mizu and our_ _lord seemed to want time alone, besides I don't want Rin hurt,"_ Otaku replied as Sesshomaru stuffed a sigh down his throat.

"You have missed when she was almost hurt," Sesshomaru breathed as Otaku then slammed his sheath to make contact with Sesshomaru's head. (A/n: Lol couldn't resist, funny picture in my mind). _"How could you leave Rin unguarded like that!"_ Sesshomaru merely grunted letting his eyebrow twitch rather then grab the sword and break it in half for even _touching_ him.

"_Oh ho, you seem to like seeing pictures of breaking me in half but I tell_ _you now that if_ _you try I'll burn off your hand before you can even touch me,"_ Otaku warned his voice filled with venom for the first time and Sesshomaru finally believed that Otaku was stronger then he first lent on.

Sesshomaru did not respond but looked up to see Rin looking down at him her face filled with concern before she blushed and turned away at the sudden attention. "_She finds that_ _I am annoying you and she is worried about you breaking me in half,"_ Otaku stated as Sesshomaru glared half because Otaku seemed so smug and half because Rin was worried over a sword more then her lord.

(Divider)

Rin's eyes widened when a sight met her eyes after Rain had just passed a large cloud, there were what looked like a big castle but made of clouds! "Here," Rain breathed as his wings beat against the wind more frequently.

But once the castle was almost a hair breath away a large barrier struck Rain as he gave a surprised cry before flying a safe distance away. "It seems someone else is in there and doesn't want anyone else to come in," Rain observed as Rin looked back to see a purple barrier begin to disappear.

"Move forward," Rin stated as Rain gave her a suspicious eye but followed her order as he reluctantly moved forward. For some reason the barrier was calling to her, but it wasn't in a male voice but female, a foreign female that she did not know.

But in her line of vision she saw a pair of blue eyes lock with hers in a picture flashed through her mind. Again the voice begged for her to move forward to touch the barrier's walls. Once Rain was a safe distance but close Rin climbed slowly to his left wing holding on every time he had to flap to stay in the air.

Once her finger tip was barely there she murmured, "Almost there, c'mon Rin you can do it!" she encouraged. But once she touched the barrier a tingle went up her spine and she felt dizzy but she heard the sound of something like glass breaking as Rain gave a start of surprise before he flapped quickly making Rin lose her balance.

She began to scream as a lurching feeling hit her stomach as she looked down to see the scenery of the village come quickly to her. But before she could make out people she was grabbed swiftly by the waist by a pair of arms, she looked up to see Sesshomaru there as he pulled her up so her back met with his masculine chest. "A/n: couldn't resist that either! So cute!)

Soon after she regained her stomach and head she began to slightly squirm, uncomfortable in her lord's arms so intimately. He must of smelt or noted her discomfort for his hold loosened as Rin was able to breathe and bring some space to their ever so close bodies.

"That was close! But you broke the barrier!" Otaku cheered as Rin looked up to see Rain flying past where he had last stopped. "Why isn't he waiting for us?" Rin asked as Otaku floated so her eyes were on his scabbard.

"He has to go check on his stone, if it is broken it could mean his life," Otaku replied as Rin suddenly felt fear consume her senses at the thought of poor Rain in pain or even dieing because she was taking forever to come and being a weak human she was.

"It isn't your fault, I'm sure Rain can last a few more minutes before he is free from his curse," Otaku soothed as Rin nodded. Sesshomaru merely began to fly after the demon his bright light consuming Rin and the sword with him.

Just as soon as Rin blinked she was inside the castle seeing a very large and squished Rain trying to get past a wall. Rin looked around to see that even though the floors and walls where made of cloud it was as strong and hard as steel.

Sesshomaru let her down as she hesitatingly walked around waiting to fall through but it never happened as Rin walked past Rain who was still stuck.

"Stay here Rain I'll go check it out," Rin stated as Rain nodded but looked oddly angry and annoyed. Otaku then floated near her with Sesshomaru following, "We'll accompany you Rin, we don't want this visitor to make off with you and the stone in case he is stronger then we think," Otaku stated as Rin nodded but didn't think she really needed back up.

They were off as Rain untangled himself and waited outside the castle flying around by them talking through the windows. "I...never...had...a...problem..with...being...too... big," Rain stated but Rin ignored him as she hurried up the staircase that appeared from behind a cloudy door.

Going up she heard the sound of footsteps and things being pushed over and before she knew it she was on the top level to see a man hunched over a large squared shape cloud that she was sure held the stone.

(Divider)

_Ok suspense! Hope you all happy. Bye-bye till next time! _


	11. the castle in the sky

_Back! Woo! Lol anyway on to the chapter you all have so patiently waited for._

_Review Corner_

_Faded Moonlight: lol sorry about that, I think this took longer lol, don't kill me! _

_Angels Heart 1622: I know (pets pretty birdie!) wow, I have never had a family member with a bird before, but a friend of mine has two birds. _

_Duvet: yeah glad u like it, hopefully this one will be good too!_

_Ham girl: good! Hopefully you'll love this too! _

_rinsess4Ever: well all the stones were really cursed, but you'll find out why Rin was tied up in this mess later on, hopefully you will catch on soon though, that is what I'm getting_ _at._

_Divider)_

Rin's eyes widened when she recognized the man hunched over to be none other then, "Kohaku," she whispered as the man whirled around on his heel still hunched over to face her. His freckled face flushed at the sudden exchange of glances before he bolted upright and fled through the window.

Rin gaped before hurrying to the window to see a strange feather catch him from the suicidal jump. She breathed in relief somewhat relieved nothing happened to the man; he was kind to her before when she was a little girl. Looking back she saw that nothing looked different granted she hadn't been in this room before but nothing looked harmed except a table made from clouds was tumbled over.

Going to the spot Kohaku was last Rin crouched down to see a large box made from clouds resting quietly in the corner. Nearing it she saw it, the pink barrier that had coated Otaku and Uka. But once her fingers steadily moved forward to reach past a sliver of a hole in the box it closed up immediately.

Rin blinked twice in surprise when she withdrew her hand to see the box then relax, it seemed it had a mind of its own. "_Rin, this is the time when my blade is most needed_," Otaku stated as he hovered to her Sesshomaru close behind. Rin opened her palm obediently as he rested against her before she placed her other hand firmly on his scabbard. "Use my blade to cut past the box," Otaku suggested as Rin held the blade over her head before swinging it to slash through the clouds.

As if they were clouds as they looked to be they separated with ease at Otaku's lightest touch. Then a small light shown through the round pink barrier, a small golden stone. Rin couldn't help but admire it; it was the same tint as Sesshomaru's eyes, without knowing Rin had stepped forward and reached outward. The stone automatically began to glow at her hand as her fingers were millimeters from brushing its hard surface.

Once her slender fingers closed over the stone it warmed her palm as she brought it out before ducking of what the box was left after her slash. Pink soon decorated the clouds as well as Otaku; Sesshomaru had kept up a barrier. Otaku groaned before shaking his blade getting most of the goop off, Rin breathed a sigh of relief when the after math of the explosion had ceased to sound through the walls.

Rain gracefully glided down on his now open and ruined floor able to get through the overthrown roof, "Well well, I hope this can repair itself one day, having a castle in the clouds is pretty hard to hide when people look up all the time," he stated breathing as if only a fruit had been destroyed rather then a very large, and highly levitated, room that had been nearly blown to bits.

"Don't look so grim Rin, now that the spell over me is broken I don't need a castle to stay in from now on, put a grin on or at least a smirk," he replied as Rin placed a very grim smirk but nodded when Rain shuffled his feathers. "Otaku, I was wondering, now that I am free..." Rain needn't have continued for Otaku caught on before he could finish.

"Oh yes! Rin before Rain gets too tired of sitting around place his stone in my scabbard," Otaku instructed as Rin nodded again mute. Once her fingertips left the yellow stone it glowed and sunk into Otaku before shimmering like Uka's stone. Rain again shuffled his feathers before his body took to a whitish glow and he began to shrink, his long masculine wings shimmered as they grew smaller and his body also seemed to float in the air.

Then before Rin could blink again Rain was a ball of white light before shooting into its stone, looking at it, as Uka's had, Rain's stone showed a small shape. A bird with small wings flew in circles before fading into its haven. "I hope Rain will be happy there, it seems pretty hard to me to be able to live in a stone and call that freedom," Rin stated her muteness fading.

Otaku chuckled at that before lightly patting her on the back with his sheath, _"My dear_! _The stone keeps us from humans and demons alike attacking us and bothering us. Inside that stone Rain and Uka are at peace at last. Uka was trapped by Mizu's stream for at least five hundred years. Rain was stuck here; the stone keeps them from traveling a certain length. The curse that was placed on us prevented us from going freely, if we did defy our priestess's wishes we would be zapped of our power. And as a demon, that was_ _the same as if our lives were taken_," Otaku explained before taking in a deep breath tired not being able to breathe for those few minutes.

"Wow, being held in one place by yourself must be horrible, especially if those around you either ignore or you try to kill you-" Rin answered placing her index finger on her chin in deep thought. Rin stopped in mid sentence when she heard her lord begin to sniff the air. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked when she saw her lord's eyes narrow.

"It seems it wasn't just Kohaku who was after that bird's stone," Sesshomaru stated before walking calmly to the window that surprisingly wasn't blown away from the explosion.

Rin held her question on her tongue as she shuffled over to look as well but before she could make it to Sesshomaru's side he stated a low order. "Get down," Rin needn't be told twice, when her lord told an order he would not repeat himself. Nor would he be defied, so with that Rin crouched down on her knees and covered her head.

Otaku hovered over to her side making a defensive pose making sure his power was strong enough to call upon a barrier if needed. Within seconds the window that Sesshomaru was looking out of was cut into fourths as the clouds parted and floated away turning into ordinary clouds.

Rin held in her gasp when she spotted a man there with a large spear like object in his large palm. His eyes shown deep blue with dark purple hair framing his pale face. He had on an odd smirk, almost as if he had just won an impossible battle as he gently floated down onto the cloud.

Sesshomaru relaxed somewhat his barrier fading from view but still there just in case this man decided to make a surprise thrust of that large spear. The man looked around stopping at the massacred box in which had held Rain's stone. His smirk growing he looked to Sesshomaru before his gaze fell onto Rin's hiding form.

"It seems you have claimed my prize already, well I think I would like that to be in my hands since I went through all the trouble of tracking these stones down," the man stated as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "And you think I would give you it by you just asking? Think again," Sesshomaru answered bringing his right claw up to his face flexing his muscles, the man before him showed no fear of this but grinned.

"A fight you want? I will be more then happy to oblige," he stated his grin turning toothy as they grew to fangs. Rin looked up letting her hands fall from her head to see her lord and that strange man glaring at one another. One's eyes were red while the other's was glowing green.

Standing she grabbed Otaku and was ready to jump in and help Sesshomaru but Otaku glowed pink making up a barrier stopping her. _"Don't go Rin, it is too dangerous,_ _Sesshomaru says this in his thoughts_," Otaku stated as Rin looked from the sword to Sesshomaru, "But I-" Rin began walking forward but stopped again when she heard her lord bark, "Stay back!" her eyes widened at the sheer venom in his voice that her heart stopped along with her feet.

She did not ask nor push onward of why her lord wanted her back but she hung her head and did not utter a word. "You have a human with you now?" the stranger asked his eyes still green but he turned his head to stare at Rin. Her head was still hung over; Sesshomaru glanced for a second at her but did not show that he saw her hurt expression.

"I think I'll take her with me after I kill you along with the stone," the man stated his grin widening, that brought Rin's head up as she stared with large eyes at the man that sent shivers down her spine. "She looks tasty, quite filled for a human wench, she will be much enjoyed," he continued.

Sesshomaru's head bowed slightly his growl strengthening at the mere thought of this demon even touching Rin. His eyes darkened as well to blood red, before long there was a small wind blowing across the room making Sesshomaru's strength greaten. The other demon must've noted for his grin faltered and his eyebrows furrowed forward.

"You think you could scare me with your little wind tricks?" the demon asked anger clear in his voice. "I will show you what fear is!" he screamed before another wind kicked in making the stranger glow red.

Just when his whole body was glowing his face began to change, his nose bursting forward making his skin twist and coil until it fully burst from his face to show scales and long teeth beneath. Along with his face his entire body was soon covered in scales, soon he was on his hands and knees.

From his hands grew large white claws, as quick as a blink both hands were covered in scales and he had four massive claws on each. Same was said for his feet, his legs and arms grew in length as he stood like that of a four-legged creature. From his back came a sharp disc as he cried out before his cry became that of a battle warning.

"Do you think that your true form will save you from death?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes still blood red but he still was in his human form. "I will kill you while still in this form," Sesshomaru continued as his nails glowed lime green before his poisonous whip came sprouting from his fingertips.

"Not when I have the upper hand," the demon answered his hand lashing out growing unusually long as it wrapped around Rin's waist bringing her up against the stranger. Her back to his chest so her face was looking straight at Sesshomaru. His whip halted as it fell lifeless onto the floor, "A human wench...to think the likes of her would set Lord Sesshomaru's weakness," the demon sneered.

Sesshomaru merely growled low in his throat at that as the demon's claws moved up to Rin's neck making the sensitive flesh begin to part, blood taking its place. Rin whimpered slightly as her skin broke with every inch the man made with his claw.

Darting her eyes from her capture and Sesshomaru she waited hoping that her lord would save her as he always did. "Let her go," Sesshomaru ordered the demon only laughed at the dog demon's request. "You think I would let her go just like that?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "If you don't want to lose your life you _will_ let her go as I ask you," he replied his hand subconsciously resting on Tokijin. The man's hold tightened on Rin as she took in a deep breath feeling his legs bend down, she had been in Sesshomaru's arms long enough to tell when a demon would jump high. Noting this she looked down to see Otaku had somehow gotten into her grasp, saying a silent prayer of hope she let Otaku go and to her prayer he did not make a sound but silently floated back behind Sesshomaru.

_He must be after the stones as well, to try to kidnap me, it probably was to get Otaku_ Rin thought her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I'll take my leave, thank you for this entertaining experience my lordship," the demon responded making a deep bow before taking Rin into a bridle hold and making his movements to jump away.

"She will go no where with you," Sesshomaru snarled his eyesight turning red, but once he took a step closer Rin felt a large amount of dread consume her. A soft movement at her hip indicated to her that the man was pulling something out from his hand.

Looking down she saw a small but sharp claw shine from the small section at her hip where the man was hiding the sharp nail. "No! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed sending her hand out to stop her lord. Luckily Sesshomaru caught on quickly and stood his ground.

"I see the girl is more observant then I first thought, take another step Sesshomaru, and I slit her throat," he warned the claw suddenly going to her throat. She squeaked at the new threat, she thought he was keeping the claw for her lord not her or she would've gotten out of his hold or let her lord proceed.

Sesshomaru felt anger fresh and hot hit his senses as he watched Rin begin to struggle in the demon's hold, the claw beginning to cut into her arm. "Let her go," Sesshomaru snarled again, the demon only chuckled.

"Alright, this time I will, but let's see if you can catch her," he sneered letting Rin go with a speed unlike most demons. Rin fell onto the cloud but just as her back slammed against the hard ground the demon sent what looked like small stones onto the floor before getting onto the window sill to jump.

"We will meet again Sesshomaru, make no doubt about that," and with that the demon made his exit as Sesshomaru noted the stones began to tick. With a slight widen of his golden eyes he swept to Rin's side in one stroke of his demonic speed and wrapped his arms around her bringing her up against his chest.

In that next instant the entire the room erupted into massive explosions at least ten times stronger then the stone's explosion. Rin screamed as the floor was destroyed from under her causing a falling feeling to erupt into her stomach, "Calm yourself Rin, we will not die," Sesshomaru ordered as Rin closed her lips at the mere sound of his voice happy to oblige to her lord's commands.

Just as he predicted they were then covered in his white light making the falling feeling disappear. The next instant they were next to the village safely on the ground. Otaku soon came down as well causing a ruckus.

"_Oh you leave me behind do you? What kind of guy are you to leave poor defenseless_ _swords to wither in that explosion huh?"_ Otaku asked his voice filled with outrage. "You did not need saving, you are here aren't you? All you have is a bit of rust," Sesshomaru answered his eyes lowered in annoyance before he whirled on his heel intent on getting to Mizu and away from that whiny sword.

Rin followed without complaint but her eyes softened slightly in sadness when she noted that Sesshomaru's kimono was slightly ruined from the explosion, she knew it was expensive. _I hope Lord Sesshomaru is not displeased with me, I did make him save me, in front of that demon, it might get out that he has me traveling with him. _The thought a dread hit her so hard she was sure that her heart had stopped and she had died for a split second.

"I'm sorry...Milord," Rin whispered when her strides matched his, she was to his shoulders as her lord looked down at her with interest. "I didn't mean...I didn't want to be your "weakness"" Rin answered as Sesshomaru cocked up a brow pretending to not understand her but knew perfectly well what she was apologizing for.

"Well, never mind then, I ruined your kimono," Rin stated trying to change the subject but Sesshomaru noted that her voice seemed higher then usual, she must've been nervous. This troubled him rarely was Rin nervous around him or Jaken not wanting to push since it was unlike him to get information from anyone he kept his mouth shut.

"_You know it is pretty dark all of the sudden,"_ Otaku stated out of the blue once both had gone quiet. _"What do we say about camping out? Mizu is probably back and asleep, we_ _wouldn't want to wake her would we?"_ Otaku asked but a twinkle seemed to come from his scabbard.

"Camping? That would wonderful, we haven't camped for over two days now, I am missing sleeping under the stars," Rin answered her eyes brightening. "Can we, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked turning her chocolate eyes to her lord who merely furrowed his brows slightly. "Do what you wish, I will watch over," he answered as Rin grinned before doing a little jump for joy, in which Sesshomaru watched with the corner of his eye and a small knowing smirk.

After he regained his emotionless mask he stepped over to a tree nearby jumping to one of its high branches to watch over as Rin went to gather firewood Otaku trailing after. Before long a strong fire was roaring and Rin was resting her head on the tree trunk.

Before long the fire's roaring life was dieing down to that of a small source of light, just when Sesshomaru was sure every one was asleep he jumped to the base of the bark of the tree he had been resting on.

Then he stepped forward intent on searching the area for threats but was stopped by a small voice from behind his masculine form. "Lord-lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, the dog demon turned around to see her resting her head against the tree her eyes large with fear as he stepped forward until he was only a few inches from her.

Bending down to her level he watched as she studied his face as if remembering each line and curve of his skin. "I- I can't sleep, that demon from before...he is scaring me and I cant-" she didn't finish for Sesshomaru twirled on his heel until his back was to her and a few inches to the right of her body. Then he fell back so he was resting next to her slightly shaking form.

Letting his hand rest on her shoulders he brought her up to his side, she blushed but soon relaxed against him. "Rest Rin...there is nothing to fear," he whispered as Rin took a deep breath before her hand rested on his chest letting her body sleep.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin fell into deep sleep before letting his shoulders slump forward and looked up to the stars.

"Sleep well Rin, my Rin," Sesshomaru finished looking back down to Rin's brown head but he glared when he heard Otaku's whispering voice, _"Oh my, how sweet, and yes I_ _heard that,"_ he purred as Sesshomaru was tempted to throw his poisonous whip at the sword and stat one word. "Die," he managed to say in a harsh whisper before the sword erupted into soft laughter.

"_Oh I will never forget this journey, I hope the rest will be as memorable_," Otaku answered with a slight shimmer of laughter before resting with Rin leaving Sesshomaru to go back to his gazing at Rin for a bit longer. Then he closed his eyes but kept his ears open for any danger as he fell into deep slumber, the best sleep he had experienced in years.

(Divider)

_Ok I hope that was good for you all! Until next time! _


	12. Here comes Inuyasha and the gang!

_OK back once more and in a big happy mood! _ _Probably because I just got over my heart /ego getting shattered! _

_Review Corner_

_Inu Obsessed o.o: Lol I always look forward to seeing your review since you have like reviewed all my stories so far and their chapters. But I don't think I'm the best fluffy moment maker ever but thanks anyway I felt totally loved there . I love Otaku too. _

_Faded Moonlight: lol you sound like my friend Sara, she does that too, I have to e-mail her some stuff now that I think about it...But anyway I will finish this story! I promise! _

_Angels Heart 1622: lol awesome word, I am updating though this took awhile huh? _

_Obesessed-Fangirl-Mimi-sama: lol I share you feelings all the way too! I know, I hate Kag/ Sess pairings! Someone thought mine was a Kag/ Sess once! I was like, it is not! Now go away you horrible pairing person! Lol._

_AngelWings86: I know, Rin is major in all my stories so far, even though my pirates I'm trying to center it on Inu / Kag but Sess / Rin snuck in there! Lol well glad you liked it a lot here is the next update. _

_Rinsess4Ever: yeah I did see that, but no, all the stones and Otaku were cursed from a mysterious priestess 500 years ago. They had to protect their stones yes but without them they would be like mortal animals, staying near the stones gave them some power. But like an injury it takes time until your up and the same again, same with the stones and Otaku, in time their powers will increase as will Rin's. _

_Dark Inu Fan: Thanks for the review, yeah I guess you'll have to wait and see if Rin can use Rain's wings or not._

_bluediamond-hime: Yeah I am proud of this story very much, I am hoping to make Sesshy and Rin get even more "friendly" but that will come later (wink wink)._

_(Divider)_

Sesshomaru moved his head slightly when he felt Rin's body move to the left, looking through a small crack of his eyelid he saw that she was awake and was trying to slowly move away from his form.

"Rin, what is it?" he asked as she froze before giggling quietly, "I was going to try and find food and more firewood," she replied sitting back down as Sesshomaru's hand "subconsciously" (A/N: wink wink) rested back over her shoulders once more.

"But then again...that can wait till I...wake up more," she yawned before resting her head on his side once again her eyes closing as quickly as she had spoken before.

A sudden jerk in the nearby bush brought both up from their sitting position but relaxed when they saw a small flea appear (A/N: don't ask why Myoga made such a loud noise, lets just say he was riding on a large animal of some kind).

"Lord Sesshomaru," he stated before bowing on one small knee before jumping up to Rin's nose. "My you look well Rin, and your blood smells wonderful," Myoga commented before beginning to suck the blood from her nose, she blinked in surprise before slapping him hard and taking him from her face to gaze down at the small man.

"Ugh..." he stated his eyes seeming to roll in circles, "AH! Mater Myoga!" Rin exclaimed when she noted that he didn't look so good, had she slapped him harder then she thought? "Don't worry about me," he whimpered before blowing himself up to jump in her hand as if he had not been injured at all.

"Myoga, what are you doing here at the dead of night?" Sesshomaru asked holding in his yawn, plus he had the oddest urges to continue his snooze with Rin in his arms.

"I have heard from recent travel with Master Inuyasha that you are looking for the four stones, you two are very popular in Ayame Village. But we weren't sure since it sounded like you _saved _most of the villagers," Myoga answered folding all his four arms.

"Master Myoga, Lord Sesshomaru did indeed save those people, and we have two of the four stones in our possession," Rin stated as Sesshomaru twitched his delicate brow in anger at her social attitude.

"Truly now? Hmm well before I head back I heard of the fortune of the stones, did you by any chance want Master Inuyasha to accompany you and-" he couldn't finish for his entire little body began to shiver at the sheer intensity of Sesshomaru's glare.

"We do not need a filthy half-breed trailing after us," he answered.

(Divider)

"Why that inconsiderate, bullying, annoying-" Inuyasha sputtered hearing Myoga tell the group the story of his meeting with Sesshomaru.

"Now now Master Inuyasha, I haven't finished," Myoga soothed throwing his arms all about trying to calm the man at least one hundred times larger then he.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome stated as the half-demon came throttling to the ground, "Ka-go-me," he growled after hoisting himself up. "Inuyasha, we should listen to Myoga, what he has to say is probably important, he has saved us many times with his knowledge," Kagome scolded as Inuyasha huffed before crossing his arms across his chest glaring at the now smug looking flea.

"Anyway, I think Lord Sesshomaru is way over his head-" Inuyasha scuffed at that rolling his eyes murmuring "Yeah right...", "-he still has Rin along with him, I fear the worse for him bringing a human along. They can be easily manipulated by the slightest lie," Myoga replied before getting glares from the three humans sitting around the campfire.

"Rin is with him? But I never seen her with him, well rarely since I have, but still," Sango stated looking down at Myoga on Kagome's shoulder. "Yes, she was talking to me as well, she looked much older to me then when I saw her a few previous weeks back," Myoga responded placing on of his four hands on his chin in deep thought.

"But why would Sesshomaru let Rin come with him now? The stones as I heard from you Myoga, are hunted by demons all around, isn't it a bit rough for Rin to take?" Shippo asked sitting next to Kagome his arms behind him supporting his back.

Miroku then sat up next to his wife his hand snaking around to her shoulders, from a previous engagement if Miroku stopped groping her then she would bear his child. It took a lot out for the monk to agree but he was happy that it was only for the time being, he hoped. If not he was sure he could convince her to think differently in time. "Yes but I think she is ready, she is turning 20 now isn't she?" Kagome asked looking over to her mate, Inuyasha merely nodded towards her over the campfire.

"But I heard that to obtain the stones and to put them back they need a priestess, I think we will see them very soon," Myoga stated as Kagome looked at her shoulder to the small flea. "I couldn't imagine my half-brother coming here asking for our help, he has had over 600 years to ask and I haven't heard anything that sounded like help or please from him," Inuyasha stated closing his eyes.

"Maybe this year will be the charm," Kagome soothed but Inuyasha snorted, "We'll see, we'll see," he whispered.

(Divider)

"You sure we weren't too hard on Master Myoga?" Rin asked waving to the disappearing flea as she turned to her lord but Sesshomaru shook his head. "That flea wouldn't be offended by us, he might be tiny but he has a big pride," Sesshomaru reassured sitting by the tree once more.

Without asking and too embarrassed to ask Rin sat next to her lord once again and rested her head against his broad chest as Sesshomaru's eyes softened before letting his hand wound around her waist bringing her up in a protective hold.

"Goodnight Rin," he whispered as Rin nodded once in her sleep before becoming still, his claws gently traced her hip before resting at her waist as his eyes closed as well.

(A/n: I wish I could draw that! It would be so cute!) "_I wonder if I could..."_ Otaku whispered before slowly resting against the two before stringing through each of their minds until he found where the dream part of the brain was found.

With his brain power Otaku brought the two powers together until he saw the image of Sesshomaru and Rin holding on another in the middle of a flowered field in deep bloom under the moonlight. Just like that Otaku let the two go as their dreams separated as Otaku chuckled evilly before floating back to his post.

"_Oh that will come in handy_," he observed as Rain and Uka both laughed, they had seen the sudden image as well. "Will they wake up to a surprise," Rain grinned as Uka nodded. (A/N: the stones can see one another in their human form once Otaku has them in his scabbard).

The demons all burst out laughing when they heard the couple both whisper the others name. "Boy are they cute," Rain noted with glee as he closed his eyes breaking the connection to rest.

Uka nodded again quiet as ever before his water body turned to true water and he leaked out into one of five dark corners. Otaku grinned once more before he stepped into the middle or the darkest part of peace taking in his long needed rest.

(Divider)

"Rin...?" her lord's voice made the young woman jump as she whirled around from sneaking out to see him fast asleep, or she thought he was. Sighing in relief she tipped toed further out, she had seen the stream when they passed in Sesshomaru's ball of light and she really wanted a bath.

Once the water was in her line of vision she hurried over to feel its temperature, it was nice and cold as she stripped off her kimono and dipped into the liquid. Sighing she laid back looking up at the sunrise. After she had cooled off she began to swim around feeling her tense muscles loosen, last night a strange dream or image really had sent her burning.

She had been in her lord's arms under the most beautiful moonlight and the most gorgeous flower beds; she only wished it wasn't a dream. _If only such a place existed_ she thought wistfully as she wet her hair and then grabbed her kimono and pulled it over her head letting it warm her and conceal herself.

"Alright now that I have clothes I better get back or Lord Sesshomaru will be worried," Rin whispered determined but was stopped when she rounded the corner to go back to the tree a man bumped into her as she gaped when she looked up, only to find Neko there smirking down at her.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sniffed the air once more his eyes still closed, too tired and annoyed to look around Sesshomaru lay under the same old tree he had for the past hour, still without Rin. Getting worried he sniffed more urgently but her scent did not come to him.

"_Rin has taking along time hasn't she?"_ Otaku's knowing voice rang out from the darkness as Sesshomaru held in an angered sigh. As if the sword was not worried about Rin at all it hovered over in circles trying to keep himself from getting bored.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sesshomaru asked when he trusted his voice would work without letting his annoyance leek out as well. The sword turned at the comment before levitating towards Sesshomaru resting next to him against the tree's bark.

"_I can't sleep, I'm having thoughts that we aren't alone anymore, that someone is out_ _there watching us_," Otaku answered and that sent a small eerie like feeling to creep up Sesshomaru's back but he kept cool.

"Are you frightened, sword?" Sesshomaru smirked before the sword sent its sheath whizzing by barely missing Sesshomaru's head as the dog demon bent down as if to pick up something he dropped.

"Hmm, at night you seem less on target," Sesshomaru observed his small sneer still on his lips as Otaku made a scolding sound before resting once again on the tree. "_It's only_ _because I'm tired, do you remember that one night when Rin was attacked by that silver_ _haired demon?"_ Otaku asked his voice no longer teasing.

Sesshomaru tensed at the sudden mood swing but nodded, intrigued at what had Otaku frightened. _"He sent a spell onto my sheath binding my powers together so I couldn't use them until I could break it, but after I didn't feel right and I still don't, I feel like I did when that priestess sent my form into this sword and I had my powers sealed until I was_ _freed,_" Otaku explained.

Sesshomaru looked over to Otaku for a few seconds before resting his head once more on the tree, _what a nuisance, Rin has gone missing and the sword has proven to be annoying _and_ a whiner_ Sesshomaru scolded before getting clunked on the head by Otaku. "I heard that," Otaku stated and even though Sesshomaru couldn't see Otaku's expression he was betting that if the sword has eyes they would be glaring at him.

(Divider)

Rin felt her entire body go numb as a pair of fangs met her eyes as she looked at Neko's smirk. "Ne...ko?" she whispered fear consuming her body as he stepped closer to her form.

"Rin, it has been awhile, I was hoping I would see you again," Neko replied his hand clamping onto her arms as she gave a surprised squeak. Fear consumed her entire being as she felt her body begin to shake; "Be afraid," Neko whispered his head nearly touching hers as she pulled back her eyes wide as an owl's.

"I hope you like the dark, for that's all you will see when I finish with you," Neko threatened with a large toothy grin his fangs down to his chin. Suddenly the demon with silver hair entered Rin's mind as she squinted her eyes seeing that the man _did_ look like that man back then.

"You're not Neko," Rin whispered her eyes switching back and forth studying Neko's face. "Am I not? Or maybe I am just a hallucination in your mind and you will wake up next to Lord Sesshomaru unharmed," Neko answered his now clawed hand caressing her left cheek drawing blood.

Trying to break free Rin stepped back but Neko's grip went from her arm to her hair stopping her upright with a searing pain. White flashed before Rin's eyes as she felt his tug tighten until her neck was bare to him and white as if her flesh was no longer with the living.

Tears were fresh and hot in her chocolate eyes as she tried to squeak for her lord but no sound came from her now whiting lips. "Soon Rin...soon you will be mine," the demon whispered his lips descending down on her fully exposed neck as Rin gave a start tears streaming from her eyes.

_No, he mustn't mark me, for then I will be truly doomed to misery_ Rin screamed in her mind but it seemed nothing could save her now.

(Divider)

Otaku hoisted upright making Sesshomaru turn his head from resting peacefully on the bark of the large tree. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked his voice harsh.

"_Rin...oh Rin..." _Otaku whispered as Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the sound of Rin's name. "What with Rin," He asked the sword giving it his full attention, "_She...she is being attacked,"_ Otaku answered his voice a mere whisper. "Where?" Sesshomaru asked getting up with a swift graceful jump to his feet.

"_A stream, not far off from here," _Otaku replied as Sesshomaru whirled on his foot and faced the direction where he could smell water. "Stay here, don't move," Sesshomaru ordered as he took off in his ball of light his power raging and burning with an urgency he never felt before.

If he found Rin hurt at all, with the power he was generating, he would tear and kill all that stepped into his path until he found the one responsible.

_Rin be alright I'm coming_ Sesshomaru thought his light traveling faster until he could hardly tell what he was passing up.

(Divider)

_I know horrible right? I don't know, I wasn't too happy about this one for some reason...Oh well review please and I promise to try and make the next chapter ten, no, a thousand times better!_


	13. another piece to the big puzzle

_OK back and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Now I shall go now and write?_

_Review Corner _

_Angels Heart 1622: lol thanks a bunch that really brought up my spirits, ah, I never tire of that word or get annoyed for reading it over and over again, and update is now my favorite word!_

_Duvet: lol I know I'm horrible, but you know you like cliffys in the end, they just keep you coming for more! Well here it is for you!_

_Bluediamond-hime: thanks, glad you like it; I think it is going pretty good. _

_Obesessed-Fangirl-Mimi-sama: lol thanks you! (Huggle back)._

_Ham girl: Glad u did!_

_Inu Obsessed o.o: Haha! Here is the next update for you! I know I am evil but you know that you like them; they bring you back for more. _

_Divider)_

"Rin...don't move," Neko ordered his claw still on her cheek as she tried to fidget out of his hold but it only caused her cut in her cheek to intensify. "I don't want to...I don't want to hurt you," Rin shot her eyes up at the man holding her captive to see him shivering.

His eyes were dull but it seemed like he was under control by something, "Rin...get out of here, before I...Before I do something that would anger your lord," Neko whispered as his hold loosened and Rin was able to escape.

"Neko...what has happened to you?" she asked as Neko shook his head and pointed his right hand to the front of her. "Go...leave me in peace," he whispered so softly that she had to move forward to hear him but just as he whispered the last word his eyes began to glow gold.

His left hand shot out and grasped her hair violently as she gasped in pain as he twirled a long strand around his finger bringing her painfully closer to him. "You should have listened to me when I showed you pity," Neko hissed as he grinned when she pulled at his hands but to no avail to free herself.

"Neko, you don't want to do this, whoever is controlling you wants me dead, and you too when this is over," Rin whispered as Neko loosened his hold the sound of his death causing his heart to skip a beat.

"No, I will not disobey my master, she wants you dead, and I will abide to her wishes," Neko answered as he brought what looked like a small hidden weapon from his sleeve to stick into her heart most likely.

"Who is it who is controlling you?" Rin asked as Neko turned his head to the right.

"Her..." was his answer as Rin turned her head over to see Kaugra standing there with her hands crossed across her chest a smug smile on her lips.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru felt his heart quicken slightly when he picked up Rin's scent but then a low growl soon followed when he recognized Neko's scent as well. _If that filthy human thinks he can get away with kidnapping Rin, we will pay for his mistake with his life_ Sesshomaru snarled in his head.

Stopping his quick strides he slowly landed on the soft green grass as it slightly parted from the wind generated from somewhere, but to his surprise it was all bending north of his direction. "Are you pointing me to somewhere? Or someone?" Sesshomaru asked lazily but the grass merely stayed in its position even after the wind passed on.

"I will listen to you grass, we will see what has taken your interest," Sesshomaru stated as he walked the path the grass had made and after every step the grass returned to normal at his heels.

"Neko..." Sesshomaru whispered in a growl when he spotted the human standing alone in the empty field, he turned his young head in the demon's direction and froze like a spotted deer. "Lo-Lord Sesshomaru," he answered with a shaky voice before bowing to him in respect.

"Where is Rin?" the demon asked as Neko gave him a confused look, "Rin? I merely came out for air and a bath in the stream nearby, I haven't seen Rin since...well," Sesshomaru didn't need for him to continue, he remembered when he had almost killed the human.

"Then why did I smell you with her just moments before?" Sesshomaru asked as Neko shrugged, "I was not with her at all I swear on my life," Neko answered and by the way his aura did not change Sesshomaru was sure the human wasn't lying.

A scream soon pierced the air as both men turned at the sound as Sesshomaru took after it as Neko gaped but soon followed on quick feet.

What scene they came upon had both men surprised...

There was Rin in an embrace with Neko, or a Neko imposter, her left cheek was cut lightly and she had tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru had to control all his energy to not go out and cut off that imposter's head.

"That's...that's me," Neko observed dumbly as Sesshomaru merely kept in a sigh of frustration. "Rin!" Neko cried then as Sesshomaru truly had to control his anger from strangling the human for real this time no matter what Rin did to stop him.

The imposter whirled on his heels and Sesshomaru noted the hidden weapon in his hands was slightly raised. His pulse quickened once again this time a protective feeling consumed his body when he saw that Rin had nearly died this day. He would forgive the human this time since it seemed he had saved Rin from certain death had he not called out.

Rin blinked and looked over to see her lord along with Neko as her eyes brightened, "Lord Sesshomaru! Neko!" she called out happily but then squeaked when the other Neko turned back intent on his job.

"Rin...Forgive me," he whispered before bringing the knife up as far as he could hold it before slashing it back down. Her eyes widened when its blade caught light of the moon and she saw her lord's reflection coming closer to them.

Just when the knife was coming down Sesshomaru jumped forward placing his arm above Rin's chest so the knife jammed into his right arm. Just as it stuck Sesshomaru's skin he kept going and collided with Rin as he pulled her back along with him as he jumped a good far distance from Neko.

Once Rin was on her own two feet Sesshomaru took out the blade and threw it in the opposite direction, "Who are you? Why have you come after Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as the imposter stood straight his eyes clearing until golden orbs shown through.

"I must obey my master, she brought me life," he stated and just after he finished a large amount of wind hit the field as Rin hid to the side of Sesshomaru as he stood his ground.

"Kaugra," Sesshomaru whispered as the wind sorceress landed gracefully onto the ground, "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a long time hasn't it?" she asked before looking over to the woman beside the full demon.

"And your brat as grown up too hasn't she?" Kaugra observed, Rin backed up further behind Sesshomaru when Kaugra's red eyes pierced her through a slanted glare. "She has nothing to do with what I'm sure is happening, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked placing his hand firmly behind him resting it comforting on Rin's shoulder relaxing her a bit.

"I have come to take the brat, but it seems Neko didn't do his job like he was summoned to do so," she answered letting her eyes travel to the demon that was looking as dull as ever.

Meanwhile the other Neko was huddled behind a large tree observing the conversation with confusion and widened eyes. Who was that man there? Who had his face and features; he even had the same clothes.

"Neko...since you have decided to hide your identity from your travelers I say that you should tell them and be done with it," Kaugra stated when the grounds had gone silent. Neko looked back at the wind sorceress with widened dark eyes.

"I-I," he stammered as he looked over to Rin as she watched him from behind Sesshomaru, her chocolate eyes were squinted to watch him better and to see if it was really him.

"He has been sent to kill both you, Lord Sesshomaru, and your brat, he almost had the brat tonight but something held him back," Kaugra explained for the man as he slumped his shoulders and looked up to Rin's eyes apologetic.

"Forgive me Rin...I didn't want it to be this way, I wanted..." he couldn't finish for he had stuck out his arm as if to call to her but Sesshomaru moved so his arm fell off Rin's shoulder to appear in front of her chest as if a barrier to not let her pass. His throat made a loud angry growl as he watched the human, waiting.

"Kill them Neko, and bring the brat this time, I want her for later uses," Kaugra ordered letting her fan tap her shoulder before she took off in her overly large white feather. Neko watched her go before looking back at Rin and Sesshomaru, his former allies.

"Forgive me, Rin," Neko stated as his eyes became even duller as his small knife flew from across the field into his open palm. "But I must do, what I have been risen to do," he whispered before charging first for Sesshomaru deciding that it best to end his life first.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru replied before grabbing the man's arm and twisting it as if a twig as he whimpered letting the knife fall to the ground. "You think that you could kill me? You will pay for that costly mistake with your life," Sesshomaru stated his voice as impassive as it always was.

"I did not mean for this to happen this way," he answered before he looked up to Sesshomaru his eyes returning to their usual brightness. "Too late now," Neko suddenly stated as his fingernails grew in size and he swiped with his other hand with a speed to defiantly defy Sesshomaru's but still the dog demon was quicker.

"Just as I wanted," Neko smirked as his teeth grew as well as he sank them into Sesshomaru's right arm. The demon hissed in anger before throwing Neko to the nearest tree as if he were a rag doll.

"Filthy demon," Sesshomaru hissed jumping to Neko's side and pulling him up by his kimono collar. "You wouldn't kill me if your life depended on it," Neko sneered looking up at Sesshomaru his voice darker and livelier then before.

"Rin will save me," he answered Sesshomaru's unsaid question, "Don't bet on it," Sesshomaru snarled while letting his claws glow a bright green. Neko's eyes widened slightly at Rin's silence but he whirled out of Sesshomaru's grasp getting out with just a gash in his arm where Sesshomaru had been able to slash him.

"I'll see you again," the demon threatened before jumping out from the fields into the dense forest. Sesshomaru stood his ground his eyes slightly narrowed waiting for the other Neko to come and clear things up but then again he was sure it would be hard since Rin would think it was the imposter. For some reason the new circumstance had Sesshomaru grinning inwardly.

"What...what happened to Neko?" Rin asked her voice hardly there her eyes looking like they were going to burst into tears at any moment.

"That was not the Neko we thought he was," Sesshomaru stated as he heard a faint rustle in the bushes, it seemed the real Neko was getting away while he could. Sesshomaru let a small smirk play across his face at the fact since it meant that it was less time trying to unconfuse Rin.

"Do you think that he will be okay?" Rin asked coming from behind grasping his sleeve of his right arm. Sesshomaru looked down to her ready to ask why she even cared when he nearly killed the both of them but stopped when his golden eyes met with her dark chocolate ones.

His shoulders slumped slightly at her as he sighed, Rin would probably hate no one even if they killed her she would find someway to forgive them or make an excuse for their behavior. "I honestly, don't know, he is a confusing human," Sesshomaru answered.

He watched with slight sadness as the usual brightness in those brown orbs faded at that their lights going dim her voice giving way to sorrow. "I just want him to be okay," she whispered before taking Sesshomaru's hand. She watched silently as if waiting for Neko to jump out and yell that it was all a play and that he was okay and not under control by Kaugra. But nothing happened as she pulled herself together.

"Let's go Milord, we have to get back to Otaku, you know how very suspicious he gets of us," Rin stated with a new big smile. Sesshomaru felt the tops of his lips move up in a slight smirk but he kept his mask up, he was glad that Rin was with him now. Her smiles brought him more happiness then he was sure she knew.

He squeezed her hand gently making sure his claws didn't scratch her as she looked back with a bright smile.

_If only he knew how much I cared for him, if only_ Rin thought as she looked back to where their camp was and a waiting Otaku.

"_I swear you two gave me a greater scare then I have felt in over five hundred years." _Otaku scolded before hovering over to rest in Rin's open arms. "Oh, poor Otaku, well we're here now, and I think...I need more sleep, then we'll see about what we'll do about the next stone," Rin answered with another smile at the sword.

"_Will you two sleep together?"_ Otaku asked innocently as Rin blushed while Sesshomaru glared. "I thought you were asleep," Rin stated and felt her blush intensify thinking it sounded like a small child had come into their parent's room.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Rin asked Otaku as the sword chuckled while Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch in slight annoyance. Rin was so open with her questions she had no idea how much that offer sounded like she wanted to sleep with Otaku, even though he was a sword.

He couldn't help but feel overly envious, if only Rin asked him that, but the thought caused a foreign color to coat his usual pale-like cheeks. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's small voice asked as he turned to look at her his cheeks paling once more.

He blinked in surprise when he saw her cheeks as rosy as if she was in the snow in the middle of winter as she held Otaku close to her heart. "Umm...it is still a little chilly out and I was wondering if I, that is if...you and I could umm," he couldn't hide his smirk as he rested on his knees in front of her motioning her to lay beside him.

"Don't fret Rin, relax sleep," he whispered as she rested on his shoulder as he got off his knees to sit more comfortable letting her rest against his chest while she sat in his lap.

Her frail body melted nicely against his broad and powerful chest as she let her head rest against his shoulder. "Thank you, Sesshomaru..." she whispered subconsciously as she drifted off again. Moving back her bangs Sesshomaru watched as she slept before taking a small flower that had fallen from a tree some distance away.

"Something that will match your beauty," the demon whispered as he placed the violet flower in her hair that looked surprisingly like the one on her outfit. "_You know, all I need for this a romantic candlelight, some music from flutes, a few of those flowers on some beautifully carved wooden tables. Maybe a few dances, a few hugs and kisses there,"_ Otaku stated and Sesshomaru knew that if the sword had a face it would be smirking at him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sesshomaru asked back as the sword nervously laughed, "Not until I am freed from this sword or this sword is destroyed," Otaku answered but then began to shake slightly in Rin's soft hold. _"You wouldn't..."_ the sword whispered but noting Sesshomaru's odd smirk he couldn't help but shiver.

"_Rin...help me,"_ Otaku squeaked but the human woman still slept as she snuggled more deeply into Sesshomaru chest letting her hand rest against his muscular front stopping Sesshomaru's glare to look down at her. "Sesshomaru...no," she whispered gently as Sesshomaru relaxed as did Otaku who whispered a thankful prayer.

But what Sesshomaru did not hear was Rin's last comment, "No Sesshomaru, don't...go,"

(Divider)

_Aww, poor Rin, I wonder what she was dreaming about...oh well, thank you all again for reviewing! Oh and before I forget any of you like Harry potter? My friend has just started a new story and I think it is wonderful! SO if you all have time please try to read her story. It is call the Hogwarts Drama and her penname is _musicalbballgal


	14. dreaming of sweet things

_Wahoo! What is up my wonderful friends? Lol sorry a little hyper from all the reviews. _

_Review Corner_

_Angellaggaine: I will and here it is for you! _

_Bluediamond-hime: You wondering are you? (Smirks) Well this chapter will give you something that might get you jumping for joy my friend. (Wink)_

_Duvet: lol if you think that was nice then this one will...defiantly get you hyper (grins)_

_Dark Inu Fan: lol well I guess another incident will happen but later you'll see what Rin and Otaku get to do and eventually Sesshomaru and Rin get to double up to fight._

_Inu Obsessed o.o: lol I wish everyone was as nice as you in reviews, but even one review makes me happy for a chapter, I mean we all want like 100s of reviews but sometimes we can't get that much. Thanks again! I hope you will like this one too! Rin's dream gets in a little. _

_Angels Heart 1622: lol that sounded like from fruits basket, thanks for the review, he is a friend and will come back if anyone like loves him. This one will have you jumping for joy in Sesshy and Rin sweetness. _

_(Divider)_

Rin sat up right with a start when she felt warm breath travel down her neck causing a shiver to start from her shoulders to her feet. She opened her eyes a crack to see Sesshomaru's head bowed resting on her shoulder his jaw just inches from her neck.

She blushed at the sudden closeness of her lord and herself that she scooted away while hearing a soft snore. She kept in her giggles when she recognized that it wasn't her lord but Otaku who was snoring.

"I should go take that bath now," she stated quietly but then the images from last night kept her on her knees. The thought of being kidnapped or taken by Kaugra made her shudder as she sat back and sighed sadly. It seemed she had to be with her lord more now for protection, the new outcome had her feeling useless.

"How can I be of help when I can't do anything but get in the way..." she whispered sitting back to relax trying to think but nothing came as she turned her dark head to look at her lord fast asleep.

Her chocolate orbs softened as she observed his silver strands of hair frame his masculine face and flowing over his broad shoulders. His eyelids were fastened shut but she was sure that the same impassive and fierce golden eyes lie beneath alert even when his body was not.

Turning so her body faced his she brought her knees to her chest and let her eyes travel down his form. From his broad strong shoulders to his narrowing waist and his long legs. His kimono hid well what she was sure was manly features; she was no fool at her age. She was past the first years of adult hood she knew what most women must've so many years ago when Rin was still a child.

Traveling her search back to his face she let her eyes search every inch as if her hands were truly caressing his flesh. From his strong chin and jaw and along the small thin strips on each cheek that were almost a magenta color. To his long lashes and soft eyelids and around his crescent moon that decorated his forehead.

She let her eyelids drop about half way to cover her dark eyes as her fingers as if they were truly next to him, felt his bangs touch her fingertips when she had meant to push them back to look at his crescent moon more fully. Her lungs stopped taking in air when she heard a soft sound come from his lips as she let her imaginary fingers trace lips she was sure would be strong but soft at the same time.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he moved his head to the left as if her shake her off but she merely let her mind pretend that she moved along with him. Her fingers seemed to find his lips intriguing as she felt air come into her lungs in what seemed like centuries. She was sure that she wasn't touching him though for she was still at least a few feet away from his form but he felt so real, so strong and as powerful as the swords strapped to his right side.

Without her accord she felt her head lift up as if to study him closer but she also felt a foreign tingle on her lips as if they wanted something she didn't understand. Before she was able to blink she felt her nose slide along her lord's as his face subconsciously moved closer as well until she felt his breath on her cheeks. Her imaginary hands moved upward and framed his face sliding across his powerful jaw as she moved until she waited for the touch of lips but nothing came for her eyelids closed all the way and she fell into deep slumber.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru awoke with a rather strange dream still tingling in his mind as he took in a deep breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Looking over he saw Rin a few feet away about to his toes asleep her hands below her right cheek her body moving up and down in an even pace.

If only she knew what he had dreamed, something that had his heart jumping and his breath catch, he still could feel her breath on his lips. Never had he wanted something so badly before, not even Tetsuiga had matched what he had yearned for only moments before.

But the woman in his dreams never fulfilled his wish, she disappeared in a cloud of dust before his eyes and he had awakened. He remembered her silky touch and soft feminine fingers as they seemed to trace along his shoulders and chest and had stirred an urge to hold her close that he had never felt before for a woman. Not even Mizu had ever stirred such a feeling in him to hold her.

All he could do now was to push this woman to the back of his mind until he was sure he could breathe and think normally. But it was much more difficult when that woman was just a mere few feet away from his side. Watching her face he wondered if she would be as soft as her flesh seemed to make him think.

He couldn't hide his eyes from traveling down her frail shoulders to the soft curves along her chest and narrow down to her waist before curving up again to show off her hips. Her legs also caught his bright eyes attention, when they had been covered for over fourteen years it now showed what a woman she had grown up to be.

He also noted that most women he saw in villages hardly compared to the curves on the woman lying just a few mere feet from him. As if in a dream he pictured his large hands trail down from her shoulders to her hips feeling her body curve in and out as if he were sculpting her out of clay.

He couldn't keep from pretending to place a kiss on her exposed neck as he heard her sigh, which caused him to halt and look up from his trace to see Rin pull her knees up to her chest her head moving to expose her neck fully as if in offering.

He let his dream subside there not wanting to cause something that wasn't even real, he knew that his body was calling in agony for him to mimic his dream but he couldn't. Not when Rin was asleep, she would not put up a fight. He didn't want to take something so fragile and precious to him as if in relaxing a need, he wanted her to be just as relieved and relaxed.

He then stood and walked over to Rin before picking her up and placing her back to rest against the bark of the tree. Her head moved to the left as if looking at something in her dream. Her soft words that she whispered next caused him to freeze. "Don't---leave--alone," she said in between sighs and small gasps.

His eyes softened before moving her hair back to pool at her back and stood, "Rest Rin, but remember that I would never let you be alone—Otaku, get out of our heads," he ordered the last part when he saw that the sword was glowing a small whitish color.

"_Hehe, I couldn't resist, Rin was having such a juicy dream, and your mind was more_ _then happy to take it and play it without a fight_," Otaku answered before resting against the tree next to Rin.

Sesshomaru felt his anger recede when he heard that it was Rin's dream to begin with, why would she dream of kissing him? So openly? He took in a breath letting the strange foreign emotion ease off his lips as Otaku softly chuckled. "_Wow, I have never seen you_ _grin before, strange, I didn't picture you the grinning type_," Otaku observed before Sesshomaru glared before sitting down on his knees to take some time to think things through.

"We should get back to Mizu's house and get our things," Sesshomaru replied as Otaku turned silent when Rin softly moaned as if something was wrong. "Rin..." Sesshomaru felt his voice drop at the sound of her name on his lips and couldn't help when his golden eyes darkened as he watched her features. As if controlled by his voice she relaxed against the tree before sighing in happiness.

"_Hmm, some magic dreams there Milord?" _Otaku asked as he flipped through Sesshomaru's mind as if an open scroll. "Do you ever shut up?" Sesshomaru asked back making sure to send Otaku the very chilling death glare he sent all of his victims before their deaths.

To his satisfaction Otaku never spoke a word after and he was sure that he had seen its sheath quiver. "How long are you planning on sleeping there Rin?" Sesshomaru asked quietly placing his chin in his palms watching his ward sleep as she smiled slightly as if hearing him.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly half upset that he had to sit there longer and half glad that he was able to study her longer without her knowledge. If she were awake she would most defiantly blush and when her cheeks heated up as they did it caused something in his chest to tighten and cause his breath to stop.

As if on cue Rin's cheeks flushed a full red as she moved her head to the right as her hands seemed to clamp together. His eyes traveled to her hands before coming back up to look back at her cheeks that caused his gut to clench.

"_What was that?"_ Otaku's voice brought Sesshomaru from his trace as he let his ears perk up listening to the wind before he head it. The sound of a wolf's howl that had his sense of protection over his territory kick in. The only wolf that he could tolerate was Koga, and that was when he had saved Rin's life twice about two years ago against Naraku.

And this howl and scent wasn't Koga's or any from his pack as Sesshomaru stood his mind on edge as well as his senses.

His eyes glowed red before he let his knuckles clench and unclench cracking his knuckles making him look like someone who you didn't want to mess with. "Otaku...stay here and protect Rin," he growled as the sword grunted back in agreement.

"I'll be back," he answered before disappearing in a ball of white light, Otaku watched silently before floating into Rin's grasp making up a small barrier just in case something took them both by surprise.

She whimpered slightly as if in fear as Otaku gently brushed back a bangs with his scabbard, _"Don't worry, I'm here for you, and Lord Sesshomaru is checking things out,"_ he soothed before resting and letting his power weaken feelings things normal around them.

"_I think that I'll join you...in sleep_," Otaku whispered as he rested against her shoulder before he knew what was going to hit them.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru let his feet hit the ground with grace as he stopped by a nearby lake; the water shimmered in the morning sun as he sniffed the air for the wolf's stench and at first didn't catch it but when it moved from bushes next to him he could smell him like smoke.

"Come out wolf, I can smell you," Sesshomaru stated as if bored as a small beast jumped out from the bushes and he nearly fell over in shock before he caught himself. Sitting there panting happily was a baby wolf its large red tongue filled with slobber as it barked gleefully at him.

"Otaku sent me out for this? Hmm, this is strange, why is his aura so powerful?" Sesshomaru asked out loud but the pup just barked again stating over and over again that it was hyper.

"I don't have time for you pup, go back to your pack," Sesshomaru ordered but the wolf just cocked its head before starting to pant again. "I wouldn't get too comfortable milord," a deep voice stated as Sesshomaru stopped to see the demon with silvery hair jump from the bushes to land right in front of the pup.

"You...what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked as the demon smirked, "Easy, I want your woman; she would make a fine prize, along with the four stones," the demon purred as Sesshomaru felt his anger boil hot in his head before he cooled it off by glaring back at the demon.

"She is not with me, so you have come on a false errand," Sesshomaru informed but the demon merely let his smirk broaden, "I know, and that's why I sent my brother after her, in the woods of Ayame village," he answered as Sesshomaru's heart stopped yet again that day as he growled.

"You lie," he spat but the demon merely shrugged, "If you don't believe me then I guess the girl doesn't matter much to you," he stated as if bored and for once Sesshomaru felt his anger rise onto his face as he snarled.

"If you have touched her or any of your men I will come for you make no mistake," he warned as the silver headed demon merely chuckled. "Good, I want you after me, then we can see who truly is capable of ruling the Western lands," he replied as he jumped into the bushes the pup following him still barking and panting that it was hyper.

_I won't let you touch Rin, and if you do, you will pay, _Sesshomaru seethed in his mind before twirling on his heel to be covered in a white ball of light heading back to the large tree just a few feet from Ayame Village.

(Divider)

_Mwahaha! Another cliffy along with Rin getting in trouble again, but this time something will be different for her (wink) until then bye everyone! _


	15. another knot to untie

_Hello everyone, here I am again and for some strange reason i feel like I am going to write a Harry potter story soon...Its a weird feeling but all thanks to my friend who is writing one too! _

_Review Corner_

_Angels Heart 1622: lol I know, poor Rin, but at least this will be more action for you action people. _

_Dark Inu Fan: Lol I know, but poor Otaku is tired! He needs breaks too, well the stones...they have no excuse! _

_Ham girl: thanks a bunch!_

_Lady Kauya: Lol yeah I know I was going to die! I had so much fun with that chapter, but yeah I just love cliffys! _

(Divider)

Eyes that felt as heavy as weights Rin let her eyes lazily open when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. "Mmm...A few more minutes," she whined turning away from the touch but it only strengthened until it was poking and driving her crazy!

"What?" she asked opening her eyes fully and whirling to glare at Otaku but the sword merely swirled direction of his scabbard to the white haired demon in front of them.

She blinked in surprise but stopped when she noted that it was _him_, "What are you doing here?" she asked the demon as he smirked until his front fang fell onto his bottom lip. "I have come to eat you my dear, my brother has been so kind as to let me get the first taste," he grinned before taking a few hasty steps forward.

"Otaku," Rin whispered as the sword hovered until it was in a protective position in front of Rin his barrier growing stronger around them. Its pinkish glow hazy over the morning sky. "You do remember what happened last time with my brother don't you?" the demon asked as Otaku's barrier grew darker.

"As you wish!" the demon screamed before sending a familiar sheet of paper after to Otaku as the sword produced another barrier. But just as the sheet barely glazed the barrier like a black hole the entire barrier was sucked into the paper as it continued its descent.

"Otaku! Watch out!" Rin shrieked before pushing the sword out of the way as he gasped while Rin put up her hands to protect her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru please come save me," Rin whispered before closing her eyes, but just as darkness hit her pupils a figure immerged in her mind. Her kimono was made of the finest slick and her dark brown hair lay softly and whispers on her shoulders.

The red of the silk seemed to radiant off her as she walked closer to Rin but the woman couldn't see her face as she watched as if in awe at the stranger.

Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as she stopped just a mere inch from Rin's side. "No more hiding child...You don't need a man to save you, we can destroy this monster easily. Let my powers control you, eat off your powers that have been asleep so many years," she whispered in a voice that screamed boss.

Rin was in such awe of the creature that she agreed with a fast shake of her head, "Take my hand," the creature ordered as Rin held out her hand exposing her face to the woman as she smiled slowly.

"What a familiar face," the woman whispered to Rin before pulling her to her feet, "Reminds me of someone..." she smirked the last part before coming so close that she was just a few inches from her nose as she looked deep into Rin's dark eyes.

"Yes...very familiar," she stated as Rin gaped, the woman had her face but just as the woman stated this and Rin realized who she must be she disappeared along with the darkness as her eyes opened in a flash.

Above her was a green barrier keeping the paper that the demon had sent hurtling in place but once her eyes adjusted the paper was sent back at the demon as he was captured in a blue light.

"No!" he screeched before his skin began to burn from the purifying effect, but just as it began to get past the skin the demon broke the seal causing the strips of paper to fall uselessly to the ground.

"You'll pay girl," he seethed as his burned forearms began to heal over, Rin's eyes widened in surprise as she backed up wondering if the woman would come and save her again but she highly doubted it.

"_Rin take my powers, and let me help you_," Otaku stated flying to her side as Rin took hold of his scabbard before she felt it pulse. "Otaku...what--" she couldn't finish for she felt something at her shoulder blades pulse as if answering a call.

She gasped in surprise when she heard the breaking of flesh but no pain hit her in waves as she took in a breath. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she felt what was as soft as feathers caress her back.

"This is..." she whispered her eyes closing as a dark shadow covered her body as she looked to the green ground, "Wings...? Rain?" she asked in the same quiet tone as the bird answered her question. "Yes, move your shoulders Rin," she did as she was told but when she finished stretching she heard the beating of the air.

Behind her was a large set of white wings as white as a swan's as her eyelids covered half of her dark orbs as she flapped the angelic feathers behind her.

Stretching she stood on shaky legs before letting the wings flap to she could catch a sight of them and smiled slightly when the white feathers flapped in front of her like a flash of an image in a dream. "_Rin! Watch out!"_ Otaku's voice rang in her ear as if he were next to her as she flapped the gigantic wings in surprise as she took flight in a second.

She gasped at the sheer height of her jump as she looked down to see the demon had sent poisonous slits in the shape of diamonds that had barely missed her feet. "Rain, what happened to me, why do I have your wings?" Rin asked out loud as Otaku pulsed in her hand before the storm creature answered.

"My powers are returning and I have one strong power that has come in handy as you can see the power of flight, you now have my wings, mine exactly," he replied as Rin blinked before turning to look at her wings span that it was truly large.

The wings had to be at least the length of two horses from nozzle to hoof, while the layers of feathers beat against the air she could feel the muscles in her back working like crazy. "It feels like I have had these forever," Rin stated as Rain agreed that they were supposed to thanks to Otaku's power.

"I will get you yet!" a voice cried from below as Rin focused on the man with his arm glowing. "See if you can dodge this!" the demon warned before his entire arm was coated with green glowing spikes as he swiped the arm across as if a blade sending the sharp spikes in her direction.

"Rin! Flap the wings get out of the way!" Rain screamed in her mind as she let the wings glide as if on a stroll and her body swirled to the right far off from the poisonous barbs. "That was close, now what Otaku?" Rin asked the sword but the male was silent for the first time, stumped himself.

"There will be no need for that Rin," a deep voice answered as Rin jerked to the right still a float to see her lord with his large tail wrapped around his legs and thigh as he stared her down. "Stay here Rin, don't get in any more danger," he advised as Rin nodded and bowed her head in disappointment. She had not meant to get her lord stuck in this mess even though she _had_ called out for him to help her.

"I'm sorry milord, I didn't mean for this to cause trouble," she answered but his clawed finger went on her chin and gently made her face him. "This is no trouble Rin, remember, I do this out of my own interest. It has nothing to do with making me do something I do not wish to do for someone who is important," he stated as Rin nodded but watched him in awe as his golden eyes seemed to darken slightly.

"Yes...Sesshomaru,"

(Divider)

"Inuyasha! Get Shippo out of that well! He can't swim yet!" Kagome shrieked when she saw Inuyasha purposely push poor Shippo into a nearby well in the village they were visiting.

"Feh! He gets himself into these messes," the half-demon fought back but the priestess didn't let his words sway her as she glared him down. "Get. Shippo. Out," she ordered as Inuyasha took one look at her burning eyes and he was down to the bottom of the well and back with a dripping Shippo before she could relax.

Once Kagome had Shippo behind her and with her extra jacket around his small shoulders she glared at Inuyasha once more before saying, "Sit boy," and just like that Inuyasha was sprawled on the ground with his nose in the dirt.

"Kagome! Why do you always pick on me?" he asked as he hoisted himself up to wipe off the dirt as the priestess stuck up her nose before spinning on her heel and walking back up to Sango and Miroku. Shippo watched before sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha and following Kagome back with the group as the half-demon growled before trailing after.

"Travelers," a low voice asked as the group stopped to see an old woman step out the woods with a small bag hanging from her frail shoulders. It was a red silk bag and her white hair was in a bun as her blue eyes dances at the group. "I haven't had some visitors in a while now," she stated while watching the cluster of different people staring back at her.

"Come, eat with me, you all look tired, by the way, people call me Mizu," she responded when the group had merely watched her. "We couldn't, that would be intruding on your hospitality," Kagome replied waving her hands in refusal but Inuyasha merely jumped in front of her.

"Do you have food? I'm starved!" he butted in as Kagome glared along with Miroku and Sango but the older woman merely grinned. "It is quite alright, my last visitors had just left to finish their journey but I'm sure they will need some home sooner or later," she stated as Sango looked back at the woman in surprise.

"Who were your visitors?" Sango asked as the woman turned to the demon slayer, "A man and a woman and a talking sword, they were out to find the four stones, they sent off since they went to find the stone of storms. But I fear that they haven't returned, but I'm sure they are fine, the man was strong, and the woman had power too, just deep inside," Mizu answered as Sango shared glances with Miroku.

"Miss, where exactly is your village?" Miroku asked taking a step forward, "Why it is Ayame Village of course," she replied as the whole group shared knowing glances before Miroku grimaced. This meant that they wouldn't have to look for Sesshomaru any longer; he would eventually come find them.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru glanced down from Rin to see a demon with silvery hair glaring up at the couple as Sesshomaru glided down with his usual grace and also out of Rin's earshot. "What are you doing here, and why are you and your brother after Rin?" Sesshomaru asked the demon as it flexed its jaw.

"We are starving and our master wants her, to help complete the stones," he replied with ease but Sesshomaru furrowed his delicate brows at the demon, his mind on edge as the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise.

"Who is your master?" Sesshomaru asked as the demon made a large grin, "You should know her, she knows you, Kaugra is her name," the demon answered before looking back at the woman in the sky.

"But I think I'll have a bonus before I give her up, I can see why you have her so close, she is fun at night isn't she?" the demon asked licking his lips as Sesshomaru had to hide his look of disgust building in his mind.

How could a demon even think to touch Rin or think that Sesshomaru would, of course Rin was beautiful and innocent and kind but that didn't come out as her being used by him did it?

"I wouldn't abuse Rin in such a way," he defended as the demon frowned, "Then you are plain out wasting her, she could have any demon drooling _milord_, and I think that I am the first in line if you don't want her," he proposed as Sesshomaru growled before his eyes shown red.

"You won't touch her," he warned as the demon's grin returned, "So you _do_ want her eh? Well I guess this is when I get to make this interesting," he responded before letting his claws grow out until the for sure matched Sesshomaru's as he jumped intent on taking out Sesshomaru by the neck.

"Fool," he called out before grabbing the demon's wrist and twisting until it was bent in an irregular way as the demon still kept his grin. "You know, this reminds me of a battle we have had before, except I was kept back by Neko's feelings, that was the name of the boy wasn't it?" the demon asked as Sesshomaru merely growled.

"He had feelings for that little woman and that stopped me from killing her back then, but seeing that it doesn't matter, I think I'll just kill you now," he stated while moving his other free hand to swipe at Sesshomaru's face but he already predicted that move as the dog demon bent backwards causing the demon's wrist to continue to twist as he gasped at the new pain.

"No more games, I came here for one reason," he yelled out as he pulled out of Sesshomaru's hold and made a jump for Rin but just as his claws grasped her leg Sesshomaru's energy whip had tied him up and had slit in him halves as Rin screamed at the small body parts flying everywhere.

His body slowly flew down to the ground sputtering at Sesshomaru's feet as the parts twitched and shivered but never came back together to heal. The dog demon watched silently as the demon's parts relaxed and he welcomed death.

Sesshomaru moved up once the body stopped moving as he came up beside Rin who was silent and unblinking at the body that now lay in ruins almost at her feet as Sesshomaru welcomed her with open arms when her eyes had brightened with tears.

"He was whole and then he..." Rin whispered with her nose buried in his chest as Sesshomaru let her cry at the new nightmare that would for sure haunt her for many nights. Sesshomaru had forgotten how innocent Rin truly was; she had not seen many deaths. To see one that had tried to kill her and to see one truly destroyed in front of her eyes, it must've really shaken her up.

"Rin...it is nothing to worry about, he is done with, you will never see him again," Sesshomaru soothed while letting his hands subconsciously (wink) run through her hair soothing her somewhat.

"Thank you Milord," she whispered her body going weak as she rested in his arms for a bit the large wings from her back relaxing and coiling back to come at her sides. "Where did..?" Sesshomaru didn't have to finish as his hand left her hair to trace her left wing as she sighed in his chest.

It was the same as being petted to her as his long strong fingers glided down the soft feathers as they ruffled at his lightest touch. "Is this from Rain?" he asked as Rin nodded her head in his chest.

"I'm glad that you're safe," Sesshomaru whispered as he let his face hide in the bush of her hair on her head the strands tickling his nose but he ignored it. His tail slowly moved from around his thigh to coil around Rin's legs and waist holding her up. The wings relaxed until they turned into a blinding white and disappeared with only the sound of a bird's song as the wings disappeared into the gold stone on Otaku's scabbard.

"I'm glad you're safe," he repeated both his arms encircling her bringing her up against him as she kept her face hid from his view the tears beginning to fade away at the strong hold.

(Divider)

Long after Sesshomaru and Rin had left a small girl emerged from the thickness of the woods to see the demon with white hair lying in pieces at her feet as she sighed in her silent voice before moving her mirror to call on his soul.

"Awaken...Neko," she ordered in her soft voice as the soul began to gather from the body parts until it was a large ball of light in front of her and the body was able to come together once again. Kanna reinserted the soul as the light slowly hovered over to its body.

Just as the soul passed the demon's chest the demon took in a deep breath before sitting up and feeling his whole body. "I'm, I'm alive," he stated as he felt his face as Kanna kept in a sigh.

"Neko...I have come to tell you your next mission," she whispered as the demon got up to stare down at her. "As the master commands, I will not disobey," he responded before bowing and disappearing in a ball of gold.

"Hopefully he will not mess up once more," Kanna whispered as she turned on her heel to disappear into the darkness of the woods once again.

(Divider)

_Mwahaha! Again I have left you all with another cliffy! See you soon! _


	16. Neko

_Back sorry I am so horrible, but yes the plot has thickened somewhat and will continue. Can you guess who really wants the stones now? Is it the demon Neko? Or Kanna? Or is it Kagura? _

_Review corner _

_Angels Heart 1622: oh how true you are!_

_Duvet: Lol thanks a whole bunch for this review, I know you hate me and love me at the same time, lol any way I did this chapter pretty fast eh?_

_Bluediamond-hime: I am so glad that you love this fic, I do too Lol you're going to hate me again after this Hehe_

_Inu Obsessed o.o: It alright that you didn't review, but I feel loved again for al your reviews, yeah dog gone those demons! _

_Obesessed-Fangirl-Mimi-sama: thanks for that, I think I have been doing that spelling for all my stories (Nervous laugh). But hopefully you like it nonetheless?_

(Divider)

The wind blew with a stronger force against the demon with silver hair as he stumbled through the darkening night his clothes ruffling and swishing with the breeze. "Where have you gotten to my little girl," he whispered against the chill that had made his lips turn blue, the dropping temperature was thanks to the girl standing before him with her hair as white as milk.

"Neko...why have you returned? Did you finish the mission?" she asked in disbelief which in result didn't sound any different then she did when she was serious. He looked up from glaring at a piece of grass to watch her lifeless eyes.

"No, I have come to ask why my master wishes for this to go as planned? Can't the master send someone else? I have only awakened from death, I need rest," he replied but Kanna just let her eyebrows furrow down intensifying her glare.

"Do not question the master, now do as you're told or the master will take back the life that the master so generously gave to you when we found your body," Kanna threatened, Neko's eyes narrowed at the direct order but fell to one knee in a swift bow.

"I will no longer question, but I need something to defend myself by, as you saw earlier my own ability was no match to that of the Lord Sesshomaru," he stated as Kanna watched him before letting her mirror lower until he was sure he saw someone in there, a man trying to break the glass.

His golden eyes widened when he recognized the man and he stretched out to grab the figure but Kanna swiftly moved away from him. "Do as you're told and the man will not be harmed in any way, you wished this upon yourself Neko," Kanna replied cruelly letting the mirror fall to rest on the table a few mere feet away from Neko's angered form.

"As the master commands," Neko started through grinded teeth before standing and whirling on his heel to jump back the way he had come to hunt down Sesshomaru and his little woman.

Kanna stayed perched at the table and watched Neko's broad shoulders grow tense with the growing weight of having to kill and human along with one of the strongest demons. "Did he do as he was told?" a silky voice asked as Kanna turned to see her sister come from the shadows her fan resting in her soft fingers. "Yes, he has done so without a fight," Kanna informed as Kagura nodded and smirked.

"The man should know his place, or next time we won't be so forgiving," Kagura warned before making her way up to Kanna's side.

"You did well sister, but next time we should let his corpse decompose a little longer so it is more painful when he is raised," Kagura stated as Kanna merely nodded, "Sometimes I have no idea why we even brought him up in the first place, he isn't very strong," Kagura yawned while stretching her arms out.

"He is powerful, very powerful, he just doesn't know the power he wields, I will show him soon enough," Kanna whispered looking down into her mirror to see a young man still hitting the mirror his long black hair twirled around his broad shoulders but he had stopped screaming that was good.

"His throat must be parched from all the screams," Kanna observed stroking the design along the glass of her mirror. The man squirmed before a large gash appeared in his arm as he grasped it and fell to his knees his dark eyes closed from the pain.

"Neko, will be stronger, he will be stronger still when this one eventually dies," Kanna continued looking down at the man in the mirror with almost pity in her dark eyes,

Kagura looked over to her younger sister and almost winced, sometimes Kanna was crueler then most thought she could be, maybe even crueler then even _she_ knew. "Kanna, come away from your mirror, leave the pesky human to rest," Kagura warned but Kanna merely shook her head.

"If I leave him he will eventually heal, I don't want that, I want Neko powerful, the more damage I do the stronger he'll get," she answered and Kagura wondered if that was true or this was the way Kanna showed her pity to the human who was tortured so.

"Stay here human, and nothing will hurt, this mirror will keep you alive until the end," Kanna whispered and the man inside stared at her as if a wounded animal and Kanna let something small fall into the mirror when her sister had left.

There in the darkness the small token had the man cooled and had made a soft smile appear on his chapped lips. In his hands was a small violet flower...

(Divider)

"_Rin...Rin we're here_," Otaku's soft whisper brought Rin to bring her head up from it being buried in Sesshomaru's chest like a frightened child. "We're-we're safe now?" she asked looking up at Sesshomaru face, he merely nodded but his face was back to the impassive impression it had been since he had taken her back to the large oak.

She pulled back letting her hand press against Sesshomaru's chest to sit up right and looked around she did recognize this place. There was still the dark dense forest to the right of the oak and the village to the left as she looked to the town but there were no signs of life.

"Where is everyone?" she asked her voice slightly stronger now that she felt much safer and less like she was going to fall over in despair at the death she had seen just hours ago.

"_Probably asleep, it is a day when no one works_," Otaku chirped in as Rin smiled slightly, at least someone was in a good mood.

"We should get back to Mizu's," Rin stated and Otaku hovered close to her agreeing, "I miss her and the lord of Ayame," she replied as Otaku softly laughed, "_I do miss the_ _lovebirds,_" he agreed.

Rin plastered a big smile on her lips then thinking that it served no one good to see her frowning forever. "Coming Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked whirling her head to look back at the demon, he merely nodded but there was a slight frown tugging at his mouth.

"No time to waste! Off to Mizu's!" Rin called excitedly before hurrying with Otaku hovering quickly by her side as she spread her arms out wide as if Rain's wings and ran past the houses Sesshomaru following at a less childish pace.

Sesshomaru knew something was terribly wrong with this place; no one was up even though Otaku stated that everyone was asleep but Sesshomaru could sense that Otaku was uneasy as well.

"Hey! Girl get away from there!" a man's voice hollered from around the corner as Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts to turn and see Rin petting an overly large horse that was feasting on some grass as it lazily looked at her.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin looked up to see him before grinning, "This was the horse that I had tried to ride to get to you but it was too slow," she answered looking back at the gigantic dark brown body of the lazy horse.

"Girl! Will you leave my horse alone?" the man asked a pan raised as if to strike her but Rin merely shrugged him off and continued to pet the horse until it was looking at her and would now and then nip at the folds of her small kimono.

"But your horse is so handsome, but lazy," she replied innocence oozing off her like a perfume as Sesshomaru watched the two humans as if bored. The man was slightly overweight with a mustache beginning to grow on his lip and had a strange apron tied around his shoulders and waist.

"Human, where is everyone?" Sesshomaru butted in when the man had shown no sign of leaving, the man turned to Sesshomaru with a glare. "What of it? I don't have to answer you," he scowled but soon fidgeted and winced under Sesshomaru's glare at being defied the information that he deserved to know.

"Don't smart mouth me human, just tell me," Sesshomaru ordered but his voice did not change from the bored volume as the human nodded his head so fast Rin wondered if it was possible that it would fall off.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth, one day everyone was walking around happily the next no one has come out of their homes except a few people," the man informed as Sesshomaru nodded but a feeling of power, demon power, seemed to radiant from somewhere in this village.

Rin took in a surprised breath when a power hit her forcefully making the lungs in her chest stop beating for a moment. _What was that?_ Rin thought but then when it hit her again she looked to the right to see something moving in the trees. Stepping back a look of horror in her eyes she gulped before speaking. "Lo-lord Sesshomaru...there is something in the forest," she squeaked before Sesshomaru looked over to see that there was a shadow moving swiftly away.

Was that maybe the power he had sensed? He wasn't sure but he wouldn't risk it, "Rin let's go back to Mizu's house," Sesshomaru ordered as Rin looked back at him her breathing back to normal as she nodded.

Leaving the human man back at his house gaping and his horse back to munching the trio walked up the familiar trail until a large hill came to view and over was Mizu's large house standing proud and tall as always. "Lady Mizu! Lady Mizu!" Rin called turning her head to and fro looking for the elderly woman. "I don't think she is here," she stated after stopping to wait for Sesshomaru to catch up.

"It seems so," Sesshomaru merely answered as he looked up at the house the memories fresh in his mind from so long ago. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's soft voice brought him back to look at her as he studied her face wondering if she really did have everything that _she_ had had all those years before.

Rin blinked twice when she noted her lord's expression go serious and his eyes searched her face far longer then she liked but she didn't ask or fidget under his gaze as most did.

She watched with a strange feeling when his eyes darkened slightly so they looked almost bronze as his eyes met with her dark orbs. Truthfully it sent shivers down her spine and unknown to her was that it was in pleasure that she was shivering rather then fear.

"Do you fear me?" the question was asked in a whisper and Sesshomaru's voice had changed to notch even lower in volume but his eyes never moved from hers. Rin was silent surprised at the question but she was used to his frequent questions on this subject as she merely smiled kindly. "Never would I fear you Milord," she answered.

Sesshomaru had not known why he had asked her then if she were afraid, he wasn't sure if it was because she had shivered just then. Or because he had asked the woman from five hundred years ago the same thing when she had shivered the exact same way when he had stared into her blue eyes.

And she had answered the same as Rin but hadn't smiled as warmly as Rin did, it was rare to see her smile then, she usually was kind when he was around but after a certain amount of years...She had let her true self come forth, the bossy control freak she was. Sesshomaru had found the trait greatly displeasing in a woman of her stasis but he was blinded by love for her past person that he hadn't said a thing.

He closed his eyes briefly picturing her in his mind as her straight hair was caught in his large hands the soft texture making a strange purr escape from his lips. Her blue eyes would smile devilishly at him as she would let her hands rest at his shoulders and would hang lazily in his arms.

But the picture of the past was broken when he noted that her hair seemed to grow livelier and gain fullness. Her usual frail hips curved out and her eyes darkened as if aroused but went so dark that it turned into familiar chocolate eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she purred and her voice wasn't that of the late priestess but of the woman with him now in his mind. Her eyelids lowered as she moved so her arms grazed his chest as she smiled up at him innocently.

Unknown to her, or so he thought, was that her voice had gone lower to that of a lover's voice as did her eyes, they had darkened that he thought they were almost black. But he enjoyed looking into those dark eyes as he rested his hands on her hips keeping her steady and before he could stop himself he heard himself growl.

"You won't escape this time," he had stated while, without his usual mind, bent forward in a quick motion intending to capture those enticing full lips but she put up her hand so his lips softly collided with her fingertips as she smiled at him.

"I think you need some rest, you look tired Milord," she stated while stepping back and before he could grab her again she was gone and his eyes had opened looking at Rin who was a few inches off from him.

"Ri-Rin?" he growled mentally for stuttering her name but he had been surprised to see her so close when he had just had a vision of wanting her. "Are you alright? I think you should lie down, you zoned out for a second," she stated cocking her head to the side to look up at him in a different perspective.

"I'm fine Rin, let's continue," he answered when his voice and mind were under control, she nodded but her mind was still jumbled, when his eyes had been closed his hands had grabbed her wrists and had let his fingers caress the flesh. Looking down she saw that her wrists looked normal enough but they still tingled from the shivers he had caused in whatever he had just had a moment before.

"Lady Mizu!" Rin called out again when they entered her mansion but no answer still, _"Do you think she went out somewhere?"_ Otaku asked as Rin nodded in the sword's direction. "Oh! Rin and Lord Sesshomaru! A pleasure to see you all again!" The trio turned to see the Lord of Ayame standing there on the staircase his arms crossed against his chest a big grin on his face.

"Hi!" Rin chirped happily as the lord's eyes softened, "What are you doing here?" he asked looking over to Sesshomaru's form. "We're here to get our things," Sesshomaru replied as the lord nodded. "Go a head then, Mizu went out to get herbs for dinner and probably won't be back for a while," he stated as Rin nodded and hurried to the room where she had hung up her kimono that Sesshomaru had given her. She folded it and placed it in a black small bag that was resting against a small desk that decorated the room.

"I hope she won't miss this bag," Rin whispered before getting up to join Sesshomaru who had changed back into his armor and had placed his outfit in a bag as well the hat from a day ago tied to it which was tied up to poor Otaku.

"_Hey! Why do_ I _have to carry your stuff!"_ he yelled at the dog demon but Sesshomaru merely ignored him. "Rin, are you ready to go?" he asked Rin as she nodded and smiled.

"You are looking for the four stones correct?" the lord asked when the group had just made it to the door, Sesshomaru turned to look at the human, "Yes," he responded. "I have heard from recent passerby's that they have had a commotion by a nearby village, by a forest called the Inuyasha forest?" the lord asked seeing if it was of any use.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly at this but nodded his gratitude, "Thank you, its helps very much," he replied while walking out with an angered Otaku and a waving Rin. "Bye! Say hi to Mizu for me!" Rin called as the lord nodded and grinned.

Once the trio had left the lord's smile grew into a snarl as his illusion faded away to show Neko standing there with silver hair and blinding golden eyes. "The first step is complete, now the real fun begins," he snarled before taking off into the air intent on telling his master what the master so longed to hear.

(Divider)

_Wow, so who_ is _this master huh? I'm stumped too to tell you the truth, but you'll find out later on. Until then bye bye everyone! _


	17. rereading the past

_Hello everyone just got back from homecoming and it was fun since I had a date and some of my friends from different schools could make it. _

_Review Corner_

_Angellaggaine: yay! Hope you love this one too!_

_Angels Heart 1622: lol oh yes Bob the builder is the all powerful master! Well I'll give you one hint, it isn't him lol. But Sesshy won't be held up for long! _

_Duvet: wow, your review made me shout in glee, this made me feel so good! Here is the uptade for you! _

_Obesessed-Fangirl-Mimi-sama: yes there are two Neko's one is a demon and one is human, but they share—whoa now, too much lol it'll get clearer in future chapters. _

_Bluediamond-hime: here it is the chapter which is I think 2 pages longer then the last one! Party time! Lol j/k well hope you like this one. _

_Dark Inu Fan: Well I can't say who the master is! You'll find out but keep Naraku in mind you never know. You know truthfully I didn't think about her kimono being torn lol. Well I guess I can say that the wings sprouted out as like bones would before it stretched and feathers appeared. _

_Ham girl: I felt the love thanks a bunch! _

_(Divider)_

"What!" the group yelled when they got to Mizu's home to see a note on the kitchen table from the lord saying that Sesshomaru had switched his routes to go to Inuyasha forest.

"I guess we just missed him," Miroku stated hanging his head as the rest of the group nodded sadly. "Well how far is Inuyasha forest?" Mizu asked cutting up some onions from her small bag.

"Not that far, just about a two days worth walk," Inuyasha stated as if it were just a few houses down. The rest of the group fell on to the couch in dismay their feet starting to burn.

"You don't have to leave so soon everyone, you can stay here and rest," Mizu suggested as Kagome and Sango sat up with stars in their eyes. "Oh do you mean it?" they asked as Mizu nodded grinning. "Inuyasha?" both women asked turning their heads to the half-breed as he flinched.

"I suppose, I am pretty hungry," he answered scratching his cheek softly with his claw, "Wonderful!" Mizu chirped while cutting until a black hat caught her eyes as she picked it up to study it before making a happy sigh. "So they left me a souvenir," she stated as the group turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked looking at the black hat in Mizu's elderly hands, "Lord Sesshomaru wore this when they had chased after the stone of storms together, he looked so mysterious in this," Mizu giggled while holding it to her chest before noting another present.

"How kind," she whispered fingering the red ribbon tied around the hat, Inuyasha blinked in surprise before snatching the hat from Mizu and sniffing it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled but the half-breed merely grunted.

"It _is_ Sesshomaru's, his stench is everywhere, as is Rin's," he answered as Mizu's eyes lit up. "I thought that you might know them, since your eyes resemble each other's," Mizu stated while standing a mere inch from Inuyasha's eyes as he backed up.

"What's your problem?" he asked rudely as Mizu grinned, "But Sesshomaru is much more mannered then you are, except I wish Sesshomaru had these on his head," she continued before grabbing onto Inuyasha's left doggy ear. "Hey!" he cried moving out of her grasp as she smiled kindly.

"You are like your father very much," she whispered looking up at the half-demon before seeing Inutaisho staring back at her. "He was a kind man that one," she finished before hitting away some dust from her kimono and put the hat with the ribbon on top of the counter to continue her chopping.

"This is very kind of you to feed us all and provide bedding," Miroku praised as Mizu smiled in his direction, "When you have close to ten children in one house you get used to all the noise and work," she answered as Miroku toppled over.

"Ten children?" he asked as she nodded but then her blue eyes grew darker with sadness, Yes, I was not able to bear children so I took in children who were homeless or runaways," she responded while looking down at her evenly cut onions.

"A very kind heart you have there," Sango complimented as Mizu smiled but there was still sadness in it. "Yes as did the woman with Lord Sesshomaru, I just hope nothing happens to her," she whispered but Inuyasha's small ears picked up the small wish as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you in any way in what is going on with the stones?" Inuyasha asked his eyes serious for a split moment and Mizu saw Sesshomaru glowing deep in him as her smile grew a few inches.

"You look so much like your brother," Mizu stated and her eyes lowered as her hand gently caressed Inuyasha's cheek. "If only Mizu had fallen in love with someone else," she whispered as Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Even though he couldn't read minds he could smell all the exhaustion and weariness radiating off this woman.

Then her eyes shut quickly before her entire body went limp and she began to fall to the floor but Inuyasha was there to catch her as she lay as if dead in his arms.

"Is she alright?" Kagome asked urgently getting up to feel for a pulse and to her relief a strong pulse was thumping in the older woman's wrist. "She fainted but she should be fine," Kagome breathed before Inuyasha placed the woman on the couch while Sango got up along with Miroku to give her room.

"What did she say to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at the half-demon who shrugged. "She said that she wished that Mizu had fallen in love with someone else," he shrugged. "But isn't her—" Kagome began but Sango's voice cut her off, "Kagome look at this!" she stated while the two walked over to a portrait of a beautiful woman with straight hair and blue eyes but her face was dark and full of power.

"This looks like Mizu but her expression is so cold," Miroku observed as Sango nodded, "Is this the person Mizu was talking about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha studied the picture before an image hit his head so quickly that he had to close his eyes for a moment to catch it.

Around him were tons of people his mother next to him holding his hand and she was smiling down at him before he saw his brother enter the room but it didn't look like Sesshomaru at all.

His brother was in the same clothing but his eyes showed no coldness his lips weren't grim and frowning, there was a soft smile on it and his eyes seemed to be glowing as if grinning at the woman on his arm. She had light blue eyes and straight string hair but her face was still grim.

There was no grin on her lips or in her eyes as she seemed to scowl Sesshomaru about something before walking off her lips drawing deeper into a frown as Sesshomaru's smile disappeared before the familiar impassive look took over his eyes. He watched from his short point of view before feeling his mother's hand tighten on his small hand before she went to comfort Sesshomaru but the demon merely shook her off and went after the strange woman.

After that Inuyasha blinked his eyes open to see everyone staring at him as if afraid he would faint too. "I'm not going to pass out you guys! Stop giving me that look!" he ordered before crossing his arms across his chest.

"What happened to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked up at the portrait of the woman staring back at him with a small frown. "_That_ is the Mizu that Mizu was talking about," he merely stated as an answer.

(Divider)

"Huh? Rin is that really you?" the elderly woman asked balancing on her bow to look at the woman staring back with a grin. "Yes it is Kaede don't you believe me?" she asked while holding in a giggle at seeing the old priestess again. "Aye it is you!" she cried after vast studying.

"I didn't believe ye at first since I thought that you would be long gone in a human village. But I see that ye are still with Lord Sesshomaru," she answered as Rin smiled slightly her grin disappearing slightly.

"Where is your lord?" she asked as Rin looked back and forth to see that he was gone.

"I'll go look for him, care to come with Lady Kaede?" Rin asked as the elderly woman chuckled. "Look at me child, do I look like I can keep up with a woman like you?" she asked as Rin giggled.

"Of course, you don't look a day over twenty," Rin complimented as the woman chuckled more until she had to sit down her sides hurting. "Go child, find him," she ordered as Rin took off in a run.

"Go find the man you love," she whispered knowing love; she had seen it many times with Inuyasha and Kagome along with Miroku and Sango.

"Lady Kaede, a pleasure," a man's voice stated as Kaede turned to see Totosai there on his usual large chocolate colored cow that made its usual moo of greeting. "What have you come here for you old fool?" Kaede stated playfully as Totosai glared playing along.

"Why do you pick on me so?" he asked then breaking into fake tears while the cow merely mooed once more. "Oh hush now, ye know I was faking," Kaede scowled before letting the cow inside.

"Did I hear voices before? Or is it that my ears are catching up with my age?" Totosai questioned as Kaede sat down on her knees giving her feet a rest. "There were voices, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin paid a visit, you just missed them," Kaede answered her scowl completely disappeared from her features as the sword maker grinned.

"So Lord Sesshomaru still has Rin eh?" Totosai answered a smug smile on his lips as Kaede nodded while looking out of the string hanging door to see soft breezes caressing the grass and the leaves on a nearby tree.

"Was it windy when you got here Totosai?" Kaede asked as the old man grinned in her direction. "Oh it isn't Lord Totosai anymore? Or old fool? Very familiar with me are you?" he flirted while Kaede blushed before hitting him atop the head. "Get serious you old fool," Kaede scowled as Totosai nervously laughed.

"Well, no when I got here it seemed pretty calm, why do you ask?" he wondered as Kaede looked out again and for some reason the grass and the tree seemed to be moving quicker. "I hope there isn't a storm coming," she whispered before taking in a breath when she heard Totosai's cow moo once more as if breaking the ice that seemed to fall upon the small cottage.

"Hey Totosai? Does your cow ever quiet down?" Kaede asked as Totosai looked over to her before getting up and touching the cow's nose before the cow fell on its knees and its eyes closed quickly before it fell asleep. "There you go," he grinned as Kaede stared before clearing her throat but watched the cow out of the corner of her eye.

(Divider)

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I will repeat, I will_ not _a bid to a demon's wishes_," Otaku scowled as Sesshomaru tried again for a grab at his scabbard. "Why does your barrier keep me out?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes cold waiting for the sword to just quiver and listen.

"_Because I tried letting a demon control me before, believe me, it wasn't pretty,_ _besides—Hey! I said leave me a lone!"_ the sword cried but it was too late as Sesshomaru's right hand clasped over the scabbard giving him reign to the sword's power.

"_This'll teach you_," Otaku whispered before his barrier activated and Sesshomaru had to flinch to keep from gasping at the pain that splintered up his fingers and up his arm. His skin was covered in a pinkish aura as he felt his flesh giving way as if burning off. "I won't let you take control of me," Sesshomaru seethed before feeling the power radiate from his being.

_Just a little closer_ he thought before he visualized Rain the stone of storms in his mind but the pain crept higher breaking his concentration as he let his eyes glow red his demonic powers overlapping Otaku's. Again he visualized Rain and this time the pain subsided only slightly as he felt the feeling of flight and he could sense his back muscles moving faster and stronger then before.

"_Too...powerful_," Otaku whispered before all the pain evaporated from Sesshomaru's arm as the demon couldn't keep a smirk of triumph from appearing on his lips. "Let's see what else you can do," Sesshomaru replied before stepping off the ground to feel the air collide like silk around his skin the soft wings sprouted from his back flapping as if in a dance across the sky.

"Just because Otaku can't beat you doesn't mean that we can't," Rain's voice echoed in Sesshomaru's head before a searing pain erupted in his skull along with the rest of his body this time a groan of pain did escape form him as the wings flapped more urgently but couldn't keep him a float and he came soaring to the ground before slamming hard on his back.

The wings glowed before turning into snow and flowing back into the gold stone on Otaku's scabbard before the dog demon's hold on Otaku lessened and the sword hovered out of his grasp as Sesshomaru sat up looking down at his burned hand before the skin slowly began to repair itself.

"I see that you were serious when you meant that no demon could wield you," Sesshomaru stated as Otaku merely grunted. _"Yeah, but you were much more difficult then expected, next time I'll use some help, only from injuring you before Rain and Uka_ _came in were we able to set you down_," Otaku answered.

"_But don't try it again or we three won't be so forgiving_," Otaku threatened as Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow. "You are threatening me?" he asked in disbelief as Otaku grunted again but quivered.

"_Of_ _course I am, hey get that glare off your face, it isn't very comfortable around you_ _when you look like that,_" Otaku shuddered as Sesshomaru suppressed a smirk. "Next time you threaten me, make sure you can back it up, next time I'll be much more prepared," Sesshomaru stated and by the way his eyes seemed to show more boredom then usual, the sword and the stones inside knew that Sesshomaru had only let them win because he felt pity for their little power.

"_Were you toying with us?"_ Otaku had to ask as the dog demon's smirk widened to a degree. "That would be the only way you could beat me wouldn't it?" he asked back as the sword was for sure setting off steam. "Next time I will be ready for your so called threat and excel your rank and power," Sesshomaru stated as Otaku could hear himself growl at the demon.

"_Don't be so confident dog, we'll see,"_ Otaku matched but Sesshomaru merely rose a brow again before turning and waking off as if he was merely on a stroll. "If I cannot wield a sword then you are of no use to me, but it seems Rin favors you," Sesshomaru stated when he had noticed that Otaku had come following.

"_Yeah I'm sure that you are all high and mighty, you're just jealous that a human girl can_ _wield a sword that you can't,"_ Otaku answered but felt a shiver run down him when Sesshomaru next spoke. "Don't need to worry about that too long now do we? Once the stones are put away the curse is lifted then I get to see your power by yourself," Sesshomaru observed, "And Rin won't be seeing you after that," Otaku nervously laughed before hovering faster.

Sesshomaru had not commented after but felt smug with himself when Otaku was silent for a bit and he could smell a small hitch of fear. After a few moments his mind wandered off to Rin thinking about if it was still safe for her. Then he wondered if in the future since Rin was so comfortable with Otaku if he could use Otaku to his advantage, she would probably do anything to keep Otaku safe. The unusual evil thoughts that radiated in his were from some of getting this irregular hunger for Rin out or at least eased and to show Otaku that he was serious about his recent threats. _"If you want to know why we won't let demons truly wield us then I will tell you, since I see that curiosity in your gold eyes ever since you found out you couldn't touch me,"_ Otaku stated when he began to notice that Sesshomaru was watching him with a rather unusual expression on his face and it seemed like he was thinking what went best with steel and stone, food wise.

Sesshomaru merely raised a brow at the sword to show for him to continue as the sword coughed before doing so, "_Along time ago me and four others were trapped into these objects, I, into a samurai sword. Uka, into the water stone, and Rain into the storm stone, there are two others left. But 500 years ago a priestess sent us into these objects because we had gotten out of hand but not necessarily. She had said that to get herself out of trouble from the village. When we knew that she was blackmailing us when we had helped her help the village we all had gotten together and fought her. But at the last blow she sent us all into these things and off into different locations all over Japan. It cost her life but she didn't care, if she was found to by the village dieing from a spell was much better then what they would do to her. But soon after a demon had gotten past my weak barrier since my powers were drained until I can fully heal. After killing many and battles won the demon had been injured everyday for no apparent reason. Then one day all the skin on his bones dissolved and his soul stolen. But when a human wielded us last time he was a samurai but his soul didn't give way he just died of old age and we were sent back to our_ _locations where we first were when the priestess banished us,"_ Otaku took in a deep breath before continuing.

"_So our object steal demon's souls, we don't why or what for but it seems that is another curse that is wielded. And I care for Rin deeply, and I know she cares for you, so to keep this alright I made the thing up about not being wielded by a demon but I did that since I_ _noted that Rin would die without you_," Otaku finished as Sesshomaru watched before speaking.

"I see that you care for Rin but she would be easy without me since she still has you," Sesshomaru stated his voice hitching to his great annoyance. "_Well that's were your_ _wrong-"_ Otaku couldn't finish for he heard the small sound of Rin's voice calling from a close distance away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Otaku! Are any of you out there!" she yelled as Sesshomaru turned from Otaku to meet up with Rin.

"Wait..." Otaku whispered as Sesshomaru stopped in mid-step to look back as Otaku, he was just hovered but he wasn't moving and his sword was now glowing a pinkish color. "_There is a_ _stone nearby, the stone of fire_," he whispered.

(Divider)

_Sorry that was kind of a weird place to end it but yeah sorry again folks hope you like it! _


	18. the incounter

_Okies back once more. Here is the next chapter. _

_Review Corner_

_Dark Inu Fan: Lol well you'll see soon enough, see if you can guess by the end of the chapter what thing fire is. _

_Bluediamond-hime: yep, here it is for you, thanks again for all your reviews so far!_

_Duvet: lol here is the "uptade" for you now, hope you like it! _

_Angels Heart 1622: Well see how this stone is, but I'll tell you that this one is much different then the others have been so far, the only hint I'm giving you!_

_(Divider)_

"Where are they?" Rin asked between breathes; she had been running around the whole village calling and still no sign of Sesshomaru or Otaku. Moving a stray strand that had fallen onto her face covering her eyes she sighed angrily before moving it out of the way.

"Rin," the soft command made her stand straight and a happy smile start to appear on her lips before she turned to see Sesshomaru standing there Otaku by his side hovering but seemed a little lop sided.

"Otaku, are you alright?" she asked but the sword merely grunted before Sesshomaru took a step forward obviously going to voice a command. "Rin, Otaku says there is a stone nearby, we must be on the move," he stated as Rin nodded but couldn't help feeling bad for leaving so soon after just arriving.

"Do you think that we could stay at least a day here so I can collect flowers for Lady Kaede as a gift of thanks?" she asked as the demon mentally sighed before feeling his head nod much to his annoyance.

A big grin appeared on her full cherry lips as she whirled on her heel intent on finding flowers that were the most dazzling for Kaede. The woman had done much for Rin and for Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha and his friends.

"Rin," she turned at the call of her name to watch her lord as he took in a breath but it was so little that Rin had nearly missed it before he continued. "Don't go too far," he finished as Rin nodded before taking off in a small skip to her step.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are flowers nearby, maybe Kaede will like blue. Or maybe red? Hmm," she whispered before continuing her walk/skip. Passing trees she hadn't noticed before she kept to her merry way wondering if while she was at it she should get flowers for Sesshomaru and Otaku but giggled thinking that they would burn them rather then wear them.

She stopped when a shriek filled the area but it didn't sound like a human, rather like an animal in pain as she stopped to stare in the western direction. "What could that have been?" she asked out loud before her feet without her accord began running to the shriek when it sounded again.

She noted that the sound seemed to come from the old well but when she got to the well there was nothing and again the shriek called but from deeper in the forest. Passing trees upon trees Rin waited for a sign of anything hurt or in a trap. She stopped when the trees seemed to lessen and row out as if a clearing was nearby.

And as she suspected a field of open grass meet her eyes but the grass stopped growing about half way, not far from the beginning curve of a mountain she did not recognize. But right in the middle of the grass and wasteland there stood a female deer nuzzling her stomach before making another shriek.

Rin blinked; never had she heard a deer shriek before, but it hadn't stopped her as she continued down the hill to the field and to the deer. It didn't look at her until she was standing a mere foot from its hind legs but once their eyes met it pulled up its lips as if a wolf and bared strangely sharp teeth.

Rin pulled back with a slight gasp of fear before she hastily took a step backwards the deer made a low noise that Rin thought was between a groan and a growl as it began to stand, Rin watched its eyes and for the first time saw orange colored orbs staring back at her.

"Who are you?" she asked as the deer made the low noise again before baring its teeth more fully and she heard a voice but it was a hushed as if the person was containing all of its anger. "You know who I am, you sealed me away," it seethed before it shook its head making its large ears flap slightly before it pounded the ground with its right front hoof.

"No I don't, please, I want to help you I heard you crying-" the deer made a noise that she was sure was a shriek of outrage. "I was not crying! I was calling for help from someone who I was hoping wasn't you!" it yelled its voice loud and full of venom that Rin had to step back from the sheer volume of the blow.

"Who do you think I am?" Rin asked once she thought that she could face it once more as the deer shook its head again before sighing angrily. "Don't play games, you're Mizu, come to kill me eh?" it asked before it opened its fanged mouth.

"Well you'll have to do more then trick me again," it finished before a large amount of flames erupted from its mouth as Rin screamed before jumping out of the way in time to just feel a small burn on her leg.

But it was enough to cause her to gasp and stop movement for a few minutes as the deer took this to its advantage and stomped over and it reminded Rin of her lord when he knew that his enemy was powerless to stop him. "What is wrong now? Too weak to fight me? The villagers finally find you out?" it asked its voice still hot with poison that Rin was sure that she could feel the heat on her cheeks even though the deer was a few good feet from her.

"I'm not Mizu! I am Rin!" Rin called when the deer had seethed more about its hatred for Mizu. "Don't lie you, even though you're a demon you shouldn't have this annoying weakness act," the deer spat before Rin glared at it.

"I came to help you and you come and spit at me and try to burn me! Why? Why do you hate this Mizu person so much?" Rin asked getting annoyed at the deer's uncalled for anger.

"Stop playing these games, I might as well kill you now," the deer answered before its mouth widened again and fire began swirling as a small flame in her mouth before flying out as Rin covered her eyes but she didn't have to when she felt comforting arms wrap around her waist moving her out of the way.

When she looked up though her eyes widened in horror at the face staring back at her, the man from before! The one that Sesshomaru had killed! He was there holding her in a powerful embrace and had just saved her life!

"Why...?" Rin breathed but the demon merely set her down before jumping in front of the deer and sending out poisonous sharp knife-like glowing energy. The deer moved out the way as if not even challenged but the demon would have nothing of that.

With a strong ability he disappeared to reappear in back of the deer and have its ankles tied together in a poisonous whip much like Sesshomaru's but it came from his wrist rather then his fingertips. Then he pulled and the deer fell as if a trapped animal in a large net as it squirmed and twisted but Rin noted that there was steam coming from its ankles as her eyes widened.

"No! Stop take that off you're hurting it!" Rin screamed before the demon did as she wished and let the whip go as it disintegrated as if it weren't even there to begin with. The deer stood on shaky legs then as it stared back at Rin before its glare returned and it made a dash away from the couple before Rin fully relaxed.

For some reason when the deer had glared that second time it hadn't seemed to be has intense when she had first met it. "Rin..." she turned to look at the demon before her as he stood mere inches from her as she backed up with a gasp.

When had he walked over? "You're probably very confused right now," his voice was calm and soothing for some strange reason beyond understanding for her at that moment. "But I must do one thing before I depart, I must find out what it feels like...to..." he whispered before his right palm cupped her cheek bringing her face up to look at him as her brown eyes were met with gold tinted ones. But they were not golden as the ones she wished were staring back into her chocolate orbs.

"What are you...?" she breathed before she felt his breath on her face a strange feeling came in her chest when he was so close like that. But it wasn't pleasurable, it sent fear in her eyes and her breath, it came in faster gulps. "Just one, let me try one sip of your wine," the demon purred his nose slightly sliding against hers before she could feel the feel of his lips begin to press against hers before he pulled back and held her at arms length.

"I most find out another time, my master calls, and your lord is coming, he must smell me," the demon answered Rin's unsaid question before he took off into the trees and a few moments after Sesshomaru appeared in back of Rin sniffing the air slightly. "Are you injured?" Sesshomaru asked once he could smell the last of Neko's scent falling away.

"No, I-I am just fine," she stuttered but then grumbled mentally at her stupidity for the next moment she was on the ground getting scanned by Sesshomaru's eyes as he found the burn on her leg before he sat on his knees but not before looking back at Rin slightly.

"Next time, do not let Neko so close to you," he stated and the way it was in the matter-of-fact tone Rin knew that if something like just a few moments ago happened again she would be deeply punished.

"Yes milord—Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" she asked when she felt a shiver go up her spine, her leg was tingling all over as she watched her lord do something foreign to her body that had never happened before.

He was letting his tongue gently slick over her burn wound but she felt like he was burning her more rather then helping her. She never felt the feel of a man's tongue on her before. "This will help," he whispered before seeing the wound fit he closed his mouth stopping his tongue in what felt like a kiss on her flesh. The butterfly kiss felt so good that Rin wondered how it would feel if it were placed all over her body. But the sudden optimistic thought had Rin blushing like a ripe apple.

"It shall heal faster now," her lord stated his voice and eyes the same as she blushed harder, _you idiot! He is just worried about your welfare and after he just fixes your wound you're all crazy about it! _Her mind scowled her as she looked away hoping that Sesshomaru hadn't seen the pleasure that had appeared in her eyes after he had let his tongue once again travel along her wound making sure that he hadn't missed a part that hadn't been lavished by his tongue that was wounded (wink).

Oblivious to her was that Sesshomaru _had_ seen the pleasure and had felt a smug smile mentally appear in his mind that he had to make the excuse to make sure that he hadn't missed a part on her leg that was injured.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked softly before letting his tongue travel along as if outlining her burn as she shivered again. "N-no I'm just cold that's a-all," she stuttered keeping her chocolate orbs from traveling back up to meet golden orbs clouded by long silver lashes.

"Are you sure?" his voice made slight annoyance creep up her spine at how normal his voice sounded as if he wasn't just there holding her leg to his mouth licking it in a way that had her stomach flip flopping inside.

It was as if he weren't affected at all by the closeness of their bodies but she was fully aware, maybe too aware since she was feeling a tickling flush begin to appear on her cheeks as she tried her best not to move her hands up to cover them.

But once his tongue returned on her flesh the flush deepened until she was sure that she would turn purple if he didn't stop yet it felt so good that she didn't want him to stop. The way he let his tongue play a long her wound as if caressing her flesh she couldn't help but let a small sigh come from her lips hoping that he couldn't hear it. (Like _that_ is going to happen, tee hehe).

What should have been a kind notion of healing had made Rin blushing and gasping as if he were doing much more then just healing her wound. But she kept her most intimate sighs to herself as she felt his tongue seem to travel along her flesh but it wasn't on the burn mark at all, now it was on naked flesh.

Her sharp gasp escaped without accord from her once her entire body felt his tongue on her that she had to close her eyes hoping that he wouldn't look up and see the foreign look in her usual innocent eyes.

_Why is he having this affect on me? And why now? _She asked herself when he had gone back to helping the wound that was at least easier to concentrate then it had been when his tongue had traveled in small circles on the naked flesh of her leg.

"Sesshomaru I think that I am f-fine now th-thank you," she stammered not noticing that she had dropped his respectful title. Sesshomaru couldn't help letting a cocky smirk tug slightly at his lips at her obvious flush and how uncomfortable she seemed. His large hands slowly let her leg rest on the ground but not before letting his hand caress its way down her lower leg feeling her soft flesh before letting his hands fall innocently next to his right leg.

Rin only let her mouth gap open at him but did not voice a comment before she flushed and closed her mouth and cleared her throat slightly. Sesshomaru made no move of giving her his attention at the moment but watched her out of the corner of his eye. "We should go after the stone of fire, I think that it is up that mountain," Rin stated after she was sure that her voice wouldn't squeak as Sesshomaru turned his silvery head to look up the mountain she was speaking of.

"_Come along then love birds, we don't have all day now, find a cottage after we find that_ _stones and beat the curse_," Otaku teased floating over to them, Rin flushed harder at the tease while Sesshomaru glared in the sword's direction as the sword voiced a chuckle.

"_Alright then, let's go Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin,"_ Otaku answered giving both respect but that only seemed to make matters worse, Rin noted that he had made it sound like they were mates or at least married while to Sesshomaru sounded like Otaku had something up his sleeve. (A/N: well technically he doesn't have a sleeve but you people know what I mean.).

"_But_ _seriously we should get going we don't have much time_," Otaku then stated seriously before Rin nodded along with Sesshomaru and both stood and surprisingly Rin's leg wound didn't sting at all when she began to walk with her lord.

"_Is it just me or does this place seem really...dead_," Otaku observed looking over a large tree but no leaves decorated the braches and it hardly had branches left. It just seemed that it lay there as reminder of what used to be there. "Something tells me this stone may not be as friendly," Rin whispered as she walked faster.

The mountain only rolled up getting steeper by the second as the ground seemed to get more and more hard the floor gaining heat as well as Rin felt her feet begin to tingle as the heat began to rise. "Rin, come to me," she blinked at the sudden command but turned and faced her lord just as he asked. He bent on one knee letting one arm wrap around the back of her knees and the other coil around her shoulders to caress her opposite forearm keeping her steady as he picked her up bridal style.

"Milord, I can walk," she stated in dismay at the trouble he had to go through to carry her all the way up but he was silent as he continued walking. "Your flesh is much more fragile Rin, and your feet are bare," Sesshomaru merely answered after a time of walking as Rin looked away upset that by days she just seemed to become more and more trouble.

"_Don't worry about it Rin, I'm sure that your secretly helping him out by maximizing his_ _ego since he gets to carry you like a proper gentleman should,"_ Otaku soothed but let a little tease trickle in his voice meaning to catch Sesshomaru but it seemed that Rin noted as well.

"Otaku, it would be wise to keep that mouth of yours shut," he advised as the sword slowly inched away getting away from Sesshomaru's side. Rin giggled slightly at Otaku when the sword had shivered before she felt Sesshomaru's hand around her forearm tightened slightly as if he was finding it amusing as well.

"Otaku, we should hurry, this will take longer walking at such a slow pace," Sesshomaru observed as the sword grunted before Sesshomaru spend things up letting only the tips of his toes touch the increasingly hot ground. He pounced higher and higher up the mountain the trail now becoming almost vertically upward.

Rin looked over Sesshomaru's broad shoulder to see that the sun was setting already, and she spotted a star, it was almost night, how would they fight or find the stone in the darkness?

"Rin, keep from the sun set, there are things that might be scary to your human eyes as we travel higher," Sesshomaru warned his voice impassive but Rin could detect the emotion in his voice. "Yes," she nodded keeping her eyes level with his shoulders and chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru what will I do when-" she couldn't finish for when her eyes traveled upward to look at her lord's eyes he turned his head slowly down to look at her but red rimmed his sockets and fangs were draw into a hideous snarl.

She couldn't keep a gasp of fear inside as she watched his face change as well until he looked like a familiar face but she couldn't place the look. His eyes grew all the redder until it seemed like his very eyes were made of blood. His snarl curved upward slightly as he cocked his head to the side in an irregular angle as he seemed to let a soft erratic laugh escape his lips but the laugh sent shivers of familiarity through her.

The bandits that had killed her family had had that laugh, intriguing yet cold as ice his heart as black as coal. But the bandit hadn't had red eyes or fangs along with that smirk that looked like he was sizing her up for his next death victim.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" she asked fear so strong that she was sure that even he could hear it beating as if a drum inside her chest. "Don't scream, don't scream when I rip you apart," he answered as a weird vine sprouted from his arm bringing her face up to look at his eyes as he watched her.

"Look at me," he ordered as Rin shook her head and moved it frantically clawing at the new threat. "Get away from me," she whispered in a plea but the monster above her only let the strange vine move so it covered her mouth along with her chin cutting off most of her breathing as her body began to shiver panic hitting her hard.

"Rin, Rin listen to me," the sudden voice of the lord she knew passed her ears as she took in a breath listening to it letting her eyes close. When she opened them again she saw Sesshomaru standing before her his eyes, head, and face back to normal.

His hand was covering her mouth along with her chin as the vine did in her hallucination as she looked up but felt water on her cheek. She had been crying, "You have returned," he observed removing his hand from her mouth to let her breath.

"The ghosts of demons haunt this mountain, it is said from many other travelers, they had tried to take your soul scaring it out of your body or to make you die of terror," Sesshomaru explained. "Answering the ghosts only helping them to grip your soul," he finished as he stepped away and Rin saw that he had stopped and they were balancing on a ledge probably so he could cover her mouth to stop her screams.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to listen to them, I tru-" she didn't finish for Sesshomaru placed a finger to her lips. "Do not fret, it is over now, and I will keep them at bay from you," he answered. Then he grabbed her as before and took off with her in his arms bridal style, and thankfully she could look up at his face and not see anything terrifying about him.

His feet kept their large wild jumps again with Otaku at his side hovering helping him keep the ghost demons off Rin as she began to relax in his hold. Sighing she listened to the softness of the night feeling safer then before.

As if all that had happened had been a bad dream, "Rin, we're here," his words made her blink out of her trace to see that they indeed where there.

(Divider)

_Mwahaha! Lol okies everyone that's where I stop for this chapter, hope the ghosts weren't too sudden. _


	19. enter the stone of fire

_Sorry I took so long to post this my friends I was just waiting for 100 reviews to come around hehe. Onward! _

_Review Corner_

_Angels Heart 1622: lol yeah but the next is flame and like fire is hot so is the temper lol. Yeah this is a little fluffy too. _

_Duvet: lol that was actually a dream I had and I positively died when I woke up it was like 5:30 in the morning and I still typed it up and set it out because I couldn't hold it in._

_Bluediamond-hime: Yes a very lovely moment indeed hehe this one is a little more serious._

_Dark Inu Fan: yeah that did cross my mind but the thought of him carrying her was so inviting that I had to write it down. Let's just say that Rin was giving her back muscles a rest at the moment lol. But yeah that's why I picked deer for this role because it is the animal you least expect. _

_Sesshomaru's babes: wow, glad you think so keep up with my stories and thanks a bunch!_

_birdie5897: HEY! Lol thanks a bunch for this review and following through for your promise. Wow favorite author? I don't deserve the credit...Yes Sesshomaru and Rin are the cutest couple. _

(Divider)

Rin viewed the small cave to see that it was dark with green fungi growing on the walls, "I'm surprised things can live in here," she stated seeing how damp and lonely the place seemed.

"Let's keep moving," Sesshomaru instructed walking a head his eyes following every line and curve the fungi was pointing to and going. "_Is it just me or is this incredibly_ _creepy all of the sudden_," Otaku voiced his pitch high as if caught in his throat.

"Creepy...do...you...ask...?" a small voice asked moving towards Otaku's form braced on Rin's hip as he gave a shriek of terror when a white figure moved around Rin's hips its face resembling a skull as Rin broke out into a cold sweat.

The ghost like thing was freaking her out to sweat but it was so cold, "Get off her," Sesshomaru ordered as the ghost stopped its movements to face him. "You...should be...happy that...you made...it...this far," it whispered before leaving to go and circle him but Sesshomaru merely unsheathed Tensuiga and slit through the figure.

Its white hair circled its skulled face before it gave a shriek and disintegrated into ash around Sesshomaru's feet. "Relax it was only a measly female undead demon," Sesshomaru observed as Otaku peeked from his hiding place behind Rin.

"_Oh yeah pick on the fellow that got jumped thanks, just because your all manly and have_ _swords doesn't make you all heroic_," Otaku scowled moving closer to Sesshomaru with every word until he was poking him in the chest with his sheath.

Sesshomaru could barely contain his great annoyance at the swords scowling that he raised Tensuiga to strike as Otaku screeched again before floating quickly behind Rin.

"You should show more gratitude to the one who is protecting you," Sesshomaru seethed his eyelids half closed his pupils slits as Otaku whimpered and hid behind Rin who blinked in surprise at Otaku's recent fear.

"C'mon Lord Sesshomaru, we shouldn't stall with this little fight we have a stone to get," she butted in taking Sesshomaru's arm and pulling him forward showing not one inkling of fear.

"_How is that woman not scared of him?"_ Otaku whispered still shaking next to Rin far from Sesshomaru. Rin stood gladly in the middle her smile still plastered on her face as she half dragged Sesshomaru along with her Otaku gladly on her other side.

"Rin stop," Sesshomaru ordered as Rin stood still one foot half in the air, "First put that foot down," Sesshomaru breathed as Rin nervously giggled and put the foot down before standing stiff as a board.

"There is something here," Sesshomaru informed as Otaku squeaked, "_What something?_ _Like dangerous something?"_ Sesshomaru looked over to the sword as he squeaked again but didn't hide.

"Yes, but it smells like something burning up a head," Sesshomaru replied returning his gaze to the front of them the path getting lighter somehow. "We should go check it out," Rin stated moving to walk a head but Sesshomaru shot out his arm to stop her.

Her chest hit his arm but she stopped and waited as Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes slowly back to her. "Stay here Rin," her shoulders immediately slacked as Sesshomaru's arm came from in front of her to rest on her shoulder.

"Its for your safety Rin, Otaku," Sesshomaru ordered as the sword came from Behind Sesshomaru to float in front of him, "Watch her and if I come back and something even if it is a scratch from the cave's wall you can expect to not get out of this cave a live," he threatened. Otaku nervous laughed before moving his sheath up and down in agreement. "Of course I will watch her as if she were my child," he insured as Sesshomaru nodded before turning to walk a head.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?" Rin called as her lord turned so only his left eyes could see her. "To see what is up a head when everything is fine I will come back for you," he soothed as Rin sighed but nodded knowing that there was no way to steer her lord from any decision.

"Be careful..." She called as Sesshomaru turned back and started walking a head taking her wish into his mind knowing that she was worrying for nothing, no one or thing could harm him.

"...Sesshomaru," she finished when he had disappeared as she sighed and sat on her knees preparing to wait like she always had when she was younger. "Now that he is gone you don't think that any of those ghosts will come back do you?" Otaku asked nervously moving about.

"I don't know about that," someone said as Otaku whirled around to see about five ghosts by the entrance slowly turning to come near them. "What tasty morsels," one said while the others nodded and chuckled evilly their eye sockets all turning to the two visitors.

"Rin...what should we do?" Otaku asked as Rin backed up along with him as she gulped. "I don't know you're the sword with all the power," she whispered back as Otaku sighed. "It doesn't pay to be powerful," he seethed before Rin grabbed his scabbard and pointed it at the ghosts.

"I have power here ghosts stay away if you know what's good for you!" she yelled trying to scare them away as the ghosts stopped somewhat all them making a surprised sound before turning to Otaku who squeaked loudly in fear.

"What are you doing Rin?" he whispered in anger as Rin whispered back "To keep them at bay and maybe if we're lucky they will believe my bluff," Otaku turned back to the ghosts as they looked from one another before one laughed.

"I wouldn't believe such a little woman like you to all powerful," it stated as the others nodded grinning their toothy grins as Rin backed up further until her back was to the wall.

"Umm..." she began before she closed her eyes and thought of help preferably Uka or Rain's help in this. And just as the whisper in her mind finished she felt something wet on her fingers as she opened her chocolate orbs to see that water was escaping from Uka's stone and ringing around the sword some of it tracing her hand.

Her mind registered it as from the time in that little cave under water as she let her other hand grab Otaku's scabbard and the one wet move from the sword to point at the ghosts as the water followed suite but stronger and heavier then the time in the small cave.

All the ghosts shrieked as they were soaked with the water and then all fell to the floor their rags around their form keeping them on the ground as Rin felt something on her back. Looking back she remembered the white feathers but this time it was less painful then before as she flapped the wings with much more control as it swept away the five ghosts as they screamed before falling out of the cave into the night where they all fell from the mountain.

"Wow that was awesome!" Rin yelled in triumph as she did a fast little jig and jumped in the air in excitement before it was well spent when the group heard the sound of another's shriek.

"Who was that?" Rin asked as she heard Uka's voice in her head, "Uh no...We found...her first?" he asked as she heard Rain's chuckle. "So the lovers meet once more," he teased as Rin raised a brow. "Lovers?" she asked a small smile on her own lips.

"Have you ever heard the phrase opposites attract?" Rain asked as Rin nodded remembering Kagome say something like that. "Well this is something like that but a very literal example of that phrase," Rain explained as Otaku gave out on of his own chuckles.

"_She burns him up and he cools her temper down, wow, a match in heaven,"_ he stated as Rain chuckled along with Rin but they all couldn't help but feel like someone was glaring holes into all of them.

"We should go check it out," Rin stated letting Otaku go as Rain's and Uka's voice disappeared. _"Wait Rin I have to keep you here and safe or Sesshomaru will kill me!"_ he yelled not really scared of the dog demon but was enjoying the role of being the distressed vulnerable one.

But already she was gone as he growled, "She just can't wait can she?" he whispered as he followed her scent a long with the sound of her footsteps.

Rin hurried a head half to see if Sesshomaru was alright and half to get away from Otaku's screaming of waiting. She just couldn't wait like she always did for Sesshomaru she had to make sure.

She then felt the cave turn upward when her running became harder as she swung her arms further back and forth to propel herself forward until a small light of exit hit her pupils and she rushed forward to reach light and what seemed like a forest fire.

Everything as grey or black, the ground looked like lava almost as she kept inside not risking if it was. Her eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru with his tail wrapped around his legs keeping him afloat but the soles of his shoes were burned all the way through she knew when she saw droplets of blood leek out of his feet.

"Oh my god," she whispered seeing the deer from before but her entire body was coated in flames her eyes blazed orange from the yellow body as she breathed out flames of dark red from her nostrils and mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled over the distance as the deer turned her orange eyes to Rin before they slid into slits. "Mizu...how dare you show your face in front of me you traitor!" she screamed as she hit he floor with her hoofs.

"Rin what are you doing out here? You were supposed to be back with Otaku," Sesshomaru growled as Rin let her eyes relax as she turned to look at him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright," she answered as Sesshomaru let his eyes widen.

"Mizu you think that you can be so easily forgiven? I will take your life right here and now!" the fire deer yelled as she began her charge as Sesshomaru turned back to the deer charging himself at her.

"Do not touch her," he warned his eyes turning red his pupils so green they glowed but the deer didn't seem to notice just kept her charge up.

"Oh no," Rin whispered under her breath, there was no escape for her now.

(Divider)


	20. a new power

_Hello again I'm sorry I took so long for this I have had so much stuff needed to get done but I got it done! Hope you all like it. Happy holidays! _

_Review corner_

_birdie5897: Lol thanks again for the review sorry I took so long with this chapter but it should hopefully be good enough for the wait. Talk to you soon! And happy holidays!_

_Bluediamond-hime: Thanks glad you like it; well if it goes good you're going to have to read on to find out! And happy holidays!_

_Duvet: Lol here it is! Happy holidays!_

_Dark Inu fan: Yeah she could but you know Rin isn't always the very fighting kind of girl but for later that would be good. Glad you liked it, and happy holidays!_

_Glaringblueyees: Lol well glad you liked it and one review is always welcome if you forget or not it is still nice that you did. And happy holidays!_

(Divider)

"Oh no," was Rin's tight whisper as she noted the deer coming fast upon her, she was almost as fast as Sesshomaru's speed on foot. She knew already that jumping out of the way was in no way a solution. There really was no other way to jump but forward and that was out because all that lay in front of her was fiery pits. Either she fall back into the cave and hope that Otaku was there to protect her or she could jump forward and hope too that Sesshomaru would catch her.

Either seemed more like death wishes as she whimpered in fear and was ready to fall back when strong arms wound around her waist almost painfully as she was dragged roughly to the right. Her hair swished into her eyes as she closed them to keep tears from falling at the speed that whoever had grabbed her was going.

And after her eyes shut in the moment of fear was when her protector as of now stopped its movements as well. Taking in a surprised breath to be alive Rin slowly opened her eyes before looking upward and into deep dark blue eyes.

"Uka," she whispered in amazement at the man standing before her, it was the same as the cave his features carved out of water his eyes bright against the dark blue ocean of his body. One wet arm was around her waist as he held her just above the fiery pits as she quickly made sure that her hands and feet were higher up so not to touch the pits on accident.

Uka looked down at her before nodding slightly but soon turned back to the problem at hand as Rin turned as well to see the fire deer standing just at the entrance her orange eyes all the brighter as if in anger as she stomped her hoof hard against the floor generating flame bits all around her.

"Mizu is mine, let her go now Uka," she ordered to the water man but Uka merely shook his head as the deer glared before Sesshomaru gracefully reached Uka's side. Without a word Uka dropped Rin into Sesshomaru's waiting arms and turned his full body to the deer before speaking.

"Tya...enough of...this playing around...face me in...your true form," he whispered to a degree in which Rin barely heard her but the deer's eyes widened slightly its irises dimming slightly. "You just want an advantage; well you're not getting any. If you're on _her_ side then I am not showing even an inkling of kindness towards you," she huffed but did as Uka asked her deer form began to be surrounded in dark red flames before they disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

Then in the deer's place stood a magnificently beautiful woman but was, almost like Uka, made of entirely flames. Her long hair reached her waist much like Rin's but was a fiery red like the flames that she controlled. Her eyes still blazed orange and her skin was a bright yellow as if the sun but she was as if a goddess her figure and posture perfect.

"Wow..." Rin gaped at the woman as she turned to Rin before huffing again as she looked away, "Don't even try to flatter me Mizu, what you did is unforgivable," Tya responded as Rin closed her mouth before looking down saddened that this woman could hold such a hatred for someone. "What did Mizu do to you?" Rin asked looking back up to the woman's orange irises as she stopped her huffing to really look at Rin before she gaped.

"No, it couldn't be, I couldn't be mistaken," she murmured but looked back at Rin again studying her face. "Your eyes, they are softer, and your face nothing of a self centered demon lurks inside," she observed before her hair turned a darker red as she glared at the small woman in the dog demon's arms.

"You're under a disguise aren't you? Trying to get me to forgive you and trust you again just because I think you're different. Well it won't work!" she cried as she moved her finger slightly a small flame appearing on her fingernails as her eyes burned with great hatred. "Not like before, I won't be tricked again," she whispered before sending the flames a blaze and like blades sliced through the air to meet at every point of Rin's body.

Rin gasped in horror as she quickly hid her head into Sesshomaru's chest as the dog demon wrapped his arm around her frail form and held her tight against him ready to protect her if his barrier was broken. But before he could call on his powers Uka jumped in front of them as his body took in all the flames and extinguished the attacks.

His watery body took in all the blades of fire and they quickly disappeared into his dark body of water. Looking up at Tya holding not even a bruise or scratch from her attack he silently turned his hand outward. As if calling her to him Uka waited as Tya looked down to his hand in question.

"Take it," Uka whispered as Tya watched his form as she slowly walked to him as if somewhat hypnotized her hair dimming slightly as if she was slowly relaxing. "What do you think he is doing?" Rin quietly asked Sesshomaru but the dog demon did not show notice of her speaking keeping his golden orbs on the two before him.

Without waiting for an answer Rin turned her head back to the couple as she saw Tya take Uka's hand her fiery wrists dimming greatly her fingertips almost an orange with Uka's deep blue skin. Her orange eyes were caught in Uka's bright blue orbs as Rin watched a silent conversation transpire between the two as Uka's hand tightened on hers before her eyes widened but the light in her eyes were dimmed. She wasn't focused on anything more like she was in a trace or different line of thought from the scenery before her.

"It can't be..." she whispered as Uka's hand gently let hers go as she looked over to Rin before she spoke to the human. "Your name is Rin?" she asked as Rin nodded seeing that Uka had somehow explained it all to Tya. "How...?" Rin asked looking over to Uka as he just showed her his palm without a word.

"Uka has the power of recalling past events and showing someone by grabbing their wrists and sending those images to the other's mind," Rain explained against Rin's hip as Rin looked down to see Otaku's sheath shaking a little. _"Her stone Rin...is around here," _Otaku stated as Rin looked back up before noting a small temple the size of Sesshomaru in the middle of the large fiery pits.

"There...Lord Sesshomaru, we have to go over there," Rin advised as Sesshomaru turned his head in the way Rin was pointing to see the small temple himself as he glided gracefully over before sliding Rin forward his hands around her hips holding her upright as she stretched forward to reach the stone.

But just when her hands barely made it to the temple walls the entire building caught up in tight hot flames as Rin gasped and backed off quickly to hit her back against Sesshomaru's hard chest as one of his hands moved up to her stomach to steady her. She couldn't help the small intake of breath and the hard flush that hit her cheeks then at his warm touch but she ignored most of her thoughts by looking back at the lit up temple.

"_Reach in,"_ Otaku answered as Rin looked down at the sword in disbelief, "Do you want me to burn off my hands?" she asked angrily. _"No I don't but these flames aren't real flames around the temple, just demonic power and since you were able to get the other_ _stones you should be able to purify this and get the stone with ease,"_ Otaku explained as Rin blinked but did as he instructed. And as he had said the flames felt hot but did not burn her skin or cause her any pain at that as she reached in before getting the courage to stick in her head in.

She looked around before seeing the dark red stone resting against a hollow wooden wall as she stuck her fingers in and pulled out the stone with incredible ease. Holding the stone in her hands for a few moments Rin studied the details of the blood stone to see a fiery deer there her head held high. She moved her front left hoof twice before disappearing into the stone as Rin pulled herself out to rest against Sesshomaru once more.

"Got it," she smiled as she took Otaku from her hip and slid the stone inside with the other two as she looked back at Tya as she gently became a large ball of flames before quickly flying towards her and into Otaku where her stone lay third up from the blade.

"One more..." Rin whispered looking at the marvelous stones already collected in Otaku's sheath as she heard Otaku agreeing. "But truly how could Tya change her thoughts so quickly it had to only be about a moment that Uka held her hand," Rin stated in question very curious as she heard Rain's deep chuckle. "My well I believe that she missed him so much that the thought of being in a sword with him for a while was so appealing that she couldn't refuse. I mean they were lovers a few years ago," Rain answered and Rin could almost picture the swan shrugging its large shoulders.

"Oh hush you!" she heard Tya's loud voice before Rin heard a loud bang and Rain's angry hiss. "What are you two doing?" Sesshomaru asked raising one silver brow at the sword as Otaku chuckled to him. "Well the two just got into a fist fight, Tya winning of course and poor Rain being overthrown by a deer at least ten times smaller then him," Otaku replied as both Sesshomaru and Rin heard another of Rain's angry hisses.

"Maybe we should get going," Rin stated as she looked over to Uka but the water man already was a step a head as he was covered in a bright white light and thrown back into his stone as the fish appeared for a brief moment and then disappeared.

"It's hot in here or is it just me?" Otaku asked as Rin looked around before noting that it was getting hot, increasingly. "It seems that this is a volcano," Sesshomaru stated in his usually impassive tone as Rin looked up at him. "Oh why do you say that? Isn't this just a very high large fiery pit?" she asked before noting that the floor was getting brighter and was shaking.

"Oh my, I think it might erupt," Otaku stated as if not a care in the world as Rin felt her body shiver over as she held onto Sesshomaru's shirt. "We need to get down, now!" she cried as Sesshomaru changed her position as one arm went behind her knees and the other around her shoulders. He turned quickly around and sped for the entrance of the cave as they flew through the darkness as light began to shine around their forms Sesshomaru's powers kicking in. In a matter of a second they were covered with his light as they burst at a higher speed and made it out of the cave and were descending down the large mountain.

Just as they reached the bottom Rin heard a large deep bang as she turned her head to look over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see the mountain had erupted dark black smoke started to slowly creep up the sky. Then wet damp lava started to crawl down the tip of the mountain. Without a word Rin faced forward again but breathed in a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru finally slowed down and then stepped against the floor silently as he placed Rin on her own two feet as she looked around to see them back at the village of Ayame as she blinked and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Why are we here again?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru looked up to the top window as he eyes narrowed. "It seems Mizu has a guest," Sesshomaru stated as Rin looked up to see Mizu standing around talking to someone for her mouth was moving and her hands were everywhere at once. She moved back slightly as Rin caught view of white pale hair only owned by one girl she knew, Kanna.

"What is Kanna doing there?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru shook his head slightly but entered the house with great silence and speed as Rin stayed out not wanting to ruin his chance of getting some clue as to what the white maiden was doing here.

(Divider)


	21. a surprise hug

_Back! Finally! Anyway here's the next chapter! _

_Review Corner_

_Birdie5897: lol I always try to add more but it hard, I hit the greatest times to stop and I have to or I get all mad. Pyl!_

_Bluediamond-hime: Why thank you for your wishes, yes; this may be even more interesting lol. Hope you enjoy it._

_Wolfygirl13: Lol, thanks, I don't know if I'm awesome but thanks again lol, keep reading!_

_Dark Inu Fan: Lol, oh yes, you have no idea hehe, sorry couldn't resist either. I know but you'll find out the juicy details later. Keep reading!_

(Divider)

"...I have nothing to give the master at the moment," Mizu stated resting her hand along the wooden lantern table. Her fingers were shaking, Kanna was not supposed to be here; she was supposed to come after she sent word of the disappearance of Sesshomaru and Rin. They could be back any second and everything would be a disaster.

And Kanna would blame her...what if she touched any of the children that she had so lovingly raised? The thought caused her heart to tighten as she took in a deep breath of despair. "Why are you lying Mizu?" Kanna whispered narrowing her lifeless dark eyes as Mizu flinched but said nothing.

"If you will not tell me...then I shall ask elsewhere, but I will be back," she answered her little voice a little harder then normal as she slowly disintegrated into fog. Just then Mizu heard another noise as she looked up in surprise to see Sesshomaru enter the room his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

His eyes only stayed on her form distaste and anger easily seen in his orbs as Mizu sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry...it is nothing," she whispered but jumped as she heard Sesshomaru's palm hit the side of her wall hard making the room slightly shake.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he stated but his palm was rammed into the wall making his statement much more threatening. Mizu's eyes widened as Sesshomaru wrenched his palm out of the wall not even a scratch present. "What did you tell Kanna? Who's side are you on?" he asked his voice level as if he were asking the time but his eyes searched her face looking for anything that would give her away.

She stepped back as she gulped, "I told her nothing, I said that I had nothing to tell her," she answered in a hushed voice. "Who is 'the master'?" Sesshomaru asked as Mizu looked away. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you..." She trailed off in horror when Sesshomaru stepped up to her his hand gripping hard onto her wrists as she flinched.

"Do you know what danger you could be putting Rin into?" he asked as Mizu looked up into his eyes her own face pulled into a focused mask. "Yes that's why I am trying my best to not be a part of it, I was blackmailed into helping them. I didn't do this out of pleasure or that I am connected to them in anyway. I thought it was simply nothing I didn't know you all then. How was I supposed to know Inutashio's boy would be you? There can be a lot of Sesshomaru's out there you know!" she cried at him in anger as she pulled out of his hold and rubbed her burning wrists.

"You better go back to Rin, don't tell her either Sesshomaru, she doesn't need anything else worrying her. Plus she might be in trouble out there, all I can tell you is that Kanna and whoever else is with her want Rin," she added looking back at him as Sesshomaru moved and turned out of her room without a single word but she could tell that he was cursing for leaving Rin alone out there.

Rin blinked in surprise as she noticed Sesshomaru coming out of the mansion in a grave hurry before stopping in front of her. "Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked confused at her lord's sudden rush to meet her. He merely shook his head but let his hand rest on her shoulder lightly as he directed her back to the house before Rin saw Mizu resting against the doorframe.

"I have nothing to do with the girl you saw talking to me," she stated, answering Rin's inward question. "You both are staying here right?" Mizu asked after a few moments of deathly silence as Rin was about to say that would be great but Sesshomaru stopped her by tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"We're going," he replied before taking his hand off Rin's shoulder and turning around as Rin looked back at Sesshomaru before turning to Mizu. "I'm sorry Mizu, something is nagging him, but I believe you. If you say you have nothing to do with her then you don't," Rin stated as Mizu smiled slightly her nerves slightly calmed by the girl's kindness. "Thank you Rin, but you should go catch up to him," Mizu insisted as Rin nodded before grinning and whirling around to call back her lord.

With great haste she started to run after Sesshomaru's disappearing form as she made sure to keep him in eye sight. Even though he was merely walking his long legs gave him great strides so she was left nearly sprinting to catch up to him. Just after she made her strong sprint forward she came up to his shoulder as she grabbed hold of it to stop herself as Sesshomaru stopped immediately.

"What is it Rin?" he merely asked looking down at her smaller form as she took in a few breathes. "Why are we leaving Mizu's? She giving us room and board for a few nights, couldn't we rest?" she asked her gaze lifting from his chest to his piercing eyes as Sesshomaru quickly looked away from her searching eyes as he cleared his throat but said nothing. "Why my lord?" she asked her voice quiet as Sesshomaru had a small flash back of her as a small child always asking why.

"We should head out that's all, more and more demons might figure out about the stones you carry," Sesshomaru replied as Rin let her face fall slightly. It seemed like a normal answer, but he seemed a lot angrier then just because he wanted to continue to search. "Are you sure that's all Lord Sesshomaru? You seem angrier then usual," Rin whispered her voice low hoping not to sound as if she were complaining about his attitude.

"Rin...please stop this questioning," he answered also in a whisper turning again to look her in the eye but Rin knew that he was hiding something, his face told her that he was truthful but his eyes. They told her something else; something she thought was close to worry in those almost always dead looking orbs.

Then Sesshomaru watched as Rin did something unexpected, she hugged him. Her arms gently went around his waist as she pressed herself against him but softly so it almost felt like she wasn't even touching him. Her arms met at the small of his back as she laid her head side ways against his chest as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry my lord, if I worry you, I don't mean to," she whispered against his chest as his hands uncomfortably started to shake at his sides. He wanted to hug her too, hold her, but he was afraid he would hurt her. She always did seem to have a strange look on her face when he hugged her.

So holding in his desires he let her rest there as he balled his hands into fists as either side of his hips. Rin's eyes opened as she turned her head to stare up at her lord to find him watching her intently. "I am not worried," he merely told her as she pushed back a little from his body, sadly Sesshomaru felt a pang in his mind that he didn't want her to push away.

"Then why do your eyes tell me that you are?" she asked as her fingertips lightly traced his right cheek letting her fingers feel the softness of his skin. His scars gently tickled her fingers as she passed over them as Sesshomaru took in a small breath but turned his gaze to their feet. Then he looked again and all traces of worry were erased from those orbs as he stared her down. "Why do you hide things from me Lord Sesshomaru? It can't be that bad to have to hide it," Rin stated as Sesshomaru watched as her usual happy eyes turned pleading, pleading him to tell her something that he was sure would scare her. He didn't want her scared; he wanted her worry-free as she always was.

With an angered sigh Sesshomaru let his hands cover her shoulders as lightly as he could as he bent down slightly so they were eye to eye rather then her having to look up at him. "Rin, I think someone wants you dead," he replied as Rin's eyes widened as she looked away, he cursed in his mind, he saw fear.

He shook her then, his hands no longer gentle as Rin flinched slightly as she looked back at him, "That's why I didn't want to tell you, you wouldn't be as you are, and fear would take you Rin. I don't want you to constantly be worried over people looking for you, I was worried over if you would be scared or not. And I was afraid that you might wish to leave," he whispered as he let his fingertips slowly cup her chin, his claws slightly tickling her neck as she watched him.

"Why would I want to leave?" she asked breathless at the sheer closeness of her and her lord. He was even more handsome close up like this then far away, "You always want to please me Rin. And if you knew I was worried then you would want to leave so I would no longer be worried. But if you don't stay Rin I will only worry more about you, so please Rin...don't leave me," he murmured the last words as Rin's shoulders eased and she relaxed as she moved his hands from her shoulders to rest at her shoulder blades.

She wound her arms around his neck as she hugged him to her so his chin rested on her left shoulder. "I would never leave your side Sesshomaru, not unless you wished it," she replied in his ear as he closed his eyes as he held her tightly to him. Sesshomaru felt his stomach start to ease as well as his body as he heard that she would stay and that she had called him by his real name rather then his title.

"_This is so emotional!"_ They both jumped at the sudden voice as both broke away at once Rin's cheeks flushed as Sesshomaru turned his eyes slightly away. "Otaku, you brat," Sesshomaru practically hissed as Otaku gasped from his resting sight inside the sword at Rin's hip. "_I'm sorry if I had to point out how I loved the way that you two made up, jeez, people these days. I tell you that romance back when I had a body was very popular. All you do now is fight get mad, get sad, and then make up. What's the_ point _when you can just have a relationship, have fun, and no problems?"_ Otaku asked as both their faces grew red.

"_I_ _swear, you two are children, you Sesshomaru, tell Rin that you want her. Rin tell him_ _yes,_" he commanded as Rin gaped and Sesshomaru glared. _"Problem solved, now was_ _that hard?"_ he asked and Sesshomaru could just picture the demon inside smirking at the two.

"It's not that easy Otaku," Rin nervously laughed as Otaku huffed, _"It's only difficult if_ _you make it that way,"_ he murmured as his voice drained out and thankfully the sword ceased any more conversations. "Maybe we should continue on," Rin stated seeing the sword's sheath, only one stone left to go. He nodded as she moved quickly in front of him as she began to walk but then stopped mid-way.

"Sesshomaru...do you know where we're going?" she asked.

"Umm..."

(Divider)

_Hehe, poor Sesshomaru, anyway here's where I end, don't you just love Otaku? Anyway see you all soon! I promise! _


	22. a soft dream

_Back and this chapter may be a little less romantic and more onto the plot or the finding of the last stone, I hope. _

_Review Corner_

_Angels heart 1622: lol hugs back, no problem, sorry this took so long. _

_Bluediamond-hime: Aww glad u liked it; yeah that's Otaku for you, hehe. Enjoy this one!_

_Wolfygirl13: I am updating lol glad you liked Otaku's little comments, if you notice he does that a lot. Anyway this one is pretty long hope you like it! _

_Dark Inu fan: that's true, Sesshomaru isn't the type, but he isn't the type either really to ask where they were going either. _

_Birdie5897: Lol thanks glad you liked this one, hope you enjoy this one with the dream! And you know how I love stopping at horrible places. _

_Maryann15: glad you like it! Read on! _

(Divider)

Soft winds from the east gently blew across Sesshomaru's right cheek as the demon growled slightly angered that he had to awaken. Without opening his eyes he roughly turned over to his right and began to relax into slumber again when another wind moved across his skin moving his hair from his face. Thus the small leaves above his resting spot were ruffled as sunlight glimmered from where the leaves had been blocking the unwanted light.

Giving up he rubbed his left eye and began to slowly sit up but was startled slightly when a small pink rose fell a top his nose. It fell almost immediately after touching his skin but it caught his attention as he looked up to see Rin asleep on a high tree branch her left hand open. He saw a few spare rose pedals decorating her small hand; he assumed that she had dropped the rose on accident in her sleep.

But he opened his eyes wider as he felt something fall off his head as he whirled around quickly to see that a small rose crown had fallen to the ground where he had been sleeping. With the smallest smirk Sesshomaru looked back up to see a replica of the crown atop Rin's dark mane of hair. So she must have awakened earlier and made each of them a crown of flowers. He picked up the one that was meant for him gently as the pedals tickled his flesh; they were of the softest pink he had ever seen. He always knew that Rin was the woman to find beautiful flowers but Sesshomaru had never seen ones such as these before.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru turned his head upward as he heard Rin's lazy voice to see her looking down upon him. There was a soft grin atop her lips as she dangled her arms over the branch; Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked back at the crown. Then he gently placed it on his head as he lay back onto the tree's trunk before closing his eyes, he smirked as he heard Rin's gleeful giggles.

Rin watched happily as she looked over her lord seeing the out-of-place flower crown a top of his head. She knew that he didn't like it, he never did like wearing her crowns but at least he didn't squash it or try to burn it like Jaken usually did. She began kicking her legs lightly up and down as her eyes traveled up her lord's legs and to his shoulders to his silvery head before shrugging and deciding to climb down.

Of course getting down was harder then getting up she realized as her smaller legs barely reached the braches that she had used to get up here. Giving an angered sigh Rin decided that the best way was to jump from branch to branch. It couldn't be that difficult, she had seen Sesshomaru and his younger brother do it all the time. Of course they were demon and half-demon while she was only human. But with strong determination Rin moved from one branch as she reached her legs as far as they would go before letting go.

But after her fingers left the safety of the higher branch Rin noted her mistake. She hadn't noticed that the branch under her was a skinny one, and a skinny one wouldn't be able to hold her weight. And just as she predicted the branch snapped just as her weight hit it full force, with a scream of surprise and horror Rin began to tumble down the tree's height.

When she thought that she was about to hit the floor the falling stopped as she was quickly wrenched into two strong arms. Moving her as if she were a load of hay Sesshomaru easily held her tightly to his chest as he gracefully descended to the ground and then let his feet slowly fall from under him. As he sank to his knees with her still in his arms, Rin opened her eyes as she looked around to see that she was alright.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled as she looked up at Sesshomaru, the dog demon merely nodded as he let her gently down. Rin smile widened as she moved forward so their noses practically touched as her fingers caressed the flowers atop his head. "These colors don't look good on you," she observed as she took it off him and held it in her lap as she moved back to where Sesshomaru had put her.

Sesshomaru looked away from her then, she had called him by his title this morning, and it seemed that she was back to that. Before when she had been young Sesshomaru had thought her to be a simple child, but now when she went through maturity and womanhood she had gotten incredibly confusing with her actions. At times she would hug him like she did last night and Sesshomaru had the thought that she saw him as more then a protector. And other times she treated him with respect as if he were a king, not near her rank which she wasn't. But Rin was special, he didn't know if she realized that yet but he wanted to treat her with kindness that no one had shown him.

Now he didn't know what she thought of him, he knew for certain that he no longer looked at her like a child or that of an annoyance only to be in his way. But he couldn't think of that now not when Rin had gotten so good at reading his every thought. He could no longer hide anything from her watchful gaze. "Well we're up so should we continue?" Rin asked as she bounced up from her knees to her feet as Sesshomaru stood as well just at a much slower pace. Rin pulled the right side of her hair behind her ear as she took a flower from Sesshomaru's crown and put it behind her ear as the light pink decorated her dark colored hair.

"Does this look good Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she grinned at him, the dog demon smiled ever so slightly as he made a curt nod to her question. _"He means Rin that you are dazzling to the eyes and any man would love to be in Sesshomaru's position._ _What with such a beautiful woman always by his side_," Otaku praised as Rin turned a hot red.

"Oh that's not true at all Otaku!" Rin quickly denied as Otaku huffed and was about to argue when Sesshomaru came up next to Rin and rested his hand on one side of her hip. "It's true Rin, and for once I agree with Otaku," Sesshomaru whispered into Rin's left ear looking down into Rin's dark eyes as her blush heightened against her skin. "If you say so," she whispered as her bangs covered her eyes and she hoped her blush. Rin then blinked in confusion when Sesshomaru lifted his hand off her hip and started to walk a head of her as if he had merely meant to tell her to hurry up.

"Uh...Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin called as she hurried up to his side, "We're going to the east of Japan, is that not where Rain said the last stone would be?" he asked as Rin nodded remembering the swan speak to them the day before on their journey to the East coast of Japan. They were already closing in since the wind had started to pick up; Sesshomaru had told her that it was air that the waves of the water were making. He also said that the closer they got the stronger the winds.

"_How far now Sesshomaru?"_ Otaku asked after about five minutes of walking, "We still have a bout half a day's time left, but that's only if Rin rides on my back there," Sesshomaru replied as Rin then stood in front of him. "Then let's do that, the sooner we get there the sooner we get the last stone," Rin stated determination in her eyes as Sesshomaru nodded while turning and bending down so she could climb on him.

Gently so not to scratch his skin when she usually got on quickly Rin wrapped her hands around his neck so she could climb on before letting her legs rest on either side of his hips. There he took a hold of both her legs and hoisted her the rest of the way up as her hands moved to his shoulders. That way she couldn't accidentally pull onto his neck and cutting off his air supply.

Once both were comfortable Sesshomaru took off making sure not to go at his fullest speed for Rin's sake. He had never tried going full speed with her on his back and he didn't know how much she could take. After about four hours of jumping across the distance now thinning to the ocean Rin's chocolate eyes glimmered.

"I can smell the ocean!" she cried happily twitching her nose at the smell that was refreshing and also foreign to her. Sesshomaru spared a glance back at her smiling face before turning back and sure enough after another large jump the ocean appeared before them.

The blazing dark blue color took Rin a back, she had never seen an ocean before, and it was breathtaking to say in the least. "Beautiful...Otaku can you see it?" Rin asked, she knew that he could but she wanted to share her excitement with another.

"_Yes I can..."_ Otaku breathed as Rin imagined his own eyes searching greedily over the scenery. "Have you seen an ocean before?" Rin asked the sword. "_Yes I have, but not this_ _ocean, I must say this one is much more beautiful,"_ Otaku replied as Rin giggled and nodded while turning back to stare longer at the sheer length of the ocean's spread.

"_Have you seen this ocean before Lord Sesshomaru?"_ Otaku asked as Sesshomaru only nodded still intent on getting to the shore. With graceful ease Sesshomaru landed on the coast line of the ocean's bay. Rin was gently set down as the sand tickled her toes as she giggled before kicking up some sand and kneeling down. She took more sand into her hands as it gently filtered of out her fingers.

"The sand is so soft," she whispered as she stroked along side the sand before standing, "We have to come back Sesshomaru, when this is over and swim, can you swim?" she asked and by the small smile on her lips Sesshomaru noted that she didn't notice that she forgot his title. He smiled back slightly at that, it was a start; he wanted her to use his name as easily as calling him by his title was to her.

"Yes Rin, we will come back," he replied as Rin took a step closer as she stood on the tips of her toes. "Do you promise?" she asked him making sure to flutter her eyelashes and make her eyes larger then usual, the baby face she called it. It never failed when she wanted something but she hadn't noted that her face now was a woman's rather then a child's. The flutter of her lashes now was that of a flirt and her eyes growing larger only intensified the color of her eyes making it hard to resist for Sesshomaru.

He smiled down at her before resting a clawed hand on her head, "I promise," he answered as Rin cried out in happiness before taking him into a fast hug.

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru!" she cried as she whirled out of his arms and started to skip lightly forward near the water's edge. "Oh I'll have to tell Kagome and ask to borrow one of her suit things she uses for swimming. And I should ask if any of her other travelers know how to swim, that would be so wonderful. Then we could..." she continued on about things she would do on her visit here once this journey had ended. Even though the way she talked about Kagome meant that he would face his half brother again Sesshomaru was glad that that meant Rin wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

Since becoming a woman Sesshomaru had gotten increasingly worried about her telling him that she wanted to find a village to live in. Get married and have children, most human women seemed to have that dream of settling down with a family. Surprisingly Rin hadn't brought up the subject; she was already turning twenty-two soon. Already she was past the ripe years of marriage to a normal woman's life. Actually she was close to becoming a spinster.

Even though the thought pained him to let her go he knew that he had no right taking that dream away from her. No matter how much he wanted her with him, she could have another life that would make her happy. A life with laughing children, ones with her eyes and same smile...

He shook his head lightly erasing those thoughts; he didn't need to think about her children that she would have. The thought only brought him down, he should cherish the moment like these that he had with her. "Rin, don't go too deep," Sesshomaru called from his post at the ocean's shore as Rin turned back but nodded and smiled back at him.

He nearly grinned back at the sight of her, by gods she was beautiful, and it wasn't just physical beauty it was also that her entire soul was breathtaking. She was kind and giving even if it wasn't necessary and she always wanted him happy along with others. She would make a wonderful wife to a man someday; he pulled his smile down from his lips. It curved downward into a sneer as he shook the thoughts away again; he had no idea why that thought kept returning to him. Was it a sign of some kind? Speaking of strange thoughts he also vaguely remembered past dreams with her in it, but not of her marrying another man. But of her with him, forever, in his dreams he watched her get older and older. But other times she never aged, and then there was another that had him looking away from her.

One dream that he had had only two nights ago had shook him to his core, it was a dream of him kissing her. There was nothing around them or anything that looked like the real world. He remembered it like it was happening right now, he had said nothing and either had she. The next moment they were in each others arms and his lips aggressively on top of hers. His hunger for her taste had driven him mad in it; nothing that might make the moment end entered his mind.

It was just the taste and feel of her lips that he knew in the dream; she was as soft as she looked even though she had never kissed another man. Sesshomaru couldn't help but note how much of a kisser she was. She had moved her chin upward to catch more of his lips with her as her head turned to the side making the kiss more passionate.

His hand had gently cupped her cheek as he kissed her harder nearly slamming his lips against hers. His demon desires were taking over his mind but he made sure to push them back, he wanted to be gentle with her. Treat her with great care rather then just feast off her, making sure not to scare her he let his tongue lightly trace her lower lip. She shivered slightly in his arms and at first he thought that she was afraid but then she merely followed his actions with her own tongue.

The small action had his pulse racing and his blood boiling, he pulled back to allow her air but her hands just grasped his face gently before kissing him. With their lips together again Sesshomaru felt the hunger inside him intensify. His tongue traveled along her lips once more before he gently pressed it inward wanting to taste her fully as she obliged with pleasure. He was even certain that he had heard her purr as his tongue danced with hers inside her mouth. Wrapping his hands around her waist Sesshomaru pulled her up against him as he growled before slanting his head to get deeper inside. Her head was pushed back slightly as she moaned and allowed his entry as his growl of frustration changed to pleasure as well.

And then they had pulled away as he looked into her dark eyes, they were dimmed slightly as if she were asleep but he recognized that dazed look to be desire. He had nearly kissed her again but that was when the dream had ended and he had been uncomfortable for the entire day.

"_Nice dream lover boy,"_ Sesshomaru heard Otaku as the sword made a lip smacking sound, controlling his anger Sesshomaru saw that Rin had left Otaku on the beach. She was now chasing after a small fish that had caught her eye. "It was you wasn't it?" he asked angrily as Otaku snickered.

"_Well I couldn't resist, your mind was the one who started it, you were in each others_ _arms so I decided to spice it up a little,"_ Otaku reasoned. _"Besides I didn't make the dream happen, it was just the connection between you and Rin. I put the same dream scenery in her head and she responded as she did in your dream. I must say you rattled_ _her a great deal, she was flushed the entire day,"_ Otaku chuckled as Sesshomaru sighed and controlled the urge to kick the sword into the ocean.

"You're lucky to say in the least that Rin seems to like you and that we need you for our journey. If you weren't needed I would get rid of you, personally," Sesshomaru threatened through narrowed eyes as Otaku laughed nervously in return. Looking back at Rin Sesshomaru called her back in, "Rin, come back now," he ordered as Rin looked up from glaring at the fish she was trying to catch, "Yes my lord!" Rin called as she set her face into that of a soldier's before coming back up to meet him at the shore line.

"We're heading out now," he said as Rin nodded but then her smile faded, "You're not going to swim there are you milord?" Rin asked in horror, he had already run so far to get here. _"No Rin, Rain will be flying the two of you,"_ Otaku butted in as the golden stone on his sheath began to glow a bright yellow.

And within a breath's time the large swan was seated in front of the couple his wings neatly tucked on either side of him. Fluttering his feathers slightly Rain shook his mighty head before looking down upon them. "Well what are you waiting for? We don't have all day for you two to stand there," Rain urged as Sesshomaru took Rin by the back of her knees and shoulders as he jumped up and over to fall gently onto Rain's back.

Trying to find a place to sit Sesshomaru let his long legs rest on either side of the swan's shoulder blades as his feet dangled and barely reached halfway down the swan's shoulder length. Then he placed Rin in front of him as she set her legs to the side of her so they wouldn't dangle like Sesshomaru's were. Holding Otaku protectively in her hands Rin rested slightly against Sesshomaru's chest but made sure that it wasn't as if she were a sleep against him. "Are we ready?" Rain asked turning his head so one eye could spot them. Sesshomaru made a curt nod as the swan turned its large head back and unfolded its enormous wings before beginning to flap them. Standing on his webbed feet Rain began to run as his wings flapped and beat the air faster as they started to rise into the air.

"Hold on tight," Rain advised as Sesshomaru held onto his feathers as Rin followed suit as Rain began to take flight his head pointing straight up as his body began to line up to his head. Rin gave a small gasp as her fingers gave out and she fell back against Sesshomaru's chest.

His right hand let go of Rain's feathers as it grasped her waist protectively and held her there as Rain continued climbing higher and higher. Wind pushed up on Rin as she felt her cheeks begin to grow cold from the dropping temperature. Her hair was flying all around her head and surprisingly got no where near Sesshomaru's face as he held her tightly to his chest.

After a time Rain started to slow down as the swan directed his head and soon his body to move straight forward rather then upward as Rin fell slightly down into Sesshomaru's lap. Her cheeks began to flush at the position but at the same time hoped that she didn't have to get up from him. She felt safe here, almost like his body calmed and comforted her. He made no move to push her off as she relaxed seeing that he would not have her off him.

Sesshomaru nearly groaned in pleasure at having her so close to his body, her legs caressed his own and her back was pressed up firmly to his chest. His hand was around her waist and resting at her hip, it was as soft as in his dream her skin, he could feel the slight curve of her.

She seemed comfortable and to be truthful to himself Sesshomaru had to admit that he rather liked her here on him. She felt as if it were meant, the both of them like this, as if her body was made to fit so well in his.

Tightening his hand on her hip he placed his chin lightly a top her mane of dark brown hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her gently as he felt her head nod in response. "Though now that I think about it, I'm kind of tired I think I'll..." she trailed off as her body went limp in his arms and he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Moving her so her head rested on his shoulder he looked over her face to see her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted to let in air. Checking Sesshomaru saw the normal rise and fall of her chest as she took in breathes, thankful that she hadn't strangely died Sesshomaru returned her to her previous position.

"You should get some rest too Sesshomaru, this is going to be a long flight," Rain stated looking slightly back at the dog demon as he was about to deny the advice but did feel a little weary.

Without another word Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he rested his left cheek against Rin's hair his eyes fastened shut. "Thanks Otaku," Rain whispered with a small chuckle as Otaku joined in. _"Don't worry about it, he was more then willingly, probably hopes_ _he'll have some fun with Rin in it,"_ the sword replied as Rain raised one brow.

"_Well you see, it all started one night when..."_

(Divider)

Rin opened her chocolate orbs slowly but blinked in surprise when total darkness met her eyes, but they adjusted as she noticed that it was just night sky.

"Rain...?" Rin whispered as the swan softly honked in response, "How long has it been?" she asked as Rain turned to look at her. "It's the same day that we left, just night. We still have a long way to go, I would think about another two days or so," Rain replied.

"Alright, and are you ok with continuing on? You're not tired yet?" Rin asked uneasily as Rain chuckled. "Don't worry about me Rin, I've flown for much longer times, I've lasted over a week non-stop flying before," he reassured as Rin nodded in response before moving her head to look at Sesshomaru.

But then thought better of it when she felt something start to slide off her head, moving back to her position she pushed whatever was slipping back up on her head. Her fingers met with Sesshomaru's chin as she lightly pushed his head back onto hers. It seemed that he had fallen asleep too; smiling to herself she rested back against his chest as she closed her eyes once more into slumber.

A few moments later Sesshomaru's eyes opened as he pushed his cheek lightly off Rin's head to look around, it was night already. "Go back to sleep Sesshomaru, we still have a long way to go," Rain stated as Sesshomaru yawned before looking down at Rin still asleep.

"Sweet girl isn't she?" Rain asked but his voice was soft as if talking to himself, Sesshomaru looked down before moving Rin's body to lay her next to him. He moved over to the right as he sat Indian style as he let Rin's body stretch out. "...yes she is," he answered the swan as it honked back in response.

"_She just woke up a few minutes ago, you just missed her,"_ Otaku chimed in as Sesshomaru covered his hand with his sleeve as he took a hold of the sheath to place it off Rin's body. "Oh...he's a smart one Otaku, making sure his flesh does not touch you," Rain praised as he chuckled slightly as Sesshomaru looked up to the swan's head.

"That's one of Otaku's main weaknesses, he cannot shock or kill someone wielding him if he cannot make contact with his skin," Rain explained_. "But it's much harder to wield_ _my power with a covered hand,"_ Otaku added with a whine. "True," Rain agreed but still chuckled at the sword's childlikeness.

"How much longer do we have?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring the voice whining at his feet. "It's about another's day flight, but we'll get there," he comforted in a mocking way as Sesshomaru glared at the back of the swan's head. "But like I said, you need rest, who knows when we might hit trouble," Rain added as Sesshomaru turned down to Rin. A small fear hit his chest at the thought of Rin being part of the trouble. His hand unconsciously traveled from his knee to her left hand as he squeezed it gently.

"_Just can't keep your hands off her can you?"_ Otaku asked with a smirk obvious in his voice, Sesshomaru said nothing but let his hand rest against Rin's anyway. Giving up on staying awake Sesshomaru laid on his side facing Rin's sleeping form as he brought her hand up. Resting it level to his chest Sesshomaru guided his fingers through hers until they were both grasping each others.

Then he let his eyes drift close as his head filled with images that he didn't recognize but knew that sleep was coming faster then usual. That was good, maybe now he would have another good dream. Wait when did dreams with Rin in it be considered a good dream...?

(Divider)

_Darn that wasn't much farther along the line of action, sorry everyone. But next time there will be more action, since the next stone is coming! _

er body sivered slightly in his arms and at first he had thought that she was afraid but she followed the action hehehehh


	23. Rin's turn to shine

_Okies been awhile hasn't it? Well this chapter hopefully will be more interesting for those action lovers out there. Sorry I took so long for it to kick in. _

_Review Corner_

_Faded Moonlight: Lol well thanks for the review, sorry about your computer. _

_Dark Inu Fan: Thanks, yeah this one is a little less romantic then the rest, but not too much action, but suspense! _

_Wolfygrl13: lol I know I loved that line too, but hey it makes the story a little cuter, _

_Bluediamond-hime: Oh I know lol I love all the stones, but trying to make them all different hence Tya being more straight forward and hot tempered. _

_Birdie5897: Yay! That's what I'm trying to do, it's supposed to be a love that is close but the two are so far, at least in species and sometimes feelings (Sesshomaru). _

_Invader Hog: Thanks! Well honestly I'm glad you reviewed at all, well I hope it gets better. _

_Inuyasha's-baby girl: Lol well thanks for that long review I enjoyed reading it! And sorry I took forever to update! Well here you go; it is a little less romantic though. _

_Hawk Angel XD: Thanks glad you like it, keep reading! _

(Divider)

Brisk winds that chilled to the bones flooded in from the north shaking Rin awake as her eyes fluttered open to shock. Before her was almost complete blackness. Save for the small light that glittered through the large clouds Rin was almost certain that it was still in the black of night.

Shivering when she registered the dropping temperature Rin squinted her chocolate orbs to better see in front of her to vaguely spot Rain's head. "Rain!" she screeched into the air but it barely left her lips before she felt it spin and rush back at her. As if her mouth was covered with thick silk her voice came as a soft mumble to Rain's ears as the swan turned its gigantic head to stare back.

Rin bit down on her lower lip in worry as she saw Rain's head turn to look at her his head turning further back then was necessary as she noted the strong winds. "Rin? Are you alright back there?" she heard the swan screech back at her as she made a quick nod before turning her head and looking up to Sesshomaru. He lay peacefully next to her his hand intertwined with hers, even though his clothes and hair were being severally ruffled by the winds. Running her left hand along his cheek Rin felt his skin still warm with life as she let out a relieved breath before trying to at least sit up. After two minutes of rough fighting with Mother Nature she was able to sit up right as she covered her eyes when the start of snow flakes scattered along her.

"Rin stay back! This weather is getting worse due to the last stone! She senses us near and is trying her best to make sure we don't get any closer!" Rain screamed back at her as Rin looked up at the large swan but silently agreed with his assumption. Groping for Otaku Rin finally found his sheath by Sesshomaru's back her curiosity pulled back for a later time as to how Otaku got there.

"Otaku? Can you hear me?" Rin asked pulling the sword close to her lips for him to hear her, he slightly shook in her hands motioning that he did. "How are we going to get past this storm?" Rin asked him but he did not answer. "_Let me take care of it, why do you think there are four elements? Each of us has the strength to take out the other so we are all equal," _Rin blinked in surprise at the sound of Tya's voice. "But how can you help in this?" Rin asked widening her arms span to prove her point at the raging snow storm starting. "You are strong Tya but still this is a storm not just one opponent," Rin pointed out worry obvious in her voice as she heard Tya sigh. _"Sometimes I just want to ring_ _your neck for acting so worried over everyone all the time,"_ the deer scolded but against Rin's wishes the red stone began to glow.

"Tya!" Rin cried out in denial but it was too late as the deer began to appear before them her orange fire light outlining her deer appearance. The next moment her deer form took complete form her body, thankfully, not on fire for Rain's sake. Stepping proudly on his back Tya flung her head back and forth showing off her courage that Rin thought would be in vain against such a storm but did not word her thoughts. She could be right about her being able to defeat the storm so Rin wisely stood her ground and watched as Tya raced up Rain's neck to the top of his head. Once she reached the very top of his head she wobbled a little on her feet from the winds but stood strong before she braced her legs and opened her mouth.

With searing beauty large red flames erupted from the deer's opened mouth as she directed the flames from left to right pointing her snout in the Northern direction. Rin nearly cheered on her feet when she felt the snow's power weakening due to Uka's strong flames but still sat down. She had no idea how long the storm would go or how long Tya would last.

Watching Tya Rin let her hand gently squeeze Sesshomaru's as he lay peacefully still on Rain's back, "If we're lucky we'll be almost there Lord Sesshomaru, then your journey will end," her eyes were bright as she said this but after the words sunk in her eyes grew sad. Would this be the last time she would be with Sesshomaru? She was growing old, old enough to live on her own. But did she really want to? After being so long with Sesshomaru, having such a wonderful man watch over her. Was she in his way? For being so long with him so dependant on him for everything. The thought caused small shutters of despair to flow through her as she looked away from Sesshomaru's brilliant form.

Was I only with him for this time just because he was too kind to tell me no? She wondered but closed her eyes the thought like a dagger pierced and twisting inside her heart. "_Rin! Hold him tightly now, the storm is kicking in, Tya is losing her steam," _Otaku advised shivering at her side. Rin held in a gasp as she looked up to see Tya's flame starting to disintegrate before her very eyes.

"We need to get Tya back here before she falls off Rain," Rin stated as she stood on shaky legs nearly groaning from the splitting pain of not moving the muscles in so long. _"No Rin, you are a fool to even think of getting to her safely in this storm. The ice stone is able to create weather yes but when she creates it, it serves as her eyes. If she sees you helplessly trying to save Tya she will take this as our weak point, you are no use to us dead Rin!"_ Otaku cried to Rin's slowly fading figure but she ignored his pleads and continued forth. Even if it meant her life she would not let one stone die because of her cowardice acts.

Walking like that of a tight rope walker Rin opened her arm span as she balanced against the winds and snow. "Tya!" she cried but it came out as a whisper when she nearly tripped over across the narrow path of Rain's neck. Once she got a mere three feet away from Tya she got onto her knees and crawled slowly over to the fire element holding tightly onto Rain's feathers.

Her arms wrapped around Rain's neck when his large wings flapped with such strength that caused the gigantic bird to sway to the right. "Sorry Rin, It seems our host isn't ready to receive us yet," Rain stated flapping his wings faster to just keep him up in the air. Crawling even slower on Rain's neck Rin reached out her arm to Tya who was swaying on her hooves her body slightly sizzling; she was going to transfer back to her human form. Grabbing her left hind leg Rin tripped the deer as she cried out in anger but did not fight back too exhausted to even start fighting verbally.

Once the deer fell onto her side her body took flame for a few moments before it disintegrated away to show the beautiful form of the Fire element. Pulling her body down Rin soon got to her shoulders and turned her over before bringing Tya onto her frail back to drag her back. Holding onto Rain's feathers Rin dragged Tya and herself along to Otaku.

"Rin..." Tya whispered against the smaller woman's ear Rin gave back a soft glare, "Now isn't the time to criticize me," she stated her voice angry but it was not raised, pulling both of them along Rin slowly got closer to Rain's large back. "..Thank you," was all Tya said in return before closing her eyes and laying all her weight against the small woman as Rin nearly gasped but didn't give in.

The wind slashed and blew with greatening speed nearly throwing Rin and Tya off Rain entirely. _"Rin,"_ she heard someone call as she looked up to see Otaku cautiously floating over to them. Pushing between both women Otaku balanced Tya on his sheath floating her back to where Rin was laying a few minutes before. Rin got to her knees and crawled the rest of the way back sitting next to Sesshomaru who now stirred but did not awaken.

"_That was very brave of you Rin_," Otaku praised as she smiled slightly looking back at Tya who now was slowly disappearing her form gliding back into her stone inside Otaku. "But _I advise you not to do that again, you could've died, you are as I said before no use to us dead and secondly Sesshomaru wouldn't have let any of us live after,"_ Otaku sneered at her as Rin pulled her knees to her chest to hide her face. "But I couldn't let her stay up there, she wouldn't have been able to withstand the storm much longer," Rin retorted as Otaku laid next to her body but said nothing, it was quiet for the remaining hour's ride.

Once that hour passed Rain and started to slow down as Rin looked up from between her knees to see that the storm had not weakened all this time but had gotten stronger. "We must get closer to the sea Otaku," Rain called back to the trio resting on his back, "But how will that help?" Rin asked as Rain started to descend. "It's less of a storm closer to the sea, and there I might be able to switch the clouds to light but only in a small section," he stated as his wings started to angle back causing his large body to move faster downward.

"_Hold onto Sesshomaru,"_ Otaku ordered as he hovered down towards Rain's head to get a head start making sure there was a sea under the clouds to meet them. Nodding to his order Rin turned her head sideways to look at her sleeping lord as her small arm went protectively around his waist holding his body down as she descended even faster into the darkness below the clouds.

"_Rain! Rain slow down! There isn't a sea left_!" Rin's eyes widened when she heard Otaku's distinct cries. The swan opened his wings quickly catching himself as he floated down and once the clouds parted Rin was met with more darkness as she noted that there wasn't a sea left. "Its all-" she began but was cut off by Otaku, "_Ice,_"

Indeed what met their eyes was the large blue sea covered in a strong sheet of ice, "Well there is nothing to do but break through it," Rain stated starting once more to fly down. "No...This ice is too thick for one such as you," Rin gasped as her head turned around to see her lord with his eyes opened and alert. Removing her hand quickly with a blush Rin turned back to the ice below her as Sesshomaru stood on top of Rain. Balancing as if nothing he walked down gracefully his long thick silver hair flying all about his face as he jumped and landed softly against the ice. When his feet hit the icy floor not even a small scratch was made as he bent onto one knee and let his fingertips caress the floor.

Soon after Rain landed after him even his great weight did nothing to the top layer of ice, "We need another way inside," Rain stated his wings flapping slightly before being tucked on his sides. Before any one could agree to Rain's statement Tya appeared before them her small body engulfed in flames. "Let me melt it down," she stated her fire burning fresh and hot as if she had rested for centuries. "Are you sure you have rested enough Tya?" Rain asked watching the flaming maiden. "Of course, I'm not crippled like you all are making me out to be," she stated offense eminent in her voice.

"But if we make only a little hole the water underneath will just shot up, we need a big space so the water doesn't shoot us back out," Rin replied as Sesshomaru stepped up beside her. "I will transform, I should be big enough that if a small section is melted I will be able to break the ice," he stated as Rin gave him a worried look, was he ready to fight, sure he had a good night rest but he could still be exhausted.

Grasping his left arm Rin looked up to his eyes studying him for a moment before asking; "Are you sure?" it was barely a whisper but Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly at the show of worry. Touching her hand with his clawed one he gently pulled her hand off. "I'm fine, don't worry," he advised but frankly that didn't make Rin feel any better.

"_Sesshomaru, you won't have enough force by just laying on the ice, you'll need_ _momentum to break this kind of ice,"_ a voice stated from the sword's sheath as it glowed a soft light blue. "What are you suggesting Otaku?" he asked making sure to keep his voice and face impassive. "_I'm suggesting that Rain transfer his wings to your_ _transformed body. It may help,"_ he replied as Sesshomaru nearly bit his lip to keep off the smirk that had started.

"Well if you say so..." Sesshomaru stated as he stepped back giving the group room before allowing his body to be engulfed by the searing bright red light. Like fog around at midnight it floated around the dog demons body before starting to take shape shoving up and blowing making a funnel like shape. Nothing could be seen from the dense cloud but Rin could see small moments of her lord's face and body. Flashes of his attractive face to moments of his face springing forward, his flesh peeling off his face to be replaced by white fur. His golden eyes turning to deep red and the back of his eyes slanting back on his face.

Seeing it so many times before it did not hold fear to Rin but more wonder, taking a breath she waited for her lord to finish his transformation. After exhaling her breath the fog turned to light once more as it began to jump to and fro before growing exceedingly larger and starting to part showing the gigantic magnificent figure of dog demon. With a fast strike he placed his large paw on the ice distinguishing the smoke.

"Rin, you must transfer me over to Sesshomaru, there is no other way unless Sesshomaru can overcome our power. Which-" he stated sending a glare towards Sesshomaru, "won't happen," Rain stated as Rin nodded slightly taking hold of Otaku and closing her eyes. Hoping all she had to do was think of Rain's wings on Sesshomaru's back she let the image appear in her mind. Surprisingly it showed as if it were realty. Before she knew it the sound of growing was heard in her ears as she submerged the urge to open her eyes. The growl grew louder and louder before it turned to a howl and she heard the sound of wings flapping crazily about. The urge too great she began to open her eyes but felt a powerful, and painful, shock shoot through her body.

"_Don't open your eyes yet Rin, if you do it will cause a mutation in both men,"_ Otaku stated. Rin nodded to his voice as she shut her eyes tightly once more letting the image stay fresh in her mind. The howling continued throughout the area as Rin bit her lower lip ceasing the urge to open her eyes and go to comfort her lord. Then just as quick as it had started the howl stopped but Rin did not dare open her eyelids. "You can open your eyes," Sesshomaru stated his voice low and sounded gruff like it always did when he was fully transformed. Letting out a breath of relief she opened her eyes only to lose her breath once more.

Standing there was one of the most magnificent sights she had ever seen.

Sesshomaru stood there his four large legs standing straight and proud on the thick ice, his body seeming to glow brighter and atop his gigantic body flapping slightly were Rain's wings just was white as Sesshomaru's fur. They merged as if they weren't ever a part fitting so well. "Wow..." she whispered in awe at the demon before her. "Well we can't just stand here and stare," Tya stated angrily as she walked past the two as her body again began to glow adding heat to her already fire built body.

Just as she predicted the ice began to melt Tya's form slowly beginning to drop lower and lower. She moved at a very slow speed at first before her body began to slide into she fell through with a yelp. Jumping in surprise Rin looked down at the small hole Tya made, she held in her fear as she saw the hole erupt into blackness after the small flash of red from Tya's body. "Let me..." came a soft voice from Otaku as a dark blue light began to glow and Rin recognized Uka's voice. With another flash the large blue fish appeared right before the small hole. "Crawl on me...I will be your ride inside," he whispered as Rin nodded before climbing on sitting in the clear saddle-like thing on his back.

"We're going," Rin called out to Sesshomaru, he merely growled nodding his gigantic head. "We will follow close behind," he growled, Uka started to squirm along the ice before they passed over the hole and Uka dipped his body as he began to dive into the blackness. Rin held her breath as they tumbled, it was dark but Uka's body glowed somewhat from his light blue skin.

Her body jumped when she heard loud cracking behind her, swirling her head back she spotted Sesshomaru with his large wings flapping as the ice began to break. "Hold tight," Uka ordered in his soft voice as he began to glow allowing a barrier appear the color a blue hue. Grabbing onto the saddle-like thing on his back Rin held on with her life as they descended, surprisingly she had no dropping feeling grasp her stomach. All the traveling with Sesshomaru must have helped overcome that fear.

Rin's fingers tightened when she heard a distressed cry coming from only a small distance from them. With a quick blaze Tya appeared her flames almost extinguished as she returned to Otaku's sheath with a loud shrieking. "There's water... a head," Uka whispered as Rin blinked and looked down to the fish. "How do you know?" she asked. "It's the only...thing she is afraid of," Uka answered as Rin turned her head forward.

And as Uka predicted an endless pool of water appeared before them as Uka fell into it with ease the barrier keeping air in for Rin. Sesshomaru and Rain soon followed Sesshomaru tucking in the wings as he made a dive into the water. "Now...only Rain knows...where the ice goddess sleeps," Uka stated. Even as Uka said this the wings on Sesshomaru's back began to flap in the water pushing the huge demon forward. Without another word Uka followed close after, "Wow...I never expected the ocean to look like this!" Rin cried as she bent down sideways to lie against Uka's barrier peaking out at the sea. Fishes and other sea creatures swam around on their own business oblivious to the ice barrier above.

Looking down through Uka's see through body she saw what looked like tall grass decorating the watery bottom. "Where would an Ice goddess live in here?" Rin asked more subconsciously then to anyone.

"She would live here," was Sesshomaru's reply as Rin turned her head up to spot a large brilliant bright castle resting on the ocean floor...

(Divider)

_Well yet another chapter finished, sorry I took so long everyone, I have been increasingly busy of late with homework and studies. _

er body sivered slightly in his arms and at first he had thought that she was afraid but she followed the action hehehehh


	24. Enter Mika

Lying across thousands of feet of the ocean's shelf stood the crystal blue castle in all its glory, four large legs spread along the sand supporting the immense tower. Ice swirled around it like spirals along each leg as it ended at the top with large piercing spikes reaching for the sky. Though they were far from the sharp needles themselves Rin had no doubt that even if she brushed up against one of them it could take off her arm.

She gulped down the small fear that had risen in her throat she threw back a strand of hair from her shoulder in determination. This was it, she thought to herself, the last stone stood only another few hundred feet ahead of them. "Rin," Sesshomaru whispered when he sensed her discomfort, she turned in surprise and glanced over to him. "Yes?" she asked in return, "If you wish to stay ba-" he started but Rin shook her head slightly a small smile placed on her lips. "I've stayed back from fights for much too long Milord," she replied as Sesshomaru nodded back. "As you wish," he stated but kept his amber eyes on her back.

Rin turned back to face the castle, and taking one last breath to calm herself, she urged Uka onward, Sesshomaru followed close behind. Uka shook his body slightly as they grew closer Rin felt his body getting smaller. Thinking it was nothing but her imagination she tightened her hold on the saddle hoping to calm him. Before long again his body shook and he felt even smaller under her, was this some new kind of power he possessed? She patted his side trying to get him to look at her through his right eye but he seemed too concentrated on looking a head.

A sudden pain on her cheek pulled Rin upright on the saddle as her hand immediately went to her face. When she pulled back her hand a small amount of blood was found there. Something had cut her! Or someone she thought as she took a quick look around her. Still seeing nothing she looked back at the castle before feeling Uka fidget harder under her, he was in some sort of pain, she was sure of it now. She moved slowly down his right side making sure to keep a hold of the saddle as she narrowed her eyes trying to pinpoint their attacker.

Her eyes widened as she saw small shards of ice falling toward them as if some force was pushing them forward. "Uka?" she whimpered to the fish but he did not respond to her he kept swimming on as if hearing nothing. Rin turned to see if Sesshomaru was alright, when she spotted him he shook his large white head as if bothered by something. She gasped when something traced along her cheek once more, she whirled around and spotted dozens more small shards flying forth. So this is the cause she thought as she hid her body against Uka's back feeling guilt flood through her that she was so helpless.

"Hold tight…Rin," he stated in a voice that reassured her instantly, she bit her lip to keep the whimper of worry inside her. Uka swam forth a few more moments before his body dipped low on a sharp angle throwing Rin almost completely off him. She grasped the saddle-like thing on his back as she held for dear life. "Almost…there," Uka whispered his light irises setting off a bright glow as he switched from a dipped position to shooting himself straight up. Rin looked from above the saddle to see a bright white light a few feet a head of Uka, but as he ventured forward the shards grew in number and in size.

"Uka!" Rin cried as the fish picked up the pace slashing his tail back and forth to propel them faster. Rin flinched as she heard the sound of Uka's groans of pain from the falling shards; she silently prayed that Uka would make it alive as he continued to shoot upward. She nearly cried out when his body disintegrated under her, she thought the worst that he had fallen under the pain but his body changed in the water into a bubble that she figured was a shield.

Worried that he was weakening Rin prayed harder that he would make it not for her sake but for his. Rin heard a roar erupt from him as he shot his last amount of power to make it through. Flying back against a wall of the bubble Rin watched for dear life as they shot straight and true like one of Kagome's purified arrows.

And just like that they arrives shooting into air as Uka fell forward onto a large floor made completely of ice. The bubble popped as Rin fell on the ice with a small thud, forgetting about her butt pains she crawled over to the small puddle of water. "Uka? Please be alright," she whispered putting her finger in the puddle poking it hoping he would respond like the first time they had met. But when he did not she felt fresh tears coat the rim of her eyelids, "Uka please not now, please not now don't be dead," she whimpered her lower lip trembling as she removed her hand one tear escaped as it traveled down her cheek. It stung the spot were one icicle had scratched her but she ignored it with a small flinch.

The tear traveled down from her cheek to fall into the puddle of what once was Uka, the puddle rippled slightly but no other signs of life followed. She grasped both her hands together and bowed her head onto the ice floor waiting for him to give any sign that he was a live. She sat there for what felt like ages but could've been about five minutes with nothing so much as a ripple.

She covered her face with her hands holding in the other tears as her body shook with the immense sadness that over took her. Wiping her cheeks until they grew red Rin kept looking down at the puddle praying that it was only a false alarm that there was some way he was still a live. After a few moments of silence she gave up covering her eyes again letting her sobs escape from her. After the sobs stopped and she began to hiccup from all the stress she heard a soft grumble and groan. Holding in the happiness that he was a live just in case he wasn't she spread her index and middle fingers to peek through. And just as she focused on the puddle two bright circles popped up blinking slightly.

Gasping she removed her hands as she took in an exaggerated breath, "Oh Uka! You're a live! Ooh I would hug you if I could!" she cried out in utter joy as Otaku continued to blink at her before turning into his human shaped form. "Just a little…exhausted…is all my dear," he whispered as he turned into the puddle once more moving off to fall into the small pond that had been opened before. How Uka knew an opening was here was beyond Rin but she was glad he was a live and well.

Soon after Uka's departure Sesshomaru broke through creating a large crack in the ice that, unfortunately, had to be right under where Rin was sitting. Holding in the need to try and push him back down she got up on her feet and broke into a run. Reaching a safe distance from the new pond created by Sesshomaru she waited as the large demon pulled his body up and out of the crack. He shook his fur to rid himself of the water and then proceeded to sit down and lick a front paw. She came slowly to his large form, her eyes widened slightly when she found thousands of scratches and cuts along his frame. Though he seemed fine she didn't want to take any chances. It was stained with his blood; she placed her hand on one of the cuts letting her palm run across it gently. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly before looking up at Sesshomaru, his large red eyes were fastened on her. He said nothing but turned a head of her, his eyes narrowed before he moved to push himself up to a standing position. With one paw he pushed her away to stand behind him. Once he found his ground Rin noted that the scratches were closing up, he was starting the process of healing himself.

Sesshomaru stood tall spreading out Rain's wings feeling so strangely like his own, and then he could smell her. The stench of darkness and loneliness wasn't a new scent to his nose, but the need to kill was so strong in this monster's he didn't think talking with her would help them this time.

The next monster was close but he could not pin point where, all the ice seemed to mix with her scent as if she was the ice. He bared his fangs, a loud growl erupted from his lips; he could feel Rain fidgeting his wings. "…behind you," Sesshomaru heard the feint whisper within his mind his red eyes widened as he bent down and grasped Rin gently in his mouth before he jumped forward. He placed Rin down carefully near one of the ice walls before he turned swiftly on his hind legs to face the opponent.

"Swift aren't you?" a voice called that caused Sesshomaru's head to turn as something began to form from the ice, much like Uka's transformation it molded upward before taking shape. Sesshomaru felt his paws fidget under him the thing was as big as him if larger. Like watching water move upward the ice moved with the smoothness as if it weren't ice at all.

Once she was her size she opened her mouth baring her enormous fangs at him. They were not a set of fangs but four large ones poking out of her mouth, two on top and two on bottom. He caught the animal as the ice took its set form and she pulled off her tail cracking a small hole in the floor. He realized then what she was supposed to resemble, standing before him was the large outline of an anaconda. Her entire body made of ice slithered with an eerie screech against the ice floor. Sesshomaru took a step forward growling louder as he tried to intimidate the beast.

She merely bared her fangs more hissing in answer; Sesshomaru almost couldn't keep track of her movements as she passed along the floor. Her body camouflaged with the floor, "Can you find me before its too late?" she teased Sesshomaru felt his body tense at that was she toying with him or sending a forewarning? He spotted her then on the left side closing in on his left hind leg he jumped up and fell a top her cracking her body in two with his immense weight. He heard her hiss in agony before she melted into the floor.

"Sesshomaru get up! One of her powers is to regenerate herself by the ice!" Otaku cried out as Sesshomaru bounced back up to move back. And like Otaku predicted the anaconda stuck her head out from the spot Sesshomaru fell. She made somewhat of a snake-like smile his way before thrusting herself out of the floor fully regenerated. Not a scratch pierced her skin. Sesshomaru howled in anger as he ran forth grasping her body in his fangs biting down. She hissed and fought but he again broke her in two. And then again she disappeared under the ice. "Sesshomaru you don't get it, she won't run out of the power to regenerate. As long as she has the ice there she will never be destroyed," Otaku called out but Sesshomaru kept taking her in his fangs or trampling her with his weight. Before long the snake predicted his movements and disappeared in the ice to appear behind him. She grasped his hind leg in her mouth sinking her fangs into his flesh, he merely growled before he whirled his head to glare back at the anaconda.

She brought her snake lips upward in a smile before pulling down on his leg his foot disappearing in the ice. She let his let go and propelled herself up through the ice slithering before him. "Now I have you, dogs are as absent minded as rumored to be, I see that now," she stated as Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her sending her a warning glance pulling at his foot. It did not budge but stayed nestled in the icy floor like a large shackle, "And snakes never play fair," a voice stated as the snake looked past Sesshomaru's body to see the small outline of a deer standing on top of the ice patch where his leg was trapped. Turning her body into a deep fiery red she melted down on the ice falling through the hole she was creating. Before long Sesshomaru felt feeling come back to his limb as he tugged and broke the ice. Looking back at the snake he felt his dog form pull a smirk before he jumped up and was on top of her.

She hissed and broke again but the smile never left her face, "Like I said dogs are so absent-minded," she stated as she melted into the ice to regenerate. "I got it," Tya called out as she jumped to the spot the snake disappeared and smothered it with flames. The entire section was melted away but nothing appeared or no sound of agony was projected. "She must be on the move again," Otaku snarled, Rin grasped the scabbard and pulled it close to her just in case the anaconda wanted to pull something.

"The girl knows what she does," a voice laughed as she jumped out of the wall behind Rin as the woman turned in surprise placing Otaku in front of her as a shield. His body reacted as a large pink bubble appeared throwing her off guard sending her against the wall. She hissed in anger before attacking the bubble once more. "Its no use Mika, give it up," Otaku advised, the snake spat down on the ground in front of Rin. "Give it up Otaku like I did to Mizu? You weren't right then and you won't be right now," she seethed her tone iced over like her body.

"Mika if you don't cooperate with us I'll melt you down!" Tya threatened as she jumped forward so she stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Go a head and try Tya," Mika replied igniting Tya's anger, without thinking about tactics she sprang forth opening her mouth sending flames this way and that. Mika skillfully dodged the attacks allowing Tya to attack widely at her, Rin watched from behind Otaku's barrier at the battle. After a few of Tya's fire attacks on Mika she noted that Mika hadn't moved much from that spot that she had regenerated. Before long Rin noted her plan, she was using Tya's flames and anger to melt down the floor. But what would that help with defeating us? She asked herself but as she stood saying nothing Tya had stopped thoroughly exhausted standing at Sesshomaru's front paw. Mika lay in the water now coming up from the large hole created from Tya, "I should thank you Tya but it seems you are just as stupid as the dog," she said before dipping down below and swimming away.

Tya blinked in surprise before she growled in anger turning back to her human form throwing her fists in the air. "I forgot! Shoot!" she screeched as Rin's shoulders tensed. "What is it Tya?" she asked as the fire woman turned over to her guilt eminent in her eyes. "Mika was always the rebel of the pack, more so then me, so Mizu always kept barriers up so she couldn't escape. When she sent us all out on her dieing spell she set up this castle for Mika. And with that she was trapped in here where she could not escape, so even though the ice is her element it is also her prison," Rin adverted her gaze to the hole where Mika had escaped. Looking up she caught Sesshomaru's gaze before softly nodding in anticipation. Sesshomaru moved back towards Rin bending down his head as Rin grasped his fur climbing a top his head. Gently standing back he pressed Rain's wings back onto both sides of him.

"Hold on," he ordered as Rin nodded and he jumped upward to make a dive into the water and its dark contents. He dove until he was a safe distance from the bottom of the castle before paddling outward and up, while doing so Uka wrapped his power around Rin giving her somewhat of an air bubble for her as Sesshomaru climbed up.

It was time to really concentrate Rin thought; this stone element was the hardest so far to get the stone from. The stone seemed too angry to sit down and chat about what was needed to be done. In fact she seemed to rather like the idea that the world might end because of her. Either way, they had to catch up to her and find the last stone. She just hoped it was possible. Rin grasped a little tighter to Sesshomaru's fur feeling somewhat less confident in her group, what if they didn't get the stone into Otaku in time?

Sesshomaru could sense her unease; lately Rin hadn't been as confident in him as she had these past eighteen years. It unnerved him greatly, thought her confidence in him didn't really matter all that much to him. It was her feeling of sadness that mattered most to him, without her positive attitude Sesshomaru felt a little saddened himself.

Without stopping Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to get a closer look at Rin. She stopped staring into space and returned his gaze, then as if realizing how he felt she put on one of her many smiles. He could tell she was still uneasy, but was starting to relax, and in turn relaxed him as well.

Before the group could make it half way up to the surface the ice castle began to morph from underneath. A strange spear like thing appeared under the castle before it shot forth, aiming for Sesshomaru. Otaku sensed it first as he directed his defenses to the rear, sending the ice spear backwards with a chilling screech. The spear seemed harmless but it took a toll on Otaku, the air bubble was opened, water was slowly creeping inside.

"Sesshomaru, you have to continue on! My defenses have been punctured, most like Mika left a little bit of her power left in the castle for when we would escape. Rin won't have enough time to get to the top with you and survive," Sesshomaru peeked around to the side at the sound of Otaku's cries. He turned his head to look above and did notice there was still a ways left for them to swim.

"I'll take her back to the castle…. both Otaku and I can protect her…. Take Tya and Rain with you to defeat Mika," Uka stated in his soft voice before transforming into a sleek fish, a new form. Jumping off Sesshomaru, Rin slowly swam her way over to Uka before grabbing onto to him as he swiftly swam back towards the ice castle.

Sesshomaru paddled upward to reach the surface trusting the other two to take good care of Rin. "We don't have much time….if Mika reaches any sort of land she will freeze it over, not to mention this sea when she reaches it," Rain whispered into his thoughts. Breaking out of the water and receiving a quick breath of fresh air Sesshomaru pushed his body up so he was able to float on his stomach. Taking a look around him he spotted Mika's icy form gleaming in the sun North West of his position. He spread out Rain's wings and began to flap slowly until he was above the water, then he used all his strength and propelled himself upward.

Now the chase would begin.


	25. the fourth and final stone

Rin pulled herself upright as Uka transformed back into his watery form beside her. She felt bad that she was so weak but at least from here she wouldn't get in Lord Sesshomaru's way. She just wished she didn't feel so worried about

Him; would he be able to fight the Ice spirit?

"Don't worry….your man is strong," Uka stated easing her fear for Sesshomaru slightly before she mentally froze.

"My man?" she asked confused. Uka's watery form nodded to her, "You two….seem so closely bonded," was his only answer.

Rin held back any further questions as she turned to take in the castle since now she had time to actually look. It was made completely of ice from the inside as well as the outside. The walls had indents in them a foot a part, the ice was so thick thought that you couldn't see through it to the ocean. Her main concern wasn't the ocean though; it was to find the stone of the ice spirit.

"It has to be here somewhere," she stated before her eyes were met with a small table like thing sitting right in front of her. Around the table structure icicles climbed up until they curved to meet one another creating a cage-like thing. And inside was the treasure, the ice stone lay completely protected by the icicles. Rin tried squeezing her hand inside but just as her fingers poked through the icicles started to move closer together. She withdrew her hand quickly before they would've been smashed. The icicles moved so close together that she couldn't see the stone any longer.

"Now how am I going to get it?" she asked impatiently as Otaku came to hover over her.

"The ice spirit is the only one who can control what happens to her stone, the only way to get it would be for her to be too weak to keep the security up," he stated as Rin plopped down on the icy floor.

"So basically, it's all up to Lord Sesshomaru if we can get this stone or not…" Rin replied as Otaku hovered closer and fell into her lap. He didn't utter a word but she assumed she was right. She just hoped Lord Sesshomaru could defeat the ice spirit.

Sesshomaru had sprung out of the water and was flying with Rain's wings as he kept a close distance with the ice spirit. It was heading towards the town just a couple miles a head. He had to change its course somehow. Deciding only attacking would do anything at all he swooped down and grasped her icy form with his right claw cutting it straight down her side.

His lips pulled up in a sneer when she turned on him and sprang out of the water trying to grasp for him with her fangs. He flew out of the way as she fell back into the water with a loud splash made by her enormous body. Luckily she didn't turn around to go in her intended path but was swimming in the opposite way. At least now the town was safe of any harm.

"She must be heading towards her castle," Rain whispered in Sesshomaru's mind, Sesshomaru silently agreed since she was injured and only ice could heal her. Both were surprised when they saw her slither up onto a nearby island, it was small and full of rocks and sand. Hardly a place where she could heal herself. Suddenly the spirit rose up and opened her mouth as what looked like ice came shooting out of it onto the ground instantly freezing everything over.

Sesshomaru felt his lips pull up in a sneer as he caught onto what she was doing; she was going to use the whole island as her healing place.

"We have to melt it down," Rain ordered as Sesshomaru growled before flapping Rain's wings taking him closer to the island. He arrived in little over a minute as he landed but lost his footing due to the ice and fell on his belly. Ice really wasn't his thing when it came to landing smoothly.

"Can you defeat me on my own element when you can't even stand?" the spirit asked with glee in her voice. Sesshomaru growled in return and slowly tried to stand but again failed in his attempt.

"I'll take care of this," Tya stated triumphantly before shoot flames out as it licked at the ice melting away a patch near Sesshomaru's paws. He gratefully jumped in it and stood his ground.

The ice spirit only smirked at them before opening her mouth, sending icicles his way, they trapped his feet, they were completely iced over as Sesshomaru found he was stuck. What was worse was that he was getting tired, mainly of keeping Rain's form on him. He had no idea how long they could stay morphed together but it seemed it was coming down to the wire.

"Sesshomaru you must stay strong, she won't be defeated if we are separated," Rain whispered in hopes to keep his spirits high enough to keep him holding on. Tya stared up at the dog/swan demon to see looks of stress come over the dog's face. She could tell he was getting tired.

"Hold on," she instructed as she blew on the ice at Sesshomaru's feet to free him.

"Now fly and carry me," she stated as Sesshomaru did just that holding the deer in his gigantic paws as Rain's wings bought them in midair.

"Mika, you're plan as just been the end for you," Tya stated before letting flames fly out of her mouth near Mika. The spirit slithered quickly in the opposite direction but Tya against shot down flames; it cut off her means of escape that way. She turned to her right but Tya had already sent flames there. When she turned to her left, the exit was blocked as well.

A large ring of fire was around the ice spirit, the flames too strong and high for her to jump over without getting serious burned. Tya was making her way around the island as well melting all the ice that was left.

To Mika's horror the flames were making their way to her as she tried backing up but the flames opposite of her were licking at her tail. She felt her body start to melt; the sound of water hitting the only ice path left was heard. She huddled there in a ball feeling her powers weaken as the fire got closer and closer.

Rin gapped at the table structure when the icicles started to melt before her eyes. "Otaku! Look!" she cried as she stood up, Otaku in her right hand.

"Sesshomaru must be having luck weakening her, thought the icicles melting doesn't seem like a good sign….Quick Rin grab for the stone and give it to me," he ordered as Rin went wearily for it, in case the icicles tried to squash her hand again. Luckily it didn't, even the barrier wasn't there. The ice spirit must be really weak she thought as she grasped the stone and nearly gasped when she felt her hand beginning to freeze.

"Hurry Rin, before the stone becomes a part of you!" Otaku cried out as Rin shoved the stone into the last hole on Otaku's scabbard. Rin's hand began to warm as the four stones began to glow. It was done, all the stones were together.

Sesshomaru only stared at the sight he was seeing now; Mika was just about to be engulfed by the flames but was disappearing.

"She's not melting," Tya answered his unsaid question, "Rin must've gotten the stone into Otaku in time. She is safely secure for now, boy is she going to be a rough roommate," Tya sighed. Sesshomaru heard Rain chuckle lightly in his head, a moment later Sesshomaru was on the ground. In his human form, Rain was seated beside him with his wings bent and he looked rather pleased.

"It's nice to have my own body back," Rain stated before he too began to disappear.

"You must get back to Rin, we are all getting gathered together," Tya warned as Sesshomaru turned back into a dog demon and jumped into the water. Tya disappeared when Sesshomaru came up for air.

Rin fell on her butt stunned. All four stones, finally together, the light show ended as quickly as it started the fire stone the last to stop.

"We have done it," Otaku murmured.

"Yes," was Rin's only reply, what else was there to say?

They sat there in silence until Sesshomaru emerged in his dog form and stared down at Rin, waiting.

"Where do we go now?"


	26. a new threat emerges

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sat alone under the shade of a large oak tree with his eyes closed, his usual calculating gaze cut out for a time.

He sat alone because he no longer needed his companion next to him; she was off training with her prized four stones. It had been a good three weeks since they captured the ice stone. Since then Rin begged and begged him to teach her how to fight.

"I can finally repay you for all those times that I couldn't fight for myself," she said with glee in her voice and a spark in her eyes. Sesshomaru could hardly say no to her, especially when she begged him.

A small smirk played across his lips at the thought, he had gone soft. He had to have or he could easily deny her anything. Now all there was to do was see what their next move would be. Sesshomaru assumed Rin would want to gather up Jakken and Ah and Uh and their journey would proceed after that.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru you must come and see!" Sesshomaru opened his eyelids and sat upright to spot Rin running towards him.

"I killed a demon, my very first one!" she cheered and even stopped to jump up in the air in her excitement. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her news.

"Rin that was a very dangerous thing to do, I told you to wait until I was with you before you moved on to fighting real demons," Sesshomaru said but felt slightly guilty when her large grin fell and she turned her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I did not mean to go against your wishes," she answered kicking at the ground with her shoe lightly.

"It's only for your safety Rin. This time you could defeat the demon but next time you might not be so lucky," Sesshomaru warned. Rin only nodded her head still staring at the floor.

"_Oh Lord Sesshomaru, don't be so cruel. Rin was amazing in her fight with the demon! Why if I hadn't known that she only been training for three weeks I would have thought_ _she was a professional demon slayer!"_ Otaku praised and Rin smiled gratefully towards the sword in her hand.

"I don't know how powerful the stones and you are in her possession. I'm only thinking of her safety," Sesshomaru stated.

"_You talk as if all five of us did all the work! Hardly the case I assure you Lord Sesshomaru. It was all Rin, she didn't even use any of the stones to fight off the demon,"_ Otaku replied praise still ringing in his voice.

Sesshomaru couldn't mask his surprise; he had thought Rin's training was only on how to use the stones in combat not her own fighting skills.

"I did not know you were training your own skills as well Rin. Where is this demon?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Rin's head turned back up and her grin was back all looks of being upset moments before were gone.

She led him down a path that was about half a mile away from his resting spot to an open field. When they stepped into the clearing Sesshomaru spotted the demon cut into multiple pieces.

Sesshomaru's protectiveness took him over when he saw how gigantic the demon was. It was a large snake demon its body could be as large as seven horses stacked on top of one another.

He could hardly believe his Rin could have done it, and without any of the stone's powers!

"_She wanted to test her own strength, we trained on both calling out the stones powers_ _and her own swordsmanship,"_ Otaku explained, _"And right when she told us that she wanted to test her strength out this demon showed up. Of course we all kept up our guard in case she may need us but she did a fine job on her own," _

(Divider)

Rin couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was going to praise her or yell at her. She knew he got protective over her when it came to fighting, but she wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. She hoped then that it could prove to be another reason for Sesshomaru to keep her at his side.

He turned to her then and looked straight into her eyes, Rin had never heard him praise anyone before. He didn't say a word but Rin could see that in his eyes he was very impressed with her progress. A smile spread across her face and Rin could feel her insides do a flip.

Otaku's praise of course made her feel good about herself, but Sesshomaru being impressed by her felt much better.

She felt lighter then air on the way back to Sesshomaru's tree. That's what Rin called it since these past weeks that was where he had rested both during the day and night.

Finally they all could rest since the stones were safely placed in Otaku's sheath. Now there was no fear that the stones would gain enough power to break from their prisons and destroy everything in their paths.

This assumption surprised Rin, for all the stones seemed kind to her. She could never imagine them killing for no reason but to kill. The Ice spirit she could imagine but she had cooled down and somewhat accepted Rin. Now she was just as laid back in Otaku as the others.

After the half mile walk Rin sat beside Sesshomaru who resumed his position and closed his eyes. Rin had never seen her lord sleep so much, she assumed he was making up for nights of lost sleep. She sat and watched the clouds pass by, she wasn't sure how long she sat there with Sesshomaru but soon the sun disappeared.

Rin closed her eyes and laid back so her head rested next to Sesshomaru's chest. Even when he was asleep he seemed like he was always alert and ready if a demon should appear. The thought always made Rin feel safe, her fear of demons died a long time ago because of it.

She was about to drift off when Otaku shook against her hip that made her jump. She held still then hoping that it hadn't disturbed Sesshomaru. He seemed perfectly at peace, he didn't even flinch at the sound of her sitting up and removing Otaku.

"What is it?" Rin whispered but thought better of it and got up walking away from Sesshomaru. When she was out of the tree's shadow a good fifteen feet away from her lord she asked Otaku again.

"_I sensed a demon close by. A really strong one,"_ Otaku replied. Rin felt her body go cold, Otaku sounded worried, and with him and the four spirits being strong as they were, well the sound of a demon being even stronger sounded scary.

"How strong is it?" Rin dared to ask, though she wouldn't like the answer.

"_I'm not sure, but it seems even more powerful then your lord,"_ Otaku said. Rin's hands tightened around Otaku's sheath.

"Impossible," she murmured, "No one is stronger then Lord Sesshomaru," she added.

"_I think that if you could sense this demon you would know what I was talking about,"_ Otaku replied.

"Is he close by?" Rin asked.

"_The main sense of power I get is in the tree above where Sesshomaru sleeps. I can sense that it's becoming alert, it must know that I can sense it,"_ Otaku's voice got quieter and quieter with each word.

A second later Rin spotted a black shadow emerge from the large oak tree and jump out onto the next and the next. She fell to her knees; all her muscles had tightened until it was out of sight. When it was gone she was so relieved that she fell to her knees.

"What could it want with us?" Rin murmured.

"_Does Lord Sesshomaru have any enemies that could cause him serious injury?"_ Otaku proceeded to ask her.

Rin thought back, the only real dangers seemed to be Naraku, Koga, and Inuyasha. She immediately took out Naraku, since he always seemed to have something to say when he appeared. If it was him he wouldn't have gone away so quickly, she also accounted that none of his insects were there either.

Koga could be a possibility but recently Koga and Lord Sesshomaru seemed on civil terms. Even though Koga boasted on how strong he was Rin was sure that deep down the wolf demon knew that he was no match for her lord.

Lastly was Inuyasha, but Rin would've at least seen his silvery hair, much like Sesshomaru's but not as beautiful. Inuyasha also, like Naraku, wouldn't just leave Sesshomaru sleeping without at least a go at him.

"Not that I can think of," Rin answered after contemplating all the enemies that she knew about.

"_Hmm, then the knowledge that all the stones are collected must have traveled somehow. I knew that it may come down to this. You must be very careful from now on Rin; demons will swarm for me and the stones almost as much as they would for the Shikon_ _Jewel,"_ Otaku warned, _"Lucky for us that we trained together Rin, for now it'll pay off for sure,"_ he added. Rin only nodded in return but stayed awake the rest of the night in case that demon ever returned.

(Divider)

Rin stared at the rising sun and gave up on the demon reappearing. Though she was incredibly tired she felt proud of herself for staying up for the night. Her lord needed the sleep and she returned him for the many nights that _he_ stayed up to protect _her_.

A few moments later Sesshomaru's eyelids flickered open and he sat straight up and looked completely rested. He looked straight at her and a slight tremor of emotion crossed his face before he masked it.

"You stayed up for the whole night," it was more a statement then a question.

Rin nodded and blushed slightly hoping that he didn't disapprove of her actions.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well in case that de-I mean _a_ demon ever came around in the night. You seemed so asleep that I was worried you wouldn't hear anything," Rin looked down at Otaku who had shaken against her hip. It seemed that he did not want the news from the previous night to be heard by Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed, "You know that I can sense any kind of demon if they were to approach us at night. There was no need for you to stay up, it was a waste of time," he scowled.

"Excuse me then milord, I am in need of a bath in the nearby stream," Rin murmured Sesshomaru's scowl weighing her every step as she walked away from his resting place.

Once they were a safe distance away she pulled Otaku out of the hook in her dress and held him in her hand.

"Alright tell me what's going on. Why shouldn't I have told Lord Sesshomaru what happened last night?" she asked, "He must think I'm a paranoid fool now," she added more to herself then Otaku and the others.

"_I didn't want him to worry. With this new demon onto us if he worries he will only tire himself out and be no match for it. I pictured the demon's aura through the night and thought if Sesshomaru is in tip top shape he might stand a chance against it. But if he was_ _tired in the least he will surely die,"_ Otaku explained as lightly as he could to the girl.

"That can't be, Lord Sesshomaru can't die," the news hit Rin harder then she would've thought. Her lord was stronger then any demon in the entire world! For eighteen years she told herself that.

"You have to come to terms with it Rin. It's the truth," Rin heard Rain whisper to her mind.

"What if we fight alongside him? With Rin trained in using our powers and her own both her and Sesshomaru could surely take him down!" Tya fought.

"It sounds….possible…." Uka whispered.

"You know what kind of thing we're up against! I hardly think that if we all team up we'll still be no match. A demon that strong has to be cunning as well. It will surely separate Lord Sesshomaru and Rin before both can do any damage at all," Mika replied.

"What if the demon was just passing by last night?" Rin asked the group; though their opinion was very well needed she was kind of tired hearing more then just her voice in her head.

Otaku seemed to understand her dilemma and a second later the four stones appeared before her. Uka appeared in the nearby stream as a lobster made completely of water. Mika beside him in her snake form but much smaller due to the lack of ice around her, Tya stood before Rin as an average red furred deer. And Rain as a swan but thankfully much smaller as well.

"I hardly think that that demon was just passing by Rin," Mika stated, though Rin heard her voice the snake's lips did not move. She was much like Otaku when he spoke though he had no lips to speak from. It sounded just like a voice echoing inside her throat quite clearly.

"_He had some kind of smell omitting from something on his person that put Sesshomaru into a deep slumber. The smell was so strong that his nose couldn't pick up anything_ _else,"_ Otaku explained. Rin realized the true horror that the demon that was there last night knew what he was dealing with!

"He could be an enemy from the past…." Rin murmured remembering Otaku's questioning on previous enemies.

"We could only assume, though he could have done that last night since I believe all demons have a good sense of smell," Rain pointed out. Rin bit her lower lip anxiously this did little good for her worry.

"If he had Sesshomaru's in a deep slumber, if it wanted to kill him I mean, couldn't the demon just have right there?" Rin asked.

"_I thought that too. The only thing I could come up with is that it sensed that we were still awake. It may not know our powers yet, maybe it was uneasy that we could have killed_ _it. I think that factor alone saved your lord last night,"_ Otaku replied.

"So the only way that we could possibly get rid of it is by bluff alone," Rin stated the group around her nodded.

"I guess I'm going to need practice on bluffing now," Rin sighed before she put her feet into the stream to test the temperature of the water.

"I think a nice bath will calm me down for a little bit," Rin stated and thankfully her allies took the hint, each stone disappeared to Otaku.

Rin untied her kimono and took it off before she folded it and threw it onto the ground near the closest bush. She took a deep breath and pushed her whole body into the cold water before reemerging feeling cleaner already.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sat by the oak tree again and waited for Rin, what had kept her up all night? She never stayed up like that in years, when he first accepted her as his ward she was up most nights. But insecurity of his protection was the reason, she was beyond that now.

There had to be another side to her story, he hadn't missed when Otaku shook at her side. They were hiding something; Sesshomaru didn't like things being hidden from him. He let the irritation slide moments later; Rin couldn't keep something from him. In all the eighteen year they had been together not once had she kept something important from him.

Sesshomaru just assumed it was a personal thing on which Rin would be more then willing to keep her mouth shut. He sat in thought for a while longer until his ears picked up the sound of footsteps and his nose picked up the familiar scent of Rin. She must've finished her bath early. Sesshomaru stayed silent, he could sense she was holding in something that she needed to tell.

"Uh….Lord Sesshomaru? I think I lost my dress,"


	27. worry

(Divider)

Sesshomaru as at a loss of words, he hadn't looked up at Rin but couldn't keep his eyes on the floor. She had a large leaf-like cover around herself that barely covered her, and showed the bottom of her thighs to all.

"What do you mean you lost it?" was all he could get out after a few awkward moments of the two staring at each other.

Rin's cheeks flushed a cherry red before she answered, "I lost my dress, I took it off to bath and when I got out of the stream it was gone," Sesshomaru inwardly sighed before standing up and taking Rin gently by the elbow.

"Then let's go look for it," he stated.

(Divider)

Rin wasn't sure if her lord was in a state of shock or anger. She didn't mean for him to get up and search with her, she only meant to tell him. They walked back towards the stream where Rin had bathed and Sesshomaru stopped.

Gently letting go of her elbow he turned to look down at her, she pulled the leaf dress she made closer to her to make sure it covered her up.

"Where did you see it last?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin pointed to the spot by the bush where she had laid down her folded dress before it had been taken. Sesshomaru searched the complete area but found no dress.

"Should we just get another one in a nearby town?" Rin asked/suggested.

By the look Sesshomaru was giving her she assumed no, she wasn't too excited to walk into a town full of people with a gigantic leaf being the only source of protection from people's eyes. He didn't say a word but walked right past her and stopped when he was a few feet away from her. Without turning his back to look at her he stated,

"I'll go into the next town and grab something for you to wear, stay right here," and with that he exited, leaving Rin to sit down and let the leaf dress fall. It was a tiring thing to lug around, she was kind of happy that she didn't need to hold it up the whole way to the next town.

Her lord wasn't gone long, about an hour or so, Rin had readjusted her dress and even found a way to tie the leaves together to keep it up without holding it. He appeared before her and held out a blue fabric clenched in his hand.

Rin bounced up and grabbed for the fabric and was surprised when it unfolded. It was another dress! Rin had thought Sesshomaru had disapproved of her black dress, but the blue dress before her contradicted her thoughts. It was about the same length as the black dress, put had a slight low neck line.

Rin hadn't noticed that she had been staring at the dress in awe for about five minutes; Lord Sesshomaru soon took leave to let her dress. When Rin blinked and registered all things around her again she noticed that her lord had left.

Rin wasn't at all worried; she assumed he was giving her privacy to change. Rin gladly discarded her leaf-like clothing and pulled the dress on. Its neckline was low but was high enough to cover her cleavage. The light blue color gave her a brighter glow and she felt the color also making her feel brighter. The sleeves were small but not thin and just covered the ends of her shoulders, basically to just keep the dress up. The dress was a bit longer then her black one had been but it didn't bother her.

It flowed around her waist area but was tight until it met her waist, hopefully that would keep the dress from flying up. She was a sword-fighter in training.

A few moments later Lord Sesshomaru appeared before her again, he didn't say anything but motioned for her to follow him. Rin played with the edge of her new dress a bit more before hurrying along to catch up with her lord.

(Divider)

_Just as I thought, she looks even better_, that was the first thing that popped into Sesshomaru's head when he saw Rin in the new outfit he picked out for her. He had picked blue to give her more color, black was nice on her but seemed dreary to her personality.

It's too bad now that she'd be an easy target in the night.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he stopped when he heard Rin's voice call to him from behind. "Do you think that I could get some more training in before we head out? I really feel like I'm getting the hang of Otaku and the four stones," she added. He didn't have to turn around to know she was giving him the puppy dog eyes, he could hear it in her pleading voice.

"If that is what you wish," he merely replied knowing he'd lose no matter how much he hated waiting around now.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she squealed as she gave him a quick hug from behind before hurrying around to face him.

"You won't be sorry, I promise! I'll be really strong and then you and I can battle demons together, we could be a real team!" she stated her dark chocolate eyes bright with excitement. Sesshomaru held in his next words and could only nod at her. She whirled on her heel and sped off to train.

What he hadn't told her was that no matter how strong she got he could never let her battle along side him. It was too dangerous and he didn't want to lose her. Another part of him thought that if she became powerful he would like battling with her too much, making her death in seventy years even harder to bear.

Sesshomaru watched her receding form before settling down on the ground and preparing to wait, training doesn't take a few minutes.

(Divider)

Rin stretched out on a low hill tossing Otaku beside her, she was completely exhausted.

"_I think you're a natural, you can almost call upon our full power without even a second_ _thought,"_ Otaku panted out exhausted as well. Rin smiled as much as she could before rubbing her right arm. She felt like it weighed over one hundred pounds by itself.

"You'll get used to this pain Rin, soon it won't even faze you," Rain stated softly. Rin only nodded holding in a yawn. The sun was setting and she felt like she needed a good long rest.

"I better try and get up," she said, "before Lord Sesshomaru gets angry at me," she added pushing herself upright only to stagger a little before gaining her footing.

"_Why do you always call him Lord Sesshomaru? Are you not yet familiar enough to call_ _him by his first name only?"_ Otaku asked. He was curious.

Rin felt her cheeks heat up slightly at even the thought of saying her lord's first name only, it just wasn't done!

"Well he's my lord, I can't call him by his first name alone, we aren't in the same rank," Rin stated but remembered when they had started Lord Sesshomaru had told her that he would see her as his equal. That was beside the point right now.

"_Well when he sees how you fight, he'll have to see you as his equal,"_ Otaku answered confidence ringing in his voice.

"Thanks Otaku," Rin laughed before grabbing his scabbard and making her way back to where Lord Sesshomaru had sat down to wait for her.

(Divider)

After about a ten minute walk Rin spotted him lying on his back with his hands behind his head, he looked completely relaxed, and so unlike his usual self. Rin just guessed she was used to the stern Sesshomaru, the one always on his guard. Though Lord Sesshomaru with his guard down was a nice change she thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I believe I am done for the day," Rin stated rather shyly. Sesshomaru turned his amber gaze up at her before he nodded.

"Did you make good progress Rin?" he asked politely.

"Yes, a really good improvement. I think by the end of this week I'll be a good fighter," Rin answered smiling up at her lord. His eyes narrowed slightly but he kept his thoughts to himself as they continued on.

After passing a nearby tree Lord Sesshomaru sat down again, Rin blinked in confusion.

"Umm…Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Why are we stopping here?" Rin asked, the tree seemed oddly familiar, like the one they had slept under last night.

"You were training all day, after this stopping point we have to cross a mountain. Then we will probably have no time to sleep," Sesshomaru stated. Rin gulped a little but nodded, she hadn't been up a mountain in her entire life. She didn't count Tya's volcano/mountain as her first experience.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered getting on her knees and bowed her head in gratitude. Sesshomaru placed one claw hand on top of her head, "its fine Rin. Now get some rest," he stated in a strangely soft voice.

Rin wondered what had come over her lord. Letting his guard down as of late, and talking much softer and with even a little…kindness? She wasn't sure but she thought that her lord was changing; she thought it was because she would soon be of more use to him.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru sat awake that night, all his senses alert for any noise. Rin had spoken of seeing a demon the night before and he could not rest knowing that he hadn't sensed a thing. If there truly was a demon following them he didn't want Rin to feel like he was no longer her protector.

Suddenly his nose was hit with a strange smell it smelled, soothing. He felt his body relax and his eyelids grow heavy. The scent seemed like it was telling him to sleep and to no longer worry. That thought snapped him out of the trance as his eyes widened and he stood up unsheathing Tokijin.

When his held out his sword as arms length the scent seemed to fade slowly away. The source seemed to be moving away, Sesshomaru was about to chase after it but held back thinking of Rin. She would be left unguarded, and this scent could be the perfect tool to get her.

Sesshomaru turned to look down at her before he put Tokijin back in its sheath and sat pretzel style beside her. Rin's safety was the priority here.

"_Lord Sesshomaru?"_ Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the sound of Otaku's voice.

"What is it?" he asked in return.

"Is there something coming?" Otaku didn't sound frightened but could feel the sword's power wind around Rin's body. He was getting ready for an attack.

Sesshomaru gave him his silent approval before returning his gaze straight a head, the scent had now faded completely. Sesshomaru could only guess that their follower had given up, but he kept on alert just in case he decided to come back.

"_I think it's gone,"_ Otaku whispered as Sesshomaru looked down at the sword in Rin's sleeping arms.

"You could sense something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_Yes, unfortunately,"_ Otaku explained. Sesshomaru held in his anger at that knowledge, how dare some mediocre demon try and attack him?

"_Don't be upset, you'll wake her,"_ Otaku whispered.

"He told you because he's looking out for you, both of you," Mika stated surprisingly them all for actually fighting on Otaku's side.

"He did not need to, Otaku knows that I am all powerful," Sesshomaru answered somewhat irritated by the lack of confidence they all had for his power.

"_Yes, we do. This demon that we almost faced is just as powerful as you are, if you are the slightest bit distracted it will overtake you,"_ Otaku replied grimily. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw slightly, if this was really true he could not protect Rin any longer.

"But if we fight a long side you, including Rin, we could take him down I'm sure of it!" Tya broke in with fiery ambition.

"I can't have her in that kind of danger. She doesn't heal like I can, if she gets injured she'll be out for longer then a couple hours," Sesshomaru answered staring down at the brunette.

"We will protect her," Rain answered

"You will not need to anymore. When the day begins we head back to Ayame Village, where she will be safe," Sesshomaru decided, and by the tone of his voice there was no way in altering his decision.

(Divider)

"Kanna…." The young girl with milky white hair inclined her head slightly, the only sign that she was listening.

"What is Rin's status?" Naraku sat with one leg stretched out the other bent towards him; his left arm was resting on the bent leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru plans on returning to Ayame village to drop off Rin," she said in her usual quiet tone.

"Perfect. If only Lord Sesshomaru knew the he's practically giving me the four stones, I'd love to see the expression on his face when he finds Rin's dead body," Naraku snickered to himself. Kanna lowered her eyelids in slightly irritation but said nothing.

"I must summon Kagura, so she will be ready to pick Rin up for us," Naraku stated before snapping his fingers. Kagura appeared at his side almost instantly.

"What do you want now Naraku?" she growled out each word.

"I want you to return to Ayame Village, Rin will be there and I want her brought to me," Naraku ordered.

"You sent me on this errand over a month ago, it was a wild goose chase," Kagura replied crossing her arms across her chest.

"This time I'm certain she'll be there. Kanna saw that Lord Sesshomaru is planning on dropping her off there for safety," Kagura's body language changed at the sound of Lord Sesshomaru, and the possibility that she might see him.

"If it is your wish Naraku," Kagura stated before walking out of the room, Kanna watched her leave before getting up and quickly following her.

"Kagura, wait," Kanna ordered. Kagura stood her ground but did not turn around to look at her sister.

"Don't go to Ayame Village right away, the master doesn't want you to get Rin just yet," Kanna whispered as Kagura turned her head to look back at her sister and narrowed her eyes before continuing.

"Alright, I'll take my time,"

(Divider)

_Ooh I wonder what'll happen next! See you next chapter!! _


	28. the possibility of a kiss?

_Ok really random and sorry I didn't do this for the past chapters but I'm bringing back the review corner! Just for the last chapter though. _

_Review Corner_

HawkangelXD: Yep isn't Sesshy the cutest!! Hope you like this chapter too.

(Divider)

"Kanna, send for Kohaku. I want him to watch Rin on their journey back to Ayame Village," Kanna only nodded before she set off in search for the boy-man.

She found him resting outside beside an oak tree, by the looks of his lazy attitude he was back to a normal human, without his memories.

"Kohaku," the boy was used to Kanna's quiet tone and sat up instantly at the faint whisper she made.

"Yes?" Kanna kept her thoughts hidden but found it sad that he could look so optimistic and light hearted in such a place like this, under Naraku's rule.

"Naraku wants you," she replied and turned on her heel back towards his room knowing Kohaku would follow. Naraku smirked as Kanna entered and his smirk widened when Kohaku followed in behind her.

"Kohaku, it's been a while since I've been in need of your services. But I need you to do a favor for me," Naraku said.

Kanna kept in her sadness when she saw his eyes widen and his fists clench at his sides, his knowing that he could do nothing but follow Naraku's orders. Kanna felt the exact same way but had learned to hide it from him. It angered her now to see how Naraku could do such things to them, they were family!

"I will not do something that could hurt someone innocent," Kanna's heart went out to Kohaku that after all these years at Naraku's mercy he could still think that fighting him could make a difference.

"You don't have to worry on this one. You're actually going to be doing something good for someone," Kohaku's eyes locked onto Naraku's.

"I want you to watch over Rin, protect her on her journey back to Ayame Village, I sent Kagura there to be ready to pick her up. All I need you to do is get to Rin and protect her from any threats," Naraku explained, Kanna could sense the surprise emitting from Kohaku; he was actually going to help someone?

"Get the closest and fastest demon you can find, Kanna can tell you where to go to collide paths with Rin," Naraku nodded in Kanna's direction, she merely bowed her head.

Kohaku said nothing but started to get up.

"Hold on Kohaku, I have one more thing," Naraku snapped his fingers and a large golden chest appeared in his lap. Kohaku stared at it for a moment before Naraku opened it and what looked like knives sat inside.

Naraku grabbed one by the handle to hold up to his face. It actually was two knives, one on either side of a dark brown scabbard. Around the top of the scabbard came a half-circle like thing, the same color as the scabbard, with small spikes sticking out from it.

Naraku potted to said spikes and said, "Don't ever touch these to your skin. They have a poison as strong as acid, and more agonizing. Also these knives on either side of this weapon are actually fangs of a demon that I defeated. I kept the soul inside so the weapon could fight on its own. But beware if this overtakes you, you could kill many innocent people," Kohaku gulped but held in his reply, it was like Naraku was deliberately giving him this weapon, so he could go on a bloody rampage.

Naraku reached into the chest and pulled out an identical weapon, the two meshed together at the safe sides of their scabbards and floated in the air. It reminded Kohaku of the faces of Naraku's insects.

"This weapon is incredibly powerful, and bloodthirsty. I felt like you could use such a weapon and fill its bloody needs at the same time," Naraku explained as the two knives broke off from one another and fell to the floor.

Kohaku grabbed for them, the poison side half-circle rested on his knuckles but since the poison points were only on one side his knuckles were rubbed by cloth. Both seemed to fit perfectly in his grasp.

"Give me another day and I'll make sheaths for these and I'll set off," Kohaku stated. Naraku turned to look at Kanna.

She turned to look at her mirror before answering, "Lord Sesshomaru will travel by foot, he hopes to trick Rin into thinking that they are still wandering. He does not want her to object, Kohaku will have enough time to still collide with them," Naraku smirked at the news before nodding to Kohaku. The man left without another word, back to sitting under the shade again Kanna guessed.

"Excuse me Naraku," Kanna whispered as she bowed her head to him and left to accompany Kohaku.

He sat under the shade and took a nice deep breath before acknowledging her.

"I wish that I did not have to follow Naraku's orders," he said. Kanna turned to look into his eyes to see them moist with unshed tears. She guessed the memories of his sister and the killing of his family had returned.

"One day Naraku will be gone, and we can all be free," she whispered. Kohaku turned his head to look at her while one tear slipped out from his eye and dripped down his cheek.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I hope it is soon, I don't like killing people for _him_. I want to just be myself and never have to worry that I'll be taken over. I've killed so many people that cared for me because he thought it good fun," Kohaku rested his head in his hands holding in the tears that fought to break loose.

"Just believe that he will be brought down and he will," Kanna reassured him, which was still in her usual voice but she placed a sympatric hand on his shoulder. Kohaku sucked in a shaky breath before turning to look at her with those sad eyes and a watery smile.

"I'll believe, for both our freedoms,"

(Divider)

Sesshomaru watched the sun travel up the morning sky, still Rin had not awakened. It would soon reach noon time, and the more time they took the more time their attacker could strike.

"_Haven't you fought your enemies many times with Rin in your care?"_ Otaku asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, but this time she is of higher price both to me and the rest of the power hungry things out there," the dog demon replied.

"_Surely she can take care of herself, we've done all that training with her!"_ Otaku cried.

"I'm only looking out for her safety, if that demon is as strong as you told me last night. All of you can't take me down and Rin wouldn't be much help for you. If you can't take me down then you can't take that demon out either," Sesshomaru responded.

Right after Sesshomaru finished he heard Rin's soft yawn as she covered her mouth and stretched out her other arm.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted lazily.

"Good morning Rin," Sesshomaru replied, he took in her appearance: her child-like but intelligent eyes, her small frame, and that constant glow of hers. What if this was the last time he could see her? The last time he could greet her when she wakes?

The news of the new threat had him on edge, he could strike at any time and Rin could be lost to him forever. He could not live with that knowledge.

"Rin we must keep moving," Sesshomaru stated holding in his need to just grab her and hold her. He wanted to have a lasting memory of her, just in case. Her scent or the feel of her body could turn into a long memory if he kept repeating it in his mind.

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru," she stated with a smile as she grabbed Otaku and got up as if nothing were wrong and everything was good in life. How Sesshomaru wished he could be in that state also, so worry free.

He stood as well and started to head back East, he just hoped Rin would not make the connection on where they were going too soon.

They walked in silence, much like they would in the past when Rin was still a girl. Sesshomaru liked the time to himself, time for him to think on an excuse on where they were headed.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Rin take in a breath and her hasty footsteps as she ran in the South direction. Sesshomaru's ears perked up to listen for anything that could send Rin running off.

He followed Rin to see her running towards a village; Otaku was unsheathed and held in Rin's firm grip. They _had_ been practicing; her hold was that of a swordsman rather then before when she would grasp it without thinking. He hurried after her, this time a scream rang out, and that's what must've sent Rin running.

Rin was much quicker on her feet then Sesshomaru remembered and soon she was out of his sight. He quickened his pace only to spot a large serpent demon slithering after a villager; Rin was already standing in the middle of the two.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to jump in and get Rin out of the way she jumped on the balls of her feet and swung Otaku with such grace and strength that Sesshomaru was taken aback. The demon's head came clean off in one sweep of the sword. Rin really had improved her abilities.

She landed on her butt though, ruining her almost perfect demon kill. She laughed a little embarrassed but got to her feet only to be grabbed into a bear hug by the woman she had just saved.

Soon she was being attacked with hugs and thanks by the whole village, Sesshomaru stood letting her enjoy the praise before pushing his way through to her side. Her eyes beamed when she spotted him.

"Wasn't that really good Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked pleased with herself. Sesshomaru smirked, "I underestimated you Rin," he replied.

"Come, we must go," Sesshomaru stated after grabbing a hold of Rin's arm. "But Lord Sesshomaru! Can't we stay the day here? It'll be fun!" Rin cried out still feeling great at all the praise she was receiving.

Sesshomaru's gaze softened slightly and he was about to give in but thought of the demon and felt his hold tighten. "We have to keep moving," he ordered, Rin went stiff but nodded, knowing when he gave an order it was expected to be followed.

"Excuse my rudeness milord," she bowed and quickly went with him and out of town much to the villagers' dismay.

He kept his guilt inside at how he had ruined what would have been a highlight of their journey for Rin. After they had exited the village Sesshomaru let go of Rin's arm to see that he had bruised her. His eyes widened at that, he had not heard her complain once!

"Are you alright?" he asked keeping his voice impassive, Rin blinked before looking down at her arm to see the large bruise. It was a dark purple color meaning that it would be there for a while.

"I'm fine, I didn't even feel that," she stated motioning to his own hand meaning when he had grabbed her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized before whirling around to continue walking; he didn't want to waste time by talking. He heard Rin scurry to his side and they walked in silence for the rest of the day. They stopped for Rin to eat something and then set off again. They walked until the moon had risen and was now their main source of light.

He stopped in a forest that looked like so many they had gone through, a nice shady tree was grown right in the middle of his vision. That was where they could sleep peacefully.

"We will sleep here tonight, and continue on tomorrow," he said and Rin nodded keeping to herself as they neared the tree.

Rin plopped herself down on the grass and lay against the trunk before closing her eyes. Once a couple minutes past she was fast asleep, he could hear her heart beat slowing to a steady rhythm.

"Otaku," he called to the sword at Rin's side.

"_Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"_ he asked.

"Do you sense anything nearby?" he asked.

"_No, but I will stay on alert tonight and wake you if the demon does return,"_ Otaku promised as Sesshomaru nodded in approval in his direction before sitting next to Rin.

He took one last glance at her before closing his eyes and falling asleep…

(Divider)

Rin rubbed her tired eyes before letting them adjust to the new light, she had no idea how long she had slept but she felt as good as new. She stretched out her arms and got to her feet. She turned to the right when she heard the sound of breathing to see her lord sleeping peacefully next to where she had slept.

"I'll leave him be," she told herself before combing her hair through with her hands and taking a little walk around.

She wondered what had gotten Lord Sesshomaru so anxious all of the sudden? Had he found out about the demon from two nights ago?

Even if he had she didn't think it would faze him, he'd just see it as another idiotic demon who thought it could beat him. Never had she seen her lord without his confidence.

She pondered on how to ease his mind, what could she do that could take his mind of the thing that was bothering him?

"_You could always give him a wake-up kiss,"_ Otaku suggested who was resting against her hip. She jumped slightly at the sound of another voice. She blushed and looked down to the ground.

"He would just push me away and get angry at me. My lord hates humans, he wouldn't like being kissed by one," she murmured.

"_Oh come now. He won't care, I'm sure it'll only make the mood. Men are the most aroused in the early morning when their common sense isn't 100,"_ Otaku replied, it only made Rin get redder.

"_Lord Sesshomaru doesn't bite, at least I think he doesn't,"_ Otaku added.

"I will not. It will turn into an unnecessary disaster, I just feel it," she answered hugging herself.

"_Suit yourself, but you're missing a great opportunity. I can sense that he isn't full awake yet and won't be for another ten or so minutes,_" Otaku stated whole-heartedly.

Rin felt her decision falter at that, she had wanted to kiss her lord so much recently. Was it because of her age that he seemed all of the sudden attractive?

"_Just give him a peck that's all, I'll even settle for the cheek,"_ Otaku egged on.

Rin blushed but retuned her gaze to her lord and thought, one kiss couldn't hurt especially if he didn't even register that it was really happening.

(Divider)

_He he I love being evil!!! See you all in the next chapter! _


	29. Kohaku

_Review Corner_

Dark Inu Fan: That's true; no one does learn quickly, it's really just Otaku being sweet to Rin to keep her going. He has his own plan up his sleeve that will surely get Sesshomaru boiling mad. That was the plan all along, for Rin to have a tool to use as protection, in her mind this could be a way for Sesshomaru to keep Rin at his side. We'll see how that goes and even if she needs an excuse.

(Divider)

Kohaku sat atop a large dragon demon as it made its way westward where Kanna had said Rin was. He wondered how she was after all these years he had nearly forgotten her, until Naraku had spoken her name. Would she still have those girlish looks when he had seen her last? Would she know who he was?

"Do you plan on repaying me after this?" the dragon demon asked him breaking Kohaku away from his thoughts.

"Yes," he murmured after a couple seconds, he definitely would be repaid.

After passing over thousands of tiny groups of trees a large set of mountains appeared causing Kohaku to tense. They looked like the ones in Kanna's mirror, he must be close.

"After these mountains drop me off," Kohaku said.

"Finally, these past two days have been terrible with you on my back. I don't know why Naraku doesn't just kill you," the demon seethed not caring he might be offending a human, what could he do to it?

(Divider)

Rin plunged Otaku's blade into the ground with a huff and collapsed onto the ground, the past two days had been more rigorous training. She could feel that her body was changing with each day she practiced. Her arms were toning and her legs were gaining a lovely shape of muscle. She didn't look much different overall but if that theory was tested the tester would be in for a big surprise.

"Rin, that's enough for now," Sesshomaru stated not even drawing a sweat. Lord Sesshomaru had also been training her the past few days. His arm muscles rippled from under his shirt, Tensuiga (don't know if that's spelled right) unsheathed in his right arm. He had used that sword so if he did strike Rin, she wouldn't be killed or cut severely.

Rin was happy he had since her whole body felt like it was bruising over from all the strikes she had received.

"You are still open everywhere for an attack Rin, you must also be defensive, offense won't always win," Sesshomaru pointed out as he sheathed Tensuiga.

"You're too fast," Rin breathed out wiping off a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Every demon will be fast Rin," Sesshomaru answered.

"_I think she's had enough, you have to admit that she's getting better,"_ Otaku butted in coming to Rin's aid.

"True, you have gotten better, but not enough to trust you to battle with me," Sesshomaru replied but felt bad when Rin sniffled and looked down, obviously upset that she could not.

He moved over to her side in a second and locked his gaze with hers.

"I did not say you could never battle along side me Rin, you're not ready yet. One day you will be, and I will be pleased to have you as my ally in battle," Sesshomaru stated lighting up Rin's face.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she replied and flung her arms around his shoulders bringing him in for a hug. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise but placed his right hand on her back hugging her back.

"I'll train until I can beat you!" she cried after she had let him go, her hope was so strong in her voice that Sesshomaru couldn't refrain from smiling a little at her.

"That defiantly won't happen in my life," he replied.

(Divider)

"Stop here," Kohaku stated as the dragon turned its body downward and landed in the middle of a dense forest right next to the mountains. He had to be as close to them as possible; Kanna said Rin's biggest threats were up there. This way he wouldn't be too exhausted from fighting that he could actually protect Rin. That thought sounded so funny especially because Naraku had never sent him on a mission like this.

"Where's my repayment?" the demon asked impatiently. Kohaku bent his head slightly covering his eyes as a small smirk played across his lips.

"I have it," he replied and reached to the two sheaths on each hip taking out the weapons Naraku had given him. He grasped the two tightly so his hands were fisted. He pivoted on his right foot to face the demon and slid both his fists up from its chest to its neck.

The sharp points that Naraku had warned were poisonous had cut through the dragon's hide like paper. The demon gurgled and turned angry blood red eyes on him. Kohaku didn't even flinch at this. The demon then opened its mouth wide and charged forward to kill him but didn't make close enough to even breathe on him.

The cuts that Kohaku had made started to bubble and fizz out of the dragon; it gave out a blood chilling shriek. It turned its head upward before letting out another its cuts getting worse and worse until it closed its mouth and fell. It collapsed before Kohaku; he stepped forward to look into its right eye that was facing the sky. The demon gave out a few short breathes but didn't make much else. Then it tuned its right eye to look at the man before it, seconds after they shared eye contact the light in the demon's eyes faded and its breathing stopped. It was dead.

"Worse then acid hmm?" Kohaku murmured before looking at the tips of the weapons, the sharp points seemed to be shinier with blood coating them then they had before. There still must be some life from the demon inside them Kohaku concluded.

He sheathed the two weapons before turning and continuing westward, he didn't want to meet up with Rin too soon.

(Divider)

Rin sat in the open field with her lord seated before her. His back was to her and she was braiding and unbraiding his hair. This was one of her most favorite things to do with her lord; it soothed her much like it did when she was a child.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked twirling a strand around her index finger.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"What should we do now? We've collected all the stones," Rin asked unwiring the same strand of his hair and straightening it out.

"_We must seal up the spirits,"_ Otaku stated at Rin's side. The woman looked down at her sword,

"But why? Uka, Tya, Mika, and Rain aren't bad any longer," she said.

"_We don't have to seal them away entirely, just their animal forms. Their forms are like real wild animals, you may think they are tame but can lash out at any time. Their human form will be free, they just won't be able to become their animal selves,"_ Otaku explained to both of his comrades.

"Will you be sealed up as well Otaku?" Rin asked the sword, it stayed silent for a few moments before responding.

"_Yes, but my spirit will be free. I do not have a human form to return to," _

Sesshomaru and Rin took in a surprised breath. Rin couldn't see herself without Otaku anymore, she had grown attached even loved him. Sesshomaru had times where he couldn't stand the piece of metal but he would be missed.

"_Do not feel sad for me, all I want is freedom from this sword,"_ Otaku stated.

"I will miss you Otaku," Rin said.

"_I will miss you, and you too Lord Sesshomaru,"_ Otaku replied.

"And I to you," Sesshomaru said impassively.

"Where do we have to go to seal up the stones?" Rin asked.

"_Up in the mountains, a sacred box lies there where the stones will be purified and seal for all eternity,"_ Otaku stated.

"Then that's where we must go," Sesshomaru said.

(Divider)

Sorry it's kind of short but I swear it'll get better!


	30. the plot thickens

_Review Corner_

HawkAngelXD: Sorry about your confusion, actually Kohaku will be revealed throughout the next chapters in which I'm hoping to better explain his role. Strange to add him so late huh?

Dark Inu fan: I'm really not gonna give her a new sword actually. The whole thing was to gather up the stones and then seal them away. Rin just assumed that them being in Otaku was being sealed but there's one more step. More will be shown to you later on don't worry.

(Divider)

Kohaku returned to the dragon demon's side only moments after he had turned his back on it. Its body was being slowly surrounded by flies; the stench of the rotting remains would travel quickly. Kohaku lifted both his hands and brought them to his face wondering why he felt so good.

He supposed it was a lasting effect of Naraku trying to make killing a pleasurable act rather then a despicable one. It was too late for him to fight the pleasure now, it wouldn't solve anything. What would his dear sister Sango think of him now? This blood thirsty man who's only pleasure in life was taking the lives of others?

(Divider)

Not too far off a similar thought was playing in Sango's head as she sat alone near a riverbank on the opposite side of the mountain of her little brother. What was he up to now? Were his memories back or would he stay in that emotionless state she seemed to always see him in?

"Sango?" the woman blinked out of her thoughts at the sound of her dear friend, Kagome's voice.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why are you sitting all by yourself?" she asked while making herself comfortable beside the demon slayer. Sango looked away and to the ground for a moment before gaining enough courage to face Kagome.

"I'm thinking about Kohaku, and what he could be doing at the moment," she answered. Kagome's eyebrows worried slightly but placed a hand on Sango's shoulder,

"Whatever he is doing I'm sure it's for the good of others," she stated. Sango gave her a watery smile but said nothing; Kagome kept her hand on her friend's shoulder not knowing what else there was to say to the hurting woman.

(Divider)

"Kouga, there you are! We were worried you had left us for good," a few of Kouga's followers rejoiced at the sight of him. The wolf demon turned to stare down from his perch a top a small cliff at them.

"Took you all long enough," he huffed annoyed at their slow pace compared to his. He really needed to train his pack to keep up the pace with him; he was tired of having to always wait on them.

"Are we still in search of Kagome?" one asked their leader. Kouga fixated his gaze on a piece of gravel in the road as he thought about it. He had been chasing after Kagome with little luck of winning her heart, why would she give herself up to that dog?

"No," he replied to his group's surprise, "we will start our search to find fellow wolf demon packs and try to bring back our massive numbers that there were before those winged beasts," Kouga explained as his followers nodded to one another happy to actually not have to chase after that human girl any longer.

Kouga turned his head to the residing sun and the moon that was raised high in the sky barely visible. "Make no mistake, one day I will have Kagome as my woman," he murmured to himself, not ready to throw in the towel just yet.

Almost seconds after the last words left the wolf demon's lips a loud howling erupted through the skies. Kouga's eyes widened at the oddly familiar sound, his pack instantly became alert and tense.

"The great wolf has awakened…." Kouga whispered half in awe and half in fear of what was to come next. He could imagine the wolf's grey fur and its taunting green eyes that would hold you still like stone. After all the legends that had been passed down, this one had finally been awakened.

"Could it be?"

"It can't be!"

"Impossible!" his pack members cried out in protest at the idea that such a powerful demon could be freed from its ever bonding hold to walk freely once more.

"Ko-Kouga?" one wolf-man asked him, "You don't think it's really him?" the man murmured the last part not even wanting to speak his name.

"Yes," Kouga laughed coldly, "it's him alright, and he's come for one reason. The priestess who bounded him is alive once more," he added.

(Divider)

"_Rin, what is on your mind?"_ Otaku's soft voice filled the air around the young woman who sat alone. She blinked in surprise at the break of the silence but smiled a little at the sword.

"That I must give you all up soon, I felt like we just met yesterday," she replied. Even though Otaku didn't have a body she was sure he'd be giving her a reassuring smile.

"_It may feel like that Rin, but we won't forget you. You've changed our outlook on humans from the bad example we had with Mizu,"_ Otaku stated. Rin's smile faltered slightly at that, the mention of that name bringing back memories. Memories of Sesshomaru, and what he had said to the present Mizu that night at her house.

"_I was too naïve then to tell what she had done until it was too late, soon I was wrapped around her finger, I would let her blame me and I would second her cry just so that she would love me,"_

"_I love Mizu, I've loved her then and I still love her now, nothing will ever stop me from loving her and nothing has,"_

She held in the sudden pain she was feeling after that flashback ended, he had loved that woman. Her lord could not love a cruel woman, he could not.

"She could not have been all bad?" Rin suggested but Otaku shivered slightly at her side.

"_She was a woman who craved power, why do you think she took immediate interest in your lord all those years back? Yes I knew Lord Sesshomaru, though not like I do now. I remember his face when she had us under her power,"_ Otaku explained and Rin felt her heart go out to her lord, so that woman who she looked like, Mizu, used her lord for his power?

Looking at her lord now he never seemed the type to be tricked like that so easily, could he have turned out that way due to Mizu? She wasn't sure but wondered if he had not met Mizu, he would not have met her.

This was too personal on her note; she didn't want to cry for her lord in front of Otaku and the others so she switched subjects. "When I could harness your power I felt like I could finally be of use to Lord Sesshomaru. That way he would have a reason for keeping me by his side," her arm tightened around Otaku's scabbard, "I don't want to be left in a village away from him," she added quietly.

"_He kept you before you met us right? Then he'll keep you for that same reason after we leave,"_ Otaku stated in a sympathetic tone.

Rin nodded but wondered if her lord had only kept her until she was old enough to take care of herself. She sighed and rested her chin between her knees and closed her eyes, this was the first time she had just relaxed in a while.

"_Rin, get down!"_ Rin's eyes bolted open at the urgency in Otaku's tone that she quickly laid down on her stomach. A few moments later Otaku's voice sounded again,

"_Alright, it's gone,"_ he breathed in relief. Rin cautiously sat up and turned to look down at Otaku.

"What did you sense?" she asked.

"_That demon, the one that has been stalking us,"_ he replied and Rin tensed, what did that demon want with them anyway?

"_I'm actually surprised that it's been the only demon to follow us. The stones together like they are now are just as powerful as the Shikon Jewel. Is it possible that the demon population does not know about us?"_ Otaku pondered, Rin nodded in agreement, it was strange that there were a small amount of demons after them.

"_I suppose we should count that as a blessing,"_ Otaku murmured under his breath, though he would really prefer a lot of weak demons to the one that had just missed them.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru stood in front of a familiar hut a top one of the high cliffs; it was home to a large Cougar Village. The leader of the village was the one he had saved in war; he needed that favor the leader promised him now. The demons tensed as he walked into the village, multiple female demons bared their fangs while holding their children close.

He bared his own fangs out of reflex but held back on killing them even though the attraction was so strong for their blood. He composed himself when he heard the booming voice of their leader, being a large demon. He stepped out of a nearby hut with a few other males of the village before his eyes fastened on Sesshomaru.

He instantly fell to one knee and bowed his head to him; the rest of the village around him did the same. Sesshomaru took pleasure out of seeing the females previously baring their fangs at him now with blushes of their own foolishness.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what a surprise this is. May I ask what you are doing so high up in the mountains?" the leader asked.

"Please stand when you wish to speak to me, I'm tired of looking down on you," Sesshomaru replied. The leader squirmed slightly but got to his feet with the look of fear crossing his face. Sesshomaru was sure he had seen the dog demon fight ruthlessly against the foe. If he had not needed the Cougar right now he would've killed the whole village.

"I'm here to call upon that favor that you proposed to me," Sesshomaru answered his original question.

"About that human girl?" the leader asked his fear etching away and seriousness taking over his features. The true leader was coming out.

"Yes, soon she will fulfill her purpose in what I need her to do. But before she can finish it I need to take out a certain demon. I do not want her in harm's way. Will you take her into your village?" Sesshomaru asked. The Cougar stared back at him as if thinking over the pros and cons of helping him.

"Please, come into my home where we can speak more privately," the leader pronounced giving his villagers dark looks. The Cougars dispersed in seconds and Sesshomaru followed the leader inside his hut to talk over the preparations of a new member to the clan.

(Divider)


	31. the Cougar Village

_Review Corner_

_HawkAngel XD: ha I love leaving my readers dieing for more! Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter too. _

_BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath: glad you like it so far, hope this chapter is good in your eyes too! _

_Dark Inu Fan: you're right it is dangerous, but for a totally different reason then you're probably thinking. Hope you like this chapter! _

_Cutiepiedal: glad you like it and I hope you continue reading! _

(Divider)

Rin felt herself perk right up when she spotted her lord in the distant making his way towards them. Uka had been making shapes out of the nearby stream to cheer Rin up and keep her mind off possible danger.

But nothing Uka could do could make her feel as happy as she did then when she caught sight of her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!" she stated in glee feeling her childhood need to run and embrace him. She couldn't of course now that she was older, she had to let go of her childhood comforts.

"Did you have a peaceful time?" he asked in return as he sat next to her resting his aching body from travel.

"Yes, Uka even kept my mind off things by making shapes from the nearby stream," Rin stated pointing to the right towards the small stream she spoke of. Uka showed Lord Sesshomaru what Rin meant by pulling up a ball of water and forming it into a shark-like shape.

"I see," Lord Sesshomaru responded inwardly thanking the other members of their travel group for keeping Rin light hearted during this time. Soon she wouldn't be so happy.

"Let us reside here for the night, we will continue at dawn," he stated as he rested his back against the bark of the tree where the group was sitting. Rin nodded her head and took Otaku's sheath and returned it to the loop at her waist band.

After a few awkward moments Rin came to a conclusion that she would be sleeping on grass. Just as she was about to lie down she saw her lord motion for her to come to him.

She sat on her knees before getting on all fours and crawling over to him, he outstretched his right arm making space for her beside him.

"Why don't you sleep by me tonight?" he offered, how could Rin refuse her lord? So she moved over and sat against the bark of the tree as well. Lord Sesshomaru let his right arm fall around her as he rested his hand on her left shoulder pulling her close.

He had done this to Rin multiple times both when she was young and on this journey yet this time Rin felt a strange feeling in her gut being so close to him. A feeling she couldn't name but could only describe as a warm sensation traveling all along her body.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru held Rin like that for a few moments before she nodded off to sleep. He let her sleep next to him like this because this would probably be the last time he could hold her.

When he had visited the Cougar demon's village the leader he had helped so long ago was more then happy to take Rin. _"Anything to help an ally!"_ he had said. Sesshomaru knew as well that the village was large and filled with demons that would be the best protection for Rin right now.

The leader also promised Sesshomaru that he would personally watch over her safety so that she would not be in any danger of being in a demon village. Sesshomaru had also told the demon that Rin was more frightened of bad mortals then demons. He had remembered when she was young how she was not frightened of demons and told the priest that she would be happier with Sesshomaru then with her own kind.

Hearing this, the Cougar demon all but fell in love with Rin, telling him that she would feel more then welcome there_. "My son and I will protect her with our very lives!"_ the demon promised Lord Sesshomaru in his tent only a night ago.

He only hoped Rin would not make too much of a fuss when he dropped her off. She would have Otaku and the others with her. He would keep her there until the demon that was stalking them was killed off. Then she could rejoin him.

Rin had stayed behind with Jakken multiple times when he went to battle his brother Inuyasha, surely she wouldn't take it too bad?

Rin mumbled in her sleep softly before nuzzling her head on his chest bringing Sesshomaru back to the present.

His hand tightened on her shoulder slightly letting his senses take in her appearance. His ears took in the sounds of her steady breathing, his nose hungrily took in her scent, and his eyes soaked up her appearance. This way if he was killed by this demon they were hunting, he would have Rin's memory with him forever.

"I want to stay with you Lord Sesshomaru…forever," Rin murmured in her sleep. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the news before they softened to a degree that no one had ever seen. Truly Rin was an amazing woman, he would miss her terribly. He just hoped she would be able to forgive him.

(Divider)

When Rin awoke the next morning she was alone, Lord Sesshomaru had taken off. She assumed for food or to check the surroundings. Just as the thought left her Lord Sesshomaru appeared before her his eyes stern and cold.

"We must leave," he said. Rin nodded but felt her body tense at the sheer coldness in her lord's eyes. He must've seen something, something possibly dangerous.

Rin wasted no time in getting to her feet and combing out her hair with her fingers before rubbing her dress of all the grass and joined her lord by his side.

She could always take a bath later on when her lord was relaxed, right now she knew that she had to hurry.

Sesshomaru bent down on one knee with his back towards her and his hands by his waist. Rin climbed onto his back and Sesshomaru grabbed both of her legs and they were off.

(Divider)

Meanwhile a couple hundred yards away Inuyasha and his group lay still fast asleep. Inuyasha was the only one awake on guard duty. Usually he slept but all night he had been fidgety, something was wrong.

Only a few seconds later Myouga appeared, Inuyasha noticed because the blasted thing was sucking blood from his nose. The half-demon smacked the flea causing it to be squashed like paper. The demon moaned slightly before falling into Inuyasha's hand.

"Lord Inuyasha, I have news from your elder brother," the flea stated.

"Feh, like I care what goes on in _his_ life," Inuyasha rolled his eyes surprised that Myouga didn't already know this.

"It involves more then just Lord Sesshomaru though. Rin is in trouble as well, a strange wolf demon is stalking the two," Myouga replied. Kagome had just awakened hearing the sounds of voices and spotted her mate with the small flea demon.

"Myouga, what are you doing here?" the priestess yawned.

"I was just telling Lord Inuyasha about both his elder brother and Rin are in trouble," Myouga answered.

"What kind of trouble?" Kagome was fully alert now and the rest of the group was rousing up as well.

"A wolf-demon is stalking the two, I over heard Lord Sesshomaru and that sword with a spirit talking about it. Lord Sesshomaru plans on leaving Rin in a nearby village for safe keeping while he goes to kill this demon," Myouga explained. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had gathered around Inuyasha and the flea all alert and attentive.

"It's probably _Kouga_," Inuyasha growled out the wolf-demon's name.

"I don't think so Master Inuyasha. From what I overhead Lord Sesshomaru saying, this demon is just as powerful if not more then Sesshomaru himself," Myouga said.

"The one thing that bothers me though is that I have seen the demon myself. Not his face granted but I was able to identify his gender and his motive. He is male and wants something from Rin. Lord Sesshomaru believes the demon wants to fight him, but the truth of the matter is that the demon wants Rin. With Lord Sesshomaru leaving Rin unguarded the demon will surely get her," Myouga added.

"Then we have to find Lord Sesshomaru and stop him from leaving Rin behind, we'll protect her!" Sango stated already getting Kirara and her weapon ready.

"He is about a day's walk from here, if we hurry we can reach them before nightfall," Myouga stated.

(Divider)

"Lord Sesshomaru…? Where are we?" Rin asked when they neared the top of the mountain. He had slowed his pace and had not said a word. Usually her lord never did talk much but he seemed even more quiet then usual.

"We are in a Cougar Village Rin," he answered after hesitating. He let her off his back to stand beside him. Rin looked at him pleading for answers but he kept his eyes adverted from her.

A huge Cougar immerged from a hut and grinned a toothy grin at Lord Sesshomaru.

"So you have brought her, its good to finally meet you my child," his greeting was warm but Rin felt coldness come over her.

"Brought me?" she repeated still keeping her eyes on her lord but he had yet to reply.

"I'm sorry Rin, but here is where you will stay for the time being. It is too dangerous for you to continue traveling with me," Lord Sesshomaru spoke at last. Though they weren't the words Rin was hoping to hear.

A sharp pang hit her at his response, he was leaving her there?

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she whispered his name as she took a step closer to him but he stepped away from her keeping his eyes adverted still.

"Please, you can't leave me here," she stated but her lord remained quiet as he moved his gaze from the ground to the large demon in front of them.

"Take good care of her," he ordered.

"No Lord Sesshomaru wait!" Rin cried desperately after her lord who was already making his way out of the Village.

The large Cougar demon grabbed her shoulders holding her back when she tried to run after her lord.

"Don't leave me Lord Sesshomaru…" she whispered tears coating her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered slowly looking up at her lord's back.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

(Divider)

Inuyasha slowed down his pace when the familiar scent of his brother was picked up by his sensitive nose.

"What is it?" Kagome asked sitting on the half-demon's back.

"I smell Sesshomaru, he's close,"

"And he doesn't seem to be in a good mood either. I can sense the hostility coming from him even this far away," Myouga added while tying up a sack that he threw over his shoulder.

"Are you leaving again?!" Inuyasha cried in disbelief.

But Myouga was already long gone the group only left with his dust trial.

"Good-for-nothing flea," Inuyasha mumbled but forgot about the demon when he saw his brother appear before them.

"What are you doing here _Inuyasha_?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes making his form all the more menacing.

"Here to stop you from leaving Rin," Kagome butted in wanting to get straight to the point rather then waste valuable time.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose at Kagome's response but his expression turned dark almost immediately.

"What? What does Rin have to do with anything?"

"That demon that you're trying to fight, he wants Rin. So if you leave her alone he is sure to go after her rather then you," Inuyasha stated relishing in the pleasure of knowing _something_ before his older brother did.

Sesshomaru's body tensed at the news and he clenched his fists so much that the group spotted blood dripping from his palms. Sesshomaru ignored the pain and kept on clenching his fists even harder.

"I left her for her safety. I thought…I thought leaving her would mean that she would be alright. I can see I made a terrible mistake," Sesshomaru murmured to himself not even registering that he had an audience.

"You mean you already left Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then we have to turn around and get her," Sango said while mounted on her cat-demon Kirara.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the demon slayer's words.

"No. I do not need help," Sesshomaru stated. More for his pride then anything, if he went back and found Rin gone he didn't know how he would react. He didn't want his half-brother Inuyasha seeing him weak. He didn't want his brother to see him showing emotion.

"Strength in numbers Sesshomaru, besides if Rin is missing then at least six heads are better then one to guess where the demon took her," Kagome stated.

"Do not even think that," Sesshomaru seethes his vision going red, if that demon even was in the premises of the Cougar Village Sesshomaru would slit his throat.

"Then move or we'll never get there," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru gave the group one last glare hoping to keep them away but the team followed him anyway.

(Divider)

The Cougar Village was a sight to behold, the huts that once were huge and filled with Cougar demons were now burning to the ground. Hundreds of demon corpses were lined all along the village streets. So they were too late.

Worry overtook Sesshomaru and he could feel deep coldness fill his being. If the Cougar demons couldn't fight back, then Rin couldn't have stood a chance. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's mate, Kagome gasp behind him.

"How terrible," she murmured.

Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance but hurried forward down the unrecognizable path towards the hut at the edge of town, where Rin was supposed to be kept.

There his hopes were dashed forever.

For there he spotted the Cougar leader lying with a young demon, Sesshomaru presumed his son, both coated in their own blood.

Sesshomaru rushed to their side; luckily the leader was still conscious.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded. The leader coughed up blood before answering.

"We were…attacked by two….a demon and a human…." He whispered.

"Two?" Sesshomaru asked. Did the wolf-demon get an ally on the way to the village?

"One had long black hair and green eyes. The other was a young boy with brown hair and freckles. Both were so powerful," the demon went on gaining a little more strength to speak.

"Could it be Kohaku?" Sango asked though the way she asked it seemed that she hoped it wasn't.

"That would mean that Naraku is in on this," Kagome stated angrily.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. The demon leader's eyes were fading fast.

"We…we tried to protect her…" the leader was losing his strength again, "But…the demon and the boy…too strong. The Demon…killed so many…and grabbed Rin…said she would soon be his…Rin so sad…crying when I went down. Then she was taken away," the leader explained.

"What about Kohaku?" Sango pleaded.

"The boy…he took off in the other direction…let the demon go alone," and with that the leader closed his eyes and didn't speak again.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru mumbled. He took in a deep breath to calm himself before he bent close to the leader's chest and sniffed for a scent. There was a mixture of the demon slayer's brother and an unfamiliar scent. Sesshomaru bet his life that the unfamiliar scent belonged to the wolf-demon.

"I will look for Rin, alone." Sesshomaru stated to the group, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, you're going to need our help Sesshomaru, no matter what your pride is telling you. Rin means a lot to us too," Inuyasha stated.

Seeing that arguing was wasting time Sesshomaru could be spending looking for Rin he stopped the fighting and took off into the forest following the scent he had picked up.

(Divider)


	32. kidnapped

_Review Corner_

_HawkAngel XD: Ha-ha I'm glad that you like my story, hope you like this chapter too!! _

_Cutiepiedal: Glad you read the last chapter and that you like it. I try my best ___

(Divider)

Rin tried to open her eyes but winced when she felt consciousness, and pain, return to her. She kept her eyes shut tightly before she attempted to open them again. This time she slowly fluttered them open, the pain not so shocking the second time.

Her vision was blurry for a moment before they focused onto a ceiling of what seemed to be a cave. Light was filtering in from somewhere, she tried to bring her head up to find out where, but something was holding her there. She tried to move her arms and legs but whatever was holding her head down was also holding the rest of her body.

"Where am I?" she asked in a whisper.

"_We were kidnapped,"_ came an immediate answer. Rin jumped at the answer but relaxed when she recognized Otaku's voice.

"By who?" Rin asked letting her head fall back on whatever she was lying on.

"_The demon that was following us, the one that I feared was just as strong as Lord Sesshomaru,"_ Otaku replied.

Rin closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened at the Cougar Village.

(Enter Flashback)

"My dear, do not cry you will like it here I promise," the large demon reassured her soon after Lord Sesshomaru's departure. Rin stared up at him still on her knees her face was moist with her tears at losing her lord. He had said he would come back for her, but Otaku had told her that the demon that was following them was just as strong if stronger them him.

For all she knew this time would be the last that she would see of Lord Sesshomaru, for she knew the demon was what her lord was going to go off looking for.

"I'm worried for Lord Sesshomaru, he is going to face someone who he may not be able to beat," she stated through hiccups too tired of crying.

"Do not speak like that child!" the demon roared. Rin shut her mouth immediately as fear struck her into silence.

"Your lord had defeated a mass amount of enemies for my village. We could not fight off all the demons, and we are fighters! He, by himself, took them all out. We were saved by one person alone when thousands of us couldn't even kill a fourth of the demons. So do not speak ill of your lord's strength, I know he has a massive amount in him," the leader stated and some how that made Rin feel better, it gave her hope. A small smile brightened her face as she nodded and shook her head lightly.

"What was I thinking? Of course my lord will succeed!" she cheered and the leader laughed.

"That's more like it, come with me and meet my family," he said. Rin gladly went along feeling immense kindness from this demon. It made her feel welcome and not so alone.

It turned out that his "family" was everyone in his village. It was hard remembering names and matching them with faces but Rin managed to act friendly to everyone and they seemed to like her back.

Her little fantasy soon ended for before she knew it the village was attacked.

Demons she had just met, mothers and children lay before her dead. Huts were set on fire and everywhere Rin heard screaming. She held her head and fell to her knees to block out the noises that she knew were her fault but it only seemed to intensify.

Suddenly she was faced with an unfamiliar face, a man with long bluish hair stood before her with bone chilling silver eyes. She couldn't help it but stare into them, like they were beckoning her she slowly placed one foot before the other, making her way to him. His face was dark in both expression and color, she felt fear take her over yet she continued to walk towards him. She couldn't explain it but she felt like he had strings tied to her and was her puppet master, moving each of her limbs on his accord.

Before she was close enough to touch him she was pulled roughly back and two large bodies covered her view of the strange man. She blinked before she registered that she was able to move her limbs on her own again.

She turned her head to look to the person the right and recognized the lead Cougar. She looked quickly away, how could he protect her when she was the reason his family was getting killed?

She felt her stomach turn at how terrible this had gone, she had just started to relax and get to know everyone when suddenly this strange man took that away from her.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked. The leader turned slightly around to stare at her with one eye.

"I promised your lord that I would protect you, and that's what I'm doing," he replied.

"Can't you see that I'm the reason this is happening? You're family is dieing because of me," Rin stated her eyes tearing up, why must she go through this pain twice in the same day?

"We promised your lord that we would protect you with our very lives, we never go back on our word," the person on the left stated. Rin turned with a surprised look to take in the demon. He wasn't as big as the lead demon but he resembled him greatly.

"My son," the leader explained placing a hand on his son's shoulder with a proud smirk on his lips.

"We will not turn back on Lord Sesshomaru now," the leader stated before both turned to face the blue haired man. Rin was about to grab them and take them away but was grabbed herself and pulled backwards onto something soft.

"Stay away from danger Rin," the voice was male but since it was in a whisper she couldn't tell who it was.

She pulled away and turned around to see that it was Kohaku staring back at her.

"Kohaku!" she cried and embraced him but because he stiffened beneath her she instantly went tense. She had forgotten for a moment that he too was an enemy.

"I don't want to see you get killed Rin. You have to run," he said returning her embrace which let Rin relax in his arms.

"I can't I have to-" she began pulling away to go back to the Cougar demons but saw with dismay that both were badly beaten and bleeding. She gasped and was about to run to them but Kohaku grabbed her arm stopping her.

"There's no more time, promise me one thing?" he asked quickly. Rin could only nod.

"Promise me that you'll remember that I'll come to save you," he stated holding her gaze to seal the promise.

"But why would you…." She couldn't finish for she saw Kohaku raise his weapon that she didn't recognize and smashed it against her skull shoving her to the ground.

Just as she was about to black out she heard him whisper.

"Don't fight him Rin, he's too powerful, just cooperate," he had said and her world had gone black.

(End flashback)

"_Rin, we have to get out of here,"_ Otaku stated after she finished remembering how she had gotten where they were now.

"We can't, I'm bound by something," she stated.

"_I am too…I was hoping you weren't,"_ he stated with sort of a laugh in his voice.

"Do you think he forgives me?" Rin asked feeling her eyes brim with tears.

"_Who?"_ Otaku asked.

"The leader of the Cougar village, his village and possibly his life were ended because of me," Rin replied.

"_He made a promise to Lord Sesshomaru that he would watch over you. I'm sure he took it into consideration that you would be a dangerous person to take in. But he did it anyway, and I think because of his loyalty towards Lord Sesshomaru. Don't feel like it's your fault, the Cougars knew what they were getting into,"_ Otaku soothed yet Rin still felt at fault. How could she make it up to the survivors?

Both stopped talking when footsteps were heard to the south of them. Rin gulped worried because she couldn't pick up her head to see who was coming towards them. Out of the shadows the person appeared before her and she recognized him by his blue hair.

"It's you," she stated.

"Glad you remember, when you woke up earlier you didn't even recognize me. I was deeply crushed that you could forget me so fast. But now I am glad," he stated in an oddly friendly voice, but Rin kept her guard up. There was no way this guy could be a good one.

Rin didn't even remember waking up before then in this cave but she shook it off and kept her main focus on the man standing before her.

"Why do you have me bound?" she asked.

"To keep you to myself of course, if you went running to Sesshomaru then I couldn't have you any more. And I really want you Rin, very badly," he said it so monotone yet Rin felt like he had just hissed out every word. He brought his hand towards her face and let his finger glide along her right cheek, like a butterfly kiss.

"How do you know us?" she asked feeling bold enough to badger him for answers.

"I've known you for a long time Rin, though I remember calling you by a different name back then. Then when we were together I called you Mizu," he whispered the name in her ear and Rin stiffened. How did he know her?


	33. the last fight for someone

_Review Corner_

_HawkAngel XD__: lol happy you were so into me updating, sorry I took a little while. Hope this redeems me! _

_Storms-winter__ Glad you're excited about my chapters, I try _

_Dark Inu Fan__ Dead just won't stay dead is the truth. I just love the whole concept of past lives though; I play around with it a lot. The whole village couldn't stand up to the two because one Kohaku is a demon slayer, and two the demon is supposed to be just as strong or stronger then Lord Sesshomaru himself. _

_Erilin-chan__: oh! Two reviews at one! You're going to spoil me like crazy! _

(Divider)

Rin stared up at the man waiting for him to explain how he knew Rin's practical double.

He seemed to take the hint after a few seconds.

"Many years ago Mizu and I were…involved you could say. Purely on a physical level, she was deeply attracted me and I was deeply attracted to her. You may have figured that out by the way you were so mesmerized by me earlier. I see her good taste hasn't died out with her," the man said with a cocky smirk. Rin ignored him in hopes he would continue.

"After a while she agreed that I could change her into a wolf-demon to become my mate, but my lady was a picky one. She wanted power when she became a demon, power over a mass number of subjects. The only way I could allow my lady to do that would be to marry a high up demon. Though I didn't want such things I had to do it, for her. So she married Lord Sesshomaru. Once she would get settled as the lady of his land, then she would murder him, getting all of his power. Then she would marry me and change for me so we could be together," the man explained. Rin already could see so many loop holes in his scheme.

"So what went wrong?" She asked.

"The four demons in _that_ sword went wrong. The only way she could bring Sesshomaru to notice her was to show her cold side, her killing side. With those four stones she killed many. Later our plan was to kill Sesshomaru with those stones. At the last moment when she had him pinned down the stones fought against her," the man stopped and placed a hand over his eyes shielding her from their silvery glow.

"They turned all their power against her and tried to slay her, _my love_! But she was a smart girl, so she put a spell on them with the last of her strength, and sent them to prisons of their elements. There they would suffer alone for eternity," he let his hand fall and held her gaze for a few more moments as if that alone would make her understand.

"What does this have to do with me?" Rin dared to ask.

"You have her in you Rin; you have my Mizu inside you. She chose you to sleep in for all these years, and now I will resurrect her. She will be brought back into the land of the living to be with me!" the man stated sounding only _slightly_ crazy.

"How will you bring her back? It's impossible to bring back the dead," Rin stated.

"How silly you are my little Rin. The vines that hold you now are what I call spirit vines. Even now they are slowly sucking out your priestess powers that you inherited from Mizu. Soon all her power will be sucked out of you, then I can put that into a new body for her," he replied. After that he let one of his claws run down her upper arm slowly cutting open the flesh. Then he put his finger under the cut to catch the blood that dripped down her arm. Rin watched him waiting to see what he had in store for her.

"This portion of your blood will work for a new body; soon the vines will suck out all your power. Then you won't be able to use the sword or the stones, you won't have any power to wield it. Once all of her power is sucked out of you her spirit will leave your body, I will harness it and put it in the new body, after that you will no longer be needed," he added.

"Lord Sesshomaru will put a stop to you," Rin said angrily twisting in the tight hold the vines had on her. The man only chuckled.

"Go a head, fight all you want, her power will only be sucked out faster," the man stated and turned to leave her alone.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"To give this to another plant that will create a new body for Mizu. And I must attend to a few things, make this place homey for a few guests I'm expecting soon," the man smirked one of his fangs poking out of his lips.

Rin only shrunk away from him and stayed silent. He said nothing else and left her there, to wait for all her power and usefulness get sucked away.

(Divider)

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and the group were steadily following the unfamiliar scent into the forest. They were no longer on any path but were led by the sole smell of the demon.

"Do you think we'll make to Rin in time?" Kagome asked the group.

"Don't say that," Sesshomaru snapped, "of course we will," he added in a slightly softer voice as if to convince himself of that fact.

Kagome shrunk back behind Inuyasha's right shoulder from Sesshomaru's scolding eyes.

Inuyasha's eyebrows narrowed towards his half-brother.

"Don't take your anger out on her Sesshomaru. She's just as worried about Rin as you are, so stop acting like you're the only one that cares what happens to her," Inuyasha snapped back at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked over towards Inuyasha for a moment before reverting back forward not saying a word.

Soon after Sesshomaru slowed his pace and came to a stop, the rest followed suit.

"The scent ends here," Inuyasha said.

The group looked around but saw no river or stream that the demon could have taken to mask his scent.

"Look, flowers!" Kagome cried pointing towards the west where a large patch of flowers lay. They were all pink of color and seemed to go on for miles.

Inuyasha smelled the air for a moment and nodded.

"The flowers have a very strong scent, it is possible that the demon could have masked his scent in the flower patch," Inuyasha stated.

"Then let's go," Sesshomaru replied and turned to his right to make his way towards it.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" the group paused at the sound of a new voice calling from behind them. All but Sesshomaru turned to see who it was.

It was Kohaku running towards them.

Sango gave out a cry of happiness and practically jumped off Kirara to meet him. Kohaku ran towards her and wound his arms around her waist giving her a big, and much needed, hug.

"Kohaku, we heard from the Cougar village that you killed a whole lot of demons, is that true?" Sango asked her eyes moist already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I did it to save Rin," he said.

"_What?"_ Sango asked after a pause.

"If I hadn't helped out that demon, Naraku would have controlled me and made me do it, and who knows what I could have done under _his_ control," Kohaku shuddered at the thought. Sango wrapped him in her arms again and held him close unable to believe that after all these years Kohaku was still battling with Naraku for control of his body.

"Plus, I wouldn't have gained that demon's trust either, and he wouldn't have told me about all his booby traps," Kohaku added.

"He set up traps?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he knew that the minute Sesshomaru found out about Rin being kidnapped he'd be hunting for him in an instant," Kohaku replied.

"Is that why you asked us to wait? Are the flower patches traps?" Kagome asked him.

Kohaku only nodded.

"It made not look like it, but those flowers are only the tops of demons. The flower design is there disguise. They can be summoned by the demon on command to attack anything. They are vicious little creatures," Kohaku described.

"They hide their mouths by biting down on the flower stems and let their fronts and backs only show so it seems like they are flowers," Kohaku added.

"As long as you don't let your presence be known they won't attack. They only do when someone panics; it's like an intoxicating perfume and wakes them all up. And there's got to be thousands of them everywhere," Kohaku said.

"So how do we get past it?" Miroku asked.

"Well Kirara can carry Miroku and me," Sango offered and Kirara growled in agreement.

"I'll jump as far as I can so not to make too much noise," Inuyasha stated.

"And I can transform and carry Kagome," Shippo added while puffing out his chest and hitting it with his left fist to prove his toughness to the group.

"I'll fly to the other side," Sesshomaru stated as his tail wound around his body and he slowly was lifted off the ground.

"I'll follow Inuyasha's lead," Kohaku said once Sesshomaru had disappeared.

So the group set off in the field of flowers. Kirara and Shippo floating above and Inuyasha and Kohaku darting around the field.

(Divider)

"Hum… so they think they can go around unnoticed?" the blue haired demon asked his silvery eyes glowing with mischief.

"Pity, the boy was really useful too," he added looking through a glass that showed the flower fields and his guests. His vision zeroed in on Kohaku, and he shook his head again. He snapped his finger and one of the flower demons appeared at his side.

"Tell you brothers and sisters that I'm sending them dinner," he told the demon, it only made a screech and showed its large fangs before disappearing again.

"Now to watch the show," the demon stated.

(Divider)

Kohaku froze when he realized something was wrong, terribly wrong. Out in the distance he could've sworn he had seen one of the flower demons floating, as if awake. But during the night was when they rested.

"Inuyasha," he called to the half-demon, Inuyasha looked back at him, "We must hurry I think one of the demons is awake, it'll awaken everyone," Kohaku added and Inuyasha nodded and picked up the pace.

Suddenly the whole group started noticing commotion as the flowers began to sway as if in a dance and suddenly an ear-piercing screech filled the area. Like the sound of sliding glass against glass had the whole group covering their ears.

Kirara made a distressed noise and pushed its ears down on its head. Shippo covered his pink head with his tiny arms and Kagome held her ears. Sango and Miroku were also holding their ears hardly baring the sound. Inuyasha and Kohaku stopped running to cover their ears.

As if by a power switch, all the flower demons floated upward and turned on a 90 degree angle to face their mouths at the group. At first it was in slow motion as the screeching kept on and then in a flash of a moment the flower demons opened their mouths and added their own screech to the first one.

"We have to move on!" Kagome screamed over the noise to her friends. Inuyasha held his ears and gave out a cry his sensitive ears hardly able to take it.

Kohaku grabbed for waist ribbon on his armor and untied it, trying his best to drone out the screeching from his uncovered ears. Once he pulled it loose he quickly approached Inuyasha from behind and wound it around the top of his head and tied it in a strong knot at the back. This held Inuyasha's ears down and somewhat helped Inuyasha become focused.

Kohaku pointed forward to give the message to move on to Inuyasha, the half-demon nodded and moved forward. Shippo spotted Inuyasha and moved and Kirara followed close behind.

Kohaku stared around the huge mass of flower demons and saw the drool falling off their fangs; they would not go without dinner tonight. There was only one thing he could do to save Rin, and that was to sacrifice himself.

He pulled out the weapons at his sides, the ones he had received from Naraku, and jumped up high to slice through one of the flower demons. Its screeching died and it fell to the ground in two even pieces. The screeching softened until it ended all together, as if the demons were put in a state of shock.

Meanwhile Sango looked down for her little brother but didn't see him.

"Where's Kohaku?" she asked Miroku. Miroku looked down and suddenly became worried. He gave a glance backwards and wished he hadn't, him glancing backwards caused Sango to look back too.

She gasped and covered her mouth spotting Kohaku slicing through demon after demon.

"We have to go back and help him!" she cried and was about to order Kirara to turn around when Miroku covered her arms with his and gave her a serious look.

"There are too many demons over there Sango, we wouldn't make it out alive," he stated.

"Couldn't you use your wind tunnel?" Sango begged, hoping for a solution, any solution.

"Kohaku is too covered by them to see, I could suck him in by accident," Miroku answered.

Sango turned back and called for Kohaku and watched with tears in her eyes as her brother fought for his life.

"He's doing this so we can move on and save Rin, let him do it," Miroku said trying to sooth Sango, but it only served to make her worse.

"Kohaku!!" she screamed causing the rest of the group to look back and see their comrade blindly fighting off thousands of man-eating demons.

(Divider)

"Should I go to him?" Kagura asked seated across from Kanna in their own private room, given to them by Naraku. It couldn't really be called private though since Naraku had the privilege to come in at any time.

Kanna looked down at her mirror at the image they had been watching. Kohaku was slicing and killing countless flower demons.

"No, he seems to have accepted his death, let him die honorably," Kanna stated and Kagura nodded and got up to leave. Once Kagura was out of the room a single tear rolled down Kanna's cheek.

(Divider)

_That's it for now; you just have to wait for the next chapter!! _


	34. time to think of the future

_Review Corner_

(Divider)

Sango fell to her knees once the group had gotten far enough away from the flower demons.

"Oh Kohaku!" she cried out tears rolling down her cheeks, her hands fell to the ground as tears coated the dirt. Her body shook from the sheer despair she was feeling, she had lost her brother she had tried to protect for so long. Miroku placed a gentle hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"He did it so we could keep going," Kagome said hoping that it would help, but it only made it harder on Sango to bear.

"I should've stayed, to help him out," she whispered as her arms began to shake.

"That would've defeated his goal, and only made it worse for him," Miroku said.

"We should keep going West, I'm pretty sure the scent of the demon is back and it's headed in that direction," Inuyasha stated.

"Can I at least go and bury his body?" Sango asked sitting up on her knees and wiping away her tears. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and the half-demon shrugged.

"What about the flower demons?" Kagome asked.

"I'll kill every last one of them," Sango spat grabbing for the rope that held her weapon as if she would swing it at that very moment.

"I'll go with her, and use the wind tunnel if I have to," Miroku offered. Kirara purred and stood by Sango.

"Shippo, go with them," Inuyasha stated to the fox demon. Shippo looked surprised for a moment but nodded.

"I'll carry Kagome the rest of the way," Inuyasha added putting Shippo at ease.

The four took off back the way they had come to search out the area for Kohaku. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome continued on.

(Divider)

Once the four reached the large flower patch they were all surprised to see that almost the whole field had been wiped out.

"Kohaku did all of this? He had really honed his skills over the years," Miroku observed. Sango ignored his comment and kept frantically searching for her brother's body.

She spotted it moments later, Kohaku's armor lay in shreds and yet no actual body, as if the demons ate the bones and everything. Sango thought she'd be sick.

"Did you find…" Miroku stopped when he spotted Kohaku's armor as well and fell into silence.

Sango bent on her knees and grabbed for the familiar breast plate that all the demon slayers from her village used to protect their flesh from demons. She looked down at it for a few moments without uttering a word. Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo watched her silently.

Sango took in a deep breath and turned her head to the sky blinking away her tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. Once she got a hold of herself she looked back down at the breast plate and then onward to see the rest of Kohaku's remaining armor.

"Kirara," Sango called the tiny cat, the demon meowed in response, "Can you get the rest of Kohaku's armor for me?" she asked and the demon meowed once more before walking over and grabbing Kohaku's face mask in her mouth and proceeded to walk back to Sango and give it to her.

When Kirara reached her, Sango had already dug a hole with the breast plate and placed the plate down lovingly and petted the armor before grabbing the face mask.

"Thank you Kirara," Sango whispered and rubbed her thumb over the front of the face mask just as lovingly as she had done to the breast plate. Kirara made a sad meow sound before whirling around and hurrying to grab the rest. Shippo joined her and grabbed more of the armor. The process continued like that, it was a long one, but one that needed to be done.

"At least you are free from Naraku's clutches now brother," Sango whispered patting the now covered up hole where Kohaku's armor laid underneath. Kirara meowed again and rubbed her head against Sango's right arm giving her comfort.

"Let me say a prayer for him, so his journey towards the afterlife will be in peace," Miroku stated and placed his hands together and proceeded to pray. With all the womanizing Miroku did Sango sometimes forgot that he was a monk. She smiled warmly at him as he prayed and she felt so happy. She couldn't explain it, but now she felt like Kohaku could really be free and be with their family again.

Once Miroku finished Sango got up from her knees and gave him a hug. Miroku blinked in surprise a couple times but soon embraced her back. Of course whenever Miroku embraced any woman….The next moment the entire field was filled with the sound of a loud smack.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed in disapproval, Miroku nervously laughed and rubbed his red left cheek. Sango glared at him for another moment before her scowl broke into a smile and she started to giggle. Miroku stopped laughing and gave her a questioning brow, but she kept on laughing and smiling. She never looked more beautiful in Miroku's eyes.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru slowed his pace when the trio arrived at what looked like a swamp.

Inuyasha stopped soon after but not without making a little slip and nearly ending both his and Kagome's lives. Sesshomaru kept his comments to himself and convinced himself to keep on task.

"There's no way around, I made a few large jumps before we got here, the swamp goes left and right for miles. We'll have to swim through it," Sesshomaru stated. He heard Kagome give out a disgusted moan and looked over his shoulder at her to see her eyeing what looked like a brand-new outfit. Sesshomaru was spoiled he supposed, he was so used to Rin's constant positive attitude and her philosophy that what Sesshomaru says goes. Above all, no complaining whatsoever, yes he was really missing that trait right about now.

"If you wish to stay then be my guest, but I must retrieve Rin," he said still looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha's mate. Kagome glared at him and stomped her foot on the ground making her look very childish.

"Do you think that I would choose a brand-new outfit over Rin? How dare you think of me that way!" she screeched and Inuyasha quickly stopped in front of Kagome and pulled her aside so she'd be as far from Sesshomaru as possible.

Sesshomaru droned out what the couple was saying to one another, it didn't really matter to him. After a good five minutes of the couple's whispering elevating to screaming at each other Sesshomaru gave up on waiting. Without saying a word to the two he walked into the swamp until only his neck was above the murky water.

The couple must've noticed him, because soon after Inuyasha and Kagome joined him at his side. The two had to start paddling since they weren't as tall as Sesshomaru.

"How far does this swamp stretch out?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru; he could sense that she was still angry at him.

He looked over to her out of the corner of his eye and responded, "About five miles I would say, not very far at all," he stated and held in his need to smirk when he saw Kagome's shoulders sag. Obviously five miles was a long distance to a human.

When Kagome didn't say anything else Sesshomaru walked further down into the swamp until he too was starting to swim.

"Keep your guard up Kagome, who knows what lives in this swamp," Inuyasha warned, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. His half-brother would be the one to say such a thing; he had no idea that to keep a woman calm you had to _not_ tell her about possible dangers. He heard Kagome give out a shriek and started to slash around in the water.

"I think something touched my leg," she shrieked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held in the need to sigh, this would only be a set back for him. He chose to ignore her and continued on. He swam a head for a bout two minutes before he heard his hot-headed brother call after him.

"Sesshomaru! You have to learn to wait for people, we can't all keep up with you," Inuyasha scowled and Sesshomaru turned back to see that Kagome was on Inuyasha's back now and he seemed to just barely be able to keep his face up from the water to breathe.

When Sesshomaru was about to respond Kagome gave out another shriek and Inuyasha groaned.

"I felt something; I swear I did this time! It's grabbing my ankle!" Kagome cried her hands grabbing Inuyasha's shoulders so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Inuyasha winced slightly but moved his hand back to feel for whatever Kagome was going on about.

"There's nothing Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered while Sesshomaru treaded water and rose a brow at him. The next moment Kagome gave out another shriek but both men believed her when she was tugged away from Inuyasha and roughly pulled underwater.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried and spun around to try and see her but the water was too murky to even see his hands blindly searching for her.

A little after she sprung out of the water a few feet away from them taking in an eager breathe before whatever had her tugged her back down.

"I'll go get her, you go and find Rin," Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded towards him before continuing on.

Once Sesshomaru was out of sight Inuyasha turned back towards the spot he had seen Kagome last and quickly swam towards it hoping with all his might that he could find her.

(Divider)

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were making their way back towards the others. The walk was made in silence, Sango's laughter only an echo in their minds.

Shippo stopped in mid stride and grabbed Miroku's sleeve, still being of short stature Shippo's head only reached Miroku's upper arm. The monk turned his head to look down at the fox demon as Shippo pointed upward.

Miroku looked to where Shippo was pointing and his eyebrows furrowed forward slightly. Up a head, but he wasn't really sure, were what looked like two enormous birds flying towards them.

"Sango…" Miroku said and blindly grabbed for her shoulder, the demon slayer looked a head and spotted the two birds as well.

Shippo froze still looking opposite from the two birds before he snapped out of his awe and jumped up to push Sango and Miroku to the ground.

"Get down!" he had cried as the three fell to the ground.

Sango and Miroku looked up to ask what was wrong with Shippo when they spotted her. A beautiful woman with wings and a bow and arrow covered in flames. She swooped down and would have collided with the slayer and monk had Shippo not pushed them out of the way.

The three watched in amazement as the woman flew towards the birds and shot multiple fire arrows. She caught one with her arrows and it gave out a high shriek of pain. Sango was the first to snap out of her awe and grabbed her large boomerang and swung it a couple times for momentum before letting it go towards the birds.

She was able to hit the other bird breaking the bone in the bird's left wing. It fell to the ground and gave out a squawk. Sango ran forward to grab her weapon but the bird had recovered from the shock of getting hit and blocked her way with its good wing.

She stared up at it and took in its appearance. It was a large bird possibly as large as Sesshomaru in his true form. It was covered in green feathers and its eyes were a yellow color. Its beak was blood red as it came bearing down on her. She quickly jumped out of range and rolled under its wing to stop right next to her weapon.

The bird turned around and was about to swipe her away with its mighty wing when it was hit by a large amount of burning arrows. Sango turned her head upwards to spot the fire woman still shooting down at it. The bird shrieked and tried to cover its face but in the end but shot in the head killing it.

Sango looked to her right once the bird had gone down and saw that the other had been taken out as well.

"Sango!" Miroku and Shippo yelled in unison running towards her.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked extending his hand; Sango stared up at him and nodded before taking it and allowing him to pull her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Good to hear," all three jumped when they heard the fire maiden speak, she had somehow appeared there beside them.

She looked more amazing up close, from far it just seemed like she was surrounded by flames but up close all of them could see that her _features_ were made out of flames.

"You must be frightened of me, but I promise you there is nothing to fear. I am here on Rin's behalf, she needs your help," the fire maiden said.

"What's your name?" Shippo asked.

"Tya," she replied the flames on her face pulling up showing a smile.

"I will get you as far as I can to her, but there is a swamp up head where I can go no further," Tya explained.

"But I don't understand, aren't you part of that sword that Rin carries?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but after Rin was kidnapped, her kidnapper pulled us all apart. The sword, Otaku is his name, was only able to hold onto one stone. That was the stone of wind; the other three were taken out. We were set out of them, so now only our powers remain in the stones. None of us are sure what the kidnapper has planned for us, but I'm sure it isn't good," she explained.

"Then let's go," Sango nodded and the others mimicked her and they set off with Tya and Kirara flying above them.

(Divider)

Inuyasha kept swimming and swimming but couldn't find Kagome any where. He could even see past his nose in the dirty water.

Right when he was about to give up a bluish light caught his eye and he swam towards it. Oddly the light seemed to be coming towards him as well.

Once the light came into full view it seemed to be in the rough shape of a fish of some kind. It swam upward and Inuyasha was forced to be pushed upward by it. Once it resurfaced Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was on its back as well.

"Kagome," he said her name in a whisper and grabbed for her and shook her gently. She fluttered her eyelids open before looking up at him and smiled slightly.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha could only nod.

"I was so scared," she added and pressed her head against his chest, he just rubbed her back and held her.

"I'm glad…I got to you two… in time," a third voice added as the couple jumped and looked around before looking down at the bluish light holding them up.

"I'm Uka…or the stone of water," he stated.

"Like the ones that Rin has?" Kagome asked looking back up at Inuyasha.

"Yes," Uka replied.

"She is…in trouble…she needs…you to…help her," Uka added. Kagome and Inuyasha shared worried looks before they looked back down to their savior.

"What kind of trouble?" Kagome asked.

"She was…kidnapped by a…demon and is…being held hostage. I'm not sure…where it is…exactly, but I…can help you…cross this swamp," Uka offered.

"Thank you, we'll find her and save her," Inuyasha stated and Kagome grabbed for his hand and squeezed. The two shared a small smile before Uka started to move across the swamp.

(Divider)

"_Rin, if we don't make it out alive I want you to know. Oh God what do humans say at a time like this…? Oh yea! I love you and all that, uh I'll never forget you, blah, blah, blah,"_ Otaku said breaking the silence that had been going on for a good hour. Rin rolled her eyes as she tried to move her head to the right following the sword's voice.

"Otaku now isn't the time for that. Besides you said it all wrong, for one you need to actually say it like you mean it, and we'll get out of here I just know it. So don't start saying stuff like that," Rin scolded and Otaku nervously laughed.

"_Just trying to put a smile on your face that's all,"_ he defended and Rin couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," she replied.

"_Promise me something though?"_ Otaku asked.

"Anything," Rin said almost immediately.

"_You will put me and the stones away for good after this,"_ Otaku said. Rin felt her eyebrows furrow down in confusion.

"Why can't you travel with me?" she asked.

"_Our powers are too great Rin; it will overpower us and will most likely make us do bad things. I can see that Mika was already affected by the bad mood she was in when we first met her. I was able to calm her down and take some of that power so she could get a hold of herself, but I can only handle so much. So please, after this seal us all away,"_ Otaku pleaded.

Rin felt her eyes tear up at that, they had traveled so far and done so many things together. She didn't know if she could bear losing them all now.

"_Promise?"_ Otaku asked again. Rin wished she would wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks but she shook her head. She would miss them all terribly, how could she?

"Yes," she mumbled after a few moments of silent sobbing. She hated that they would be apart but she would do it for Otaku and all the other stones.

"_Thank you,"_ Otaku said warmly. It made Rin only want to sob harder.

The moment was broken when the sound of feet hitting the floor at a quick pace echoed throughout the cave. Rin tensed and shook her head trying to wipe off the evidence of her tears.

When the sound stopped and the feet slowed she held in her breath waiting for what would happen next.

(Divider)

_Sorry I just love doing this! _


	35. escape

_Review Corner_

_Erilin-chan__: Haha, I love that you're so into my stories! Glad to see that my writing is actually liked. Hope you like this chapter! _

_Fire angel8__: Wow that is sooo awesome! I mean I've done that too, been so engrossed in a story that I can't get away from it, but that coming from one of my stories? Amazing! _

_Hawk Angel XD__: Glad you liked it, and thanks soo much for reviewing every chapter, much appreciated. _

_Cutiepiedal__: Lol glad you love me, not me literally, my stories. _

_Vanilfrappe__: Oh that's good, I'm so afraid sometimes that I make Sesshomaru too fluffy and not enough of his actual character._

_Dark Inu Fan__: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter too!! _

(Divider)

As the footsteps slowed Rin held her breath and waited for the person to come out of the shadows.

"Rin," a low voice called to her, she turned her head at the sound and saw a hazy outline of a person standing there. She didn't dare utter a word, in case it was that man again.

The person came closer and his face was bathed in light and Rin gasped.

Neko stood there before her.

"I thought you were dead," Rin whispered fear striking her body and soul.

"I was, and then I was reborn. Reborn into a person that I should have been from the start, I'm so sorry Rin. Before I was not myself, and soon I will never be who I wish I could be," Neko told her, but he was making no sense to her.

"Why do you speak in riddles Neko?" Rin asked her eyebrows furrowing forward.

"I was under a spell, a spell that made me do the bidding of a little girl. She had taken away my human soul and replaced it with a demon's that had lived hundreds of years before. It took control of me and made me slowly turn into that demon. Soon the little girl with the mirror will possess all of my soul and I'll be a blood thirsty demon for all eternity. I wanted to help you before that will happen," he explained and made it the rest of the way towards her. With one swipe of his claws the things that held Rin were destroyed. She got up and looked down to see the vines shrink back and fall onto the ground.

Rin moved over the table-like thing that she had been lying on and went to try and pull the vines off Otaku. Surprisingly the vines came off with ease and Otaku was free.

"_You must still have a little bit of Mizu's power inside you, we can use that to our advantage,"_ Otaku stated. Rin nodded and grabbed Otaku's sheath and put it through the loose at her hip.

"Stay close to me, there was a lot of demons following me," Neko stated. Rin nodded and stuck by his side as they made their way out of the cave.

(Divider)

Once Kagome and Inuyasha reached the other side of the swamp Uka let them slide down his body to fall softly on the grass.

"Here is…as far as… I can go," he stated in his whisper voice.

"Thank you," Kagome said in return, "we will find Rin and restore you to Otaku," Kagome added with determination in her eyes.

The blue fish blinked at her and then nodded.

"I must go and wait for the others," Uka said, Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and headed on their way.

(Divider)

About a half hour later the trio ended up by the swamp themselves.

"This is as far as I can go, the water will soak up my fire no matter how high I fly above it," Tya stated.

"Thank you, we'll try our best to save Rin, hopefully we'll meet up with the others soon," Sango said.

"The others have just exited the swamp," Tya stated. The three turned to their escort for an explanation.

"Uka, the being of the water stone, has told me so. He's coming back across the swamp to carry you across it. There are dozens of man-eating water demons below that will eat you in a heartbeat. On his back at least he can protect you," Tya explained.

"Thank you for aiding us," Miroku stated and bowed respectfully towards her.

"Just save Rin, please," the fire goddess begged and the trio understood that what the stones and Rin shared was a very close bond indeed.

The three nodded and proceeded to wait for Uka to appear to fairy them along the swamp.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru paused in his running when the scent of the unknown demon became almost unbearable.

He turned from side to side scanning out the area, but seeing nothing. Where could that demon have gone?

"Lord Sesshomaru…" the dog demon tensed at the sound of his name and turned around to see an outline of a man standing a few feet away shadowed by a tree.

"Come out you coward, I will not come to you," Sesshomaru stated and narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the man. He only took a step back making his outline that much more invisible.

"I cannot have us fight just yet. I have a few things that I'd like to do before I die. For I know that I cannot beat you, you are the mighty Lord Sesshomaru!" through the man's words Sesshomaru picked up mockery, even slight sarcasm.

With that the man took a few more steps back and disappeared into the trees, Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl and ran into the trees hoping to catch the man, but was disappointed in finding nothing. The man had somehow escaped from him, but it wouldn't happen a second time.

Sesshomaru immediately set out to find the man once again and save Rin.

(Divider)

Neko held onto Rin's arm tightly as the two hurried through the cave. Rin didn't know what to do; she hadn't seen this man since he had tried to kill her. It was strange now to see him helping her escape, so unlike someone who would have tried to kill her. Then again he had said that he was someone new, someone he wished he was.

The only things she knew for sure were to continue following him, since he was her only way out of this dark pit of despair. He was also the only one that could lead her to Sesshomaru, where she could be truly safe.

"Hurry now Rin, keep up with me," he called back to her his speed making him nearly having to drag Rin along. She held in her pain and tried her best to run alongside him. A few moments later the two were hit with white light leading to the exit and Neko backed up slightly and pivoted on his right foot to face Rin.

With one swift movement he had the girl in his arms and he made the rest of the way in a heartbeat.

What happened next made Rin glad that Neko had grabbed her. When they reached the exit there was an immediate drop from the cave some thousands of feet. Neko had her safely in his arms and leaped from the edge of the cave to glide across the sky.

As the two neared the ground Neko's hands on Rin's legs tightened slightly and Rin winced at the sound of the pounding his feet made when they reached the ground. The only give away that he had felt anything at all was a discomforted grunt.

He let her slide from his grasp onto her own two feet and looked around for a moment and Rin was hit with nostalgia for Sesshomaru. He would always search the area before proceeding for her safety. More then anything she wanted to be with _him_ right then.

"There may still be danger close by, keep your guard up," Neko warned in a whisper, by how fidgety he was being Rin could sense that danger was _very_ close by.

Without a second thought Rin unsheathed Otaku and held him defensively in front of her body, like they had practiced.

Rin inclined her head slightly to look at Neko and ask him if he knew what direction the danger was coming from, but gasped with she saw him fall to his knees. He let out a painful cry and grabbed for his head before letting his claws drag along his scalp. Rin flinched at the sight of blood following those claws.

He shivered and turned to look back at her his eyes fading in and out that looked like golden eyes. He stumbled as his right arm lashed out to balance his body on a nearby tree.

"Go Rin, it's too late," he murmured covering his eyes with his free hand and facing away from her.

"Neko…" Rin whispered in guilt, she wanted to go and hold him to give him comfort and possibly save him from this fate he was so sure he'd fall into.

"GO!" he screeched to her turning his body to face her. His hair stood up on end and his eyes glowed silver temporarily mesmerizing Rin. She stared in horror as he crouched down and stared into her eyes. His fangs grew out of his lips and he growled, but not like a small growl of an angry man, but a growl of a blood thirsty animal.

Just as suddenly as his transformation began as did it fade away, and for a moment Neko had come back. His body shook and he held his body looking back and forth from the ground to Rin.

Rin felt her eyes tear up for his fate, but only turned on him and ran as fast as her legs could take her from him. She would have to deal with whatever was out there, but one danger at a time. For right now Neko was the biggest danger to her life.

Moments later a loud blood curtailing scream filled the night sky and Rin held in her need to stop and shiver. She had no time to, for moments later she could hear Neko vastly approaching her. She heard his heavy breathing, his feet hitting and bouncing off trees, and saw glimpses of his silver glowing eyes.

She kept running and running through the forest, but it was like she was running in circles. Nothing around her changed, and Neko sounded like he was close enough to breathe down her neck.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she murmured between breathes her voice shaking, she wanted to be with him so badly. She wanted to feel his arms come around her protectively and save her from the world.

She brushed her hands across her face, ignorant that by doing so it slowed down her running. Neko made sure to use that to his advantage and was able to grab a hold of her right arm pulling her roughly to a stop.

Rin let out a small squeak of fear as she was whirled around to face Neko's blood lusting fangs and his eyes that glowed like lanterns. He pushed her to the ground and loomed over her for a moment, studying her.

Rin was too frightened to move and try to get away, besides how far would she get from him? Three feet? Not worth risking when he might transfer back into the old Neko.

He growled slightly when she had adverted her eyes from him to look to the right for an escape. She turned back to him and he was on her in a heartbeat. His left hand went around her neck, his feet on either side of her hips pinning her to the ground.

"This is the end for you," he hissed in an unfamiliar voice, his mouth opened baring his enlarged fangs his mouth almost double the size of a regular one. Rin stared at him wide eyed from the ground and tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

He bent his head and his fangs brushed her neck, he was about to bite down when he was pushed viciously aside by someone. It was another demon, a large wolf to be exact. Its bluish fur stood on end and it growled at Neko arising rage in the newly changed demon.

Neko charged at the unknown wolf demon, but was made a fool when the wolf dodged his assault easily and followed up with biting the demon's arm. He gave out a scream and fell to the ground. The wolf continued to turn the demon's arm until Rin heard the bone snap, but Neko got up like it wasn't broken at all.

He flung the wolf off him and turned to look at Rin, his prize. She pushed her body back as fast as her arms would take her, but Neko took large strides towards her and was about to try and subdue her again. The wolf appeared again, this time before Rin's shaking form and jumped the demon.

The wolf grabbed Neko by his neck and chomped down, Neko gave out a cry of pain before falling to the ground and soon being surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Rin covered her mouth, but didn't say a word.

The blue furred wolf turned to her then and began to transform back into its human form. To Rin's dismay there stood the man that had kidnapped her in the first place.

He wiped his bloody mouth with his sleeve and stared down at the stain before returning his silvery irises to her.

"You've been gone from my plants for too long my dear. I need the rest of your power to resurrect my dear Mizu, I can't have you dieing on me," he stated and grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her across the ground back towards the dark cave that she had hoped she had escaped for good…

(Divider)


	36. love will last forever, won't it?

_Sorry but no Review Corner this chapter. It's kind of hard to copy everyone that reviews and reply to them. I hope you all understand and keep reviewing. It's great to hear your opinions! _

(Divider)

Sesshomaru let out an agitated growl as he pounded his fist into the ground, biting down his need to kill something. The scent confused him again, he was sure that he had found the true scent this time, but the path came up with nothing.

He had followed the same scent four times now, and each landed to a dead end with a small doll. The doll had on button eyes and had its face cut in a wide slit that resembled a smile. On its chest was a note that read "Dead end! Try again!"

He pounded the ground once more venting out a little more anger before coming to his feet and sniffing the nearby air for a new path. He wasn't sure how many traps this demon had set up, but there had to be a limit. He wouldn't be stooped a fifth time.

The scent was leading him eastward, hopefully the right direction. He could hardly trust his senses anymore after so many mistakes. Maybe this was the trap in itself, to get him to stop trusting himself. He wouldn't give in to that; he'd follow as many paths as there were, as long as he got to Rin in time.

(Divider)

Rin pushed against the demon's form as he placed her back on the stone table where the plants were inching closer to the middle, waiting for her.

"Look my dear, they've been missing you. Don't you feel terrible that you made them wait?" he asked as if he were speaking to a small child.

"Why do you want Mizu back so much? She went with Lord Sesshomaru, doesn't that say enough about her? She mustn't have loved you if she were so open with being with another man," Rin stated which caused the demon to pause.

"Don't say things that you don't understand. She loved me, enough that she was willing to marry another man to gain power so we could live in luxury with each other," he stated and Rin laughed lightly but with a bittersweet ring to it.

"Didn't it cross your mind that she might've just used you to get to Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe she wanted him all along, and used getting more power for the two of you as an excuse. Maybe she never wanted to kill him and be with you, just stay with him," Rin stated and inwardly cheered when she noted his jaw tightened, she had hit a soft spot.

He moved her from the table to the floor and gave out a loud growl.

"Do you dare talk about my love Mizu like that! She loved me, with all her heart, she told me so. I feel the same, how would you feel if you heard that the one you loved just used you to get someone else?" he asked and Rin noted how his voice shook and got caught on the word 'used'.

Rin suddenly felt for him, but for only a moment. If Sesshomaru had done that to her, she would never want to hear that he used her to get someone else.

"Sad," she murmured, the demon stared at her for a moment before whirling on his heel and walking into the shadows cast by the cave, and vanished.

She stared after his form for a moment before realizing that he hadn't placed her back on his trap to suck out the rest of her for his beloved Mizu.

"_Rin, hurry while he's gone, get out!"_ Otaku begged in a whisper.

"He'll only come after me again, who knows what he'll do to me then," Rin stated still staring out in the direction where he had gone.

"_We can't just stay here! Are you crazy, what about Lord Sesshomaru?"_ Otaku asked.

"We can't get out Otaku, we'll have to wait for him," Rin answered.

(Divider)

Inuyasha paused in mid stride to sniff the air when a familiar scent caught his nose.

"What is it?" Kagome asked staring down at him from her perch on his back.

"I thought I caught a whiff of Miroku's scent, but I can't be sure," Inuyasha murmured as he turned to stare behind him where the scent was coming from.

"Should we wait for them to catch up?" Kagome asked.

"They don't seem to be far behind, so it would be a good idea," Inuyasha replied.

So the two stayed their ground and waited for the remainder of the team to catch up with them.

(Divider)

Sango pulled on Kirara's fur lightly when she spotted Inuyasha's familiar red outfit.

"Look there's Inuyasha!" Sango pointed out to her comrades. Shippo and Miroku looked down and nodded in agreement.

Kirara growled and lowered the three down to the ground and stopped right in back of Inuyasha. The three got off her back and she transformed back into her little kitty form with a happy meow to Inuyasha.

The half-demon smirked and patted the little demon's head before standing back up to stare his three other team-mates in the eyes.

"We seem to be close to where Rin is, I can pick up her scent perfectly," Inuyasha stated and the other three nodded their heads with determination.

"We better get a move on then, who knows what kind of trouble she could be in," Miroku said and the team set off together again.

(Divider)

The demon stared down at an identical table that was placed in the room beside this one. There sat a woman cloaked in vines her body almost done being created. Her eyes fluttered for a moment like she was going to wake, but then she went limp once more.

Her strength was hardly enough to even open her eyes, he thought in disgust. He would have to mark her soon; he could smell Sesshomaru was close. A smirk played across his lips at that thought. The demon could finally understand how _he_ felt when he took his love from him. The pain would seep into his chest and he would have to live for eternity alone.

"Come my Mizu, wake up now," he murmured down to her. The woman's eyelids fluttered once more until she actually got them open. Her dark irises turned from the wall to him and she took in a surprised breath before pushing her body up into a sitting position.

"Hiroshima!" she cried barely above a whisper. Hiroshima smirked down at her before grabbing a lock of her hair and twisting her neck painfully.

"Miss me love?" he asked as the woman flinched in pain but glared out at him.

"How did you bring me back?" she asked.

"I used your reincarnation to suck your soul out of her," he answered and the woman stared up at him horrified.

"Why do you look so surprised? Did you think you would die and never see me again?" Hiroshima asked his grip tightening on her hair.

"I didn't think you'd be obsessed enough to bring me back from the dead," she murmured and Hiroshima threw her violently to the side letting go of her hair. She caught herself before she was thrown off the stone table and whirled around to glare at him.

"Don't you throw me around like some rag doll!" she shrieked holding onto the edge of the stone table her knuckles turning white.

"Don't fight me love, I brought you back from the dead because I could not bear us being apart any longer," he replied but spat the words at her.

"I can't be taken from the dead like this Hiroshima, no matter how much you love me," Mizu stated looking down at her hands as if they were disgusting bugs crawling all along them.

"You say that as if you don't love me in return," he observed and made a grab for her holding her close by a tight grip on her arm, "did you love Sesshomaru more Mizu? Answer me!" he screamed at her.

"That was years ago Hiroshima, I just want to lie in peace. Please let me go," she stated firmly.

"What about our everlasting love for one another? Your promise that we'd live together forever in each other?" he asked his voice rising with every word.

"That was because I was alive then. Now I'm so tired, and feel terrible," she answered.

"You want to lie in peace do you? Fine then, have it your way," Hiroshima stated bringing up a hand commanding his plants that were already poised under the table to attack.

They grabbed for Mizu's arms and legs and no matter how hard she tried to pull free they held firm and sprawled her against the table.

"I hope you're happy in death, for if I see you in the afterlife it'll be too soon," Hiroshima stated pushing her forehead down so her entire body was touching the table. Within a couple seconds a bright pink light covered the woman's body and once it dimmed her body lay motionless her eyes wide open and glazed over.

"If I can't have your soul any longer I'll keep your clone. She'll love me," he stated motioning for the plants to let her body go.

The plants slithered off the table and he gently grabbed her to rest her head against his chest. Her eyelids closed slightly and blinked before looking up at him. The glaze in her eyes never left, but she smiled at him winding her arms around his waist and held him close.

"Yes. She'll do," he added letting his hands run through her long dark hair.

(Divider)


	37. tough news

(Divider)

Rin was fast asleep when Hiroshima returned to her, her body sprawled across the stone bed. He watched as her eyes fluttered and the way her chest moved up and down in a slow pattern. He was surprised at how at ease and comfortable she looked. It was as if she slept in her own room, she had no anxiety lines across her forehead and no rushed breathing that would give away any fear.

His plants were still wound around her arms and legs, but they too were relaxed as if in her slumber she let them rest as well. Suddenly he wanted her, wanted to touch her warm skin, he wanted to be the reason she lay so relaxed and exhausted. He didn't want Mizu's clone, he wanted this woman.

She sucked in a breath before she yawned and stretched awake. Hiroshima was surprised that his plants didn't tighten their hold on her body. Even though she sat up right and was still stretching they laid slack on the stone table.

"Glad to have you back," he murmured politely. Rin rubbed her eyes and stared at him for a second before she froze in place and then stiffened her frame.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I was going to tell you make yourself comfortable, but I saw you already had," he added with a smile. She relaxed slightly and seemed to take his words to heart as true. Another thing that he suddenly liked about her, she was so naïve. So opposite of Mizu, but Hiroshima could see that change could be good.

"You seem…different this time," she observed with a little suspicion. Hiroshima smirked and walked over to sit at the edge of the table.

"I've had a change of heart. I don't want to treat you like a prisoner, such a mistake. A beautiful woman like yourself should be pampered and waited upon," he stated and inwardly smirked at the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"I know what you're doing, but I'm in love with Sesshomaru," the sudden response ruined Hiroshima's next words but he smiled kindly and improvised.

"I know, and I was so caught up in the love I had for a woman already dead that I didn't see anyone else but myself. I didn't see how my actions have affected you, will you forgive me?" he asked making sure to add on extra sweetness. Rin beamed at him and nodded seeming so overwhelmed by the sudden good change in him.

"Please come sleep in my bed tonight. I'll be gone most of the night and I want you to be comfortable," he offered and couldn't help increasing his smile when she got up and took his hand. He led her away and into his home….

(Divider)

Sesshomaru clawed his hand in the dirt giving the ground a second sniff and smelled Rin stronger than ever. She must've tried escaping recently for her scent to be this strong. He pushed away from the ground and stood feeling confident for the first time in hours.

"Lord Sesshomaru….my good friend," the sound of a familiar voice echoed in the trees around him and Sesshomaru stiffened, poised for an attack. A low chuckle followed the echoes and a man stood from the shadows. His expression was calm and collected, seemingly unaffected by Sesshomaru's wordless challenge.

"There's no need to fight any longer," he stated and Sesshomaru stood upright slightly confused, "You no longer need to find Rin and rescue her. I have already done that, she is happy with me, and she wants to stay with me," he added setting Sesshomaru on edge again.

"What is this nonsense? You kidnapped her, she would never give in to you," she would be waiting for me he added in his head.

"Are you sure about that? She's slept in my bed Sesshomaru, and has told me countless times that she loves me," he added and Sesshomaru growled under his breath before he caught himself, he was testing him! He was trying to break his spirit so he could do whatever he wanted with Rin and she would believe he had left her there.

"I don't believe such lies!" he barked his vision going momentarily red. The man chuckled and snapped his fingers.

"I've had my way with her Sesshomaru, and I've marked her as mine," he added his expression growing fierce as only a demon's would when protecting a mate. Sesshomaru felt his breath catch and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Lies, all of it!" he objected pushing the possibility away from his thoughts.

"Rin, come out here my love and tell Lord Sesshomaru that you love me and what I've told him is true," the man called into the shadows and sure enough a few moments later Rin came into the light. A dark brown dress hugged her body and made her small frame curvy and womanly, Otaku was held in her right hand glowing with power.

"It's true Sesshomaru, I love Hiroshima. I want to be with him forever as his mate," she stated her voice ringing with excitement and charm, but Sesshomaru couldn't process it. His Rin, the one who loved him all this time, just gave in to this man just like that?

Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and styled in a way that it made her face glow, she was so beautiful and wasn't his. Could never be his.

(Divider)

Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time and I wanted to show that I'm still going to work on this story, hope you like it!!


	38. showdown

(Divider)

Sesshomaru stayed frozen in place as he stared at Rin, trying desperately to read her thoughts through her eyes. They didn't give anything away, and she seemed as sincere as ever, but he couldn't stand it and looked away.

"So now you see Lord Sesshomaru, she is with me and is happy. Why don't we forget about this little quarrel between us and I can go back to my normal life?" Hiroshima asked.

"Your life?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Yes, because you won't have yours by the end of tonight," Hiroshima smirked letting his bangs cover his eyes so to give nothing away. Sesshomaru tensed and reached for Tokijin, the handle heated under his hands and radiated a purple aura, its power so strong it was visible.

"Rin, won't you get rid of Lord Sesshomaru for me? It would make me so happy," Hiroshima stated cupping Rin's chin in his hand and pushed it gently up to look into his eyes. Rin glanced at Sesshomaru for a moment then back at Hiroshima and nodded.

"You don't want to fight me yourself? Are you too much of a coward to face me?" Sesshomaru asked, baiting the demon and hoping to spare Rin from fighting him. Though he could kill her without a problem, but he didn't want to harm her.

"Its not a matter of cowardice my Lord. Its a matter of revenge, you may not remember what you did to me many years ago. I was heartbroken and lost the love of my life because you killed her. She loved you so much that she left me. Because of you she became a power hungry monster, taking control of the strongest demons of each element to impress you. Then she was hunted down like a lowly demon and she had to give up her life to seal the demons away,. Now I want you to feel that pain, feel the pain of losing your love to another man, and having the guilt that it was your fault for killing her," Hiroshima explained, his voice rising with each word until he was screaming.

Rin's facial expression didn't change throughout the ordeal, but she seemed to be happy. Happy that Hiroshima was at last getting his revenge. How did Rin see anything in this demon?

"Rin, do not fall for whatever spell he has you under," Sesshomaru commanded.

"I love him, he has marked me and I am forever his. His love must've been stronger then yours, you never marked me," Rin responded and exposed her neck so the teeth marks showed in the moonlight. She then unsheathed Otaku holding the handle so tight that it too gave off an aura.

Sesshomaru barely had time to block with Tokijin when Rin attacked, her movements were much faster then a human.

"My saliva is coursing through her veins, with every second she is getting closer to becoming a half-demon, by the time the moon sits in the middle of the sky she will be full demon. If you want to end the transformation you'll have to kill her," Hiroshima explained crossing his arms across his chest and watched the two attack and block, attack and block.

Sesshomaru flinched when Rin wasn't fast enough to block his attack and Tokijin scraped her left arm, drawing blood. Within moments the wound healed and Rin made a jump for him again.

After an hour he started sensing her blows becoming stronger, her speed quickening, and her features start to change. Her teeth had grown to fangs and hung over her lower lip, and her irises started to grow a reddish tint.

After the second hour her face had slowly been pinched forward, taking on a wolf-like appearance. Otaku had been slashing at Tokijin and both blades had been singing sad songs as they began to wear down.

With a lucky hit Tokijin had hit Otaku out of Rin's grasp and the woman fell to her knees and watched the blade swing wildly in the air and land a good twenty feet away.

"Rin, stop this madness," Sesshomaru ordered pointing Tokijin's blade toward her outstretched nose.

"I will not, not until you are dead!" she screeched, her voice in harmony with a much deeper, much darker voice. The demon saliva had melded with her blood and was taking over, much like Inuyasha's demon powers did when he lost control.

She stood on all fours and howled to the moon, by this time the moon was nearly at the center of the sky. Fur suddenly grew along her body and her face made the final transformation into a wolf, her eyes shown completely red by this time. Her hair changed into a silvery gray and her fangs came down to her chin.

"It is almost complete! Within moments she'll be lost to the world, and will kill until she is killed," Hiroshima exclaimed and soon transformed into a large wolf demon, looking similar to Sesshomaru's dog form.

Sesshomaru had no idea what to do anymore, though Rin wasn't in her right mind any longer Rin was still Rin to him. He couldn't muster up the willpower to slay her, the only human he had come to admire.

He sheathed Tokijin and stood his ground, but made no aggressive moods to bait her attack. He wouldn't fight her, if the only way she'd survive is if he died...so be it.

Rin tensed up her leg muscles and readied to pounce, and within moments she pushed herself off the ground with her mouth wide open. Her fangs targeting his throat, and Sesshomaru did nothing to protect himself.

A scream echoed through the forest before there was dead silence.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see Rin's wolf form lying on the ground twitching and squirming on the ground in her own blood. Otaku was stabbed into her back and his blade came out the other side.

Sesshomaru looked up from Rin's dieing form to see....Rin! Rin was standing about twenty feet away breathing heavily with her eyes wide open in fear.

The form lying with Otaku in its body deteriorated before their eyes and a small white ball floated back to the Rin farther away and entered into her body. She took in a deep breath and suddenly looked healthier and in more control.

Hiroshima's wolf face tightened in anger as he spotted Rin the short distance away and growled.

"How did you escape from my plants, they should have held you down without a problem. You spiritual powers were stripped from you and placed in your copy," Hiroshima exclaimed.

"Neko came to my rescue, Naraku set his soul free from Kanna's mirror when you didn't help him kill Inuyasha like you had promised him. He is now a half-demon again, his human half freed from the prison you put him in," Rin explained.

"Rin. You're safe," Sesshomaru murmured in relief as the slightest smile appeared on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried turning her attention back to her lord taking in his appearance for the first time in days.

"You won't get away," Hiroshima growled making a jump for Rin, claws outstretched. Sesshomaru hunched down and summoned his demonic powers to flow through him. His eyes grew red and his claws glowed green. Tokijin glowed as well and even shook a bit from the power that flowed within it.

Rin outstretched her right arm and called Otaku to her, the sword answered her wish within a second. She held the blade in front of her and waited for Hiroshima's attack. The wolf demon lunged with his claws as they glimmered in the moonlight, each one larger then her.

Otaku pulsed as its voice filled her head with whispers of reinforcement as she withstood her ground. When the claws slashed forward Otaku's blade took the blow with only a few steps lost on Rin's footing. The big beast howled in outrage and lunged forward to sink his fangs into her body but Sesshomaru knocked him out of the way.

The two large demons bit and ripped flesh from each other almost mindlessly. Both their eyes were filled with rage, their fur sticking up on edge. Rin wasn't sure if either would survive this seemingly equally skilled fight. Sesshomaru grabbed a chunk of Hiroshima's neck skin with his teeth and threw him across the forest. He jumped across the way and sank his fangs into the wolf demons throat. Hiroshima squirmed underneath him, but Sesshomaru didn't falter his tight grip on the demon until his body lay completely still.

The dog demon gave out a victorious howl as he transformed back into his human form. Battered the lord stood tall with his head held high even with flesh hanging off open wounds and the rapid lose of blood.

Rin held Otaku's hilt tightly, slightly shaking, not believing its over. The nightmare with Hiroshima and the feeling that Sesshomaru would never come back for her. All over. She was so afraid to blink in case she woke up and found herself still tied up by Hiroshima's vines.

"Rin," Sesshomaru murmured her name, suddenly standing before her. She looked up at her lord, ever adoring as she always did, not even flinching at the wounds and blood. Rin didn't see the mulled, beaten up version of her lord, all she saw was the beautiful man she remembered. Sesshomaru saw it too, and smiled.

(Divider)


	39. The End

_Alright sorry everyone, it's been so long since I've last written! I've been so busy with work and school that I haven't had any time to do much of anything. _

(Divider)

Rin sat perched on an outstretched branch of an old oak tree to watch the last of the sunset. Sesshomaru had gone to hunt and had been gone for a while. Jakken and Ah and Uh were sleeping under the tree. Otaku vibrated against her hip and she unsheathed him to let him talk.

"Ugh...I hate that you keep me in that new sheath, I can't have any kind of mental conversation with you," he whined. Rin smirked slightly, actually she had rather enjoyed the silence from Otaku's constant conversations.

"I'm sorry, I'm only doing what Lord Sesshomaru tells me to do," Rin smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure that's what he said. I swear he's rubbing off on you, before you were more than happy to listen to what I had to say. Not to mention I saved your life too many times to count," Otaku replied. Not wanting to bait the poor guy any longer Rin didn't respond to him.

She stretched out and relaxed against the tree realizing why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha liked staying up here. She rested Otaku against her shoulder and was about to rest her eyes when the branch gave an awful cracking noise. Rin shot up and grabbed a hold of the tree as best she could.

"Relax...my dear," Uka's soft voice stated. The figure of a man stood crouched on the end of the tree branch his long blue hair reaching his waist. Rin smiled when she saw him in a true human form. His skin was pale like Sesshomaru's and he was just as tall. When he turned his gaze upward to look at her his eyes were as blue as his body had once been. He wore a white kimono with two large blue strips going across his chest.

"Wow Uka! You look great as a human, and you're so handsome!" Rin cooed with a big grin, "how's the new life?"

"Very very nice, glad you asked," Tya's voice came from above and Rin spotted a small red headed woman hanging from a branch.

"You all should get down, it's getting a bit crowded up there," Rain's voice called from the ground. Ah and Uh and Jakken didn't even budge. Uka and Tya jumped to the ground with ease while Otaku levitated Rin and himself down.

Mika waved from the edge of the river a few feet away. Not much of a talker even as a human, Rin was used to Mika's silence. She even welcomed it since it reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Now that they were all together again Rin took in everyone's appearances. Tya had short red hair that stood up in a messy array but looked framed her oval face and heightened her cheekbones and golden eyes. She had on a short red kimono with a large bow across the waist, a girl version Inuyasha kimono.

Rain had ear length blonde hair and blue eyes, darker then Uka's but they glittered with the welcoming warmth that matched his personality. Rain had very big cheekbones and a strong chin that gave him that strong man look, and had a matching white kimono like Uka's but with yellow stripes.

Mika was still a little too far for Rin to really see what she looked liked but she had dark blue hair like Uka's and a light blue kimono that seemed far too bright for her personality.

"I haven't seen any of you since Otaku and I freed you from your stones. I'm sorry that the process striped you all from your powers. I could try to find a way to reverse that and give them back to you," Rin said.

"No way, being human is too much fun to pass up," Rin stated, "Being a demon is so difficult when you have to constantly fight to keep your ranking. Being human the only thing you have to worry about is making money. It's hardly an issue at all,"

"Well for you guys, you're all far too good looking to say no to," Rin said taking in all their god-like good looks.

"Plus you humans see so much more beauty then demons do. You take in scenery and relish in all there is to offer. It's very inspiring," Tya commented.

"Yes...even Mika is...drawing and painting...it makes her so....much happier now," Uka stated with a soft smile.

"Otaku can keep the powers that were stripped from us, I don't think we even want immortality back. Having a time limit on our lives is a great change from living in those stones for what felt like an eternity," Tya said.

"Plus you have a wonder weapon that you can ultimately control. Maybe even make Sesshomaru your ward," Rain winked but cleared his throat when he spotted the demon only a few yards away.

Carrying a large deer on his shoulder Sesshomaru approached the group and dropped the carcass on the ground before speaking.

"I'm just glad I don't have to hear your voices anymore," Sesshomaru stated glaring at each one of them, making sure to give Rain an extra five seconds, "now I just have to suffer with Otaku's,"

"That reminds me, Rin my sweet now that we're all human you and I can get together given the fact that we can grow old together," Rain said with a flirtatious wink. Rin nervously laughed but didn't respond, just glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and don't forget that you die much easier as a human too," Sesshomaru stated glaring holes into Rain's back.

"Of course we do," Rain agreed making sure to make more space between him and Sesshomaru.

"So what are your plans for the rest of your human lives?" Rin asked hoping to change the subject.

"Probably make money, and enjoy the time we have left on earth with each other and other humans," Tya said.

"Hopefully you're journey...with Otaku and our powers...will be eventful. Make sure...to keep us posted..." Uka asked.

"Of course! Will you be staying in Inuyasha Village?" Rin asked and the three nodded.

"We hope you all do well. We'll make sure to thank Inuyasha and his friends for all their help. Kagome was able to free us with her powers along with yours Rin. There's nothing we could do to ever pay you back," Rain said.

"Oh I don't know, being able to keep all your powers to use them whenever I choose seems pretty good to me," Rin smiled.

"We must be...on our way...we only wanted...to tell you goodbye...in our human forms...before we left...for our new home," Uka whispered.

"I'm glad you did," Rin grinned and waved as the three went to gather Mika up before taking off.

"I hope they love their lives as humans. It seems like a hard life for me, having to hide from danger all the time and being so fragile," Rin commented as Sesshomaru woke Ah and Uh to help make a fire.

"Being trapped in those stones for so long was most likely torture, it altered their perception. Any kind of life out of that would seem enchanting," Sesshomaru replied.

"What are you saying?" Rin asked glaring at Sesshomaru's back.

"Nothing, I wouldn't want to harm your fragile human feelings," Sesshomaru answered.

"Don't forget that I have Otaku and all the stones powers. Don't take me so lightly," Rin said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry, Otaku himself makes sure that I don't forget that fact," Sesshomaru replied pushing himself up from his kneeling position. He turned around to look down at Rin and smirked seeing her face red with her rising temper and Otaku pointed at his chest.

"Relax, you know I didn't mean anything by that," Sesshomaru added resting his index finger on her lips silencing her next comment. She glared for a moment before pushing his hand away with her free hand.

"I don't like how you always tease me. It's like I'm still a kid to you," Rin said.

"Well you are still young. But a very strong intelligent beautiful young human," Sesshomaru answered returning his hand to her face but this time cupping her chin to pull her head up so they could look at each other head on.

Rin made sure to keep his gaze even though it caused others to get chills down their spin. Sesshomaru's smirk widened slightly at her daring action, but that's what he liked about her. It kept things...interesting between them.

Rin wanted desperately to ask him to kiss her, but her self-conscious told her to keep quiet. He seemed to almost read her mind because he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and returned the soft touch with her own.

"Rin? Oh c'mon now! Don't let him get away with that! Then he'll always do that when he gets in trouble," Otaku cried from his blade. Unlike the rest he wanted to stay in the blade, he didn't want to settle for human life even if he got out of the blade. Besides he wanted to travel with them and be a part of their strange group that felt more of a family to him then even his own.

Rin glanced down at the blade and let it fall to the ground to cup Sesshomaru's face and deepen the kiss. Otaku gave out an exasperated cry before going silent on the ground. Rin knew he'd forgive her and understand, besides when it came to Sesshomaru Rin never wanted to be responsible for her actions.

Rin knew their travels didn't end here even with the four stones gone for good. As long as she had Sesshomaru and he would have her, nothing seemed too great for her to handle.

The End


End file.
